Divine Diva
by Imitating Eve
Summary: AU. Dawn, May, Leaf, Misty and Marina have signed up for an audition program. Now famous and popular, they are friends with famous band, BLACK ROCK SHOOTER. The relationship of 10 includes romance, friendship, hurt, healing and more. This is definitely not a life of ordinary teenagers. Ikari, Contest, Poke, OldRival, Quest, ShootsDown some Belle R&R! 6000 views upload twice a month
1. Chapter 1 Divas are Here!

Divine Diva

Chapter 1

Divas are Here!

**I need to tell you this now that the characters in this fic's voices are all Utaite's**

**Character-Original voice owner**

**Dawn-Irony**

**May-Hanatan**

**Leaf-Nobunaga**

**Misty-Mes**

**Marina-Ritsuka**

**Paul-Dasoku**

**Drew-kradness**

**Gary-clear**

**Ash-Soraru**

**Jimmy-Pokota**

**The voices, I picture the voice with the character's face and picked out the most appropriate voice of the Utaites for them. So like their singing voice, if you want to just look up in the Youtube for the songs they sung.**

**The reason why I chose them; I am going to use Japanese songs in this fanfic, that's why**

Dawn was searching through the Internet with her Galaxy S3. The news was covered with how awesome BLACK ROCK SHOOTER is and things like that. BLACK ROCK SHOOTER is a band with 5 hot guys in it, and they all sings very good. Dawn sighed. She wanted to have a life on stage like them. "Dawn?" She heard her friend's voice and opened the bathroom door, "What?" She asked, still on the toilet. "Please hurry up with your business, I really need it." May pleaded. Dawn sweatdropped on the back of her head, closed the door and finished what she was doing.

The girls attended one of Sinnoh's best school, St. Agnes's Academy. The school, for Dawn and May being an orphan, Leaf's parents paid for the girls' bills for school. So they were practically living under Leaf's parents' mercy. Leaf was from rich family, Misty and Marina were cousin and May along with Dawn are from an orphanage getting sponsored by Leaf's parents. "Wow, the sound is like really, wow…. I wonder what she eat?" Leaf asked in their dorm room. Dawn, Zoey, Leaf, Misty, and Marina could swore that they heard some birds flapping inside the bathroom.

"Same thing as we did." Dawn answered with a giggle. Leaf returned to her magazine. There were 2 bunk beds in their dorm room. Both of them with three floors. Leaf had the top one on the one on the right side of the room. Misty had the one below Leaf's, and Marina took the one below her. The bunk on the left, Zoey took the top, May right below and Dawn was below that. "No she ate two more cup cakes than we did and one more steak. Remember?" Marina asked. "No." The rest of the girls answered. "Well, she did." Marina said as she returned to her book. Dawn kept on searching the Internet. "Girls." She said as May walked out of the bathroom, looking really satisfied and happy.

"What is it, Dawn?" Misty asked, still reading her Naruto manga. "Remember the audition program I told you about?" Dawn asked. The girls nodded. "Well, how about we try it out? I mean, we are not bad singers ourselves." The girls except for May stared at her like she was crazy. "It's a fantastic idea!" May squealed. Now Misty, Marina and Leaf stared at May like she was crazy. "Listen, I really wanted to be a singer since I was young, and we are not a bad singers ourselves, remember?" Dawn suggested. "Well, count me out." Zoey said as she closed her eyes and held out her index finger. "I'm more of a writer-" "We can use your songs!" May and Dawn squealed.

"Please?" Dawn and May clasped her hands and did a puppy doll eye to rest of their friends. "I can write you songs if you want but I am never, ever going to go on the stage." Zoey said. "Well, it can be okay, I guess." Misty put down her manga on her laps. "If Misty's in, then I'm in!" said her cousin, Marina as she jumped down her bed and held her right arm up. The girls looked at Leaf, who seemed to have pressure. "Umm, umm….." She looked down, she touched her lips with tip of her finger and finally nodded in agreement. "AWESOME!" May and Marina cried out.

Zoey was immediately forced to write them a song. "Can't I do it after the pop quiz? Like, at Saturday?" Zoey asked as she was forced to sit on the desk and the 5 girls were behind her back. "What audition program we are applying again?" Zoey asked. "Sinnoh Idol." Dawn answered. "Are you freakin' serious? That's like the biggest audition program in the whole Sinnoh!" Leaf said. "I know!" Dawn shrieked. "Then I need to write at least 3 songs." Zoey said as she tapped her chin. "That is, if you guys pass the rounds until you reach up to Top 8. Until then we can just sing songs that are already made." Zoey explained.

"Then we will use one song on the first time we go on TV. You need to write 4." May calculated. "Okay." Zoey shrugged. She said and turned on her computer to plan them. "When's the tryout?" "Next month. October 15th." The girls nodded and started to pick out the songs they will sing.

**First chapter, very short one, now done! Please like it, and if you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Tryout

Divine Diva

Chapter 2

The Tryout

**I do not own any of the characters or the songs**

**Song used: ****Secret base****君****がくれたもの**

**Though songs are Japanese I will write lyrics in English. Just listen to the song later on. Most of them are good, I promise. Copy the title of the song and search it up on Youtube.**

"This is the song we are going to sing?" Leaf asked Dawn. "Well, if you like it, that is." Dawn answered. "Well this is a good song." Leaf said. "Great? This is fantastic! I loved this song for a long time!" May exclaimed. "This is a great song. We can practice it, right?" Dawn asked. "No dance. Just singing on the tryout." Zoey said. "Ugh, let's practice it already!" Marina said, overexcited.

The girls were memorizing the lyrics from time to time even during the classes and walking on the hallway. Dawn was memorizing with her eyes closed as she walked down the hallway after the class was over, she bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry." She said. She looked at the person she bumped into, who was no other than her old nemesis, Ursula. "Why, isn't it Dee Dee? What is that?" Ursula snatched the paper with lyrics away from her and began to read. "What is this?" She asked, frowning.

"Give it back!" Dawn grabbed the paper. "It's the lyrics. I am trying out for Sinnoh Idol, happy?" Ursula was about to say something, possibly things like 'You? You will never be able to make it through the tryout.' But Dawn didn't give her a chance to speak and walked away quickly. She headed to her dorm room and saw her friends there. "Are we going to apply with our real names?" Misty asked as soon as Dawn closed the room. "Yeah, why?" Dawn said as she sat on the couch right next to the bathroom door. "Maybe we should have a cool group name or something!" Marina said. Dawn tilted her head and began to think. "Like what?"

"Like, Fantastic 5?" Marina said. "What are we, Hollywood heroes?" Misty growled. "Then, Wonder Girls?" Leaf asked. "Already taken." Zoey said, searching it up. "Rainbow?" Marina asked again. "Taken."

"Girl's Day!" May exclaimed.

"Taken."

"Jewelry?" Dawn suggested.

"Taken."

They all started to think quietly. Dawn quietly kept on thinking. Then an idea came up inside her head like someone had just turned on a light bulb. "Divine Diva!" She said as she stood up from the couch. "What?" Zoey asked. "Divine Diva. We are Divas and hopefully they will think that we are Divine." Dawn said looking up at her friends. "Well I think it's nice." May said, looking at her friends. The rest of the nodded. "Okay then I will sign you guys up as Divine Diva." Zoey said as she typed into the computer.

"Now that we applied, the only thing we need to worry about is how we do well on the tryout." Misty said, biting her nails. "Stop doing that!" Marina said as she pulled the hand away from Misty's mouth. "Jeez…" Misty complained, climbed onto her bunk.

"Should we give it a try?" May asked as she sat on her own bunk. Dawn giggled and sat down on her bed as well. Now the girls were all sitting on their bunk, their legs crossed. They started to sing, lovely voices harmonized and echoed in the room. They were too into singing that they hadn't realized that their room door was open and the students were staring at the girls. "Oh my God! You guys are awesome!" A girl exclaimed as the girls finished singing. The girls looked at them, surprised.

"Are you guys trying out for Sinnoh Idol?" Another asked. "Yeah…" Misty answered. "Awesome! You guys are totally going to make it. Don't worry." A guy said. The girls stared at the crowd and smiled. "Thank you so much for your support." Dawn thanked the crowd.

Since then the school was all talking about the girl's tryout. And they divided into three, one supporting our heroines, neutral, and doubts. Ursula was the one walking around the hallway convincing others that the girls won't make it to the TV. "I'm serious. Them? Seriously? Never." Ursula would just grab anyone and tell them something like this. Dawn would roll her eyes. They had been hating each other since middle school.

"Seriously? What's the point of telling them I'm going to lose when we are going to win?" Dawn said, crossing her arms. "How can you be so sure? I bet you won't be even make it to the part where you go on TV." Ursula retorted. "Let's see about that."

It was the day. The girls got up early, prepared themselves and walked outside. They were just going to sing, so they didn't wear anything weird. Dawn was wearing pink sweater with blue shorts with pink high tops along with her signature yellow hair pins. May was wearing red tank top and blue jean jacket and long black pants with red sneakers. Leaf had green T-shirt with silver peace sign, long white jeans and black high heels. Misty was just wearing long sleeved yellow T-shirt, blue jeans and orange low tops. Lastly, Marina wore white hair band, coral blue long sleeved shirt, light colored jeans and white sneakers.

The girls took taxi to Hearthome City, which was about 3 hours drive. Marina looked like she was about to faint when they reached the building. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh….!" Misty kept on repeating as she walked into the building. The inside of the building was crowded with people, all of them trying out for the audition. Marina looked like she could faint. "Marina, get ahold of yourself!" Misty said as she slapped her cousin's face. Marina grabbed Misty's shoulder and shook her hard, "Stop slapping me!" The rest burst into laughter.

They walked up to the counter. "We would like to sign attendance." Zoey said. "Your names?" The lady on the counter asked. The girls looked at each other and smiled. "Divine Diva!" The girls said in union. The lady looked at them weirdly and typed the name into the computer. "Alright, you made it. Please wait in the room 5." She said pointing at the hallway on right. They walked toward it and entered the room. There were few more teenagers waiting there. They were ignoring the girls and practicing their own. The girls didn't mind and sat on the chair, mouthing the lyrics of the song. Dawn took a deep breath and exhaled. "No need to worry!" She told her friends. "And that's when I worry the most." Zoey snickered.

"Divine Diva?" A woman opened the door. "Yes!" The girls stood up at once. "Follow me please." She said as she gestured to follow. "You guys go, I will stay here." Zoey said. "Good luck." The rest nodded and followed the lady to the hall. The lady opened the door and there was a huge stage and on the front row of the audience seats were the 3 judges. "Go ahead." One of the judges said. The girls picked up the mike rolling the on the floor of the stage, looked at the audience seats, pictured that there were people filling the hall, listening to their song. They took a deep breath as the interlude started to play.

"You and the end of the summer. A dream for the future. A big hope, I won't forget, believing we can meet again in August, 10 years later." Dawn started. The voice instantly grabbed the staff and the judges' attention.

"The best memories…" She trailed off as she backed up.

"It was an ordinary situation when we first met, at the crossroad on my way home. You talked to me, "Let's go home together." " Leaf sang.

"I hid my face with my bag, being shy. But honestly I was really, really glad." May sang, covering her right cheek with her hand.

"Ah, fireworks bloom in the night sky, a little sadly." Marina sang looking down a little to look sad.

"Ah, wind flows with time." Misty harmonized.

"It was nice." Dawn sang, her expression bit sad.

"It was delight." Leaf sang, "We used to do a lot of adventures. In the secret base of ours." The two sang together, looking at each other.

"You and the end of the summer. A dream for the future. A big hope, I won't forget. Believing we can meet again in August, 10 years later." The 5 sang together.

"I knew you were shouting deep thanks until the end." May said, now her right hand on her chest.

"It hurts to say goodbye with tears held back and smiles." Misty said holding out her left arm toward the invisible audience.

"The best memories….." The 5 harmonized.

"Ah, the summer vacation will be over soon, so. Ah, the sun and the moon are the good friends." Marina and Misty sang together.

"It was sad." Misty sang, "It was hurt." Marina agreed. "We used to have a lot of fights. The two sang.

"In the secret base of ours." The 5 sang.

"I knew you were shouting deep thanks until the end." May sang. "It hurts to say goodbye with tears held back and smiles."

"The best memories…." The rest of the girls sang.

"It was a sudden transfer, there was nothing we could do." May sang shaking her head sadly.

"I will write letters, I will call you. Don't forget about me." The 5 girls sang with pleading inside their voice.

"Always in the secret base of ours." Dawn sang, smiling sadly at the judges.

"You and the end of the summer. We talked all day, watched the sunset then the stars." Marina sang.

"I won't forget the tears ran down your cheeks." Misty sang.

"I will never forget that you waved your hands wide to me until the end." Leaf sang, waving her hand a little.

"So we're together in the dreams always and forever…." Dawn and May sang.

"You and the end of the summer. A dream for the future. A big hope I won't forget. Believing we can meet again in August, 10 years later." The 5 of them sang, "I knew you were shouting deep thanks until the end. It hurts to say goodbye with tears held back and smiles."

"The best memories…."

"The best memories…." Dawn finished the song and the 5 girls held on to their mikes tightly and waited until the interlude ended.

The judges clapped and smiled. "What an amazing voices." The female judge said with a smile. "Thank you so much." The girls said with bright smile. "How old are you girls?" A male judge asked. "We are all 16. We are high school sophomores." Leaf answered the question. The judges looked pretty amazed by the sight of these talented girls. "And where did you get the name, the Divine Diva?" The last judge asked. "We named ourselves. I hope it's not weird." May answered with a slight giggle. Her friends chuckled.

"Well, you girls are dismissed. We will send an e-mail to the account you applied with whether you girls passed or not." The female judge said with a bright smile. "Thank you!" The 5 girls bowed a little and walked down the stage and headed out the door.

Marina dropped on her knees. "Oh my God! I can't believe I made it through without fainting." She said. "Yeah, me too." Misty agreed. "Me as well. I just can't believe we did it better than we thought we would be and the judges seemed to like us as well." Dawn said. "They are making the half of the applicants omit and I just hope we are not one of them." Leaf talked fast. She always does when she's nervous. "Yeah, I hope we pass." May said, biting her fingernails, which was the first time Dawn saw May doing.

"I know we will. No need to worry!" Dawn said as they met Zoey on the lobby. "How did it went?" She asked as she ran to her friends. "Fine. I think…." Leaf answered. "Hey, I think it was better than fine." Dawn said, nudging Leaf's arm. "Oww…" Leaf complained. "I just wish that you guys at least make it to TOP 10." Zoey said. "Hey, we are going to win and show Ursula that we rock!" Dawn said, her fist high up in the air. "Yeah!" The 6 girls jumped.

The BLACK ROCK SHOOTER members were sitting on the sofa which was in the living room of their house. They lived by theirselv along with Paul's older brother and their manager. So this was pretty much man-only house. Paul looked at the Internet that the Sinnoh Idol tryout had started. "Hey guys, Sinnoh Idol is going to start soon." Paul told his friends. "Really? Are there cute girls in there?" Gary shot up from the sofa and went over to Paul and snatched the laptop from its owner.

"How am I suppose to know?" Paul replied grumpily. "It's only a tryout. We will see when it's going to be on TV." Drew said with a smirk. "Are we going to see them?" Ash asked, his face still buried inside the pillow. "Do you want to?" Paul asked, being the leader he is always the one who has to ask the grownups about going somewhere. "Yeah, I hope it annoys you. And as long as there are sexy chicks I want to go." Gary replied as he licked his lips. "Hey, look at that picture." Ash pointed at a picture.

Paul was about to click it when Jimmy came in. "Hey, where in the world have you been?" Ash asked. "I broke up with Leah…." He said. It seemed that all the strength and power had been drained out of him. "Oh, sorry to hear that, bro." Drew said without even looking up. "Hey, these chicks are cute. They tried out, right?" Gary asked. "What are you guys looking at?" Jimmy walked toward them and looked at the screen of Paul's laptop.

"Today was Sinnoh Idol's tryout and there's a news article about them and Gary saw a picture with few tryouts. And he obviously thinks that they are cute." Drew explained. "I see that…." Jimmy said as he looked closely at the picture. "Hey, that girl looks like Leah." Jimmy said as she pointed at the light blue haired girl. "She sure does. But doesn't Leah have pink hair?" Gary asked. "Yeah, but you know…." Jimmy scratched back of his neck. "And that girl is _really_ sexy." Gary said, looking at the long haired brunette, licking his lips.

The rest rolled their eyes. "So, are we going to the hall later on?" Ash asked. "Yeah, we are going. Definitely going." Paul said as he eyed a girl on the photo.

**Chapter 2 finished!**

**And I think I will use some English songs in the audition….**

**The song I used has many versions other than the original song. My favorite was by Mes.**

**Please review! Reviewers will get my awesome cyper-cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3 Stage 1Stage 2

**Divine Diva**

**Chapter 3**

**Stage 1/Stage 2**

**Third Chapter! Oh my Gosh, I am so happy. Don't ask why.**

**Song used: departures ****あなたにおくるアイの****歌, ****Love Story**

**I just love this song. Irony did a cover of it, I think. You know, Dawn's voice…**

Dawn waited until the class was over. She felt even more nervous than the day she tried out. She bit the tip of her pencil as the teacher kept on explaining about why _x__2__+ax+b_'s quadratic formula was . "Ms. Berlitz?" She almost jumped as the teacher called her name. "Yes, sir." She said, standing up. "Can you solve this problem by using quadratic formula?" He asked. She gulped and looked at Marina for help. Marina shrugged. "Umm, I guess so." She said. The teacher gestured her to come up.

Dawn slowly walked toward the blackboard, she saw Ursula smirking at her. She picked up a pink chalk and was about to write on the board when the bell rang loudly. She beamed and put the chalk down. The students started to stand up and leave the classroom. "Sorry sir. Maybe next time." Dawn said to her teacher, ran down to the desk, picked up her bag and books then sprang out of the door with Marina.

Dawn and Marina walked down the hallway when Ursula confronted them. "I bet 10 dollars that you were going to fail. So you'd better fail." Ursula said. "Why don't you shut your mouth and mind your own business? Why are you so obsessed with ruining my life when you can't even make your life better?" Dawn asked. "Oh I will concentrate on that matter after I am done with ruining your life." Ursula spat and walked away. "Ignore her Dawn, she's not worth it." Marina told her. "Yeah, I know…." Dawn said clenching her fists.

Dawn and Marina met their friends on the hallway and walked into their dorm room. "Turn the computer on, Zoey!" Dawn said as she climbed onto her bed. "It's laptop." Zoey corrected as she climbed onto her bunk and turned the laptop on. The girls were sitting on their bed and waited until Zoey could login to her e-mail. Marina covered her ears and eyes with her blanket and pillow. Misty prayed, mumbling the prayer. Leaf hugged her legs and stared at Zoey. Dawn and May, being below Zoey's bunk, couldn't see her so they just spaced out, waiting.

"Found it!" The girls' head jolted up as they climbed down from their bed to go up to Zoey's. "Hey! It's getting crowded here!" Zoey complained, pushing her friends' faces away from the screen. "Stop that!" Leaf said. "Will you guys please be quiet?" Zoey said reading through the mail. She mumbled the first parts of the mail and then skimmed it to the end and then, "I am pleased to say that 'Divine Diva' has passed the tryout and had made it to the first stage!" The girls screamed in excitement and cheered.

"Oh My God! Oh my God! We passed!" Dawn squealed. The girls laughed and screamed and cheered. The girls who were next door possibly thought that our heroines were losing their right mind. "Okay, what should we do now?" May asked after long 5 minutes of screaming. "Pick the next song, duh." Dawn said as she looked up her music track list to look for another amazing song for them to sing later.

"Ooh, Ooh, what about this song?" Leaf asked. She turned the music on from her white iPhone and the girls listened to it carefully. "It's too slow." Misty pouted. "You sang the other song without complaining, hon." Leaf said sweetly. "But this one is too slow. Slowest song evah." Misty said frowning. "What about you guys?" Leaf asked the other girls. "I think its fine." Marina answered, getting a deadly glare from her cousin. "Well, I think so." She said. "I think its fine too." Dawn answered and May agreed.

"Ugh!" Misty groaned but finally agreed to sing this song. "Like half of the candidates failed to pass the tryout. And we are like one of the, I mean, five of the 100 people who made it." Dawn said. "Maybe we were lucky but we need to practice more until Sunday." The girls nodded. Misty groaned a bit. "So what we are doing today is dividing the parts up." Dawn said as she wrote the lyrics down on a blank sheet of paper and discussed the parts with her friends.

Few minutes later Zoey returned with 10 bucks on her hand. "Tomorrow's lunch is on me!" She said. "Where did you get that?" Dawn asked, bit puzzled. "I had a bet with Ursula. She betted 10 dollars for your loss, I betted 20 dollars for you guys to pass." Zoey said proudly. They sweatdropped and told Zoey that they didn't want Zoey to have a bet on them. "Oh, sorry." Zoey said. "But still, tomorrow's lunch is on me." Zoey said with a smile and the others smiled.

During the classes May could hardly concentrate. For the whole week she was. And May was sure that most of her friends felt the same way. She kept biting on her fingers and shook her legs a lot. "Ms. Maple! Please stop biting your fingernails and look up!" Her science teacher shrieked, making May jump and look up. "Oh, sorry sir." She said as she 'paid attention' to the class but all she practically did was to space out and the teacher finally gave in on bringing May back from Andromeda.

May returned to her dorm room later and found Zoey writing something. "What cha doing?" May said. Zoey almost jumped as she turned around to face the brunette. "May, you freaked me out!" Zoey said. "Whatever. What are you writing?" May asked again. "Writing songs. Not for you to sing during the audition though. For you to sing when you become really popular and stuff. This is like a secret weapon." Zoey said with an almost evil smile. "Right….." May sweatdropped and went to her bed. "So, what is the song about?" May asked. Zoey went over to the edge of her bed and looked down, for May's was right below her. "Sex." Zoey snickered.

May's face turned really bright, "WHAT!" She screamed, almost slapping Zoey's face but Zoey dodged it. "Haha, you missed it!" Zoey said, laughing hysterically. May growled as she climbed the ladder to attack Zoey. "Aah! Help!" Zoe shouted, trying to get away from May. "What's going on?" Leaf asked as she entered the room. "Zoey here is being a pervert!" May said. "I'm sure it will gain you guys more popularity from boys!" Zoey said, now under May, with May almost strangling her.

"What….?" Leaf asked, confused. She looked up at the bunk. "Zoey wrote a song about sex and said that we will have to sing it." May explained, "Ack! Ack!" Zoey gagged. "Is it good?" Leaf asked, suspiciously. May let go of Zoey for her to answer. Zoey panted for a brief moment and nodded. "The song's okay. But the lyrics are _very _seductive." Zoey explained, pushing May away from her and sitting up. May humphed and returned to her bunk.

"Oh and I planned out some duets as well! Like Male x Female. Just in case you get famous and who knows? Maybe you can duet with the members of BLACK ROCK SHOOTER!" Zoey exclaimed. Leaf climbed onto her bunk and looked at her weirdly. "It's not like we won but you are already acting like we are top stars." She said, looking at Zoey strangely. "Well, you'd better! I betted 50 bucks on you guys winning!" Zoey said and Leaf gaped at her. "You've got to be kidding me." Zoey shook her head. "She's crazy." May said.

"Well, let's hear it though. What's mine?" Leaf asked. Zoey typed in her laptop. "If I plan it, you would do it with Gary. May, you will do it Drew. But I am never going to spoil it until that days comes." Zoey said, sticking her tongue out at Leaf, who rolled her eyes. "What about Dawn? I mean, she's like Divine Diva's leader, right?" May asked. "Yeah, shouldn't leader have a duet with the leader?" May asked. "Since who decided that I'm the leader?" Dawn asked as she entered. "Since this moment. Anyway, Zoey's planned out a duet for us, to sing with the members of BLACK ROCK SHOOTER. What's got into her?" May said. "Really? Well, let's hope that day ever comes since that will mean that we are mega popular. Who did you signed me up with?"

"Yeah, leader and leader." Zoey muttered. "But Drew seemed to be better with May's song so I put Paul and you together." Zoey explained. Dawn rolled her eyes as she sat on her bed. "What about the others? What's the song about?" Dawn asked. Zoey chuckled. "No spoilers." She said. "Meanie." Dawn pouted but of course, Zoey couldn't see that. "Hey guys!" Marina entered with Misty. "Hey girls!" May said. "Oh, Zoey did something very stupid." May said.

"What is it?" Zoey was about to stop May from telling but too late. "Zoey betted 50 dollars that we are going to sin Sinnoh Idol. And she wrote a song about the S word and we are going to sing it!" May said it really fast. The girls stared at Zoey, except for May and Leaf. Dawn got off of her bed to glare up at her best friend. Zoey developed a sudden interest in her shoes as she climbed down the ladders, getting glares from her friends. She then sprinted out the door with her laptop under her arms. Misty sprang after her friend. The two made a quiet show on the hallway because there were screaming, shouting, cursing, and swearing all over the hallway and earned themselves a detention.

When they returned from detention it was 7 p.m. Meaning dinner time. "Come on, let's go to cafeteria." May said. May said. But the other girls weren't done with Zoey. They accused her, demanding an explanation. "Guys, I can write any songs that I want. And it's not like I will make you sing that in audition. It's like a secret weapon or something. I am not letting you guys look like a group of sluts in the audition. You will sing it after you gain your popularity and stuffs like that, you got it?" Zoey asked, thinking that she persuaded her friends. "NO!" Her friends screamed and started to scold at once. Zoey let the words go through her head and spaced out. May sighed as she dragged 5 girls to cafeteria.

The day came and the girls went to the same building where they did the tryout. "Did you girls memorize the song?" Dawn asked, acting like their mother. "Um, Dawn? We sang this song for a week; of course we memorized our parts." May said. "And it's rather short." Leaf said. "Oh, right." Dawn seemed pretty nervous now that her friends had set Dawn as Divine Diva's leader. "We will do great. I'm sure of it." The girls nodded and walked into the waiting room.

The girls' turn came and they walked to a different hall than the last time. "Wow." May gasped. It was the same size but this time the curtains were red. Not blue, like the last time.

"Please start." Said the female judge. The girls gasped as they recognized her. She was Adelheit, a popular pop star in Sinnoh. The girls gulped at the sight of her. She smiled at the girls and told them to start. Dawn took a deep breath, held her hand up, three, two, ONE!

"I'm no longer loved by you… I'm no longer needed by you. And thus, just like this…. I'm alone." Dawn sang quietly. She looked down.

"What was it that you said back then? Those words which didn't reach me now dance in the heavens. Although I know it very well, I continue…. To make a wish that will never come true." May sang and did a faint smile.

"Don't let go…. Hold my hand tight…. Say we will continue being together, our held hands used to be so warm and so tender." She and Dawn sang together and backed up.

"You were always like that, making me angry in the end, making me cry." Misty stepped up and sang this time, also looking sad, like she was about to cry.

"But afterwards, you would apologize. I loved your face while doing so…" Marina sang, stepping up.

"Don't let go…. Hold me with all your might. I want to stay in your arms, I want us to sleep with our foreheads together." The two cousins sang together, holding hands.

"Did you know we would never see each other again?" Leaf sang, sadly and pleading.

There was interlude.

"Don't let go, hold me tightly… I love you…. But you will not smile for me ever again…." Dawn sang as she held out her hand and after grasping the air, she put her clenched hand on her chest.

All 5 girls started singing, as they all stepped forward, "So before your warmth disappears, hold me in your arms….." It was a short song, but pleading and sad. (A/N I recommend you listening to this song for better understanding.)

The judges clapped. "Nice performance. And we will notice you by the e-mail. You girls are dismissed." Adelheit said as the girls vowed and exited. "I can't believe we were nervous for the whole week because of this 3 minutes." Misty said, grumbling. "And when we pass our nervousness will even more grow." Dawn pointed out. Misty groaned at this. "I think we've done good job. I hope we will make it to the broadcasting part." May said. "Yeah, I hope so. Now that we are really into this, we need to get to at least TOP 5." Leaf said. "You are over expecting." Dawn told her who shrugged and shook her head. "We can't make Zoey lose 50 bucks, though. Right?" Leaf said, the girls cracked up as Zoey walked toward them. "What's so funny?" She asked. "Oh, nothing. Don't worry." Marina said through her giggles.

Dawn and her friends spent the whole Sunday looking for the song for them to sing at the next stage. "I hope we made it." Dawn said. "I'm sure we did. I mean, we did fine." Leaf said. "But they don't want _fine. _They want excellent!" May exclaimed. "Fine was good enough." Leaf said. "I'm sure you girls all made it." Zoey said. "Oh, don't say any word when you weren't there." Misty growled at Zoey. "Are you still mad at me for writing an inappropriate song? Zoey asked, her hands on her waist. "Well, duh!" Misty growled and went through her track list all over again to see what she had missed. "Zoey." Dawn called.

"Yeah?"

"Can I hear that song you wrote? You know…."

Zoey blinked and shook her head. "I told you, it's like a secret weapon. I will show it to you when you guys really need it." Zoey said looking through her list of the songs.

"Meanie. Is it that good or is it that inappropriate." Zoey flinched. "Both, I guess?" The girls decided to forgive her because she said it was good. "You know, it would be nice if you guys have a boyfriend. So it will make them super jealous when you sing that song. Because practically all the boys in the world would want to sleep with you after it." Zoey said and the girls decided to kill her.

* * *

Dawn looked at the clock every 5 seconds when it was the last period. "Do you have any problem, Ms. Berlitz?" Her teacher finally asked. "No sir." Dawn said, shaking her head. The teacher sighed, "I know that you are nervous but you should follow your friend's example-" The teacher was about to point out that Marina wasn't constantly looking at the clock but when he spotted Marina almost spaced out like out of the world, spaced out and shaking her legs he stopped himself and returned to the class. The other students snickered.

When the class bell rang, Dawn and Marina launched theirselves out of their seats and ran to their dorm room. They opened the door, spotted Zoey's laptop and turned it on until they realized they needed the password for it. "Ugh! I am seriously going to kill Zoey when she gets here." Dawn said. "She did a lot of things that gave us reasonable reasons for us to kill her." Marina growled. Dawn agreed. The door opened and May entered, tripping herself, making an entrance.

"Did we pass?" She looked up and asked. "Um, the laptop's locked so we don't know." Dawn explained. "Let's kill Zoey after we see the result." May said. "We will have to wait until the Sinnoh Idol is all over because all of our results will be sent to Zoey's e-mail address." Dawn joked. "Right. Let's kill her after she earns her stupid money." Leaf said as she entered, not happy that Zoey wasn't there. "How are we going to kill her?" May asked, still on the floor.

"Kill who?" Misty asked. The rest of the girls groaned, giving Misty a disappointment. "What? Why?" Misty demanded. "Zoey's not here." Dawn said. "And her laptop's locked." Marina continued. "Oh, we can kill her by drowning her in the pool." Misty suggested. "Or not giving her food." May said. "Or I can lecture her about it." Leaf and Marina said. "Or I can make her look so girly that she wants to suicide." Dawn giggled.

"Girls! I'm here!" As soon as Zoey entered the room, Misty personally delivered her to the bunk and practically threw her on Dawn's bed and demanded the password. "Geez, got it. But not like you guys aren't going to pass, you guys are main characters."

"What?" The girls asked.

"Oops, just broke the 4th wall…. What I mean was that you will need my e-mail address and the password to look at the result as well." Zoey said as she accessed to the Internet and to her e-mail. She felt pressures upon her as she typed in the password. "Ooh, here it is." Zoey said as she clicked it. The girls read through it quickly and saw the word 'passed'.

The screaming and squealing filled the whole room as the girls pranced around the room, excited. "Okay. Practicing starts now! We all know this song, after all, right?" Dawn asked. Excitement slowly faded away and the girls nodded. "Yeah we should practice it like every day and Zoey you should act like the judges as well. You can do that, right?"

"Well, you know I got _lots_ of songs to compose and rewrite so please ask someone else to act as your judge, please." Zoey said. "Then we are not going to sing your songs." Leaf said. Zoey took a deep breath, sighed, and wondered to herself why did she volunteer. "Oh, alright. I will do it…" Zoey groaned and cursed herself. "Yes!" The other girls cheered. "We finally defeated mighty Zoey!" Dawn cheered and slightly punched Zoey's arm. "Jeez…." Zoey didn't look too happy though.

Luckily for the girls the students didn't really annoyed them for they knew the girls would start to kick their asses and obviously they didn't want that. "November, already." Dawn murmured to herself. She shook her head. "Don't think about it." She told herself and hummed the song she will be singing.

The day came very quickly as the girl stepped into the hall, looking more confident they were all wearing white one pieced outfit and white sandal. Adelheit was there again with a smile. "Good luck. Now, shall we hear it?" The girls took deep breath as the music started to play. This time, May was the first one to sing.

"We were both young when I first saw you, you closed my eyes and a flashback starts I'm standing there." May closed her eyes, "On a balcony in summer air."

"See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say hello, little did I know…" Misty sang, her hand on her chest, eyes closed.

"That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet. And I was staying on the staircase begging you please don't go." Marina sang, her hands on the chest as well, she looked like she was begging as well.

The three girls started to sing, "And I said; Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You will be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby just say yes." The three girls stepped back as the rest two stepped forward.

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet cause we're if they knew so close your eyes." Leaf closed her eyes by closing her eyelids with her fingers. "Escape this town for a little while…." She almost whispered that part. "Oh, oh oh!"

"Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet but you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go~!" Dawn begged as she clenched her fist and put it on her chest.

The two started to sing, "And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I will be waiting all there's left to do is run. You will be the prince and I will be the Princess, it's a love story baby just say yes."

Marina and Misty started singing, "Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real!"

May sang, "Don't be afraid, we will make it out of this mess it's a love story baby just say yes."

"Oh, oh…."

Leaf started singing, "I got tired of waiting….. Wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was, fading. When I met you on the outskirt town, and I said."

Dawn sang, "Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,"

All five started singing, "Marry me Juliet. You will never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad; go pick out a white dress. It's a love story baby just say yes."

"Oh oh… Oh oh…."

May finished, "Cause we were both young when I first saw you…."

The girls bowed and looked up at the judges. They talked to each other for a moment. "You girls know how to enjoy the stage." Adelheit said, smiling at them. "Thank you ma'am." Dawn said. "You guys are dismissed. I do have to tell you that you girls are the ones with most potentials." Adelheit's black eyes sparkled as she spoke. "Thank you!" The girls showed their gratitude and left the stage.

As they were out of the hall, May collapsed on the ground. "May!" Misty helped her up but putting the fallen girl's arm around her own neck. May looked pretty shocked. "I can't believe I heard a compliment from my favorite singer!" May said. The other girls sweatdropped. "Yeah…. We are honored and all. I just hope the other judged felt that way as well." Dawn said as they walked to the lobby. Zoey ran up to them and saw May hanging on Misty. "Is she okay?" She asked. "Well, yeah. We got complimented by Adelheit herself. That's why she fainted." Zoey gaped at them. "Really? Adelheit?" Zoey looked really shocked. "Yeah, we are definitely shocked too, just, you know, keeping it low." Leaf said, still she looked like she could scream until the whole city blows away.

* * *

After the audition Adelheit headed to her nephew's house. She rang the bell and the door opened, showing a grumpy looking plumhead. "Paul! How have you been, sweetheart?" Adelheit squealed as she hugged her nephew tightly. "Will you please let me go? Guys are looking at me!" Paul gagged as his friends snickered at him. "Oops! Sorry. Where's Reggie?" She looked for her other nephew. "Kitchen." Paul gagged some more. Adelheit finally released him and went to kitchen. Paul returned to living room.

"Why are you here anyway?" Paul asked. "To give you this." Adelheit said as she put 8 rather big shopping bags on the counter. "You bought us clothes?" Gary asked. Ash narrowed his eyes until Paul could swear that it looked like a line instead of eyes. "That's not a cloth brand! That's, that's…..!" He gasped and jumped up like a rocket, "Pariorama, the most expensive and awesome and delicious macaroon in the whole Sinnoh, I mean the world!" Ash ran to the kitchen and gave a puppy dog eyes up at Adelheit with his two knuckles in front of his chin, looking like a kitten.

Adelheit laughed and patted his head then gave him the bag. He returned to the living room and pulled out a big box of macaroon. He carefully opened it, covered his eyes with his arm like there was a beam of light coming out of it. The rest sweatdropped at his over-reaction. Ash then carefully picked up a pink colored one and slowly took a bite. "This is like sweet, crunchy, yet soft and somewhat sticky. Oh, this is soooooo good!" He said slowly munching it. The other guys stood up to get their own share.

Drew was about to pick up a bag but Adelheit slapped it away. "Nu huh, you saw what Ash did for it. You will have to do the same or similar thing." They stared at her like she was crazy but when they saw Reggie doing it they stared at him if he was crazy. Adelheit patted Reggie's head and gave him the bag. Reggie walked upstairs, looking slightly embarrassed. They turned to Ash, who was happily enjoying the snack. "Is it worth it?" Drew asked. Ash answered, almost looking like he could cry. "I can die now!" He said. "We can try it, and when we think it's not worth it, let's kill him." Gary suggested.

Gary stepped over to Adelheit. He puffed his cheek and put both of his index fingers on his cheeks. The guys felt like they could throw up. Adelheit laughed and handed Gary the bag. "You guys should be used to this by now. I mean, I always demanded something like this whenever I bought you something." Adelheit said. Jimmy hugged Adelheit, "A ne chan~!" (Japanese for calling older sister or older woman) Adelheit looked really happy and handed Jimmy the bag. Only ones left were Drew and Paul. Adelheit only saw Paul doing once. When she brought a very expensive headphone that he wanted for a long time. He's still using it.

Drew looked at Gary, who had thumbs up. "Worth it. Definitely worth it. Even Ash's saving it up!" He pointed at Ash who was carefully taking each bite, savoring all the tastes in his mouth. Drew and Paul couldn't believe that they were seeing Ash like that. Drew finally gave in and made a rabbit of himself with his fingers. Drew always did it and Adelheit always found it cute. "Here ya go!" Drew grabbed the bag and walked to the living room. The only guy left were Paul and he didn't even budged. He glanced at everyone who was now all acting like Ash.

"Are you guys sure about it?" Paul asked. "Paul, sometimes your pride and ego has to be thrown away." Gary said slowly eating a chocolate colored macaroon. Paul glared at him and sighed. "This is seriously going to be the last time…" He grumbled. "Uhm, you said that when you were getting the headphone." Adelheit said. Paul took a deep breath, closed his eyes.

He puffed his cheek, his fists over them (although they looked like you can punch anyone) and twisted them a little. Adelheit started to nosebleed as she handed him the bag. "Can you stop acting like a shotacon? I am freakin' 16!" Paul grumbled. "But you are still a sweet little Paul to me." Adelheit squealed. Paul sighed, feeling a huge dent in his ego, walked to the living room. Adelheit followed him.

"I did the judge on Sinnoh Idol Stages and saw these 5 girls." She said, sitting down next to Paul. "Were they cute?" Gary asked. "They were pretty." Adelheit said. "Go on." Gary said, moving his hand. "They sang beautifully. I'm sure with professional training they will become wonderful singers." Adelheit said. "Girls so much with potentials." She sighed, dreamingly. The last time I saw that was when you guys first told me that you will be forming a band. And it's just like that! Déjà vu, they call it, right?"

Adelheit picked up a white macaroon from Paul's box and ate it. "Hey!" Paul said. "What? Little Paul is too greedy that he can't even give his aunt a small piece of macaroon." Adelheit pouted. Paul sighed and decided to leave it this way and closed the box lid. "So I was thinking that these girls may become your rivals if they survive Sinnoh Idol. I wish I can stay as the judge and bring them up to the final round but how sad… I can't do that. As soon as the TOP 10 starts they will change the judges." Adelheit pouted sadly and looked out the window.

"What made you think they are so special?" Drew asked. "Well, just feeling. Like I saw you guys. And look where you are." She said her hand spread and pointed at the boys. The boys nodded. There were few cases that proved Adelheit's senses were pretty sharp when it comes to these things. "I will arrange a meeting for you later when they make it." She said as she stood up. "What meeting?" Drew asked. "For you and them. Well, see ya later! Oh, and give a bag to Kenny and Henry when they visit." Adelheit quickly left the house without waiting for the answer.

**That was the longest chapter I wrote. I was about to break them into two but decided to make two chapters into one. I hope you all enjoyed it and when you did, please review.**

**Reviewers gets cookies!**

**After the stage 2, the girls will finally going to be on TV!**


	4. Chapter 4 On TV Round 1 Round 2

Divine Diva

Chapter 4

On TV Round 1 and Round 2

**Please review! For those of who writes, you know that just one review means a lot.**

**I need you people's help, it's shown on the bottom of this page. So read the bold letters after you finish reading please.**

**Songs Used: Tell Your World (Hatsune Miku), ONE (Crystal Kay), Iroha Uta (clear) -I decided to put the vocal of the songs I used, since famous Vocaloid songs have lots of versions and Utaties singing so if you want to hear the song just use what I wrote here for the ones I actually got based of**

November, Dawn's least favorite month of all. She felt nervous about the result. If they pass this round that they are on TV! For real! She gulped. She took a deep breath and decided not to kill Zoey this time. When the class was over she walked down to the small shop in the first floor, bought a corndog and ate it. She then walked up to her dorm room and saw everyone else waiting for her. "Dawn! We passed! We are going on TV!" The girls squealed and Dawn beamed. "Seriously? Are you sure about that?" Dawn ran to the laptop as Zoey showed her the mail.

"Wow…. I just… I can't….." Dawn gasped and reached for a bottle of water and gulped it down. "I know. I can't believe we passed! We are going on TV!" Leaf shrieked and giggled. "Alright. Zoey, you told us that the first time we are going on TV we are going to sing the song that you wrote. Are you done with that?" Dawn asked Zoey. "Um, yeah. I will print the lyrics out for ya and I will play the music." Zoey said as she took an USB out and walked out of the room to the printing/copying room.

The girls glanced at the laptop just sitting there and Dawn walked over to it. "What are you doing Dawn?" Leaf asked as she came over to me. "I want to see that 'secret weapon' of hers." Dawn said as she double clicked the 'Songs' file. She then looked at the numerous songs that Zoey was working on. "Woah. How many are there?" May asked. "Don't know." Dawn said as she looked over the songs but none of the title looked so 'secret weapon'-like or sexual. Dawn growled as she kept searching until she gave up and put the laptop to her side. Zoey walked in and gave her friends the sheet with lyrics. She then threw herself on the couch.

Dawn read through the lyrics of the song and looked at Zoey who was looking for the MR file. "Wait, I almost found it…" Zoey said. "What does that even mean?" Marina asked. "That means I found it." Zoey said as she turned the music on. The girls listened to it quietly until Leaf raised her hand, "This doesn't have lyric in it." She said. "Duh. This is MR. I hope you didn't expect me to sing into it." Zoey said with a frown. "Then how do we know how to sing?" Marina asked. Zoey grabbed the lyrics and replayed the song, singing into it.

The girls just watched and listened carefully. Zoey wasn't a good singer but it gave the girls enough idea how they should sing this song. "Now you girls try." Zoey said. The girls tried about 3 times then they took a short break. "Hey!" Dawn stood up. The girls looked at her. "We are going on TV!" Dawn shrieked. Her friends looked at her weirdly. "We know, why do you scream that out?" May asked. "We need to go shopping! We can get like matching outfit or the clothes that Zoey think is appropriate for the song!" Dawn said and the other girls shrieked as well except for Zoey and Misty.

"Are you guys sure? 'Cause if Dawn goes shopping she literally shops till drop." Misty pointed out. "This is the day to shop till drop, Misty." Marina scolded her cousin and the girls started to get dressed out of the uniform and into normal clothes and get ready to go shopping.

They went to the mall and the girls started to roam the mall. "Look! Look at this, what do you think?" Dawn asked coming out from dressing room. She was wearing blue tank top, white skirt and black pair of high heels. "No. Not that. Think you should go for pink. Girls, come here!" Zoey called her friends who were scattered around the huge shop. The girls came to Zoey. "This song is rather bright and rainbow colored thing. SO I will pick out the colors of the clothes you are going to wear, you got that?" The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Dawn, you are going for pink but it should have some other colors in it as well." Dawn nodded and headed off. "Call me when you find it!" Zoey called out.

"Leaf, you are going for green but not too dark. Like color of the leaf when the sun ray's hitting it." Leaf nodded and returned to where she was.

"May, you are red. But I want your clothes to be bright! Like I said, not to dark." May nodded with smile and walked away.

"Misty you are sky blue. Not deep ocean blue that you would like." Misty groaned but headed off to find sky blue clothes.

"Marina you should go for yellow. Bright yellow, you got it?" Marina nodded and then walked away to the section with skirts.

Now that Zoey had nothing to do she decided to go to food court and wait while eating ice cream.

Dawn called Zoey about 10 times and got rejected, all 10 of them. "Come on! This one was perfect!" Dawn whined and pouted. "No it wasn't. I know my song and this is not what I pictured." Zoey walked around the shop and picked up a top. "How about this one?" The top was pink of course but it had yellow and black vertical stripes. She shrugged as she went to the fitting room and came out. She looked pretty good. Her bare shoulders were shown, the ruffles on the top was doing the sleeve's job though it wasn't one. She was still wearing the skirt she was wearing which light colored jean skirt. "Wow. Those are perfect. Get those two." Dawn nodded she was quiet a fond of this clothes. "Now I need to pick out high heels." Dawn said after purchasing them.

Zoey got a call from Leaf and walked to the shop where she was showing two tops. "What do you think is better?" She asked. Zoey looked at the tops. One was forest green T-shirt with lime colored peace sign. The other one was long forest green sleeved shirt that showed off bare shoulders and had black spaghetti strapped to underneath it. "The one you are holding on your right hand." Zoey said, meaning the long sleeved one. "I will pick out the bottom for you." Zoey said looking around shop. Leaf helped Zoey and finally set with white shorts along with red high tops. "Red and green looks good together." Leaf said with smile.

Zoey then went to May to help her pick out the outfits. "You called?" Zoey asked and May looked she was going to panic or something. "I can't pick! I need Dawn!" She said. "You called me?" Dawn came out of nowhere, freaking Zoey and May. "Where did you…. Never mind." May said as she discussed what to wear with her.

May showed Zoey scarlet T-shirt with huge heart made out of pink glitters along with hot pink skirt that obviously Dawn picked out for her. "What do you think?" May asked, posing. "Nice. Not what I pictured but it's fine. You should go for it." Zoey said, getting another call, Misty. "I gotta go now. Misty would probably need more help than you guys. You have Dawn now." Zoey said as she walked off. "Poor Zoey. She has to do the fashion things now." Dawn said.

Zoey walked to Misty as she was wearing pale blue tube top with aloha shirt that she tied right below her chest and she was also wearing dark blue jean skirt. "How do I look?" Misty asked, twirling. Zoey sweatdropped at the twirling part but nodded. "Not bad, I guess I don't have to change you from that. I am really sick of being their mother." Zoey said as she walked away to see Marina, even though she hadn't called. Misty, for the first time, was excited because of the clothes.

Marina was about to call Zoey when she spotted her red headed tomboy friend. "I was about to call you!" She said as she put her phone away. "Well the others were done and I had nothing to do so I decided to just come here." Zoey glanced at the stack of clothes, "I guess you are done?" Marina showed Zoey a mint green tunic which hand brown ends at the bottom part, neckline, and sleeves and there were also brown at the waist part. Small brown ribbon was on the neckline. "I think I can just wear some jeans with it?" Marina asked. "This outfit is nice but it doesn't go well with the others' clothes." Zoey said, almost feeling bad for Marina who looked sad about not getting it. "Whatever, I will get this one too." Marina said cheerfully as she started to go through the clothes.

Marina returned with mint spaghetti strapped top and pale pink skirt. She was wearing a short sleeved denim jacket that only reached the bottom of her breasts. "How does this look?" Zoey smiled, "Much better." Marina purchased the clothes and met her friends at food court. "Where's Dawn?" She asked. "Picking out matching accessories for her clothes." The girls nodded, understanding. Dawn returned and dragged Zoey away, saying, "Our song writer needs to wear some great outfits you know!"

Dawn looked around the huge auditorium. It was her first time to be at broadcasting company. May looked around, getting nosy until a staff told her to get to the backstage. "Meanie." May grumbled as she met with her friends. "I can't hardly believe that the day finally came." The girls were in the outfit that they bought the other day. "Leaf, calm down. You can do that, right?" Dawn soothed her friend. The girls looked at the TV and saw others performing. The cameras were everywhere!

There's a knock and the girls, without giving the door a glance, said, "Come in!" The door opened and the singer, Adelheit entered. The girls glanced and then realized who came in. "Adelheit!" The girls squeaked and May looked like she was about to faint. "Hello! I came here to wish you all good luck. And I am preparing for something for you when you win Sinnoh Idol." Adelheit said with giggle. "What is it?" Marina asked, patting May's shoulder. "It's a secret." Adelheit said with a wink and exited the room saying 'good luck'.

"Next competitor for the Sinnoh Idol is the Divine Diva!" The MC said as the girls walked up to the stage. Nervousness was shown on their faces as they all grabbed the stand mike. The staff held out his fingers, three, two, one….

The music started to play as Dawn took a deep breath.

**(A/N the lyrics are official English lyrics but I recommend you listening to Japanese original)**

Dawn stared at the audience, smiled confidently, "Not to forget the intangible feelings, I deleted the routine layout."

May smiled, "Grasp the phrase I happened to be humming. Spread secret words of the heart into the sky!"

Dawn and May both sang into the mike,

"I want to tell you, I want to give you."

Dawn sang alone, "Nodes of feelings form a link echoing to the faraway distance."

May sang alone, "Words I want to tell you. Sounds I want to give you."

Together, "Links of feelings form a world. Connecting everything to everywhere."

Misty began singing, "The pure white light feels like you."

Marina joined, "The voice flows through my hand held against the light."

Leaf sang alone, "On the rhythm my fingertips suddenly make."

All three sang together, "Spread all words of the heart into the sky!"

The three beamed as they sang into the mike, toward the crowds,

"I want to tell you. I want to give you."

"Nodes of feelings form a link." Misty sang.

"Reaching over the faraway distance." Marina followed.

Three sang together, "Words that I want to tell you. Sounds I want to give you!"

Leaf sang alone, "Links of feelings for a world,"

The three, "Connecting everything, connecting to everywhere. Aahh! Aahh…."

May started to sing, "I had been playing the tune without a doubt about the rhythm of my days."

Marina, "I had thought the coming of mornings is a given."

Leaf, "The sounds I believe in even for a second, shift my sceneries."

All five, "Tell your world."

"You want to tell. You want to give."

Dawn sang, "Nodes of feeling form a link, echoing to the faraway distance."

All five, "Words you want to tell. Sounds you want to give. Links of feelings form a world. Connecting everything connecting to everywhere."

"Aah, Aah! Aah, aah…."

The audience cheered and clapped. "Who wrote the song? I never heard of it before." A judge asked. "Our friend did." Dawn answered. "Is she here?" Other judge asked. "Yeah, over there." Leaf gladly pointed at the front row. Camera followed Leaf's direction their red friend wearing button up shirt and jeans. "She's good at writing song!" Marina added. Zoey blushed at the compliment. "Well, thank you for such a wonderful performance. The results will come out after the last competitor so please wait a bit." Adelheit flashed at the girls as they bowed, blushing a little, then returned to the waiting room.

Adelheit walked up to her nephew and sat down. "Aren't you the judge?" Paul asked. "I will go there soon. What are you and all of the BLACK ROCK SHOOTER doing here?" She asked. "Gary wanted to see the girls who just sang." Ash blurted out as Gary reached to block the raven haired boy's mouth. Adelheit smirked, "What do you think?" Gary blushed a little. "Our Gary got inspiration from the long brunette and wrote down few lyrics, didn't you Gary?" Drew asked, in a baby tone. "Shut up!" Gary said. "How cute! Can I see it?" "No."

Adelheit reached out and grabbed the paper and started to read. She frowned a little and handed it back to him. "What is the purpose of this song?" She asked. "How he felt when he first spotted the cute brunette." Jimmy snickered. "Shut up!" Gary was red as a ripe tomato. "You should sing it at the guest concert we are going to have. It would kidnap every girl's heart, I think." Adelheit said. "And make him look like a pervert." Jimmy added, doing a high five with Drew. Gary sighed in annoyance. "When's the result coming up?" Gary asked Adelheit. "Wait till the last one finishes, which is the next competitor. Gotta go, bye!" Adelheit left the boys and went to the judges' seats.

Divine Diva watched the last competitor playing, their jaws were open. "Oh my God, they are good." Among the 60 competitors who survived, of course it took three days and our heroines were on the last day, they were the first one that surprised Divine Diva. "Oh no, what if we lose?" Leaf said, her hand covering the mouth. "You have too much imagination." May scolded her friend.

**30 minutes later**

"This is the last day of the Round 1! We looked at 20 groups of competitors today and the previous 40's result were already shown on that day just in case you've forgotten. Anyway, we are going to announce the result soon, so please, all the competitors come to the stage!" Divine Diva went up to the stage and looked at the judges with nervous expression. Dawn glanced at the last group who performed, the band consisting 2 girls and 2 boys. They looked really confident about their passing this round. Dawn told herself to be confident and looked at the crowd confidently, she saw Adelheit who was smiling up.

"Like we did in previous days, only half of these people will survive. Now the results, they are coming in the screen. The ones who will pass, the name you registered will be shown upon the screen. It's not in alphabetical or score order. Now please do show!" As soon as he said that the names started to appear on the black screen with bright yellow letters. Dawn and her friends prayed for the word 'Divine Diva' to come up. Cheering were coming from some people, which made the girls even more nervous and worried. As the words kept on appearing, soon they saw their group name and shrieked in excitement. Soon the words stopped appearing.

"That's it folks. I am very sorry for the ones who didn't passed but I wish you good luck next time. Stay tune, until next week!" MC said with a wink and the PD clapped, signaling that the filming was over. The girls shrieked as they clapped and jumped up and down. Some were looking at them, their eyes filled with jealousy. Dawn felt a tap on her shoulder, expecting it to be Adelheit she turned around but instead she saw the last competitors. "Hi!" The girl with long pink hair and blue eyes said. "Hi." Dawn said as she and her friends stopped shrieking. "We are Stray Kats. Cats with K in it. Nice to meet you." The girl said as she held out her hand to Dawn.

Dawn took it and they shook it. "Divine Diva, right? Your performance was superb." Another girl who had forest green hair and matching eyes said. "Thank you." Leaf said. "We saw your performance and it was sure awesome!" Marina said, faking a small smile. "Right. And I think you guys are the only ones who are worthy of our opponent, these young beautiful ladies." Guy with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes grabbed Dawn's hand and kissed it. Though Dawn almost freaked out and quickly pulled her hand away. "Sorry. I don't like people kissing my hand." Dawn apologized quickly.

"Forgot to introduce ourselves personally. I am Judy Menzel." The pink haired girl said. "Saddie Diers." The green haired girl said. "Jake Rubins." The boy who kissed Dawn's hand said. "And that's Liam Halkins." Saddie pointed at a boy with shaggy blue hair that covered half of his face. He was bit pale and had deep blue eyes.

"I am Dawn Berlitz." Dawn introduced herself, now heading down the stage. "I'm May. May Maple."

"Leaf Green."

"Misty Aqua."

"I'm her twin, Marina Aqua."

"Nice to meet you." Judy smiled. "Guys!" Zoey came, running toward them. "And who is this?" Judy asked. "She's our music composer, Zoey Noy." Dawn introduced. "Nice to meet you." Saddie said, shaking hands with Zoey now. "I saw your performance. Pretty cool." Zoey complimented. "Thanks." Judy replied. The girls saw Adelheit coming over to them. "We gotta go, bye." Dawn and the girls ran to Adelheit. Judy eyed them and turned away with her friends.

"You did fantastic job. I am sure you will make it to the final round in this pace." Adelheit said, taking off her sunglasses. Her long black hair was now in high ponytail, her black eyes were looking amused. "Thanks." Divine Diva thanked. "My nephew and his friends would be pleased to meet you but I guess this isn't a right time. Maybe later." Adelheit said and with a wave she walked off. "I wonder who her nephew is." May said. "Search it up." Said Leaf. May took out her phone and searched it up and her eyes widened. "Why? Who is it?" "She…. She wants us to meet BLACK ROCK SHOOTER."

The girls couldn't believe that emo and goth looking guy had an aunt like Adelheit. "What's Adelheit's real name?" Marina asked, wondering. "Adel Luminous." May answered. "So is Paul Shinji like her sister's son?" Leaf asked, hugging her pillow. "I guess." May said as she put her phone away. "Girls, we now need to pick our new song. And obviously Zoey isn't going to write us one." Dawn said glancing at her friend who shrugged. "Hey, when's the show coming up?" May asked.

"This Wednesday." Leaf answered.

"Are we watching it?" May asked again.

"We can just watch the part where we were in, so now we can see how we were." Marina said.

"Good idea." Leaf and Misty said.

"So the new song?" Dawn asked, already searching for the new song. "I've already picked one out." Zoey said. "It's a nice song, trust me." The Divine Diva smiled, "We never didn't trust you." "Except for that 'secret weapon' of yours." Leaf added and the girls cracked up.

Ash went to the fridge and took out a bottle of milk, which was 1.5 liters. It had been opened but not much was gone. He opened the cap and started to drink it down. "Hey! Don't drink it with your mouth on it!" Jimmy said. Ash ignored and kept on gulping down until he drank all 1.5 liters of milk. Jimmy gaped at him. "You do realize that expiration date of it passed a week ago." Jimmy said. Ash frowned, "Now to think of it, I think I felt something soft in it." He said as he tossed the bottle into trash can. The others stared at him in disbelief.

"Watcha doin'?" Ash said as he slumped down next to Gary. "Finishing that song." Gary said as he scribbled things down on note sheet and the lyrics, typed down on computer. "Are you sure you don't need my help?" Gary shook his head. "Anyway, tell Adelheit thanks for this wonderful macaroon." The brunette said with huge smile. "That shotacon is somehow trying to lure us in." Paul said as he ate his own. "I'm pretty sure _you_ are his target, not us." Drew told Paul who frowned uncomfortably.

"What's the song about anyway?" Drew asked, taking a bite at his apple. "Love. And the first song sung by the members of BLACK ROCK SHOOTER that is inappropriate for kids." Gary answered and Drew spit the apples out, hitting Jimmy in the face with those. Jimmy wiped them off, glaring at Drew. "Sorry. But what?!" Gary chuckled, "Relax. It doesn't have like direct explanation or something. Just when you keep listening to it, the meaning of the lyrics are." Gary said, typing in the lyrics.

"Yup, that's our perverted Gary." Ash said with a chuckle. Gary shot a glare dagger at him then returned to his composing. "He's doing fairly good job." The brunette said. "Really? We will see at the special concert." Drew said with a smirk. But Gary was now only focused on the song and the girl this song was dedicated to. 'I will be your servant and you will be my master.'

The day for the 2nd round came rather quickly. Divine Diva received lots of good luck texts from their friends at school. They certainly hoped they won't fail them. This time they were in the first day of the 2nd round. The Stray Kats were nowhere to be seen so Dawn guessed that they were doing on the next day. "I'm more relaxed than last week. Weird." May said. "That's because you got used to this tension." Leaf said. The girls took deep breath and exhaled.

The girls looked up at the TV to see how others were doing. Today out of 15 groups, only 10 will make it to the 3rd round and hopefully one of them are the girls. The girls patiently waited for their turn and when they finally heard their name, they walked to the stage and waved at the crowd. There were few cards saying 'DIVINE DIVA' or something like they were the best or things like that. Fortunately the girls earned fans. They smiled and grabbed the stand mikes.

"Hello everyone! I am Dawn from Divine Diva." She said and the people cheered. "This time the song we are going to sing is not my original song. But once we make it to TOP 5 we are going to sing our original song, so please don't be mad at us!" Dawn said. "Are you ready?" Leaf asked. The crowd cheered. "Then here we go!"

_~music coming out~_

May began, "I see you chatting away with your friends. Wind, please don't take him away… Ah, to somewhere beyond time."

Misty sang, "The future within mirage, I can't see it yet. As we will become adults, where will we end up?"

All of the 5 girls started to sing, "You are the ONE. As an irreplaceable friend, and someone more than that. You gently give me the strength to move forward. For that I love you.

With a feeling that will never change, with this heart that never lies, I just want to tell you,"

Dawn sang alone, "Thank you my ONE."

Leaf sang, "Surely, I expect to see you tomorrow. I travel in times believing so. Ah, to somewhere beyond dreams."

Marina sang, "The word called 'destiny' I don't understand it yet. Because you are so radiant I'm hesitating a little."

All the five girls began to sing into the mike, "You are the one! The shapeless promise and the memory greater than that. I can still believe in them.

Eve at might when we are far away with a feeling that makes up nothing. With this heart that is always stronger. I just want to stay like this, crying the same years."

Dawn sang alone after the interlude, "Thousands of flower petals come pouring down. On us… ooh, ooh~!"

The five began to sing, "You are the one!"

Misty sang, "As an irreplaceable friend.

Marina sang, "And someone more than that."

Leaf sang, "You gently give me the strength to move forward."

All five sang, "For that I love you!"

May sang, "With a feeling that will never change."

Dawn sang, "With this heart that never lies, I just want to tell you."

All 5 sang, "Thank you, my one."

"Lala lala, lalala lala. Lala lala, lala lala. Lala lala lala lala….. Ooh~"

The crowd erupted with cheers and clapping. Dawn smiled at them with happiness feeling her. "Alright people, that was our last one for the day but there is a special guest today!" The MC said as the girls exited. The girls and the other competitors were sent to the front row of the seats to watch the guest.

"This singer is our special guest who will sing the new, unreleased song for us. Can you guess who it is?" Dawn looked at her friends, they all shrugged. "Maybe someone famous." Leaf said. "Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you" drum started to roll as the girls giggled a little. The music started to play a little quietly yet Asian like music played. The music became little loud as the crowd cheered, "Gary Oak of BLACK ROCK SHOOTER!" Gary came out from the backstage, mike in his hand and with a flirtatious smile on his face.

"If it is what you desire, I can be like an obedient dog. With a cord, a rope, or a chain. I will let you tie me up." The girls stared up at him.

"Or if you prefer, I can be like a kitten." He purred a little, "I shall endearingly, with my fingers, feet, and lips, indulge you." Girls got some feelings that this song isn't what you are going to hear at children's show.

"Whoever indulges their passion first, such things do not matter."

"The colors come out like scatter paint, no one can be at their zenith eternally. I want to know more and more profoundly. Today I overcome the transient world without superficial dreaming or intoxication. Let me stain in your colors although it will eventually fade, no matter how fragrant."

Dawn leaned over to Leaf, "Don't tell me there are kids here." Leaf shook her head, "Only people who are older than 13 can enter." Leaf said. Dawn sighed in relief.

"I can be like a camellia flower. With blossoms in the winter with rain or frost on my body, let me display myself for you." Leaf made a slight grossed out face at that part.

"Or if you prefer splendid rose, and want to see it on the verge of falling. With fragrances on the neck and hair, I will be wrapped in the scent of death."

"I have yet to be stained to the bone, with just that much, it is not satisfying."

"The colors come out like a scattered paint, no one can be at their zenith eternally. I want to know more and more profoundly."

"Today I overcome the transient world without superficial dreaming or intoxication I shall change myself for your sake….. Ah….."

Interlude

"The colors come out like a scattered paint. No one can be at their zenith eternally. I want to know more and more profoundly.

"Today I overcome the transient world without superficial dreaming or intoxication. Let me fall into the abyss together with you, whilst fragrant, even if all the way to the bottom!"

The fan girls stood up and cheered. "I didn't like the lyrics but it was a good song." Zoey said. "Yeah, but he is a boy." Leaf said. The others giggled. The MC walked up to Gary for a short interview, "Is there any purpose of this song?" She asked. "Well, I was here last time and I saw a girl who is the inspiration of this song." The crowds started to talk to each other. "Is she here?" The MC asked. Gary looked among the crowd, smirked, "Yeah she is." Gary answered. The MC was about to ask some more but Gary put his right index finger on her mouth, winked and walked away.

"I still don't know what made you want to sing here. She might've not like it." Jimmy said as Gary entered the room. "Don't care. I can be the servant and she can be the master." Gary said as he sat on a couch. The result was about to come up and the boys looked up at the screen.

All of the competitors were on the stage now, looking hopefully up at the screen. "Only ten out of fifteen will survive." May said. "I know that." Dawn replied. When they saw Divine Diva on the screen they shrieked and hugged each other. "Congratulations to the ones who passed and we will see you next week." The MC said with a huge smile. "You know, I think I should win this thing." Maria said as they exited the stage and walked to the waiting room to get their bags. "Why so?" asked the girls. "Remember Adelheit said she will have us meet BLACK ROCK SHOOTER?" The other nodded. "I want to ask who the song was dedicated to." Marina answered. The girls remembered that Marina is a huge fan of that band.

"You think you will know that girl though?" Leaf asked. "Maybe. It could be one of us." Marina said hopefully. "In your dreams." May said with a laugh. Marina crossed her arms as she opened the door. The girls picked their bags up and exited the room. The hallway was surprisingly empty and quiet. "This is weird." Misty said as they walked. "Did you heard that about 3 hours later the stage is going to be used as concert hall?" May asked. "How do you know?" Leaf asked. "I saw that at the Internet news last night. Maybe that's why it's all quiet. The signers are coming and maybe the competitors are all gone out." She said, giving a reasonable reason why this place was so quiet.

The girls heard something and walked toward it. "Um, maybe the singers are already here." Dawn said. "Maybe we can meet them." They walked toward it and in front of the door where they heard the sound was coming stood two bodyguards. Dawn walked up to the bodyguards. "Excuse me, but who are in there?" she asked. "Why are you wondering?" One asked. "Just the song, sounds interesting." Dawn said innocently. The guards looked at each other. "BLACK ROCK SHOOTER is practicing the concert songs in there. Rehearsal is in 30 minutes." Another one answered. "Can we stay and listen here? We are not asking to meet them." Marina came and asked as well. The guards didn't look so sure about it but nodded.

Inside

"Are you going to sing that icky song at the concert?" Drew asked. "Sure, they will love my new song!" Gary said, adjusting his hat. He had changed his clothes from the surprise stage. The guys were all dressed in long white button up shirts, black pants and black high tops. Drew, Paul and Gary had black vest opened and Ash and Jimmy had black tie instead of vest. Gary, Drew and Ash were also wearing black fedora. "Wonder why we don't use our own instruments on our solo songs." Ash said. "Trying something new. It's our first time to sing alone, right?" Jimmy asked and the others, except for Paul, nodded. "A solo song for each of us and then 3 band songs, right?" Jimmy asked and the others nodded.

"So, who's practicing now?" Paul asked. "Me!" Drew said standing up, grabbing his cell phone for a fake mike. "Should I turn the music on now?" Ash asked. Drew nodded and stood in the middle of the room.

Drew looked down, his hand holding the 'mike' on his hat. He tapped his feet according to the rhythm.

Outside

The girls listened to Drew's singing. "That's Drew!" Marina quietly squealed. "Shh!" The other girls shushed her and listened to the song. It was nice, catchy and pretty cool. Drew's voice suited the song very well.

"Don't fill everything around you with despair." The line caught Dawn's ears. A bad memory came to her as she bit her fingertips a little. "We should leave after this song." Dawn told her friends and they nodded. Marina looked like she wanted to stay a bit longer but Dawn's expression was firm and still.

The song was over and the girls stood up to leave. "You girls are not staying for the concert?" A bodyguard asked. The girls shook their head, "We don't have tickets." A bodyguard reached into his pocket and gave the girls 5 tickets. "Why so?" Leaf and Dawn asked, confused. "Adelheit told me to give these to 5 girls from Sinnoh Idol, I guess she meant by you girls." He answered. "Oh, okay."

"So are we going?" Leaf asked as they exited the hall and looked at the huge dome. "Yeah, we should. Let's just stay here and go shopping, eat something and go see the concert." Dawn suggested.

**Chapter 4 finally over!**

**I would like to keep the chapters in about this length (5000~6000 words). What do you think? Too long? Too short?**

**Also, I picked out Drew's (shown above) and Gary's solo songs for the concert and 2 of the band songs but I want to get some advice.**

**If you have some idea for the songs tell me the artist's name-title-and who should sing it.**

**So I need Paul's, Jimmy's, and Ash's solo songs and 3 of the band songs. Please help! Please!**

**Please review and help me on this!**

**Thank you for reading**


	5. Chapter 5 the Concert

Divine Diva

Chapter 5

The Concert

**Special thanks to Eeveexme for the songs. **

**This chapter is really crappy. Anyway, the real story will start after Sinnoh Idol so please, just please, wait patiently…. Please?**

**There is going to be a lot of songs here but I hope you don't mind. Please? You can just skip the songs anyway.**

**Also I decided to put only one group song here, Just pretend that they sang three.**

**The Songs Used: magician's operation (kradness), Iroha Uta (clear), Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story (Ashe), Crescent Moon (KAITO), Just the way you are (Bruno Mars), Angel with a shotgun (the cab)**

Dawn and her friends went shopping. There were few people recognizing them. "So this is how it feels like to be recognized." Misty said as she giggled. "Fills great, doesn't it?" May asked, walking confidently and accidently falling over. "Are you feeling great?" Zoey asked with a snicker as she helped her friend up. "I'm fine. Just bit excited?" May said with a sweet smile. "Let's go eat something, I'm starving." Leaf said as they passed by the electronic shop. "Yeah, I wanna eat some nachos. And I need them quick!" Marina skipped to the food court.

The rehearsal was over and BLACK ROCK SHOOTER were sitting on their waiting room, playing cell phone games or just being boys. "The song that idiot wrote for me, I don't like it." Paul said, doing the monster cube. "I liked it. Someday you will sing that for a serenade for the girl you love." Gary said and Paul rolled his eyes. "If you haven't wrote that stupid song I would force you to sing it for me." Paul said. "Whatever. The girls out there will go crazy if you sing that song." Gary said. "See, I don't make them go crazy. I want my fans to be sane." Paul grumbled as he returned to his cube. "They will definitely see another side of grumpy Paul." Gary snickered.

Drew was humming the song he was going to sing. "It feels weird to sing without my guitar." He said. "That song is definitely not for guitar." Ash said. "What you are going to sing with again, oh yeah, shotgun?" Ash frowned, "Hey! It's just a model. Not a real one." Ash protested. "Imagine Ashie boy with a shotgun. It doesn't match up in my head." Jimmy said. "Yeah he would go better with tacos." Gary said. "I agree with that. Speaking of which, I want some tacos." Ash said, licking his lips.

The girls ate hamburgers, nachos, and tacos and chatted about the concert. "You know what? This is my first time to go to concert." Dawn said. "Ooh, concert is pretty fun! And lots of people are there too!" Marina said. Dawn flinched at the word, 'a lot of people'. "Yeah, you don't look crazy when you cheer for the singers you like." Leaf added. "I didn't know you like BLACK ROCK SHOOTER." May said. "Well, I like Drew." Leaf said with a small smile. "Drew's everyone's favorite." Marina added. "Is he? I liked that brunette better." May said. "Gary Oak? He's a playboy." May shrugged. Dawn remained silent since he hardly knew about them. "I'm pretty excited for this one because it's the first they are having for their solo songs."

The time for the concert came and the girls entered the dome and went to their seat. For some reason Adelheit gave them the tickets for the very front row. "Cool!" The girls sat there, excited, and May dug into some popcorns. "Where did you get that?" Leaf asked. "Ou theah." May said, her mouth full of popcorns. "Never mind." Leaf said and looked up at the stage. Dawn looked around side to side, people were everywhere. She felt like throwing up but held it down, 'I can get used to it. I can...'

"Let's see, the BLACK ROCK SHOOTER is the last. We have Adelheit for the first and some other band then BLACK ROCK SHOOTER." Dawn said. "Cool!" "Awesome!"

The MC went up the stage, he looked at the crowd and bowed. "Hello everyone! Are you excited?" 'Yes' filled the hall. "Yes, I am excited as well. I will just go with the concert, hope you don't get bored. And here is our all time favorite pop star, Adelheit! With her new songs." The MC exited and Adelheit, flipping her long black hair stepped onto the stage, waving at the audience. She glanced down at the girls and smiled. The girls smiled back.

The boys watched the Paul's aunt singing on the stage on the TV. "She's all time pop star, we are all time band." Ash said. "What does that even mean?" Drew asked. "Just, ignore it." Ash said, as he watched Adelheit singing. "Excuse me." Paul said as he walked out of the door. "Where are you going?" Gary asked but no answer came back. "Meanie." Gary pouted and went back to reading the lyrics.

Dawn excused herself and went to the bathroom. The songs were too loud, making her head hurt and there were just too many people. She felt like throwing up but she didn't. She washed her face, stared at herself in the mirror. "Dawn, that was a decade ago." She told herself and walked out of the bathroom. She bumped into someone, "I'm so sorry." She said and looked up. Paul Shinji. He was looking down at her, not seeming to be in a good mood, but she never saw him in good mood so far on TV. "Oh, um, sorry." Dawn said as she backed up and quickly ran back to her friends. Paul stared at her back and went into the bathroom.

Dawn quickly sat down. May, who was next to her was cheering like a maniac, "I saw Paul Shinji there." Dawn whispered to May. May stopped cheering and looked at her friend, "Seriously?" Dawn nodded and looked up at the stage. The only resemblance there was with Adelheit and Paul was probably coal black eyes. But Paul's was cold but Adelheit's was filled with happiness. Dawn thought of image in her head, Paul…. She blushed a bit and turned her attention back to Adelheit.

Paul returned to his room. "What took you so long?" Gary asked. "None of your business." Paul answered and sat down, returning to the cube. "Aren't you going to practice?" Gary asked. "Our turn is about 40 minutes later. No need to rush." Paul answered coldly." While the others were practicing Paul focused on the cube and did some last minute practice.

The MC announced that BLACK ROCK SHOOTER is going to sing, making some fan girls go crazy. The members' names were filling the auditorium as the girls shrieked and screamed. "The first up is Gary, our favorite playboy with his new song that he wrote himself!" The music silently started to play as the stage went dark and the MC stepped down from the stage. The music started to get loud as Gary stepped onto the stage, earning the spotlight all for himself, the crowd went crazy. He winked at the audiences and started singing.

"If it is what you desire, I can be like an obedient dog. With a cord, a rope, or a chain. I will let you tie me up."

"Or if you prefer, I can be like a kitten." He purred a little, "I shall endearingly, with my fingers, feet, and lips, indulge you." The crowd cheered as if they wanted it.

"Whoever indulges their passion first, such things do not matter."

"The colors come out like scatter paint, no one can be at their zenith eternally. I want to know more and more profoundly. Today I overcome the transient world without superficial dreaming or intoxication. Let me stain in your colors although it will eventually fade, no matter how fragrant."

Dawn thought these fan girls must be a bit crazy.

"I can be like a camellia flower. With blossoms in the winter with rain or frost on my body, let me display myself for you."

"Or if you prefer splendid rose, and want to see it on the verge of falling. With fragrances on the neck and hair, I will be wrapped in the scent of death."

"I have yet to be stained to the bone, with just that much, it is not satisfying."

"The colors come out like a scattered paint, no one can be at their zenith eternally. I want to know more and more profoundly."

"Today I overcome the transient world without superficial dreaming or intoxication I shall change myself for your sake….. Ah….."

Interlude

"The colors come out like a scattered paint. No one can be at their zenith eternally. I want to know more and more profoundly.

"Today I overcome the transient world without superficial dreaming or intoxication. Let me fall into the abyss together with you, whilst fragrant, even if all the way to the bottom!"

He winked at his fan girls and when the music was over, "Hello. Gary Oak here. This is my first solo song and I'm pretty glad that I wrote it by myself, thanks to this lady I saw few weeks ago." Gary looked down, spotted her and smiled. "Anyways, this song's title is Iroha Song. Hoped you all liked it, this will be released soon so don't worry about it. Next is my dear friend Drew, also with new single song. Let's meet him!" Gary exited the stage as the hard beating music filled the hall. "That's the song!" Marina squealed as Drew came up the stage, he stood in the center of the stage, his head facing down, his hand with mike was on his head and he tapped his foot according to the rhythm.

"You don't have to be RIP for this to proceed." Drew sang into the mike, still looking down.

"Time is too precious to spend it in anguish."

"If you can be saved, I want to do it.

"If I can save you, I will do it at all costs."

He looked up, looking at the crowd as they erupted,

"Please fall under this magic

Don't decay away, revive yourself once more.

Don't give up and say, 'I have no future.'

Just realize the hidden, sleeping powder in you!"

He walked closer to the crowd,

"Please expose the trick. Don't fall in, pull through

Don't stop doubting, just unleash that power in you."

Interlude, he started to dance, moving swiftly around, putting his hand on the hat often. Dawn saw some girls crying a little, she couldn't understand.

"I try to relinquish my own project." He moved some more.

"All my efforts and in vain and transform into powerlessness." He walked closer to the audience.

"Without a volition, we'll see no effect. I can keep saving you, but then there'd be no end."

"Please evade that hallucination, dispel all those idle thoughts interfering you. Remember the impulse from that day, and direct it into this precise moment.

"Please discover the trap, undo it before you can't slip out of it. Trash it into total disrepair

"Don't fill everything around you with despair."

Dawn felt something in her heart and glared up at the green haired singer. She bit her lips. She felt like she was back in that day.

Drew stayed still as the interlude went on, his hand both down this time.

He looked up, "The magician's operation continues.

More pain and mortification than ever imagined.

Unforgettable, never to be forgotten.

It's not even as if it were error-free.

Cast unawares, an Auto-Self-curse.

Shake it off by plunging into magician's operation!"

Another interlude, he looked up, smirked,

"Take control of your body

With all your might

Sharpen your heart

Bet everything on this."

His voice became more powerful and fast, "May this sorcery work. This corrosion stealing you away, I command you to cease. With the very last one, to the bitter end,

Blast all the bad things away.

Please, magic, take effect,

I beg of you, please, open your eyes, Cast your magic on me again, and invoke your capabilities."

He looked down, "Take that power and unleash it…. Unleash it." The song ended and the crowd cheered and cried out Drew's name. "We love you Drew!" Someone yelled and Dawn rolled her eyes.

Drew waved at the crowd, "This song is magician's operation. I hope you enjoyed it and next up is Jimmy! The one with the keyboard. Well, here he comes!"

Jimmy was without his ordinary hat this time and started to sing

"Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.

Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying.

She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day." Jimmy winked toward the crowds

"Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me 'Do I look okay?' I say" Jimmy looked down as if he was shy. He saw Marina, mistook her for his ex-girlfriend. But continued to sing

"When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you are amazing

Just the way you are." He smiled and the crowd cheered.

"And when you smile

The whole world stops are stares for a while.

Cause girl you are amazing

Just the way you are." Jimmy smiled and looked down to see if Marina was really his ex but there just weren't enough time.

"Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday."

"Oh you know you know you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect is what you're searching for

Then just stay the same." He winked at the crowd.

"So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I say~"

"When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are" He glanced down but as usual, it was too dark to determine who she was.

"And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are."

He walked closer to the crowd

"The way you are, the way you are

Girl you're amazing

Just the way you are."

He walked closer, his fans cheered but today, he couldn't hear it.

"When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are."

He took a deep breath and stepped down of the stage, the crowd cheered at his action.

He walked slowly toward Marina, he realized that she wasn't Leah, his ex but he decided to make this a special day for the girl who resembles Leah.

He held Marina's hand, who blushed furiously, "And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are. Yeah!"

Marina flushed when Jimmy kissed the back of her hand. It was all shown on the big screen and his fans screamed and shrieked.

Jimmy headed back up the stage. "Just the way you are, that's the song. Hoped you all like it," He winked at Marina. "And next up is Ash, our one and only drummer so please welcome him!"

Jimmy smiled, exited the stage and came up the raven haired boy with a goofy smile on his face. But it soon faded as the fake shotgun was on his hand. He looked at Jimmy weirdly but decided to shrug it off.

He stood in the center and the song came out, he didn't sing the first few parts, which meant that he recorded it before,

"(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,

An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

He smiled and started singing, "Get your guns, battle's begun. Are you a saint or a sinner?

If love's a fight, then I shall die, with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for" He waved at the crowd.

"Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."

He jumped high up in the air, showing his 'gun' to the crowd, "I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I will throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you are everything I have?

And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."

"Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer. And major Tom, will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer."

"They say before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be!" Ash winked and saluted slightly at his fans, cheering for him

"I'm an angel with a shotgun fighting till the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I will throw away my faith, babe just to keep you safe. Don't you know you are everything I have? And I, wanna live not just survive, tonight."

"Oooooohhhh, ooooohhhhh whoa whoa, ooooh whoa"

The crowd clapped a bit.

The music became quiet along with Ash's voice, "I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till the wars won… I don't care if heaven won't take me back…"

He became loud again, "I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe, Don't you know you're everything I have? (I'm an angel with a shotgun) …and I, want to live not just survive, tonight. (Live, not just survive)."

"….and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight."

"They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be." He said as he pretend to shot invisible enemies.

Ash's fans called out his name and cheered for the raven haired boy. Ash smiled and waved his hand. "Hello everyone. I am Ash Ketchum, the drummer, you know. Well did you like it?" He asked and 'yes' came from everywhere. "I am glad you did." Ash sighed in relief. "Well, this time our favorite Mr. Grumpy is going to sing." Ash eyed the entrance of the stage, hoping that Paul wouldn't jump out and strangle him. "Well before Mr. Grumpy would punch me, I am leaving." Ash said as he hurried down the stage and Paul entered, glaring at the raven haired boy and walked up to the center.

Soft Asian music played, it seriously didn't matched Paul's image but Dawn guessed that it was his voice that matched.

"Dimly illuminating the wooden platform of the stage

I played notes on the parquetry.

The beautiful crescent moon disappears into the clouds and I don't have an umbrella."

Although his scowling face didn't matched the song when Dawn closed her eyes it sounded so wonderful, his voice suited into the song like it was part of the music.

Music became stronger,

"Morning comes, as if it were thawing of spring.

If our frozen love someday flows hot,"

"Then I'll embrace you in the endless rain

If you are searching for your answer,

Then I will somehow whisper to you with my unchanging voice,

And at the very least, I'll wrap up your broken heart."

Paul glanced down at the crowd and saw the girl he bumped into. Not that he care of but his aunt seemed to be very fond of her.

"My waning feeling having at last grown in size with all the secrets.

Saying once again, 'Don't change'

And breaking up the rouge on my cheek"

"But the rain, continuing to fall, at last washed it away,

As if it were a brilliantly coloured

Camellia flower in the snow."

"If I someday awaken from this transient dream,

I would search for you, I wonder where I'd head to.

The modest wish I've made, the scenery I look out on, it seems I'm forgetting them."

"Far off into the distance, you leave me, that is very fleeting.

The past, the present, If I trust in them all~"

Paul looked up, his arm down on his side. The fans couldn't cheer like they did previously because of the music was not the kind that would invite cheering.

Paul sang into the mike, "Then I'll embrace you in the endless rain.

If you are searching for your answer, then on the crimson dyed petals of the snow camellias,

I'll entrust tonight and keep giving in to this temptation."

**(A/N I don't own the translation and the lyrics seemed not to make much sense but it is a beautiful song)**

Paul didn't say anything and left the stage. The MC came back to stage and explained that they will come back with the whole band set. "I'm leaving." Dawn said. "What? Why?" May stopped the blunette from leaving but Dawn insisted. "I don't want to stay here. I want to be somewhere alone." She said. May let go of her. "Okay. You sure you don't want me to tag along?" Dawn shook her head. "It's November, remember?" May smiled a little, "It rhymes. It's supposed to be funny but, I will see you at the dorm." May said and Dawn walked out.

Dawn walked out of the hall and trotted down the quiet, silent, empty hallway. This was just she would want it to be. She hated crowded places. She did like the songs, especially the one Paul Shinji sang. She wished to stay longer but that was enough. She sighed as she walked and heard another footstep. She turned around and saw Drew and Paul. "Hi there." Drew said. Dawn thought to herself not to stare and waved back. "You are the one who sings, right? Divine Diva, right?" Drew asked, walking toward her. If Marina was here she would faint.

"Yes." She answered simply. She glanced at Paul, who was just looking down at her. "You were good. And so were your friends. Where are they anyway?" Drew asked again. "They are at the hall. I was leaving." Dawn answered. "Why? Was our songs that horrible?" Drew acted like he got hurt from her words. "No. I just hate crowded places. It's amazing that I survived this long." Dawn answered. Drew raised his brow, "Usually when I talk to girls they would shriek, blush and hide their face. You are not." He said. Dawn shrugged. "No offense but I am not your fan. My friends are." Dawn said. Drew nodded, understandingly. "Don't you have a concert to sing?" Dawn asked. "That's 5 minutes from now. You are Dawn, right?" Dawn nodded. Drew held out his hand, "Your phone." She took her phone out, unlocked it and handed it to him. He tapped the screen few times. "That's my number. Call me if you want to."

Dawn nodded and walked away. When She was out of the sight Paul smacked Drew's head. "What?" Drew said, angrily. "What was that for?" Drew said, the two walked to the waiting room. "Well, don't get too close to her." Paul said, his hands in his pockets. "Why so? Jealous?" Paul growled and scowled at his friend. "No. Adelheit is trying to make them top singers. I have feeling that they will be the ones opposing us." Paul said. Drew looked at his friend like he was crazy, "Whatever. They were good singers though. Unlike you, I want to befriend them." rerew said and Paul didn't answer.

Marina noticed that the blunette was gone. "Where's Dawn?"

"She left."

"Why so?"

"She hates crowded place." May answered.

"And it's November." Zoey added and earned a glare from May. For some reason Dawn never told her friends why she hated November so much. And May and Zoey shushed them whenever they brought up the subject, nor they would tell them about it. "Okay." Marina said and cheered as BLACK ROCK SHOOTER stepped onto the stage. Ash sat behind the drums, Jimmy had keyboards. Marina blushed at the sight of him. Drew and Paul picked up guitar, Gary picked up the base. Drew adjusted the mike.

"Hello ladies, and very few gentlemen. Are you ready for us to sing? It was probably boring to see us not together, right?" Drew asked with a smirk. 'Yes' filled the hall. "Although I think my song was the best." Drew said, earning glares from the other members. "Okay…. This is our relatively new song." Drew eyed Jimmy, who started to play with very soft music. "Ooh…." Drew sang

**(A/N lyrics belongs to Ashe)**

The music then became loud and powerful. The members were all playing the instruments.

Drew started, "Once upon a time and a place alone. Lived a boy forgot and left all alone.

No one knew, what he could do, or of this fairytale." The crowds were singing along with them.

Gary followed, "Probably since before the day I was born. Call it fate but I was drowned with scorn.

No one tried to be on my side so I turned the other cheek."

Jimmy sang, "I can't help my feeling sad. Thought I guess it ain't too bad."

Drew whispered, "Calling from the setting sun."

All five sang, "Took my hand and flew away."

Drew sang, "Tell me why, tell me why no one ever tells me why.

Why they hate me and despise me when I haven't done a thing."

Paul sang, "In the rain all I feel is this never ending chill."

All five, "But a trillion trillion trillion years had left me freezing cold."

Gary, "Can I die? Can I die? I'm just waiting 'till I die."

Jimmy, "Never dreamed a single dream so kind in my entire life."

Ash, "No one knew, even cared for this fleeting fairy tale."

All five shouted into the mike, "Then it slipped into the seething sun and soon it sailed away."

The crowd cheered and Zoey thought that it was pretty good. 'Wonder who wrote it?'

Ash started the second verse, "All this time it bore right down to the core.

All the pain had torn and left me sore.

Right behind you had all this time been watching from my side"

Paul sang, "Cannot look or hear or speak to me.

But you did 'Your name, will you tell me it please?'

I can't give and I wish I did

But I just don't have the tongue."

Drew sang, "Crave a home I've never had.

Though I guess it ain't too bad.

'Let's just leave and go back home'

Take my hand and fly away."

The five sang into the mike, "Tell me why, tell me why, no one ever tells me why."

Gary sang, "Why you think you're just a kid when you can do so many things."

Jimmy sang, "On my own never known of this light leading me home."

The five sang, "But a trillion trillion trillion years had taught me I'm alone."

Drew asked, "Can I try? Can I try? 'Never know until I try.'"

Paul sang, "But they will kill you if they see you trying now to save my life."

All five sang, "In the rain all we feel is this never ending chill. But we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away."

Interlude came as the crowd cheered, May cheered as well. 'Wish Dawn was here.' She thought but now she just hoped that she had tagged along. She thought about going after her but it was too late and she knew it.

Ash sang, "Day is done now and soon the dawn will break.

Play 'till we drop so that we'll never have to wake."

Drew sang, "What if this place was made of only me and you?"

Gary sang, "If just the world and everyone would all go away"

All five repeated, "If just the world and everyone would all go away!"

Drew whispered, "Tell me why, tell me why, a small voice will tell me why."

The 5 all sang, "No it's not the voice of you or I but ALL MAN KIND."

Gary sang, "Can't resist we'll be missed that's a lie but I insist.

Then we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away."

Pal sang, "Tell me why tell me why

Though you answer to me 'why?'"

Jimmy sang with a smile, "What's your name and where're we going? But hell that's the fun of life!"

All five sang, "In the rain I don't care just as long as you are there.

Cuz a trillion trillion trillion years had left me thinking clear."

Drew whispered, "Tell me why, tell me dear

There's a ringing in my ear…."

The five shouted, "Then we slipped into the seething sun and finally sailed away!"

The crowd cheered.

**Half an hour later**

The concert was over. May checked her phone, 10 and half. She called Dawn to check if she safely arrived. "Hello?" A soft voice answered, "Dawn! You are at dorm, right?" May asked. "Yeah, I was just watching some movies." Dawn answered. "We will be there in about an hour. The concert is now over. Just wait, okay?" May said. "Okay." Dawn answered and May ended the call. "Is Dawn in the dorm?" Zoey asked. "Yeah. No need to worry!" May copied Dawn's catch phrase and smiled.

Dawn looked up from the TV when the call ended. It was a nice movie and stuff, but Dawn wanted to do something else. What else she could do now? Pick out the next song, study or got to sleep. She decided to look for a new song and pulled out her cell phone to go through the music list. She sighed and looked at the dorm room. The room was dark, she felt a sudden chill and crawled into the bed. She took a deep breath and exhaled, no need to worry.

**Crappy chapter and I'm sorry.**

**This chapter wasn't really planned.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Please? With the cherry on the top?**

**Please?**


	6. Chapter 6 Round 3 and 5

Divine Diva

Chapter 6

Round 3, 5

**On a mission to make you-know-who jealous ;-)**

**Gonna skip Round 4. Please mind that.**

**Songs used: Hello/How are You (Ashe -lyrics Miku -original song), Come back to Me (Vanessa Hudgens), My Happy Ending (Avirl Lavigne)**

The girls returned to the dorm and saw Dawn sleeping on her bed. "Wow, she must've been really tired. It's only 11 and a half." Leaf said. Zoey and May exchanged a nervous look. "She's tired already?" Marina asked, she looked still hyperactive. "Shh!" May shushed Marina and the others. "She's asleep, just in case you forgot." May said. Leaf rolled her eyes as she entered the bathroom to take a shower. "Hey, I was about to get in first." Misty complained but Leaf didn't come out, Misty crossed her arms and pouted while waiting for the brunette to come out.

Dawn opened her eyes the next morning, Sunday. She sat up and looked sideway to see her friend sleeping. "Guess they were back safely." Dawn said as she got up and opened the mini fridge, took out a carton of milk and also got a bowl and a box of cereal then started eating her breakfast. She went into the bathroom and after she cleaned the bowl she brushed her teeth. She then checked the clock, 7:30. It's amazing that she was up this early and it's Sunday. Dawn decided to go through the music track to search for the next the song they will sing.

Dawn searched and stopped at the folder with the name BLACK ROCK SHOOTER. She tapped it and went down and saw Drew's recent solo songs. Marina downloaded these and spread them like a virus in all of the girls' phones. She searched for her earphone in the bag and plugged them into her ears. She tapped the 'play' button and listened to the song. Drew's voice, she noticed it a long time ago, was unique. Cool and more high toned than the other members, yet he is the lead vocal and possibly the leader. She smiled as she recalled the conversation. Drew's voice when he talked without a microphone was different than when he sang and speak through mike.

She then remembered the number and went to her list of numbers. There it was with Drew saved it as Drew the best. She sweatdropped and changed it to Drew Hayden. She tapped the 'call' button and walked out to the hallway not to disturb the girls. There were no one out in the hallway, luckily for Dawn. There was a click sound and a sleepy voice answered the call, "Hello?" He said. Dawn smiled to herself. "Umm, this is Dawn." Dawn said. "Oh, hello! What made you call this early?" Drew asked over the phone. "I thought you said I can call you when I get bored." Dawn answered. "I hope you don't call me during classes." Drew said and Dawn giggled.

"What about your friends?" Drew asked Dawn with a smirk. "They are asleep. This is my first time to wake up this early at Sunday." The answer came. "Well, first time for me too." Drew said as he leaned against his bed stand. Someone knocked his door, "Wait." Drew told Dawn as he told the person to come in and Reggie came in. "You were awake? I thought you finally lost it and was talking to yourself or was sleep talking." Reggie asked. "Yeah I was. Someone just gave me a morning call." Drew said with a smirk. "Another girl? I thought you changed your phone number because some girls figured out your number." Reggie said. "This time I gave it to her so don't worry." Drew said.

"Okay…" Reggie said and closed the door. "Sorry, Paul's brother." Drew said to Dawn. "You live together?" Dawn asked. "Well, Paul, Ash, Gary, Jimmy, Reggie, that's Paul's brother, and Michael. Michael's our agent. We all live together as a one big happy family. Guys only, we need mother." Drew said. Chuckle was heard from over the phone, "Well can't Adelheit be your mother?" Drew sighed, "I don't think the daddy of the house likes her. Well, he is her nephew." A small laughter. Drew smiled at this, "Well then it would be bad. Tell Reggie to get married, then." Dawn said. "Umm, Reggie's only 23. Besides he is single." "Oh, sorry to say that."

Dawn talked and laughed through the conversation with the world's most popular boy. Dawn had no problem talking to him. Now they were talking like old friends. "Hey I was looking for the song we were going to sing the next round and I found your song so I was listening to it before I decided to call you." Dawn said. "Really? Did you like it?"

"Yeah, your voice is amazing." Dawn complimented.

"Thanks. And I already know that. Well I would like to hear you sing alone." Dawn bit her lips slightly.

"Speaking of which, can you sing it now?" Drew asked.

Dawn blushed, "Now? Really? But I have no safe place…." Dawn trailed off.

"Please? With the cherry on the top?" Drew asked and then hear a sigh.

"Alright. Wait, I will call you back after I reach a safe place to sing alone, you got it?" Dawn said quickly. "Yeah, sure." Drew heard a click sound and the call was over. Drew checked how long they talked, 13 minutes. Wow that was a long conversation. Drew smiled to himself and walked out to the living room, for some reason everyone (except for Michael) was out there. "Why are you guys up so early?" He asked. "Your chit-chat with a girl woke us up. Man your voice and laughter was loud. You flirting with someone this early?" Gary asked.

"I didn't. She's just a friend, right Paul?" Paul had no idea why Drew was asking him this but he remembered that Drew was talking to the member of Divine Diva the day before. "Umm…." Paul was about to say something but Drew didn't wait for it, "I asked her to sing a song. I kind of wanted to hear her sing alone. So she will call me back soon." Gary elbowed Ash, "That's how you make girlfriend." He said. "I seriously need a lesson from Master Drew." Ash joked. "Who were you talking to anyway?" "A member of Divine Diva."

Dawn walked out of the dormitory and walked to the forest that was behind the school. The school was isolated from urban area and was located between Solaceon Town and Celestic Town. Lots of trees. Dawn ran to the area with small lake, her favorite place to be when she felt like she needed to be alone. Dawn pulled her phone out and dialed Drew's number. He soon answered.

"Hello?" Drew asked. "This is Dawn. Remember the song?"

"It will be weird if I forget it, after all it is a song from a lovely lady." Drew said.

"Yeah, and it hadn't been less than 10 minutes since I told you to wait." Dawn added. Drew chuckled.

"Anyway. This is a song my friend wrote a long time ago. Um, you ready?" Dawn asked.

"Anytime when you are ready." Drew answered, as he gestured other guys to come over. The other guys came close to Drew as he raised the volume for all of them to hear it. Even Paul seemed to be pretty interested. Drew put his index finger on his mouth to shush them all.

Dawn coughed and started.

"Hello? I pulled the window up and looked into the sky to say, how are you?

Alone between these walls there's no one but me.

Morning

And here the daylight is covered up with pouring rain

Tick-tock

Would someone please come by and wind me up today."

"Lalala, la lalalalala. La la la la ra lalarala. Ooh, ooh." Drew smirked a little.

"Hello. I know from old cartoons characters like that exist

How are you?

Beloved by everyone while I'm here so out of place

Sleeping

No matter what my heart will tell me I've gotta come back to today

Crying

So, I can raise my hand wipe my tears away."

She started to sing a bit fast.

"Oh, whatever"

"Is the mantra I live for

And though I didn't understand you when you said it, I was floored.

'Look, I'm sorry but I'm through

I've got no expectations of you'

I admit I feel the same way

'Cause nothing else is working I can barely make it day to day

But, what made you think that would be alright to say?"

Gary and Ash looked at each other, sharing 'She's good' look.

"Fumbling, stuttering

The words that I still fight to say

Fantasy, reality

I hide from everyday.

Once again, I couldn't talk

Another set of words I've lost

I'm stumbling through everything

Trying to live my life"

"Tell me why you run away and keep it all inside?

Tell me are you just afraid of letting free your mind?

Tell me if you don't want anybody to meet you,

Tell me, is that the truth?

So deep within the waters of the ocean called 'indifference'

The pain is filing up my lungs and I can barely breathe

And in the end, I have the urge to hear a person speak

I am so very weak. Ah, ah"

She paused for a moment and sang again,

"I settle into pain as if I'm moving onto nothing

My head is feeling heavy and my heart is slowly sinking

'Could there be a reason now for me to go and settle down?'

Sorry, sorry

I know that it's selfish

I'm sure I can do it

I'll simply muscle through

So, with that said

Would you please let me on my way?"

"A happy face or growing pains

It really doesn't ever seem to change

The sun will glow and brush my soul

For better or for worse

If I've tried my very best

And there is nothing of me left

What good could you expect to do?

What do you want from me?

Tell me, why is it you're feeling so defeated?

Tell me, do you really want to be completed?

Tell me, who was it that let your hand

Fall to your side?

Tell me, can you decide?

If my life is really going to end before I know

Then when can I begin to live, and learn to let it go?

I'm slowly coming to my limit, so where's my pay

For staying living this way?

Thank you

I really want to thank you for all you've done

Thank you

I really want to thank you for all you've done

Thank you

And even if I only can say this once

Despite whatever's going on, inside of me

I'm trying so, I really need to open up and thank you

Tell me why you run away

And keep it all inside

Tell me are you just afraid

Of letting free your mind?

Tell me 'cause I promise that

I'll take you seriously

So, just come talk to me

Tell me every bit of what you're feeling

Let it go

'Cause if you keep it locked away

Then I can never know

All the thoughts inside your head

I want to hear every one

Let your heart come undone

Hello

Hello, how are you?"

Dawn finished, huffing slightly. "I am doing fine." Drew answered the last lyric of the song, Dawn laughed. "You were good." Drew. "Hey, that wasn't just good. It was awesome!" Dawn jumped at another voice. "Hi there! This is Ash, you know, the drummer." Dawn gulped. "Hello." She said. "How are you?" Gary sang. "Gary Oak here. You nervous?" Dawn gulped. "Well I really didn't expect all of you guys to hear me singing." Dawn finally answered.

"Drew woke us all up due to the conversation he had with you." Jimmy said. "Well sorry about that." Dawn scratched back of her head. "Your voice was nice but it suits more to soft songs. Remember that." Paul said. Dawn was bit surprised to hear Paul's voice. "Thanks." Dawn said. She then heard something about blushing and then Ash shouting 'Somebody help me!' "Well, we gotta go. Good conversation. Hope I can have it again. Bye." Drew shut the phone and Dawn silently headed back to the dorm.

"Where have you been?" May demanded an answer from Dawn as soon as she entered the room. "At the lake. I wanted to go there." Dawn answered as soon as May finished her sentence. May saw Dawn's phone in her hand and reached out for it. It was burning, literally. "Ow!" May shrieked and almost dropped the phone. "And can you explain why this is so hot?" May tried to unlock Dawn's phone. "Give my phone back, mother." Dawn said as she snatched the phone away and walked to her bed. Their beds are the only place that's private for theirselves in the whole school and dormitory.

"Who were you talking to, or what were you doing?" Zoey asked this time. Dawn understood why those two were being an overprotective mother but this was a private matter! "I was talking to someone." Dawn finally said after 5 minutes of scolding and demanding. "To who?" Marina asked. "Someone you like." Marina looked puzzled. "I don't like anyone." She answered bluntly. Dawn didn't replied, getting herself into even more scolding and demanding. This time it was May, Zoey,, plus Marina. "Seriously tell me!" Marina begged. "Really, who?" Leaf and Misty joined. Dawn was thinking about trying subject but after failing horribly she decided just to tell them. "Drew Hayden." The talking stopped instantly. "What? Who?" Marina came close to Dawn.

"Drew Hayden. The guitarist in the BLACK ROCK SHOOTER." Dawn said, looking down. The girls stared at their friend for a long time. "Are you sure about it?" May asked. "Well, yes. You want me to call him back?" Dawn asked and the other girls shrieked. "I wanna talk to him!" Marina said reaching for Dawn's phone. "I want to have a deep conversation with Jimmy about grabbing my cousin's hand." Misty said. Dawn hid her phone under her and sweatdropped. "Girls! Settle down, seriously." Dawn shushed all of them and pulled out her cellphone. "I'm not sure if he thinks it is okay to call twice a day." Dawn muttered under his breath. "I'm sure its fine." Marina said eagerly and waited for Dawn to dial Drew's number.

Drew walked out of the bathroom, shirtless, he always took a shower at morning and noticed his phone ringing. He looked at the phone and saw the name 'Dawn'. He tilted his head, wondering why she called again and picked the phone. "Hello?" He said. "Um, Drew?" He heard Dawn's worried voice and smirked. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Well my friend kinda forced me to call you back. Hope you don't mind…." She said in worried voice. He chuckled. "No, I don't. As long as it's a lovely lady." Drew said in flirtatious tone.

Dawn giggled, "Well my friends are all lovely so don't worry about that." Dawn said to Drew. "Hold on." She passed the phone to Marina. Her friends all looked amazed by the fact that their friend was talking to a famous singer like it was no problem. "Aren't you going to talk to him?" Dawn asked Marina. Marina grabbed the phone with shaking hand and said 'hello.' "Hi there." A voice came from across the phone. Marina shrieked. "Hello…." Marina said with her voice now shaking as well. "Well, you are Dawn's friend?"

"Yes! I am one of your biggest fans! It's an honor to talk to you." Marina blurted out.

"Well it is nice talking with new friends." Drew said. Marina beamed at this.

"Thank you for considering me as your friend." Marina said with clearly happy voice.

"Your welcome." Drew chuckled. Marina passed the phone to Leaf.

"Hi." Another voice said. "Hello."

"I'm Leaf." Leaf said in an unusual quiet voice. "Hi there, and that another lady?" Drew asked, wondering. "That was Marina. The girl Jimmy kissed hand." Drew laughed. "Oh, that one. She was Marina? Oh I see. And you have, what?" Drew asked. "I have long brown hair. There's another brunette but her hair is shorter than mine. She's May." Leaf explained. Leaf looked at Dawn with this look 'I am so nervous and I think I'm about to die' Dawn laughed at this.

"Oh…" Drew smirked, realizing who the Iroha Uta was dedicated to. "Who was the one with orange hair?" Drew asked as he sat on the edge of his bed. "She's Misty. Marina and Misty are cousins." Leaf explained, her heart still beating fast. "Um, is there anyone you would like to talk with?" Leaf asked, not able to take it anymore. "Hmm. Can I talk to May?" Drew asked and Leaf quickly passed the phone to May. "What? No, I don't want to talk to him." May said shaking her hands furiously. Leaf's eyes widened and shoved the phone into May. May shook her head and shoved the phone back to Dawn.

Dawn sighed and picked it up, "I'm sorry but May doesn't want to talk to you." She said, apologizing. "Nah, it's fine. Really." Drew looked up and saw Paul glaring at him in the doorway, "Look, I gotta go. Bye." Drew tapped the button to end the call. "What's up?" Drew asked Paul. "What are you doing without your shirt or underwear? All you have is a towel around you. What were you doing?" Paul asked. "Talking." Drew said as he gestured him to close the door. Paul did while Drew got into his clothes and open the door.

"You were talking to that girl, right?" Paul asked as Drew walked out of the room. "Why, I can't?" He asked. Paul didn't answer the question. "Are you jealous?" Drew asked once more with a teasing smirk. Paul didn't say anything except to glare at the grasshead. "Wow, I've never seen this side of Paul. What made you think she's so attractive?" Drew asked, shoving his phone under Paul's chin as if he was interviewing him. Paul slapped Drew's hand away and walked away. "Breakfast!" Reggie's voice echoed through the house like a mother would do. Drew followed Paul downstairs.

"I heard Drew got girlfriend." Reggie said over breakfast, making Drew spit all the food at Ash, who was unfortunately sitting next to him. "Eeww." Ash said then realized it was scrambled eggs he picked some up with his finger and put it inside his mouth. "Eeeeewwwwww." Everyone else said. Drew, with a horrified face, "I am never eating scrambled eggs again." He said. "Eat up the ones I made you today, grasshead." Reggie said, and told Ash to clean up the mess. "Why me?" Ash complained. "You ate it." Reggie said.

Ash grumbled as he stood up and cleaned up the mess. "Anyway, you have a girlfriend?" Reggie asked again. "No. Where did you hear that?" Drew glared at Reggie. "I heard from Michal." Drew turned to his agent, "Ash." Drew turned to the guy who was cleaning the mess. "I heard it from Gary." Drew turned to Gary, "Jimmy." Jimmy shook his head and hand at the same time, "Paul." Paul looked around to see if anyone's left to blame. "You." Paul said to Drew. Drew looked like he was about to explode, "Look, I only told them that you were acting like that blue haired girl's boyfriend. It's Jimmy's fault that he translated it into you having a girlfriend." Paul said. Drew looked at Jimmy with a smile, "I think we need to have a conversation after breakfast." Jimmy gulped.

Dawn and her friends picked out the song and were practicing it. "You know, maybe we can get help from BLACK ROCK SHOOTER. Maybe." Marina carefully suggested. "No. We are doing this alone." Dawn snapped. Marina was about to protest along with Leaf, "No. We are doing this alone. Don't bring them up while we are practicing." May said with harsh voice. "You don't seem to like them." Leaf pouted. May didn't answer that question and kept on humming the song. "This time we are going with white dress." Dawn said.

That concluded the girls to go out shopping the next day. This time the clothes were easy to pick except the girls were having hard time picking out matching accessories. "We should only have one accessory. Like Leaf have a necklace, I can have earring. You get the idea? With same charms." Dawn suggested. "That's our fashionista." May said with a huge smile.

"I go for bracelet!" Marina said.

"Necklace!" Leaf quickly shouted.

"Earrings!" May said.

"Rings!" Misty said.

"Then what do I get?" Dawn asked.

"It was your idea." The other girls stuck their tongues out.

"I will just buy a bracelet and use it as an anklet." Dawn sighed. "Or you can have a hairpin. We can buy accessories with crown charm. And you can have a hair pin with a crown or hair tie with a crown." May said. "We are divine so yeah, crowns." Marina smiled.

It was Friday already. They tried on the clothes and accessories. "Alright rehearsal!" Zoey clapped to get the girls' attentions. Dawn was wearing sleeveless with dress that reached slightly below her knees with small blue stone embedded on the bottom of the V line. She had her hair set free, with reached her mid-back and was wearing a small tiara on her head. Instead of a hairpin she decided to wear a tiara.

May was wearing spaghetti strapped white dress that reached slightly above her knees along with earrings that had tiara.

Misty didn't want to wear any dress but unfortunately she had to and she picked out the one that least looked like a dress. It had sleeve that reached to her elbow and the dress didn't stick to her body at all, it reached to her mid-thigh and the ring had a small tiara on it.

Leaf with crown charm necklace was wearing short sleeved dress that reached to her mid-thigh and it showed off her curves.

Finally Marina was wearing strapless skirt that had frilly and lacy skirt part and had a pale pink ribbon around her waist. She had silver bracelet with a small crown hanging on it.

"You girls look like princesses. Especially Dawn because she's wearing tiara." Zoey commented. "Thanks." The girls sang and sang and sang and sang until a girl next door paid a visit and told them to shut up.

The girls were waiting after the rehearsal. They haven't seen any of the BLACK ROCK SHOOTER members and were sort of relieved for that. "If they come it would be pretty awkward." Marina said, clenching on her dress. "Don't do that. It would ruin it." Dawn said as she lightly slapped the hand. Marina pouted and went back to memorizing the song. "Next time we pick a song let's do it with the song we can sing without going to shopping." Misty said. "Yeah, we are spending too much on shopping." May agreed and surprisingly so did Dawn.

The Stray Kats were doing their songs and the next turn, and the last was them. "I'm glad we are doing this on Saturday. The first day of the audition. It would be really nervous if we were doing in the second day." May said, she looked nervous enough and if she gets more nervous Dawn would have to worry about her singing. "Yeah, I'm glad." Dawn smiled and waited for the MC the call out their name.

"The next up is Divine Diva! Our most popular ones next to the Stray Kats." The MC introduced as the girls stepped onto the stage, blushing. The girls smiled at the camera and as the music started they closed their eyes, deep breath and Dawn started the singing,

"Everyday, I try to play another game, but my heart can't take it.

I try to find another boy but all the while, I can't face it."

May sang, "Why do I miss you so much? I wanna stop this hurt inside. Oh baby please, give us one more try."

_(Baby come back)_

Leaf sang, "I see you out with all your friends.

Laughin' it up as you pretend."

Mist sang, "To have a good time, I know I cause I'm living the same lie."

Marina sang, "So one of us has got to say. We can't keep living this same way."

All the five girls sang, "So I'll be the one, yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again.

Baby come back to me!"

Dawn sang, "In my heart I still believe, we were meant to be. Together so whatever it takes."

All five sang, "Baby come back to me! I should have never sat you free….

My baby. Come back…."

Dawn spotted Drew and Paul on the corner. She raised her eyebrow but smiled.

May sang, "I wanna call, but then I stall, cause after all, I just couldn't take it."

Leaf sang, "Cause if you play was to push me away you know that day, my heart you'd break it."

Misty sang, "I know we made a mistake."

Marina, "Can't you stop your foolish pride?"

All five sang, "And come back to me.

Let's try, let's try, let's try, let's try it again!

Baby come back to me!"

Dawn sang, "In my heart I still believe. We were meant to be… Together so whatever it takes."

All five sang, "Baby come back to me! I should have never sat you free…. My baby…

Come back."

The bridge started and Misty started,

"You know you miss your baby V.

And I can see that you think about me.

So why do you act like you don't care.

Like all this love between us isn't there."

Marina started, "I know that you're upset.

I know I did you wrong.

I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused."

Leaf started, "But in the end it all comes down to just one thing, it's you and me.

So I sing."

All five began, "Baby come back!

Baby come back to me. In my heart I still believe, we were meant to be…

Together so whatever it takes

Baby come back to me.

I should have never sat you free…. My baby… Come back…."

_(Baby come back!)_

The crowd erupted into cheer as the girls took a vow. All the other competitors came up to the stage to wait for the result. The judges started to comment on the competitors and started to talk to theirselves about the result. "I saw Drew." Dawn said to her friends. The girls' eyes widened as they searched for the grasshead. "Where?" Dawn carefully pointed at the corner of the hall and they saw Drew and Paul together. Drew noticed that the girls were looking at them and waved slightly. "Where are the others I wonder." Leaf said as she looked at the screen.

"The results has been settled!" The MC cried out as she pointed at the huge screen. The screen then started to show the names of the ones who passed. Like Adelheit wanted and expected, Divine Diva was on the list. "Yes!" The girls said, excitedly. The audience clapped for those of who passed.

"I can't believe we made it this far." Dawn squeaked. "Me too!" Marina squealed as well. "Congrats." They turned and saw Drew and Paul standing there. Marina hid behind Dawn and so did Leaf, only to be behind Misty. Dawn smiled and walked up to Drew. "Thank you Drew. Where are the others?" She asked. "Practicing. We didn't want to so we snuck out." Drew said. "Wow." Dawn said with a smile. "Well, nice to meet you all. We haven't officially met. Except for Dawnie here." Drew said with a flirtatious smile.

Paul shot him a glare. "Aww, Mr. Grumpy is jealous." Drew cooed. Paul didn't say anything but to glare. "How sweet." Drew cooed once more. "Moron." Paul muttered. "Am not. You are just too stubborn to admit." Drew stuck his tongue out at him and the girls giggled. "It is nice of you to come anyway." Dawn said. She was about to walk toward Drew but someone tugged on her sleeved, causing her to fall. "Eek!" She cried, her hands were up in the air and her back was facing the floor.

"Troublesome." Paul muttered under his breath and held out his hand. Dawn grabbed it. His hand was as hard as a rock yet soft as well. "Thank you." Dawn said and turned around to see the one who pulled her. Judy Menzel was standing there. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall." She said with genuine apology. "No, I'm fine." She said though slightly mad for her dress was now dirty. Jake was there as well. "Wow, I can't believe you girls are friends with them." Jake said as he glanced at Paul and Drew. Jake was about to reach for Dawn's hand but Drew pulled her to his side. "Nu huh." Drew said with a mocking smirk. Paul slapped Drew's hand from Dawn's wrist. Drew frowned as he rubbed his wrist.

"You girls were awesome today. Are you guys going to sing with another song by your friend?" Judy asked. "Someday but not next time." Marina said. "And stop kissing Dawn's hand. She's not even your girlfriend." May added. "Thanks. I really wanted to point that out." Dawn thanked her. "Don't mention it." May smiled. "Well, if she becomes my girlfriend then I can kiss her hand." Jake smirked. "Saddie's here. Don't forget that." Judy glared at her playboy friend. "I wouldn't accept it even if you ask me out." Dawn glared at Jake with pure disgust.

Jake shrugged and walked off. "Ignore him. He's a maniac." Judy waved her hand and followed him. "Thanks for coming anyway." Dawn told Drew and Paul. "Yeah. Now we actually have celebrities we personally know." Misty said. Drew smiled and checked his watch. He bit his lips, "Well we'd like to stay and chat-" "We do?" Paul asked. "Oh, shut up. Anyway, we gotta go. If we stay here one more minute Michael's going to think that we are retiring." Drew said as he grabbed Paul's arm. Though Paul slapped it away, "I can walk by myself just fine." He growled, glanced at Dawn then walked away. "See you later Dawnie!" Drew waved his hand at Dawn.

Dawn waved back slightly. Other girls pouted. "I think Drew likes you." May said. "We hardly even know each other." Dawn answered, not shrieking like a normal girl would do. "Well, it is nice for you to finally make a guy friend." May said with a smile as she put an arm around Dawn's neck. "You know Dawn, I think you would go well with Drew." She said. Dawn's smile faded. "I don't like Drew as a boy. I like him as a friend." May smiled, "You are too sensitive when it comes to guys. Not all the guys are like that." Dawn frowned. "What are they talking about?" Marina asked her cousin who just shrugged. "Let's go. Zoey's probably waiting for us."

Time passed and the girls now about to get ready to the fifth round, and it is the way to the TOP 10 along with going on TV live. The girls picked out the song and just decided to wear whatever they have. "You know, it really is unbelievable." Leaf said. "That we made it here?" Dawn asked. "Well, that too. And along with Dawn being 'buddies' with famous and popular stars. And the fact that Zoey writes songs for us." Leaf said. "I'm working here!" Zoey called out. "I thought you were wearing headphone?" Leaf said, getting up. "I am, I just paused the music for a moment and coincidently you were saying that me writing songs is unbelievable." Zoey said, pushing the headphone to her shoulders.

"It is." Leaf said, sighing. "Aren't your parents saying anything about it though?" May asked Leaf. "If they have any complains out of it they would've stopped me a month ago." Leaf said. "I can't believe November is over soon! Time flies, literally." Marina sighed. "It flies really fast." Misty added. The other girls agreed and kept on practicing. Dawn looked out the window. "Guys, it's snowing!" Dawn smiled and the other girls beamed as the saw white fluffs coming down from the sky. "Wish I have someone 'special' to share this moment." Marina said. "You will never get a boyfriend if you keep acting that way." Misty said as she looked out the window.

It was the time for the 5th round of Sinnoh Idol. "This is getting nervous." Leaf muttered to herself in a deadly tone. "Leaf, you sound really dangerous when you say that way." May said. May was wearing red skirt and jacket and her shirt was white. She was wearing coffee colored stockings and red high tops. "I do?" Leaf asked. She had her hair in high ponytail. Her jacket was made of black leather, dark green skirt and was also wearing brown jean skirt. Her shoes were brown combat boots. "Yes, and now that you are wearing those you look like you could be from a gang." May added.

"Hmm." Leaf looked at the screen. The Stray Kats were playing. "How coincidence. Whenever I look at the screen they are playing." Leaf said. "I don't like the guys in there. Well I don't like that Saddie girl either." "The leader seemed pretty nice." Marina said. She was wearing her usual white jacket, marine pink sweatshirt and short white skirt with marine blue low top. "Only her, you mean." Misty said. Her carrot top hair was gone, now her hair was lose. She was wearing orange sweatshirt and blue short jeans. Her the jeans was black stockings. Her shoes were plain old deep blue sneakers.

"Where's Dawn anyway? What happened to _our_ leader?" May asked, doing her bandanna. "She's coming here." Said Leaf, pointing at the blue haired girl whose hair was in high ponytail, light blue jean jacket, hot pink T-shirt and short pink skirt with black stockings and hot pink high heels. "What's going on?" She asked. "Nothing. Just happy to see our leader." Leaf said with a smile. Dawn raised her eyebrow. She then glanced at the screen. "They are good. What I hope is that we are better."

"We are. Don't worry. Even Adelheit said that we are good." Leaf said with a smirk at the screen.

"Adelheit isn't absolute. We will have to try our best and then see if we can be like what Adelheit said." The girls nodded in agreement. Dawn sighed and walked out of the door, "Come on, it's our turn soon. We are second to the last." Dawn said and then the girls all headed out of the door. As they headed to the entrance of the stage they met the Stray Kats. "Good luck Dawnie." Judy said with a smile. "Thanks." Dawn responded, though frowning at the 'Dawnie' part.

"Next is Divine Diva, one of our finest singers! You people ready?" Cheering came from all over the hall. "Here is our favorite divas in the world, Divine Diva!" The crowd cheered and the girls entered, waving their hands and heading toward where the stand mikes were. "Hello everyone, thanks for welcoming us so much, I really don't know how express this gratitude to you." Dawn said with a charming smile. Drew, sitting on the audience seat, could see that most of the guys here had come for Divine Diva and swore some were drooling. He shook his head in disgust.

"Hope we pass this time and we can make it to TOP 10. Well, here we go!"

"_Oh, oh. So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, so much for my happy ending."_

May started, "Let's talk this over.

It's not like we're dead.

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?"

Leaf sang, "Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead.

Held up so high on such a breakable thread."

Marina sang, "You were all the things I thought I knew.

And I thought we could be."

All three began to sing, "You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it…

Dawn and Misty sang, "All of our memories so close to me just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending"

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, so much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh)_

Dawn sang, "You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult but so are they.

Misty began, "But they don't know me. Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All that shit that you do?"

The two of them sang together, "You were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be."

May, Leaf and Marina sang, "You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it."

Dawn and Misty sang, "All of our memories so close to me just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending."

May and Leaf sang, "It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one." They looked down

Marina and Misty sang, "It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done."

Dawn quietly sang, "He was everything, everything that I wanted." She held out her hand to the crowd as if she wanted something invisible that only she could see.

"We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it."

All five began to sing, "All of the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending.

So much for my happy ending."

"You were everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending."

_(Oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh_

_oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

The crowd erupted and cheered, crying out their names and the group's name as well. The girls giggled when they heard 'We love you May' from the crowd and laughed when they saw May blushing furiously. "Thank you all for coming to cheer for us!" Dawn and the girls said and they exited the stage and headed back to their waiting room.

"They liked us!" Marina squealed as they walked. "I hope the judges felt the same way." Leaf said. "Yeah, that's what it matters here. Don't forget, cuz." Misty said. "I keep forget that you two are cousins." May said and they all laughed.

The last stage danced and sang at the same time. Their dancing was good but they looked pretty tired from singing. "I don't think they will make it." Leaf said. "I agree." Dawn replied, getting ready to leave to the stage for the results. The girls followed Dawn up to the stage and the judges were debating over the matter. "Think you can pass?" Judy came over. "Maybe, we hope so." May answered. "Your boyfriend's here, Dawn." Judy said as she pointed at the audience seats. The girls saw who she was pointing at and as they thought in their head, Drew was there, staring at Adelheit. Next to him were Paul, Jimmy, Gary and Ash. Ash was digging through piles of popcorns and hotdogs. "Wow. That's just wow." Misty said, meaning toward Ash. "He's not my boyfriend." Dawn told Judy, who shrugged.

"Well he fairly acted like one and so did Paul." Judy smirked at the prune head. He noticed her and shot a glare. "See?" Dawn sighed, shaking her head. "Dawn, we passed!" She heard May and looked up. Sure, like May said their name was on the screen. "We are going on TV live show!" the girls shrieked and hugged each other. After a short moment of hugging and screaming the girls looked up, like they expected the Stray Kats had made it as well. "Congratulations." Dawn said. "You too." They shook hands, "See you a month later. That's around Christmas, right?" Dawn nodded. The MC instructed, "Your mentors are in your room so prepare well for next month!"

The girls squealed and headed to their waiting room. "Wonder who's our mentor." Marina said. "They are singers, right?" Leaf asked. "Adelheit I hope." Dawn said. "Me too!" May giggled and they opened the door.

**Okay, don't kill me for the cliffhanger.**

**Don't kill me, ow, ow, stop it! (Blocking my head with my arms)**

**Oh and I didn't know there was such thing as Belleshipping, Dawn x Drew, until i went to someone's profile and read about it. That was today.**

**It is not. Like I said in the summaries it is Ikari and Contest. **

**Please review!**

**Please? With the cherry on the top?**


	7. Chapter 7 the Visit Part 1

Divine Diva

Chapter 7

The Visit Part 1

**Okay, that was really scary, DisasterButterfly, he/she said that he/she will kill me because of the cliffhanger but I am alive! Unless I'm the ghost of IE…..**

**I got 6 reviews last chapter, that's over my chapter goal in every chapter my goal is to get 5 reviews so please help me!**

**Oh and I want to thank pokemonredshipper for the idea but unfortunately I won't be able to use it. I already changed the plot few times during the times I wrote the story and this is the finale, and your idea doesn't really suit into the plot I made. I'm really sorry but I thank you at the same time.**

**Songs used: Trickery⇔Casino (Kagamine Rin/Kagamine Len)**

**Translation some from Google, some by me**

The girls opened the door and saw the black haired woman sitting there, reading a fashion magazine. "Hello girls, well performance!" She beamed. "Adelheit!" The girls ran over to her and hugged. "I'm not the judge anymore, so I volunteered to be your mentor." Adelheit said as she rubbed the girls' hair. "Phew, I was worried if you can be someone that we hardly know." Dawn said. "You hardly know anyone famous except for her and Drew." Misty said. Adelheit raised her eyebrow, "You know Drew? Drew Hayden? The grasshead?" Adelheit asked

"Yeah, they are practically dating." May said. "No we are not! We are just friends!" Dawn said with her eyes wide. "Alright, alright, Mrs. Hayden." "Hey!" "It's too late now so I will pick you up at your school at Saturday. Does that sound okay?" The girls nodded and after they all shared their phone numbers they headed to Zoey who was waiting for them and then asked thousands of questions at once.

Drew scratched his ears as they walked down the exit. They were all wearing similar outfits, huge black sunglasses (which Paul said they made everyone looked like an idiot, especially Ash), hooded shirts and they were all wearing the hood except for Jimmy who had a baseball cap, and finished it off with a thick winter jacket. "Hope no one recognize us." Ash muttered. "If you don't say anything about it then nobody would." Gary said as they quickly walked down and got into the car. Jimmy almost got figured out but Gary pulled him away, stating that they are busy.

The girls returned to the dorm and chatted excitedly about Adelheit's plan and guessed about it. "Maybe she will take us to her apartment." Zoey said. "Or Jubilife City. They have the biggest broadcasting station in Sinnoh." Misty said. "Wherever it is it's going to cool or awesome. After all she's Adelheit, she's like VIP everywhere!" Leaf said as she unlocked the door and entered the room. They all took shower and sat on their bed, and toasted with Coca Cola for getting into TOP 10. "For a month what we are going to do is to relax and practice." Leaf said. "And tests. Remember, the mid-term exam." Marina added and the girls groaned. "Marina! Don't say that, you just ruined the perfectly fine mood." Misty complained. "What? I studied while practicing." Marina said.

"We did too." Dawn and Zoey said as well. "Damn." May, Misty, and Leaf complained and gathered their head to figure out the way to pass the grade for the test which is about 2 weeks away. "Good luck!" Dawn, Zoey and Marina giggled at their friends as they turned the light bulbs that were attached to their bed for private use, off. "Meanies!" The others pouted and turned off the lights as well. The girls' room went pitch dark as they drifted off to their dream.

Few days later during classes other students asked about the results. "See it for yourself when it comes on TV." Dawn said, forcing down the smile. "You guys passed! Oh my gosh, congratulations!" Dawn and Zoey smiled and thanked everyone who congratulated them. "I can't believe we are going to have celebrities in my class!" a girl squealed and Dawn blushed a little. "Thanks." Dawn said. "No prob. Make it to the final round, you got it?" other girl said and Dawn nodded.

News spread across the school in speed of LTE and everyone, even the teachers were talking about it too. Leaf's parents called and asked what happened, and they congratulated their daughter, making her shocked. They were really strict so they hardly ever said that to her before.

"Well if it isn't Deedee and her dumb friends." When the girls were eating lunch they heard the voice they would never forget and looked up. "What do you want, Ursula?" Marina asked. "No, just wanted to talk to someone who will, I guess will fail horribly." The girls rolled their eyes. "Well I haven't seen her since Chapter 2. Wonderful times." Zoey said, dreamingly, "What?" The girls asked. "Never mind. The point is that I haven't seen her in a long time. And I would like it to keep going that way." Zoey said. "Hah." Ursula grunted and after shooting Dawn a long deadly glare she left.

"What's her problem?" Dawn grumbled and felt her phone vibrating. She pulled it out and smiled without knowing it herself. "Is it Drew?" The girls whispered and giggled. Dawn didn't answer but she did blush. "Aww, our little Dawn's in love!" May cooed as she scratched Dawn's chin. "I'm not a puppy." Dawn said but she couldn't hide her blushing. "What did he say?" May tried to sneak when she was texting back but Dawn hid it under the table. "It's private May!" Dawn said, her face in the same color as the tomato in her salad. May giggled as she patted Dawn on the shoulders. She was happy for her, really.

Drew pretended to sleep during class and texted Dawn. "Mr. Hayden?" He flinched a little and kept on pretending to sleep. Quickly turning his phone to mute and slowly, carefully hiding it under his desk. "Mr. Hayden." He gulped. "Can someone please wake him up?" Gary, who was sitting next to him, gladly slapped his back hard. He got up, rubbing the part where he got hit. "Mr. Hayden, detention for sleeping in my class." Drew groaned and went back to 'sleep'.

Dawn frowned when the reply didn't come but since she had a class to go she decided to let it go and walked to her class with May. "What's wrong, Mrs.- oomph!" "Shh, they will hear you!" Dawn shushed her closest friend and dragged her quickly to the class. "What's wrong?" May asked when they reached the class and as they sat down. "They can't know that I am friends with you-know-who." "Don't you mean, dating with?" May asked with a mocking smirk. "No, I'm not." Dawn said, fuming. "We'll see about that. Our mentor's nephew is his best friend, you know."

"I don't want to use him and besides, like I told you thousand times, I don't like him." Dawn said with a glare. May was about to say something but the bell rang and the teacher began the class. "We will debate about this matter later on." May said. Dawn rolled her eyes. "There's no need to debate." I stuck my tongue out at her before the teacher asked me about the result.

The class was all over. For the first time since October they walked back to the dorm without worrying about the song they were going to sing. "Want to stop by at the convenience store?" Marina asked. "Sure." They walked into the store located in the first floor of the school building and bought a carton of coffee milk, a sandwich, and a small box of chocolates. "You know, I've been thinking about where Adelheit will take us and my guess is that it's either her apartment or where her nephew is living." Marina said. Dawn looked at her friend, sucking at the straw stuck in the milk.

"BLACK ROCK SHOOTER?" Marina nodded. "Well, they are singers so she could take us there. Then we can have like 6 mentors." Dawn shrugged, "They are not experienced as Adelheit is." Dawn said as she bit down the sandwich and Marina opened the dorm room's door. "It's just a guess. Though I wish to meet them. And you, Mrs. Hayden," Marina whispered the Mrs. Hayden part, "will be able to meet your boyfriend." Dawn blushed a little and told Marina to shut up. "He's not my boyfriend." She said as she entered. She put the box inside the mini fridge and sat on the couch.

Reggie came to pick up the boys after school. "What happened to Michael?" Jimmy asked as he stepped into the car. "Is he sick?" Ash guessed as he came in. Reggie was about to answer but, "Is he hurt?" Gary guessed. Reggie was about to say something but, "Don't tell me that freak got a girlfriend." Drew said. Reggie gave up on answering. "Or did he got kidnapped?" Paul guessed as he closed the van's door. Reggie groaned as he leaned against the wheel. "Start driving Reggie." Paul said. And Reggie, not having a word to throw these 5 away somewhere in his option list, just started to drive.

"Michael's on meeting. Maybe you will go on this TV show." Reggie said, suspecting that these 5 teenagers will start annoying him again. "What TV show?" Gary asked. "A teen drama I think. I am not sure what roles you are getting though. Maybe cameo appearance but maybe a main role. Whatever let's just wait and see if you will get some training on your acting skills or not." Reggie said, not giving them a chance to ask any questions. "We didn't agree on that and Michael just went there and is doing it all by himself?" Paul growled. "Yeah, we never agreed on going on that show." Jimmy agreed. "Don't look at me, I've got nothing to do with it!" Reggie protested as he stopped at the red light.

"Look, if you got any complaints, do it at your agent. Not me. I'm your brother and I'm doing enough job as your housemaid. I don't want to be a dummy that you complain on, okay?" The boys didn't answer and Reggie grumbled that this is probably the hundredth time to say it. "So where is Michael again?" Ash asked and Reggie, frustrated, groaned and sped up as the light turned green. He went really fast.

When Reggie reached the house he told them to get out and drove somewhere else. "He can't do this to us! We are rock stars!" Jimmy said. "Umm, we are already home so I don't think that matters." Drew pointed out. They headed inside and saw Michael and Adelheit debating on something. "Is something wrong?" Gary asked them. "Nothing's wrong." Adelheit said as she sat down on the couch. "Michael, care to explain about this TV show?" Paul and Drew glared at their agent. Gary raised his eyebrow, Jimmy crossed his arms, and Ash ran to the kitchen, grabbed a chocolate bar and started to dig in.

"Hey, it's your chance to do something other than just singing." Michael said.

"We never agreed on that. I don't want to do it, Drew's too busy hanging out with his new girlfriend,"

"Hey!"

"Jimmy's depressed about losing his girlfriend,"

"I'm gonna-"

"Gary's busy daydreaming about that girl in Divine Diva,"

"Why you…"

"And Ash….." Paul trailed off as he saw Ash happily munching the burritos Adelheit got him.

"He has no brain." Paul finished. Adelheit sweatdropped as Ash literally tossed the whole taco into his mouth.

"Then what about you?" Drew challenged Paul.

"What about me?" Paul glared down at the grasshead.

"You are just too jealous to see me befriending Dawn. She's a nice girl and I don't know why you gets all these frowny faces when I call her, text her, or talk to her. Only that you are jealous of me can explain it." Drew said, glaring back at the plumhead.

Paul didn't answer the question, he just headed down to the basement. "Idiot." Drew spat and went up to his room. The rest, except for Ash, thought about what to do now that they are stuck in the living room. Ash had the kitchen –as always- Paul's down at the studio so they can't waste time recording their song and erasing it, Drew's upstairs and will probably rip their throat off whoever goes upstairs. So Gary and Jimmy just sat on the sofa uncomfortably and watched Spongebob with Adelheit.

Times flew really fast. The school had everyone in the auditorium and showed them how the girls performed at Sinnoh Idol. "That's just weird." Leaf said as she watched her singing on the screen. "Yeah, it is. But we are good singers." Marina said. "Zoey, are we going to sing your songs during the live shows?" Dawn asked her friend. "I'm not sure. I really want to save it up to TOP 5 but we don't know now." Zoey said, really looking confused, nervous, and unsure. "Well, we will ask Adelheit later at Saturday." It was Wednesday, only 3 days left until their mentor will take them somewhere they don't know.

After the show was over the students floored out the auditorium, when they sat the girls they commented on them and wished them good luck and everything. "Thanks." Was all the girls could say to them.

The Friday night, the girls couldn't sleep. "Thinking about going somewhere with Adelheit makes me even more nervous than the last round we did!" May squealed. "For you of course." Leaf snickered at her friend. May pouted and stuck her tongue out at Leaf. They were all sitting on their bed and were betting on where Adelheit was taking them. "I bet on her apartment. 12 dollars." Dawn said. "I'm betting on there as well, 5 dollars." May said. "That's what you wish for right?" Leaf asked as she dug into her wallet. "20 dollars on Jubilife City." She said with a smirk. "Bourgeois." The girls mocked. "I bet on Hearthome City, 10 bucks." Misty said, writing down it on the paper. "What about you, Zoey?" Dawn turned to her old friend. "Her studio. 9 dollars." Misty scribbled it down on the paper. "I bet on her nephew's house, 15 bucks." Marina finished betting.

"You are the only one betting on that place. And I think it's got least chance." May said. "Why would she take us there?" Leaf asked. Marina shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Ask her." Marina said with a small smirk. The other girls rolled their eyes. "We will see tomorrow." Dawn said. "What if she takes us to somewhere that are not in this list?" Misty asked. "Then the bet becomes the thing that never existed." Leaf said. "Hope I win." Dawn muttered under her breath. Then for the rest of the night they prayed for Adelheit to take them to where they placed bet on.

The next morning Adelheit called May at 7 a.m. which woke everyone up. "Hello?" May answered, Adelheit laughed when she heard sleepiness in the brunette's voice. "I will be there in 30 minutes so get prepared!" With that and the click sound May told her friends and they all stood up to get ready. May and Leaf started to brush their teeth, Dawn and Marina dug into the closet and Misty took a shower. Zoey started to pack her laptop and the music notes just in case. After 20 minutes of chaos they all got readied.

Dawn was wearing pale pink sweater and violet winter jacket along with deep blue jeans and beige Ugg boots. She packed nothing except for her cellphone and ear buds. May wore orange sweatshirt, pale jeans, sneakers and brown winter jacket. And she had green bandanna. "I look pretty good today." She said to herself as she picked up her black iPhone and Dr. Dre solo headphone, which was red. Misty was wearing pale yellow hood T-shirt and her hair was into carrot top. She was wearing black stockings under short jeans and was wearing sneakers.

Leaf was wearing green sweater that had small pale yellow heart on her left chest. She wore beige pants and black boots along with black jacket. "It's freezing out there." She said, stepping out for a moment. She picked up her white Galaxy Note 2 –with green case- and her green earphone. "It sure will be." Marina answered who was wearing marine blue T-shirt with red hooded jacket and a winter coat, waist down she was wearing black jeans and blue sneakers. Finally Zoey was wearing red turtle neck shirt, orange padding jacket, blue jeans and brown boots. She picked up her bag, black Galaxy S4, and Sony headphone.

They walked down the school gate which was 5 minute walk from the dorm. "It's cold!" Misty complained. "Misty, you should've known better than to wear those." Marina scolded her cousin, pointing at her clothing. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Though I'm pretty sure it will be warm where she's taking us." Misty said, her voice filled with hope. A van pulled over and the window rolled down, showing winking Adelheit on passenger seat. On the driver's seat was a man in purple ponytail.

"Hop on!" Adelheit said as the van's door slid open. The girls climbed on, wondering who the man was. "Is he your manager?" Leaf asked as she walked into the car. The man looked really hurt by her statement. Adelheit laughed at it though. "He's my nephew, Paul's older brother." She said. The girls looked nervously at Marina, the thought was that her betting was the right one. Dawn had told them that Paul's brother lived with BLACK ROCK SHOOTER. "And I'm not her manager. She woke me up at 6 a.m. to have me be you girls' driver." He said. "I'm so sorry." Leaf said.

"So where are we going?" Dawn asked with nervous voice. "Hmm? Why do you think I woke Reggie up?" Adelheit said, looking at the back mirror. The girls groaned as they pulled out their wallet. Adelheit looked at her back watching the girls giving handful of cash to Marina. "What are you girls doing?" She asked. "We had a bet. And Marina was the only who placed bet on BLACK ROCK SHOOTER's house." Leaf explained. "Oh my, you girls had a bet?" Adelheit laughed and Reggie told his aunt to be quiet.

They drove to Veilstone City. The house was located on the outskirt of the city, for they didn't want to disturb the citizens by singing loudly. "Okay, so, Zoey?" Adelheit called the red head. "Yes ma'am!" Zoey straightened up as the girls giggled. "Do you have any songs prepared?" Zoey looked puzzled but pulled out a note from her bag and handed it over to the singer. She looked at it and raised her brow. "Such a talent. I am impressed." She said as she handed it over to Reggie who looked through it. Zoey blushed at the comment, "I would like to speak to Zoey so Reggie, hand that over and bring the girls inside." Reggie handed it to Zoey. "Yes, your majesty." He said as he got off the car and gave the key to his aunt. "Come on!" he brought the other girls inside.

The living room was empty. "Where are they?" Leaf asked the older man as the girls took off their jacket and hung them at the hanger. "Hmm? The boys? They are still sleeping. Do you mind waking them up for me? I will prepare the breakfast then." At cue the girls' tummies started to grumble, demanding food. "For you girls too." Reggie said with a smile and walked to the kitchen. "Should we?" Dawn asked as the girls nodded and headed upstairs. "Just go for the random door, you got it?' Dawn said and the girls each stood in front of the doors, preparing for the attack. "One, two, three!" The girls pushed the door open.

Marina saw a raven hair, suspecting he would be Ash or Jimmy –the easy ones- she walked over and shook him hard. "Wake up!" she chirped and the boy yelled from shaking. "I'm up, I'm up!" he got up and looked at Marina, puzzled. She was blushing at the sight. "Leah?" Jimmy asked, still half sleeping. He shook his head and decided that she was not Leah. "Can you put your clothes on?" Marina asked, blushing at him. Jimmy then realized he was shirtless. "Yeah, sorry." Jimmy said as he walked out of the bed and went over to the closet and threw in a random t-shirt. "Do I look okay?" Jimmy asked and Marina nodded, blushing even more.

Leaf opened the door and streaks of brown hair welcomed her, its owner still under the blanket. "Gary Oak." She mutter to herself and pealed the blanket off, sweatdropping at the sight. He was practically naked, even though it was winter. She didn't blush, she got used to seeing boys half naked due to her brother and his stupid friends. Gary instantly hugged his legged and with his eyes still closed, his hand searched for the blanket. Leaf rolled her eyes and since she couldn't kick him like she would do to her brother she just screamed, "Wake up!" Gary's eyes shot open, realizing that it wasn't Reggie waking him up.

"Aah!" He shrieked as he pulled the blanket over his body. He was about to ask who she was but soon recognized her. "Would you mind? I'm half naked." Gary said, blushing. "I'm used to seeing idiots only wearing their boxers. Nice boxers though." Leaf smirked. Gary turned even more redder. "Put some clothes on, really. Oh, Reggie said to eat your breakfast." Leaf said cooly and walked out of the door.

Misty saw a black hair and took out her mallet from nowhere and smashed him with it. Ash shot up instantly. He blinked at her. Misty was glad that he was wearing T-shirt and pajama pants. "Reggie told me to wake you up." Misty said, thinking that he looked really cute. "Um, thanks?" Ash said as he scratched his head. "Umm, I will be going out now." Misty quickly hurried out the door, closed the door. Ash sweatdropped. Misty sighed, her face getting a bit red.

May saw Drew on the bed and thought of a way to wake him up. "Mr. Hayden? Wake up!" May said as she knelt down next to his face. "Mr. Hayden?" Drew mumbled something. She didn't hear it clearly but she heard it as 'go away Reggie'. "I'm not Reggie." She said with a frown. Drew's eyes fluttered open and when he saw the brunette he blinked few times. "May?" he asked as he sat up and May stood up. "Reggie told me to wake you up." May stated and gestured him to get up. "Okay, I guess the special guests Adel was talking about was you girls." He said scratching his head. May shrugged. "I will tell Reggie that you are up and will be coming down." He nodded and May walked out of the room.

Dawn opened the door and purple hair. "Damn." She thought. She got the hardest one of all, the grumpy. Dawn carefully walked over to his side and poked his cheek. Dawn almost screamed when Paul grabbed her slim finger. With a hard grip Paul opened his eyes and looked at her, puzzled. "Troublesome?" He asked. Dawn slipped her finger from Paul's grip and frowned. "My name is Dawn! Dawn Berlitz!" Paul frowned. "Get out of my room." She stuck her tongue out at him, "Reggie told me to wake you up while he prepares the breakfast." She said and with a 'humph' she walked out of the door and slammed the door behind her.

Dawn saw all of her friends, including Zoey in the living room. Reggie had made blueberry pancake. The girls had dominated over the kitchen table so when the boys came down they had to wait. "This is the best pancake ever!" May said with her mouth full of the cake. "Great, now we got female Ash." Paul said with sarcasm as he saw her eating 2nd pancake. "Don't care, Mr. Grumpy." May said. Dawn glanced over and when she saw Drew waving at her she blushed and turned away, developing a sudden interest in May's headphone, which was hung around her heck.

Drew smirked at her action. After the girls were done the boys ate with Adelheit and Reggie and the girls waited patiently on the sofa. After the breakfast Adelheit brought the boys over. "I guess you know each other's names?" Adelheit asked. "Yes. Troublesome, Iroha, Bandanna, Carrot, and Leah." Paul said pointing at Dawn, Leaf, May, Misty, and Marina. The girls looked at him confused, especially Marina and Leaf. "What do you mean by that?" Dawn asked. "Well, you are troublesome." Paul said and Dawn frowned. Gary was about to stop Paul but he was too late, "That stupid song Gary wrote was dedicated to her." Leaf raised her brow and glanced at Gary, who was hiding his blushing while others snickered.

"You are wearing bandanna." May shrugged. "Your hair looks like a carrot." Misty rolled her eyes, "I will take it as a compliment." When Paul turned to Marina Jimmy was about to stop him but as always, he was too slow to stop the Grumpy. "You look a lot like Jimmy's ex." Marina raised her eyebrow and looked at Jimmy. Who, embarrassed was now watching Spongebob which was on TV. "Why are we always watching Spongebob?" Paul asked Adelheit. "I like that show. It's interesting." She answered. "Um, and why you brought us here?" Dawn asked.

"So I can keep an eye on both of you girls and boys. Zoey gave me this song, so I want you to sing this. Just a practice song with the boys. I kind of wanted to compare you guys. After that you can take a rest then I will mentor you officially." Boys and the girls looked at Zoey, who looked like she had nothing to do with this. "All I did was just to write a duet song because I felt like it few weeks ago." Zoey said. "And she's good. I am counting on you with that 'business'." Zoey nodded.

"What business?" Dawn shifted in her seat and asked, but didn't get the answer. "Zoey!" The girls demanded but all Zoey did was to type something into the laptop and ignoring her friends. "Zoey!" She closed her eyes, "It's my job to write songs, remember?" She growled and returned to the laptop. Adelheit sighed and gave them the lyrics. "Weird title." Drew stated. Dawn flinched a little at his voice. "All five of you are singing this." Zoey said. "I divided out the parts, that's what Adelheit and I did in the car, and you see the parts, right?" The singers all looked down and saw that there were their names in front of their parts. "Is that really hard to do?" Zoey asked. "No ma'am." They all answered except for May and Paul. "We can use your studio, right?" Adelheit asked BLACK ROCK SHOOTER and except for Paul they all nodded.

"Good, then I will be at your studio with Zoey now, preparing. You guys come down in about 5 minutes then Zoey will instruct you." Adelheit dragged Zoey downstairs. Awkward silence filled the air. "I'm going shopping." Reggie said and quickly escaped from it. The singers all stared down at the lyrics Zoey gave them and just read them through over and over again until Leaf broke the silence. "So, I figured that the grasshead and the bluehead are close?" She said, meaing Drew and Dawn. "I'm not grasshead!" Drew protested. "Sure, you are not." May snickered. "We are close in friends way." Dawn said with a small frown.

"Of course, of course. Then I wonder why you blush when you see a text from Drew." Marina said with small smile and Dawn turned red again. "And Hayden too. He's like Ash when he sees hotdogs when that Dawn texts." Gary agreed and Drew punched him on the shoulder. "Ouch." Gary muttered, not meaning it though, or did he?

"What am I like when I see hotdogs?" Ash asked. "Idiot." Jimmy said. "Hey, I'm not!" Ash protested but of course, they didn't believe him. "So, are you preparing for the show?" Gary asked the girls. "Zoey's working on the songs. I hope they are okay." May said. "I just hope it's not that secret weapon yet." Marina said and the girls agreed and started to pray. "What weapon?" Drew asked. "Secret. We don't know yet." Leaf said. The boys were about to ask few things but Adelheit called them to come down.

When the girls come down they were amazed by the sight. "Oh my gosh!" The underground studio looked like the ones you will see at the broadcasting stations, filled with professionals. "Cool!" Leaf said. "Adelheit, Reggie, and Michael are good at mixing. You will get their help when you become the real singers as well." Gary said. "Perhaps." Leaf said tossing her hair, making Gary blush. "Girls you come here. Adelheit, can you help the boys?" Zoey asked and then started to instruct how to sing and the parts as well.

The signers all stood at the studio. Adelheit got 5 extra mikes. "Where did you get these mikes?" Drew asked. "We always had them just in case, dumbass." Jimmy said. Drew frowned as he stood next to Dawn. She avoided his glance and stared at the mike. Her heart pounded, not just because of Drew but she felt like a real singer standing in this room.

"Guys are you ready?" Zoey asked. They all nodded and put their headphone on. Music started and everyone took a deep breathe, glancing at each other.

Paul started, "Desire, hustle, bustle, strategy whirl in the under city."

Dawn sang, "Stalwarts seeking jobs, success, dreams and hopes."

Drew sang, "In the casino where bartenders, dealers, gamblers gather."

May sang, "'Let's wager everything important to you.'"

Gary sang, "What's tonight's game?"

Leaf demanded, "A moderate stimulus, please."

Jimmy smirked, "A simple game of turning the wheels and dropping the balls."

Marina said, "d'Alembert's too boring."

Ash sang, "It's aimed at 36 twice."

Misty sang, "Now to the couple's stage,"

All the boys said, "Shall we?"

"With a blink of eyes doing divine work, it's show time!"

The girls sang, "With a predestined situation the game board starts to spin"

The boys sang, "An utter defeat? What you lost is money or pride?"

The girls sang sweetly, "While in closed eyes, I will captivate your heart as well."

May sang, "Envy, illusion, sighs swirls in Under city."

Gary sang, "Stalwarts worn out by betrayals, mocking, and bankruptcy."

Dawn sang, "In the casino full of millionaires, losers and imposters."

Drew sang, "Bet everything that are special to you."

Marina sang, "What tonight's game?"

Ash sang, "A moderate stimulus, please."

Misty sang, "A simple game with fair 5 trump cards."

Paul sang, "Offending with bluff, how boring!"

Leaf sang, "I'm only targeting for Deal=Jackpot"

Jimmy sang, "Now to the couple's stage,"

The girls sang, "Shall we?"

"With a blink of eyes doing divine work, it's show time!"

The boys sang, "With a predestined situation the game board starts to spin."

The girls sang, "An utter defeat? What you lost is dream or pride?"

The boys sang, "While in closed eyes, I will carve it into you so much that it will hurt."

The boys sang, "What's the final game?"

The girls sang, "The result full of frauds."

The boys sang, "A simple game with rolling dice⇔rolls."

The girls asked, "Odd Bet three times, isn't it boring?"

The boys chorused, "Let's divide black and white."

The girls sang, "Now to our stage,"

All of them sang, "Shall we?"

The boys sang, "With a blink of eyes doing divine work, it's show time!"

The girls sang, "With absolute situation the game board starts to spin."

The boys sang, "An utter defeat what you lost is God or Pride?"

The girls mocked, "Not even a chance to blink? I will break your heart as well."

All 10 started to sing, "With a blink of eyes doing divine work, its show time!

With touching situation the game board starts to spin.

A reversal? What we lost is love or pride?

While with your eyes closed, I will even steal your heart!"

The song was over and the singers all looked through the glass to see the expression of Zoey and Adelheit. "That was nice." Zoey said with smile. She gestured them to come out. "Now listen." Adel said as she played their song. They listened to it carefully. "Can you see what's wrong?" Zoey asked after the song was over. "It didn't acted like you wanted it to be, right?" Gary guessed. "No, it's not that. You pointed out the point perfectly but there's something missing…." Zoey said in an uncertain voice. The singers rolled their eyes. "Shall we sing it again?" Drew asked. "No, then the author will be too tired." Zoey said. "What?" all of them asked her. "Never mind." Zoey said but they recorded like twice more until Zoey and Adelheit both said that it's good.

"Okay, I will give you guys a break for umm, I don't know, but I have a business and will be back in," She looked up at the clock, it was almost 10, "Well I will be back in about at 3? So wait until then and don't try to kill each other." Adelheit said. Dawn could swore that there were groaning. As soon as Adelheit walked upstairs Drew flicked his hair and offered his hand at Dawn. "Shall we?" Drew asked. "Huh?" Dawn asked but Drew grabbed her hand and went upstairs.

**Another cliffhanger! I feel so evil**

**Okay, don't hit me. Okay, stay where you are and drop your knife please, please? (Runs like mad)**

**Review please!**

**5 is all I want and need**

**Please? Review!**

**And I promise next chapter won't be ended with cliffhanger.**

**And sorry for Zoey who keeps breaking the 4****th**** wall.**


	8. Chapter 8 the Visit Part 2

Divine Diva

Chapter 8

The Visit Part 2

**Songs Used: WAVE (kradness), Scissorhands (clear)**

**Translation of WAVE belongs to me Scissorhands' translation I found it at Google**

**My favorite Utaite is kradness. That's Drew's voice I'm using as…..**

**This chapter is rather shorter than other chapters**

**6 reviews + over thousand views! Thanks a ton**

All the others stared at the exit of the studio. "Wow, that was just, wow…." Leaf said, her hands on her hips. May and Zoey shared worried looks. "Should we?" May asked. "Nah, let's just trust him this once." Zoey said. "Trust him for what?" Paul turned around and asked with sharp and angry voice. "Why am I supposed to tell you? You are a jerk and a meanie." May said sticking her tongue out. "Yeah, I know I am. But it's my friend you are talking about." He said with a growl. May glared back equally.

Drew brought Dawn to his room but didn't close the door. He spread his arms, "Do you mind?" He asked. Dawn glanced at the open door, glanced back at him and shook her head. He came close and hugged her. It wasn't tight, it was just fine. She smiled, this was her first time getting hugged by a man, well maybe not _the _first but the first that she allowed.

The others came upstairs, still not believing what they just witnessed. "Wow, she tricked me! She said she didn't like that grasshead and look what she had done! She followed him! She followed him upstairs, possibly to his room. Just imagine what he could do with her!" May exclaimed, staring at her hands. "Can someone please shut her up?" Paul growled. "Shut up! You don't know what Dawn has with guys. You guys are all just dense and foolish beasts." May spat at Paul with anger. "Who's talking? You should've seen you eating. You were worse than Ketchum." Paul glared back.

"Oh, now you are criticizing on my eating habit? What's wrong with my eating habit? I just like to eat and have a big stomach for your information. The doctor said it himself!"

"Any proof?" Paul smirked. May rolled her eyes, pulled out her phone and showed him the photo of the print with sizes of some of her organs, and next to it was the average size. It was about 1.5 times bigger than average. Paul sweatdropped and stared at the photo, then May, then the photo.

"See! Modern medic proved it." May humphed and put her phone back.

Paul couldn't talk back. "This is the first time I see Paul losing arguing." Gary stated.

"No, Drew was the first one." Jimmy said, recalling a very very old memory.

Paul sat on the sofa, mumbling something about his aunt. He turned on the TV and as all the boys expected Spongebob was laughing hysterically. Everyone sweatdropped. "Why is that always on our TV?" Gary asked. "My aunt." Paul answered and they all quietly watched, since they didn't have anything better to do. Except for Ash who found a new thing to do, eat.

Dawn fell asleep next to Drew. He read a random book he got from his shelf, which happened to be a crime novel. He read through it but felt like a villain while stroking her hair and reading a crime novel at the same time. Dawn looked peaceful yet vulnerable when she was asleep. Peaceful, that was about 90% but the rest, she looked she was sleeping to escape from something. Well it was just his feeling.

_Dad? Dad? Father? _

"_I'm so sorry child. From now on, never trust….""_

"_I'm sorry."_

Drew felt something and looked down at her face, tears were flowing down her cheek. "Dawn?" Drew shook her up. "Dawn." She got up, realized that she had cried in her sleep and wiped it off. "I'm sorry." She said. "There's nothing to be sorry, what's wrong?" Dawn shook her head, refusing to tell the details, "An old nightmare. So familiar one." She said with a faked smile. Drew's worried expression didn't fade away though. He hugged her, "If there's anything wrong, all you have to do is to tell me. You got it?" Drew asked with a kind voice. Dawn nodded and snuggled into his arm. She smiled, trying her best to forget the dream.

Gary got bored of watching the yellow underwater creature acting like a six year old and pulled out Wii from the cabinet. "Who wants to play?" He asked. Misty, Jimmy, and Ash quickly shot their hands up. "Damn it." May grumbled. "What do you want to play?" Misty came over and took a look at Gary's enormous collection of the CDs. "Wow." She said and then pulled out one. "This one." She said and inserted it. While the guys were playing they saw Drew taking Dawn downstairs.

"Why are you taking her to the studio?" May asked suspiciously. "I want to show her something." He said and flicked his hair. Dawn didn't protested or talked back when he grabbed her hand and took her to the studio. May frowned. "I hate him." She said and stared back at the Kirby on the screen.

"What did you want to show me?" Dawn asked as Drew sat her on the chair in front of all the machines. "Put that headphone on when I enter the room." He said. She nodded. He did something with the machine and then told her to press the start button when he signal her the okay sign.

He entered the recording room, and adjusted himself with the headphone then send an 'okay' sign. Dawn quickly put on the headphone and pressed the start button.

A loud music began to play. It was technical and she felt like she was at a club or something.

Drew started singing, "With one mistake the space ends with usual blue light.

While flying then stopping and feels like we can fly again.

With connected heart

I fell in love with the old times

Collecting all the illusions

Our romance is like the fossils

Aah, we shall dance in our dreams"

Dawn stared at him, singing with his bit high toned yet powerful voice. She couldn't help but smile.

"Let the moonlight embrace me safe within the hard bold itself

As the echoing sound is limiting around my body and whole

This heart is targeting at you

The one who posses

The brightness that makes me forget all of the fears

I'm spinning, I'm spinning as this world is

/W/A/VE/

Drew smirked a little and Dawn smiled

"And as I think and as I stop

The red light, it's filling

I am slipping for fleeing

And fleeing all again

Next is opened

Skype with the aliens

Selecting the illusions

A wave-like romance

Aah, we shall dance in this night of ours!

"Let the moonlight embrace me safe within the hard bold itself

The echoing sound itself is making me hesitate

This heart is targeting at you

The one who posses

The brightness that makes me forget to attack and offend

It's coming, it's coming, the future is

/W/A/V/E

Haa, we shall dance in our dreams!

Let the voice of the future captivates me

And the echoing sound is repainting it

This heart is targeting at you

The one who posses

The brightness that cannot even forgive standing still

I'm spinning, I'm spinning as this world is

It's coming, it's coming, the future is.

Lalala lala lala (X4)

Drew was closing his eyes the whole time he was singing so when he opened his eyes he saw Dawn's eyes, amazed and happy. He smiled and walked out of the room, pressed some buttons and hugged her tight. "I like you Dawn, I really do." The words, so soft that it was like the music itself to Dawn. 'Stop, please.' She thought as she embraced him.

**Few minutes ago in the living room**

"Any guess why he brought her down?" Marina asked, staring at the Mario now trying to attack Ike. "Don't know. But if he's planning on doing something with her it might've been more comfortable in his bed." Gary joked. May looked like she wanted to kill him but the others weren't letting her do so. Gary didn't know that May wanted to kill him since he was too busy controlling Mario. "Damn!" Misty exclaimed. "Stop it, you are hurting Pikachu!' Ash exclaimed. "Don't care." Misty said as she giggled.

May gave a worried glance at the basement entrance. When the battle round was over Gary passed it to Zoey to play. "Chill out, bandanna." May scowled. "It's not like Drew's going to rape your friend anyway." That made May lose it. She made an angry noise and attacked Gary at the instant. Zoey stopped playing, dropped the Wii remote and pulled her away from the spiky brunette. "Let me go!" May screamed viciously. This was new for everyone. The girls did know that she had such a hot temper but not like this.

"May, calm down." Zoey said. May shot a glare at her as if she was trying to say something but she didn't and headed to the studio door. "May!" Zoey went after her and the others, confused, just followed them.

May went down and when she saw Drew and Dawn hugging each other she ripped them apart and pulled Dawn to her side. "What was that for?" Drew said, annoyed. "What were you trying to do with her?" May demanded the answer. "What do you mean?" Drew asked, definitely confused at May's action. May glared at her and dragged Dawn upstairs. "May?" Dawn asked while dragging upstairs. May walked through the singers and forced Dawn to stay in the living room. "May, what's wrong?" Dawn asked. All May did was to look down slightly. "I know you are worried about me but Drew's not-" "Dawn." May stopped her.

"Please." Dawn stayed silent. "May, you worry too much. I know that this is for me and I am very grateful. But this is just too much." Dawn said with a faint smile. "I know. I know. I just can't take control of myself when it comes to that matter or something similar." May said as she buried her face into her hands. Zoey sat by next to them. "You are overreacting. Calm down and let Dawn handle this by herself she's not a baby." May nodded and buried her face into her knees.

The others entered the living room and looked at them worriedly. "This is all confusing. We became really famous all over the Sinnoh in about few months, now we are at really famous star's house and Dawn is about to make a new boyfriend. Why do you think I am like this?" Dawn patted her shoulder and the other girls walked up to them. "May, are you okay? What about you, Dawn?" Leaf asked, sitting next to May. "I'm fine. And I think May just need to calm down." Dawn and Zoey explained. "Are you sure about that? She was about to kill 2 of us." Paul said. "Will you ever shut your mouth?" Zoey asked.

Paul seemed offended by the statement but didn't reply to it. Drew glanced and met eyes with Dawn. Dawn nodded and eyed him to stay still. He nodded and stayed where he was. Gary walked over to her and asked May, carefully, if there's anything he can do for her. May looked up. Gary realized that she wasn't crying. "I'm sorry Gary. I…. I'm sorry." Gary shrugged. "No it's fine. It's been a long time since a girl was on top of me." He smirked. May rolled her eyes and let go of Dawn's hand, who walked toward Drew.

"Sorry about that." She said. "No problem. I understand. It has something to do with that dream, right?" Dawn nodded slightly. Gary stood up, smiling, "Wanna hear my new song?" He asked everyone. "If it has something to do with me, then no." Leaf said, her hands on her waist. "Sorry dear, it is." Gary said with a smirk as he headed down the studio. Others had no choice to follow him.

Gary was doing things with the machines and computers when everyone else walked in. "Sit there, headphones on. Paul, will you do that recording for me?" Gary asked and Paul grunted. Gary entered the room and Paul stepped to the computer and when Gary signaled he pressed and put his headphones on.

Without waiting, Gary began to sing immediately.

"Give me love, give me love, give me love, give me some love

Give me love, give me love, give me love

That's all that I want"

A cheerful jazz music filled everyone's head as Gary winked slightly at Leaf.

"The snow resting on my fingertips

Doesn't seem to be melting at all

Somewhere in this heart of tin of mine

There's someone, or no one, thats laughing

Reflections of the scenery

They're all turned and twisted

My hand holding, my hand holding

My hand that is holding your face

Even if you're right there, and I'm right here, I can't feel it

And if it's so, and if that's so

Then whats there left for me to do

Then can I really watch over your smile?

Give me love, give me love, give me love, give me some love

Give me love, give me love, give me love

That's all that I want, ah

I guess I'm only good for hurting

Even if I had never wanted to

If anyone wants to play you out

I'll rip them all into little bits

Oh, this is my only reason

For being born at all

My hands striking, my hands striking

Fear into the hearts of the crowd

I'll make sure that they will never again make fun of me

Even with that, even with that

Tell me, God, what should I do now?

Now that I've figured out I'll always be alone

I'm fighting, I'm fighting

Just to see your smiling face

I'm believing, I'm fighting, I'm fighting

Only for so long

La La La...

(Aren't you afraid of me?)

(Could you really stand to be with me?)

(You see, I'm...)

So affectionate, it's all dizziness

I feel something warm for the first time

Going through my fingers into my hand and everywhere

And who is it from, I knew that I was

Weaker than anyone around

I won't ever end up hurting people again

My hand holding, my hand holding

My hand that is holding your face

And so since you're right there, and I'm right here, I can feel it

Maybe if once, maybe if once

We could happen to meet eachother, ah ah

Give me love, give me love, give me love, give me some love

Give me love, give me love, give me love

And that's what I got, ah, ah, ah ah ah ah…."

The girls clapped.

The guys, "Is that all you sing, cheesy love songs?" Jimmy asked. Gary stuck his tongue out at him. "Ladies love this, right?" The girls nodded as if this was all planned. "And ladies loves me." Gary said as he walked out of the room. "Well they possibly love your taste." Leaf said with teasing smirk. "What taste?" Gary asked, confused. "Your taste for choosing a boxer. Seriously? There were cows everywhere on your boxer!" The girls started to laugh hysterically. The guys, glanced at Gary and then started to laugh. Even Paul smirked.

"It's not my fault! Adelheit got it for me and I had nothing to wear so-"

"Nice excuse, Oak." Paul said.

"You know how your aunt is!" Gary shrieked and ran upstairs. The girls couldn't stop laughing and Marina was almost crying as well. "Ow, my stomach hurts." Misty said through her laugh. "Poor Gary." Leaf cooed as she followed him upstairs. The others, still kept on laughing though Drew didn't let go of Dawn's hand.

"Gary!" Leaf cried as she walked up to the rooms and opened his room door. "Gary?" He wasn't crying for Leaf's relief. "Gary, you know I was just joking." Leaf said as she walked up to him, who was sitting on the desk chair, pretending to read. "Are you mad?" Leaf asked, leaning over his shoulder to take a look at the book he was reading. He quickly covered it but not fast enough to cover that it wasn't a book, but a magazine with very inappropriate things. Very Gary-like. 'PERVERT!" Leaf screamed and ran out of the room and then quickly downstairs.

Leaf was red when she walked down which grabbed everyone's attention. "Leaf? What happened?" Misty asked. "Are you guys all read Playboy?" The guys looked at her weirdly. "Was Gary reading those again?" Drew asked. "Yes! Is he always reading those kinds of materials?" Leaf said sitting down on the sofa's arm next to Drew. "Like once a week I suppose." Jimmy said. "Or more. He got caught by me three times in a week." Ash said. Drew smirked, "Doesn't girls read those stuff as well?" Dawn, next to him blushed and so did Zoey. "Sometimes. But I don't!" Zoey rolled her eyes at Dawn, "So what? What's wrong with reading them? Boys read it more than us and it's not like I'm doing it by myself anyway."

The guys looked at her a bit weirdly. "Aren't you like embarrassed about it?" Ash asked, who surprisingly stopped eating for a moment. "No. Like I said, there's nothing wrong with it." Zoey said as she pointed something on the music note he was holding. "You should sing higher in that part." Zoey instructed and looked back at Ash. "I suppose you are embarrassed about those things?" Zoey asked. Ash blushed furiously that made the others chuckle. "I, um…" Ash glanced at his friends, asking for help. They turned their attention to something else, that made Ash feel so betrayed. He didn't answer but he just picked up a banana and began to eat. "I guess he does." Zoey smirked at her friends who laughed. "What about you Drew?" Dawn asked the boy who was sitting next to her. He just kept humming.

"Guys, I'm back!" the door swung open and Reggie entered. "Awww." The girls groaned but the guys mentally sighed for the 'maid''s entrance. "What's wrong with me entering my own house?" Reggie looked fairly hurt. "I bought something to eat. Do you guys want cupcakes?" Reggie asked and the girls reached for him.

Adelheit returned and told the girls to gather at the studio. "Okay, now I will personally instruct you each of you so while I'm doing with one others will practice." Adelheit gave them five minutes to prepare before for her to pick out a random of them.

**I wasn't going to write what happened the next so it's not a cliffhanger.**

**For about next two chapters it will be about the girls' school life**

**All I need is 5 reviews!**

**And my translation was horrible…. I will do better next time, I hope…..**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Laika

**Happy New Lunar Year! It's tomorrow**

Divine Diva

Chapter 9

Laika

**Okay new chapter**

**Today is Megurine Luka's birthday! Yay!**

**Songs Used: Kudryavka (Kagamine Rin)**

**Lyric translation by GetPropheitc on Youtube**

**The last chapter was pretty crappy I'm sorry about that**

Dawn was blanking out during the classes. Well she felt weird and jumpy inside when she think about Saturday. Being Adelheit was fine but Drew…. He was the first guy to ever treat her so nice. She smiled faintly. "Ms. Berlitz! Pay attention to the class and stop daydreaming!" Her teacher shrieked at her that made everyone in the class giggle. Dawn flushed in embarrassment and tried to pay attention to the class. Which she failed horribly.

"Were you thinking about you-know-who during class?" Leaf teased heading to the cafeteria for lunch. Dawn flushed even more and was about to deny it but Ursula snuck upon them, interfering their conversation. "Ooh, looks like Dawn has special someone. He must be an idiot to do so." She said with mean chuckle. Leaf frowned, "Well he's better than anyone you can imagine." She retorted, making Ursula's mocking smile turn to frown. "Well let me hear it then." Leaf hesitated at her statement. "Why should we tell you?" Dawn asked, looking up at the taller girl. "Well then how else I will believe that Deedee actually have a boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend. Leaf's just teasing me so I don't need to tell you." Dawn said. "Well he must be really smart not to date you. I will take it back that he's an idiot." Dawn growled but it was barely audible. She turned away and dragged Leaf along with her to the cafeteria. "Don't talk about him during school." Dawn said as she felt a phone buzzing in her pocket. "Is it him?" Leaf tried to take a look at the screen but Dawn hid it. "Go talk to with your own guy." Dawn said as she sat on the table. "Gary's not my guy!" Leaf flushed and whispered harshly. "Sure sure." Dawn pulled out her lunchbox and started to eat her salad.

Rest of their friends arrived. "What were you guys saying?" May asked.

"I saw Ursula. She looked pretty angry, what happened?" Misty asked.

"Oh, I kinda said that Dawn might have a boyfriend." Leaf said with a snicker and earned a nice good punch from Dawn. "He's not my boyfriend." Dawn growled and went back to her salad.

"Yeah of course not. I saw you guys hugging. What else did you guys do?" May asked, her face frowning hard. "Only hugs." Dawn replied not even looking up. May glared at Dawn while munching her burrito. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes." She said and texted something on her phone. "Let Dawn enjoy the moment May. Seriously, what's with you about Dawn dating someone?" Marina complained, sick of May's overprotectiveness. May pursed her lips and glared at her friend. She looked at Dawn who glared at May shaking her head. "Don't know." May answered and started eating her second burrito.

The whole class was over and Dawn walked to the convenience store to buy a snack for herself and her friends. She was choosing chocolates and was debating with herself which one to choose. "Look who this is, our famous Deedee." Dawn flinched at peach haired girl's voice. Next to her was Melody and Chocho. "What do you want?" Dawn asked. Others were staring at them but some walked closer to Dawn for support.

Dawn glanced at the students, thanked them inside her mind. "Listen Ursula, I'm just trying to choose which chocolate I should buy and that's it. So stop bothering me and leave me alone." Dawn said as she walked past Ursula and her gang to the counter but Ursula grabbed Dawn's arm. "I'm not going to let go of you unless you tell me your special someone." Ursula said with an evil smile. "Let me go." Dawn said as she tried to pull Ursula's hand away from her.

"What's wrong? Don't want to tell his name and embarrass him?" Ursula asked with devilish voice. Dawn didn't answer but kept her attention at getting away from her. But Ursula's grip hardened the more Dawn tried to pull away.

"You are a slut." Dawn flinched. "That's why the guys like you." Ursula was only insulting Dawn but for Dawn, not even knowing herself would do this, clawed Ursula's hand, who shrieked in pain and let go of Dawn. Dawn pushed the chocolates into a nearby student, muttering 'sorry' and ran away. Usual routine. Dawn was too used to this.

Dawn opened the dorm room and saw Zoey and May in the room. "Dawn? Is something wrong?" Zoey asked. Dawn was shaking. She walked to her bed and sat down. May looked down from her bunk, "Is it Ursula again?" Zoey asked, looking down from her bunk as well. "Well, yes." Dawn said with a sigh. "Why does she hate me so much? Did I done something to her? Why? I don't even remember it!" Dawn exclaimed as she saw tears flowing down to her hand. "You want me to beat the crap out of her?" Zoey asked. "That's someone else's job. And Ursula is doing it because you are too cool and she will never be able to be like you. She's just jealous of how awesome you are."

Dawn shook her head, "You really think anyone would be jealous of me?" May flinched for she knew what Dawn meant. "Dawn, stop being so negative. You are wonderful the way you are. We love you." Zoey said as she climbed down the bunk and hugged her old friend. Dawn blinked and felt even more tears coming down. "Dawn, you are not a six-year old child anymore. You are 16 for heaven's sake." Zoey said but her voice was sad as well.

"What's going on?" Misty asked as she entered the room. "Ursula." May answered. Zoey let go of Dawn and sat next to her instead. Misty rolled her eyes, "What did that bitch wanted from you now?" Misty walked up to Dawn and sat next to her. "Dawn, be strong. Trust me." Misty said.

"_Only Trust me"_

Dawn flinched at the word. She stood up, surprising Misty. She headed to the bathroom. Her friends could hear the water splashing. "I'm worried about her." May said. "Me too." Zoey answered. "Misty don't tell Dawn to trust, or something like that. She has a trauma about that word and we cannot help her with that." May said to Misty. "Oh. Okay." Misty looked hurt but whatever was bothering Dawn, her friends would never tell her.

**2 weeks later**

"Since the test is over I will tell you a story." Dawn looked up at the teacher. "Is it about your first love?" A girl asked. "No." The teacher answered. "Does she even have one?" Zoey whispered to Dawn who giggled. "I will tell you a story about Laika. Does anyone knows about it?" Few raised their hand. Zoey was one of them. "Ms. Noy, will you please explain to us what it is?" Zoey stood up from her seat, "The first space dog." The other kids snickered. "Be quiet, I know what I'm talking about!" Zoey barked at the students and looked at the teacher. "Sit down." Zoey did.

At first Dawn thought Zoey was wrong but she was proven wrong. "Zoey's right, class. Laika was the first living creature to go to space. And the first one to die there." The teacher said. There were 'oh' and 'aww' in the class. "Laika was a stray dog in Moscow. They found her trained her with few other dogs. Laika was chosen to go out to the space to test how long a living creature can survive out there. She was supposed to live about 7 days since the spacecraft had oxygen enough to survive 6 days. But Laika, unfortunately died in about 7 hours due to overheating." The students gulped. "One of the scientists who was responsible for this experiment expressed a regret for letting her die, students, you guys are here to learn and use your knowledge for human goods but you have to remember that no matter how much you know the weight of life is always heavier than the weight of knowledge."

The bell rang and the students walked out of the class. "Is that really true?" Dawn asked Zoey. "You never trust those things, don't you? It's true. Laika, that poor thing died for human's desire to go out to the space. She went there to fulfill human's wish and paid the price for it." Zoey looked at Dawn's eyes, "Her life." Dawn blinked at her red haired friend. "Well, see you at the dorm later!" Zoey said and went off. Dawn waved at the back of her friend and walked down to her own class.

"Hi!" Zoey said to May and sat down next to her. "Hiya Zoey." May said. "Ms. Looky told us the story of about Laika." May tilted her head. "The first space dog?" Zoey nodded. "Why would she tell that to you?" May asked. "She said something about we have to respect life because it is much more important than knowledge." "That's nice." May said. "And I'm going to write a song." Zoey said. "For us to sing at the Sinnoh Idol?" May asked. "No. Mostly TOP 10 is able to be a singer so when you 5 make it out as the singer I am going to make Dawn sing it." May frowned. "Why her?" Zoey looked at her, "She's like Laika." May gave Zoey a sad look and looked at the blackboard.

When Dawn returned to the dorm that day she saw Zoey occupied with her laptop so much that she didn't even say hello. Dawn muttered small hello and sat down on her bed, changed into more comfortable outfit than her uniform. Misty came in and said hello to Dawn and gave a puzzled expression when she saw Zoey concentrating on the thing that she was doing.

After all 6 of them were in the room, Zoey was still too busy typing things in. "What is she doing?" Marina asked, shocked to see Zoey like that. "Don't know." Dawn shrugged. "Zoey!" May went up to the red haired girls' bunk and took the laptop away. "Hey, give it back!" Zoey, finally returned to Earth screamed. "Not unless you are telling me what you are doing." May demanded. "I'm writing the song I told you about today." Zoey said. "That song? For Dawn?" Dawn looked up. "Yes. It will be finished by next week. Now go and pick the song you are going to sing TOP 10." Zoey said almost pushing May off of her bunk.

May grumbled and with her friends they started to look through the list of the songs. "How about we write down the song we want to sing and just pick it randomly? Zoey can pick it out." They glanced up at Zoey who was too occupied with her song. "Well get some piece of paper and let's write it down." The girls spread out and grabbed a random piece of paper and handed it over to Leaf, who suggested the idea. Leaf shuffled it and called Zoey. "Can you pick one of them?" Zoey groaned and climbed down, picked up one and read the one out loud, "WAVE." Zoey said and climbed back up.

The girls all looked at Dawn. "Umm, can't we?" Dawn asked. "We can but wonder why you picked out that song." Marina said with a teasing smirk that made Dawn blush. The girls then opened the rest of the notes to see the songs.

The girls looked at the list of the songs that Zoey wrote and picked out the songs they will be singing. "If we don't make it to the final round then today's effort becomes useless." Misty said. "Yeah, we know that. But we will make it to there, right?" Dawn asked with hopeful look that made Misty nod. Then a phone started to buzz and the girls-except for Zoey- all checked their phone. It turned out to be Dawn's, from Drew of course. "Hi Drew." She replied as she entered the bathroom. The girls had a teasing frown on their face.

"What were you doing?" Drew asked, on his bed.

"I was picking out the song we were going to sing later on. We drew lots and we had your song." Dawn said with a small giggle.

"Huh? Wonder who put that in." Drew said with a grin.

"Me, you grasshead!" Dawn pouted.

"Not you too. I hate that nickname." Drew groaned and heard Dawn laugh.

"Well I liked it so get used to it." Drew mentally sighed.

"That's not a way to treat your boyfriend-to-be." Drew could imagine Dawn blushing which was the exact thing she was doing.

"What's boyfriend-to-be? Seriously it's just boyfriend or not boyfriend, don't make words up." Dawn said, I mean, blabbered, she was blushing furiously.

Drew gave her light laugh. "Aww, you are so sweet you know that?" Dawn was blushing even more now.

"You know what, I'm starting to think that I'm not the first girl you ever liked." Dawn said, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Oh, you are not. But truth to be told, you are the prettiest one." Dawn didn't believe it but it was good to hear. "Thanks."

They kept talking for a long time until Reggie called him downstairs. "Sorry, gotta go. Bye." Drew stuffed his phone into his pocket and after he grabbed a random headphone –he had 2- and ran downstairs. "Okay, we are going to be about 5 minutes late thanks to Mr. I-love-Dawn." Gary grumbled as Drew stepped into the car and closed the door. "Hey, I can't go anywhere without my hair styled. Doesn't that apply to you too Gary?" Drew flicked his hair and sat down.

"Okay, whatever." Reggie rolled his eyes, mumbling that he has to clean the house. After 2 years of living together Reggie became 100% housemaid. "About that TV show, do you guys remember it?" Michael asked. "Yes, how can we forget about that?" Jimmy said, glancing at Ash who seemed clueless. "What? Since when?" He asked. "You and your stupid brain…." Jimmy murmured as Michael kept on explaining about the show. "The producer told me that he only needs 2 out of you for brothers' role."

"Not it." Paul said. "Of course you won't. He hates you." Michael said. "I've never met him." Paul said but Michael didn't answer. "If it is going to be brothers Ash and Jimmy will do fine as a idiotic combo." Gary said glancing at the two. "We are not idiot, Ash is the one." Jimmy said. "I'm not an idiot!" "Yeah right." Drew said.

"I hate you guys." Ash pouted and returned to his apple. Jimmy snatched it away, "Will you ever stop eating?" He asked. "Me? Stop eating? That's impossible task Jimmy." Ash said as he took the apple from Jimmy and munched on it. "Idiot." Jimmy muttered and looked out the window. Peaceful yet he didn't like it.

After a long time they arrived at the familiar view of Hearthome City. "We are supposed to go all the way to the Jubilife City," Michael saw horrified expression on Reggie's face, "But the producer had a business in Hearthome so I decided to take this chance." Reggie sighed in relief.

"We are here." Michael said as he got off the car. "I will be waiting here." Reggie said as he waved to his younger brother who grunted. "Come on." Michael guided the boys inside the building.

A guy who was very familiar to the boys welcomed them. "Ah, yes. I am sure you heard it from Michael, am I correct?" The boys nodded. "I'm not taking the role." Paul said immediately. "I don't need you. You don't suit the role very much." The producer said. "Thank you." Paul said as he sat down on a chair nearby. "Come on boys." The others, leaving Paul alone, followed the producer into the room. "Okay so I need two brothers. I am not sure if you guys are a good actor though." "Gary can act good when it comes to girls. He flirts with them like he really is in love." Ash said and Gary shot a glare. "Funny, funny." The producer gave out the scripts for the acts.

Drew read through it. "These brothers practically hate each other. Perfect. I am sure I can do this one with Gary perfectly." Drew smirked. "Yeah me too, as long as it's with Drew." Gary glared at the green haired boy. Ash and Jimmy dropped the script, "We seriously don't want to do it." They said. "Yeah they will tease me even more if I do this." Ash said with almost teary eyes to convince "Well those teary eyes make me feel like I need to cast you." Ash's tears disappeared at once. The producer glanced at Drew and Gary. "Would you two like to try out?" The two nodded and followed him into the room.

**A week later, a week prior to the Sinnoh Idol**

Dawn was at cafeteria, having dinner. The girls were planning out the songs they will be singing for Sinnoh Idol and were debating over the songs. "They are all my songs anyway." Zoey said under her breath. "Except for WAVE." Dawn reminded. "I know that. I'm not stupid you know." Zoey grumbled. "Zoey, what do you think we should sing? I'm sure we can at least make it to the TOP 5. Don't you think so girls?" May asked. The other girls nodded with confident smile. "You'd better. You remember how much I bet on you guys winning?" Unpleasant memory entered the girls' head.

"Zoey, what do you think would be great?" Zoey looked at the list of the songs which were pretty a lot. She tapped her chin and wrote down something on the paper and showed them to the girls. "Does this sound nice?" She asked. The girls took turns reading and shared their own ideas. "I think that song should be the last." Misty pointed to the song title. "Hmm, yeah, maybe." Zoey answered and Misty changed it.

"Anyway what happened to the song you were writing for Dawn?" May asked. "Yeah, are you done with it?" Marina asked. "Hmm? Oh about that, let's try it out Dawn. Shall we?" Dawn blinked for a moment, chewing on her lettuce leafs. "Yeah sure. I hope it's nice." Dawn smiled. "I'm sure it is. It suits your soft voice. Although I'm planning to make you sing some loud music later. But now I am trying to make songs that actually suits into you. Later you will try to suit your voice to the music, you got that?" Dawn nodded, getting slightly excited for the song that Zoey wrote. Even though they shared the room together the girls never really heard Zoey's songs since she had her headphone on her almost all the time.

"Alright, hear it. The lyrics will pop out." Zoey put the headphone on Dawn's head and Dawn listened, mouthing the lyrics. She listened to it about 5 times with Zoey telling her what to do every time. "Girls, can you get out of the room for a moment. Your leader here needs a practice." The others groaned but followed the composer's words and walked out of the room. "It's freezing!" Leaf complained. "Wait, how long are we supposed to be out here?" Marina asked, the girls gulped as a bad feeling came upon them.

Sure enough, it took 30 minutes for Zoey to let them come in. Zoey opened the door and saw 4 almost-froze-to-death girls and quickly let them in. "I'm so going to kill you if this isn't good." May said sniffing. "Yeah, count me in." Marina blew her nose. "Sorry, sorry. Alright, let's hear it!" Zoey started it. The song was soft and the girls loved it before it actually started. Dawn coughed a little and as the right moment came, started to sing.

"A Momentary gleam among the flowing stars

I send out this faint dream, hello hello.

I hope that someday, this wish of mine will reach you!"

Dawn smiled,

"Together in the sky of falling stardust

We gazed upwards

You lined up so many difficult words, smiling

Into the sky you've never seen before,

You are driving your dream forward

So I will hurry forth with your dream

I will dream your dream."

Dawn closed her eyes,

"From within this revolving world

I'm sending it with you, hello hello.

In the wind that brushes against my ears, the rhythm of life.

My voice, loudly calling out to you

It's as if gravity is pulling me in.

No matter how much space is separating us

It will surely reach you."

"You gently fastened the cold, inorganic collar on my neck

And smiled down at me sadly.

The sound of dripping water

Once I'm sure of your love, I will carry forth your dream. I will fly out with your dream."

"From outside the spinning world

I'm sending it to you alone, hello hello.

I wonder if my unreliable voice

Will be able to reach you"

Dawn opened her eyes,

"The world you kept longing for

Is a bit like being underwater…." Dawn looked around a little.

"These droplets that quietly overflow

Are soap bubbles rising to the surface."

Dawn smiled sadly,

"Even if I try to clear my ears

I can't hear a thing

This is actually just a little bit….

Frightening

When the sparkling sun caresses my body

There's a familiar, nostalgic smell

I felt it and I close my eyes."

"A crack of my melting consciousness

A big, blue marble

Right now with these eyes, I'm seeing the continuation of your dream"

"Looking down over the blue earth, search for you and send out this hello, hello.

It's such a beautiful, wonderful world, isn't it?

But even though I want to tell you right away it seems like I can't breathe that well

So I'll just cry out to you with my heart, fly out, my voice."

A tear formed in Dawn's eyes

"A momentary gleam among the flowing stars

It's someone's wish, hello hello

A small fragment of this momentary life

flickered and went out.."

Dawn looked at her friends, "Was it okay?" Her friends blinked. "Okay? It was awesome! Though it was very sad… I loved it." Misty said and Dawn beamed. "Yeah, I know, I know, I'm awesome." Zoey said and the girls laughed. "Your songs are awesome, not you!" May teased. "That was mean you jerk." Zoey said. "Speaking of jerk, I wonder what guys are doing." Leaf said. "Guys? You mean Gary, Drew, Ash, Jimmy and Paul?" May asked. "Yeah, I mean we are friends, right?" Leaf said. "We are but guys these days. They are too immature." Misty said. "Not Paul though, he seemed pretty mature to me." Dawn said. "You shouldn't say those things when you have Drew." May said, teasingly. "He's not my boyfriend for the thousandth times!" She protested with her face as red as a ripe apple. "Can someone then explain to me why Dawn looks like she is about to explode?" Zoey joked.

"Do you dream about him Dawn?" Leaf asked. "No!" Dawn screamed. "She does! Oh my God that is so sweet!" Marina squealed. Girls loved teasing her. "Come on, it's not that embarrassing. It's not like he comes out in naked, right?" The thought made Dawn blush even more and she hid her face in her laps, hugging her legs tightly. "Alright girls, that's enough." May said. "We don't have to tease her. She grabbed Dawn's phone and looked for a number, "Let's tease Drew instead." The girls smiled evilly as they crawled close to May. Dawn tried to prevent it from happening but poor Drew picked up the phone.

"Hello? Dawn?" Drew's voice came out. "Hi Drew!" Drew was surprised to hear Leaf's voice and was sad that it wasn't Dawn. "Hi Leaf, you want me to pass it on to Gary?" He asked. Gary looked up at him. 'Who is it?' He mouthed. 'Leaf.' Drew mouthed back. "We were talking about you and Dawn and we asked her if she dreams about you," "Cut it out!" Dawn's voice came from the background.

"She was like blushing and, oh, do you dream about her too?" Gary was surprised to see that Drew's face was turning red. He raised his eyebrow and elbowed Jimmy to look up. He did and covered his mouth not to laugh. Drew shot a glare. Jimmy elbowed Ash and Paul and Ash burst into laughing while Paul just rolled his eyes. Drew's blush got deeper and deeper as the girls tried to guess who Dawn came out in his dream, though he never had one. "I never dreamed about her so just shut up!" Drew said as he tapped the off button and ran into the bathroom to wash his face. Unfortunately for Drew Jimmy and Gary called the girls and they all teased Drew and Dawn for the rest of the hour. Making Drew think of a ways to murder someone and Dawn thinking about committing suicide.

The next day Dawn didn't talk to any of her friends. "Dawn, you know that it was all a joke, right?" May asked. "No. I don't." Dawn humphed and kept on walking. "Aww, come on!" May kept on apologizing but Dawn kept on not accepting it. "You really pissed me off last night, May." Dawn said with a small growl. "Dawn~~" May whined. Dawn ignored and walked away. May scratched her head and followed.

The guys didn't really bother apologizing to Drew and for Drew, he didn't do anything, not much. He didn't talk to them though. "Drew, pass me the ketchup." Ash said but Drew didn't reply. "Drew, are you mad about that last night?" and the guys started to tease him about that. Again. And for the first time in Drew's life he wanted to hurry up and go to school.

**Okay it's done! Woohoo! **

**Sinnoh Idol will be back next chapter. It will be over soon, don't worry. **

**I just love teasing Dawn and Drew (laughs like a devil)**

**Well 5 reviews! 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, please?**


	10. Chapter 10 On TV TOP 10

***WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SONG THAT HAS VERY SEXUAL THING SO SKIP IT IF YOU LIKE. IT WILL BE THE SECOND SONG I USE IN THIS CHAPTER***

Divine Diva

Chapter 10

TV LIVE-TOP 10

**Hello everyone, IE here with new chapter of Divine Diva! Yay~~!**

**And thank you a ton for 9 reviews! Oh my gosh, I hope I can get reviews that much per a chapter but I ****guess it ****is too much?**

**Anyway in this rate I can reach the story goal! 100 reviews, wish me luck folks!**

**Songs Used: WAVE (96neko), Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl (Hatsune Miku/GUMI)**

**WAVE translation by me. It is another version by 96neko my fav female version of the song.**

**Other I found at Google.**

**To pokemonredshipper: Zoey's paired up with Kenny but he won't show up for a long time. Poor guy**

**To DisasterButterfly: I hope that was a compliment**

**-Swear warning-**

Dawn sang, practicing the song.

"TOP 10 is tomorrow! Oh my gosh, can you believe it?" Marina said.

"Yes." Leaf said as she read through her part.

"Girls, the one you did before was nice but I need to ask who picked this song?" Adelheit asked. The girls instantly pointed at the blunette.

"Okay, let me guess, it's because it's a song by Drew, am I right?" Dawn changed to red and nodded.

"Just wait till Drew gets really romantic. Now he's not romantic yet." Adelheit said and Dawn blinked.

"Okay…." She said.

"Come on girls, practice! Listen to your mentor!" Adelheit said, "I am so nervous." She said with a smile.

"Geez she looks even more nervous than us." Misty commented with a laugh.

The girls decided that they should wear black clothes. "Punk. That's what Drew wear too anyway." Leaf said as she dug through the closet.

"WAVE isn't a punk music though." Dawn complained.

"Then ask your boyfriend why he wore that in the music video." Misty growled and Dawn whimpered.

"I hate black. Red suits me more." May complained as she caught a cloth thrown by Leaf.

"Then wear black and white." Dawn suggested as she mined the closet for the clothes.

"I hate you." May grumbled as picked up a white sweat shirt with thin black stripes.

"That looks nice. Wear that and wear that black jeans and you will like a real gangster and a rock star at the same time." Dawn said with a giggle.

"She's already one, the gangster I meant." Marina giggled. May punched her friend.

"Maybe I should buy some." Dawn said.

"No. We are not wasting more money on stage outfits. No. So will you just dig through this pile of junks?" Misty said.

"Hey, I can wear that outfit that Dawn picked out for May." Misty said.

"And you can wear my red sweatshirt, how about that?" Misty said as she snatched May's striped shirt away.

"Sure, whatever." May said as Misty handed over a red sweatshirt. May picked up a black winter coat and threw it on.

"Dawn can I see your accessory collection?" Dawn handed her a huge trunk and May dug through it found black leather bracelet with small silver round spikes. "Can I have it? I've never seen you wearing these anyways." Dawn glanced and nodded.

"Lookie!" Dawn said as she picked up a purple spaghetti strapped top that looked like a corset. With small laces on the neckline which was right above her breasts.

"Isn't that too showy?" Leaf asked.

"Punks. That's what I need to look like and I can have this jacket on, fabulous." The black jacket had furs on the end of the sleeves and on the hat as well.

"Can you pass me on the choker with cubic?" May did and Marina helped Dawn put it on. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Top looks punky enough but I think you need to change your pink skirt." Marina picked up a black pleated skirt with silver chain and threw it at Dawn. "Thanks." Dawn said, changing instantly. "Drew's gonna get horny when you dress up like that." Leaf teased.

"Shut up."

Adelheit silently watched the teens battling for the clothes. "Girls these days."

As they all decided their outfits they practiced once more. "Dawn's outfit looks better than the last ones. She looks strong." Zoey said, eating potato chips while watching them cleaning up.

"Stop being an audience and get down! Help us! Even Adel here is helping us. Marina growled at her red haired friend.

"Oh, sorry. But you see I'm too busy editing and composing the songs you've picked out so, good luck with filling up that black hole." Zoey put her headphone on her head and started working on them. "Asshole." The girls muttered. "Watch your mouth sweethearts." Adelheit warned.

After Adelheit left the dormitory, surrounded by students earning for signs or shaking hands with her, the girls, finally in peace, ate night snacks and chatted about tomorrow. "We are going on TV, alive. Wow, I can't believe a selfish and uncontrollable orphan made it to here." May said dreamingly. "Orphan, yeah." Dawn nodded in agreement.

"Well, first of all I thank Leaf and her parents for sponsoring us. Then Zoey for writing such wonderful songs then to all of you guys. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have made it here. You guys are the best friends that a girl can ever have." Dawn said with teary eyes. Her friends all patted her on the back and thanked each other. "Let's go to sleep now. Good luck and may the odds be ever in our favor." Leaf giggled as she copied a line from her favorite book.

The sun rose and the girls got up to practice. "My heavens. I never thought we would see each other this early at Saturday." Zoey said, looking at the clock reading 9 o'clock.

"For the first time, and I am going to take a nap for a long time when we come back." Leaf grumbled. "Sure, when we return it will be about 9 o'clock. Of course you can take a nap." Zoey said. "Then maybe I will just wake up really late tomorrow." Leaf shrugged as she got into her stage outfit. Black and white striped sweatshirt with high waist black skirt that had straps as well, she also was wearing white stockings and black shoes with black fedora.

"I will make sure you wake up early tomorrow then." May said getting into her stage outfit, the other girls did as well. "Meanie." Leaf complained and then grabbed her phone, pretending that it is a mike. The girls sang, waking up the whole girl's dormitory. But only few complained-for example, Ursula- about the girls' singing.

"Will you idiots be quiet?! I'm about to sleep here!" Ursula personally paid them a visit and told them to shut up.

"You get lost." Zoey and Misty said as they slammed the door on Ursula's face, giving high-five to each other.

Adelheit came to pick them up at 5. "When will it start?" Dawn asked. "6. It will then end at around 7:30." Adelheit explained.

"Wow that's long. But shorter than I expected." Zoey said.

"It's live competition, and there are 10 groups that will compete each other including you."

Adelheit reached the stadium and everyone went to the waiting lounge. "Hi there!" The girls turned around and saw Judy standing there, waving slightly.

"Hi Judy, how have you been?" Dawn asked.

"Fine. It's alright but it's so frustrating. Other guys weren't cooperating that much. Be careful Dawn, one small mistake can ruin the bonds with your group. I think mine is about to face that." Judy said with a sad smile.

"Thanks for the advice. Good luck." Dawn said and Judy smiled once more, this time more confident.

"The first who will show such a great performance are Divine Diva!" The MC shouted as the girls stepped onto the stage, waving at everyone. "Thank you all for coming." The girls said into the mike. A hard technical beating music filled the air as most of the audience recognized the song. Girls cheered as their favorite band's music was coming up. Drew, sitting on the audience seat smiled.

Dawn started, "With one mistake the space ends with usual blue light.

While flying then stopping and feels like we can fly again."

May followed, "With connected heart

I fell in love with the old times

Collecting all the illusions

Our romance is like the fossils"

The two girls sang together, "Aah, we shall dance in your dreams."

All the five girls sang, "Let the moonlight embrace me safe within the hard bold itself."

Dawn sang, "As the echoing sound is limiting around my body and whole."

The five sang, "This heart is targeting at you, the one who posses,"

Leaf sang, "The brightness that makes me forget all of the fears."

All five sang, "I'm spinning, I'm spinning as this world is."

/W/A/V/E/

Drew made an impressed smirk and other noticed, preparing to tease him but the girls began to sing again.

Misty sang, "And as I think and as I stop

The red light, it's filling."

Marina followed, "I am slipping for fleeing and fleeing all again."

Leaf sang, "Next is opened. Skype with the aliens

Selecting the illusions.

A wave-like romance."

The three sang, "Aah, we shall dance in this night of ours!"

All the five girls sang, "Let the moonlight embrace me safe within the hard bold itself."

Dawn sang, "As the echoing sound is limiting around my body and whole."

The five sang, "This heart is targeting at you, the one who posses,"

Leaf sang, "The brightness that makes me forget to attack and offend."

All five sang, "It's coming, it's coming, the future is."

/W/A/V/E/

While the interlude the girls clapped above their head and the audience followed. Dawn smiled,

"Haa, we shall dance in our dreams!" She whisper-sing into the mike.

All five sang, "Let the voice of the future captivates me

And the echoing sound is repainting it.

This heart is targeting at you

The one who posses

The brightness that cannot even forgive standing still

I'm spinning, I'm spinning as this world is

It's coming, it's coming, the future is.

Lalala lala lala (X4)"

As the music stopped the girls bowed and the crowd-especially the boys erupted into cheer. The MC stepped over and asked Misty, "Weren't you nervous since this moment is the first LIVE and you are doing it?"

Misty spoke into the MC's mike, "I was but as soon as I stepped into the stage it was all gone." She smiled.

"You sang BLACK ROCK SHOOTER's song, why did you pick it?" The MC pointed the mike to Leaf,

"Well, we all like BLACK ROCK SHOOTER and thought we should sign a recent song of theirs which turned out to be Drew's WAVE so we decided to sing it." Leaf smiled up at the MC and then to the crowd.

The girls left the stage, grabbing their pounding heart hurried into the waiting room.

"Oh my God, that was wow, like wow…." Leaf laughed. The other girls followed.

"I can't believe you guys done so well!" Zoey said as she hugged her friends.

"We can't believe it either." May said with a laugh.

"I can, cause we are awesome!" Misty said and her friends gave her a playful punch.

"Look, they are playing." Dawn pointed at the screen, showing the Stray Kats.

"Hello people, before we sing I have to say that this song is not for kids. Not for kids, and I'm glad I don't see any kids here but for those of who are watching this at home please change the channel. I warned you. There weren't any restrictions about songs." Judy said with a smirk and Saddie started to play the keyboards. Judy played the guitars. And Liam did with drums

"Asking and answering oneself, infinite advice, a dangerous thing.

Internal bleeding, we've hit a snag

Wanting to share a new pain from the frontal lobe, information bypass" Judy sang really fast

Saddie followed, "Unable to resolve, absurdity, a school swimsuit

An eruption of excretions, time for a delusion defrag

Watch out! Facial image degrading."

The two sang, "But it's fine, just wanna eat some Macaroons."

Judy sang, "Matching the rhythm of transience, if you give a woman strength with a one, two step

Then being loved by passive herbivores, it will be as commanded."

Saddie sang, "unable to find employment, passing on that unreasonable game

Ignoring the interview, a negotiations breakdown

Loss of cellphone, mental collapse."

*There is most likely a problem in the autonomic nerves* Judy's voice said in the background.

Judy sang,, "Ah, babbling on with a list of glib, repetitive statements

If in the end guys and girls just want to rub 'this' and 'that' together to feel good."

Saddie sang, "Then hit me with that 'pole-like' object"

The two sang together, "Red flowers in full bloom, I'm a Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl."

"Come, come, let's dance wildly.

Everyone will be dead 100 years from now and anyways.

Hold onto the quivering me

If this brain-juice is made to seep out ever more violently

'Go' all the way to the other side of the moon"

The music became silent with only Jake playing his keyboards

"The number you have…." Said Judy in the background. She repeated it few times

"….is not presently in use."

Intense music started,

Judy sang, "Answering each question, a charismatic lawyer

Selling a How-to book

Asking a guy at the Starbucks with a dark caramel

Like they wanted to put a smug face, Tokyo Bias"

Saddie sang, "Mass production idols with a common destiny

Festival clowns, True Love=NO GOOD

Developing a sense of feeling wearing devil-child's make-up"

Both of them sang, "Gonna eat macaroons for 3pm snack."

After a brief interlude Judy sanag, "In unison with the slap bass, if the geisha were to sing of Harakiri and Mt. Fuji

An unintentional girls-only meet-up, spontaneous free-for-all

Tweeting in moderation with sweets in mind"

Saddie sang, "The after-party, Korea Barbecue over in Gotanda

Googling, ill-informed, infected by a virus

Canceling that low-key feature phone after 2 years

*Please enter your PIN number once more* Judy said in the background

Judy sang, "Aah, beckoning with a swinging tail

From the outset I didn't want such a cute puppy-like doing"

Saddie sang, "Aah, bind me up with that hemp rope."

Two girls sang, "Marquis de Sade-style pillow work. I'm a Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl."

"Come, come, let's dance wildly

Everyone will be dead 100 years later from now anyways

Quick, hold me tight

Indulging even more in these intracranial narcotics

Start rowing to the other side of the universe

Come, come, let's dance wildly

Since I'm certain that the me after 100 years will be reborn a beautiful girl

Casting off this old, stale body

If this brain juice is made to seep out ever more violently

'Go' all the way to the other side of the moon."

The crowd clapped but had no idea why the girls warned them before singing. The song was catchy and addictive though, so they liked it.

"Why do you think they warned us?" Dawn asked her friends.

"That rubbing part? Maybe." Leaf said.

"That's pretty gross." May answered with disgusted look.

The MC walked to them for a short brief interview, "What is the song about? I couldn't quiet understood the lyrics, I'm sorry." She said with apologizing smile.

"No, it's okay. It would have been weird if you understood." Saddie said.

"This is a song of a seriously masochistic girl. And that is all I need to say to explain this song." Judy said with a wink toward the crowd, and they stared at her in shocked expression.

"That was nice song but the lyrics, I almost threw up." Paul commented to his friends.

"Sure Gary liked that part with 'rubbing'." Drew teased.

"Shut up Hayden." Gary said with a small growl.

"Can't deny, huh?" Jimmy teased and earned a growl and punch combo.

"Will you ever shut up?" Gary said and then to Ash, "Will you ever stop eating?"

"You just don't have anyone to blame your mad emotion and now you are all doing on me." Ash frowned stuffing pretzels into his mouth.

The girls gaped as Judy said the song's 'theme'. "What's masochistic?" Leaf asked.

"Someone who gets sexual excitement by getting tortured or hit by other person. The opposite is sadistic I think, the one who gets sexual excitement by torturing other." Misty explained.

"That's gross." Leaf said as she made out gross out face.

"I know. But some people are born that way." May said.

It was all over and the competitors all stepped on to the stage and waited for the result to come out. The judges all commented on them and gave them critique with advice. Our girls was the first since they were the first to sing,

"The song was nice. But it would've been better if there were more power in you girls' voice. It is a song requires powerful voice. Like," The judge looked around and unfortunately found Drew.

"Mr. Hayden, would you like to come up and sing that song to show the girls the example." Drew's eyes widened and the crowd went wild, almost crazy. Drew stood up and walked to the stage, politely asked Dawn for the mike she was holding up and sang the chorus part of the song and bowed to the crowd.

"Was that enough, sir?" He asked and he nodded.

"You girls didn't have that much power in the voice." The judge said and the girls gulped, worried.

Drew smiled as he handed back the mike. His finger and Dawn's touched as Dawn blushed a little.

"Nice cloth. I like it." Drew commented before he walked down the stage. Dawn stared at the back of him and turned her attention back to the judges.

It was the Stray Kats' turn and the judges,

"Liked the tune, the voice, it suited the song but the lyrics…. I hope I don't see that again at least during Sinnoh Idol." A judge said.

"Though I think the lyrics pretty much well described the theme." A female judge said, "But it's not for an audition program." Saddie and Judy nodded.

It was now all over and the results came out with scores. The first came out was Divine with the score of 80 out of 100. "Uh oh."

It all came out and the Stray Kats had 89, so far the highest.

Divine Diva sighed as they saw that they made it to the TOP 5. "I was really worried." May said and her friends agreed.

"We hope you get higher score next round, remember to prepare 2 songs for the next round and see you next week." The judges said and the camera stopped filming.

The ones who passed squealed –girls- and sighed –boys and some girls- as they exited the stage. Though some cried because they didn't pass. "I feel sorry for them." Leaf said quietly.

"Don't have too we passed because we were worth it." May said and Leaf shrugged.

"Maybe and perhaps but there were some that I thought were great." Marina said.

"You have to make the judges approve. Not other competitors." Misty said to her cousin.

"Still…" Marina said and opened their waiting room and saw Drew and other guys in there.

"What took you all so long? I was worried that you got lost." Drew said with a smirk. And then handed Dawn a bouquet of red roses. Dawn blushed at the sight of it.

"Thanks." Dawn said and Drew flipped his hair.

"What about us?" Marina asked.

"Here." Jimmy gave her a dandelion.

"Aww, thanks!" Marina smiled widely and Jimmy blushed slightly. Paul gave him a pathetic look.

"Any for me?" Leaf asked as she looked up at Gary who was now blushing.

"Aw, come on. No flower? Even Jimmy got one for Marina." Leaf complained, she was joking but Gary took it pretty serious. "Sorry." Gary said and Leaf giggled.

"It's okay, I was only joking anyway." Leaf said and turned around to face her girlfriends.

"Come on! Let's go out and eat together! We can, right?" Leaf asked the boys.

Paul looked like he was about to say something like 'no' but the others agreed so he got dragged along, literally.

They went to a fancy buffet restaurant that Reggie took them. The girls except for Leaf had never even been to this kind of place. Leaf was pretty used to be in kind of place but Dawn and May were more used to Chinese take-out, although they live together. A waiter came and recognized Leaf.

"Lady Leaf, where shall I bring you and your party?" He asked with politeness.

The guys and Reggie looked at Leaf, surprised.

"To room 7, the usual please." Leaf said if this was obvious. The waiter guided them to a large room enough to fit them all. "The meal is on me I guess." Leaf said taking out Platinum member card, the guys' jaw gaped open.

"Come on, let's go grab some food." Leaf said, standing up. So did the girls like this was nothing for Leaf to do. "Come on." Dawn said to Drew.

"Lucky you, Gary." Jimmy said.

Ash brought piles, I mean really piles of food. It was about three times higher than others and little higher than May's. "I love buffet. You only pay limited amount of price but you can still eat the whole place!" Ash said with huge grin as he dug in.

"How do you know?" Leaf asked.

"I tried it once." Ash answered and other sweatdropped.

"He got kicked out of that place ever since." Jimmy explained. The girls laughed.

"Don't try that here, please." Leaf said and Ash nodded.

"Dawn, eat some meat, will ya?" Marina told her friend who had various kinds of vegetables and fruits on her plate.

"You are not even vegetarian." Misty said, as she picked up a meatball with her fork.

Dawn didn't answer but played with the tomato on the plate.

Drew picked up a piece of chicken with his fork and brought it to Dawn's mouth, "Come on." He said with care. She blinked at his action, surprised. Gary saw Paul bending the fork on the table.

"Paul, you know you gotta pay for that." Paul then realized what he was doing and walked out of the room.

Dawn looked around, except for Reggie and Paul –who was out of the room- was looking at them so she opened her mouth and Drew put that chicken in her mouth. She munched on it and smiled at Drew. May glared at Drew and so did Paul, who just came in. He sat down between Gary and roughly ripped his chicken drumstick and chewed on it.

"So, what songs are you preparing?" Drew asked.

"Songs that Zoey wrote for us. They suits us and it will also give Zoey a chance." Dawn answered.

"Zoey's songs are nice. You've heard of them before, right?" May asked the boys.

"Tell Your World? That was it, right?" Gary guessed.

"Yeah that's the one. This time I let the girls pick the songs from the list of the songs I wrote. Well they will have to choose one more when we get back though." Zoey said as she ate a sushi.

"Aww." The girls groaned.

"You know you have to practice if you want to win and save my 50 bucks." Zoey said.

"That's your problem, not ours." Dawn stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"Fifty dollars?" Jimmy asked.

"Yup. This idiot here placed a bet that we are going to win." Marina explained. The girls nodded in agreement and glared at Zoey.

"Well, let's change the subject before they decides to kill the poor red head. What are you all doing for Christmas?" Gary asked.

Since the girls totally forgot that Christmas was Wednesday, right before the TOP 5 the blinked and gasped. Also Beginning Tuesday was winter break. They soon gathered their thoughts.

"I'm going to Snowpoint City. I want to see my parents. I will be coming back the day after to Leaf's house to prepare for the girls in the TOP 5." Zoey said.

"Does your family lives there?" Drew asked.

"Yes." Zoey answered simply and went back to her food.

"My parents were planning to take me to Orange Islands but they changed their mind when they heard about me passing TOP 10. Feel sorry for my sisters." Misty said.

"Me too. I feel sorry for Ethan. He was really excited about this trip to Unova but since we passed it will be just same old Christmas." Marina said, feeling sorry for her brother.

Drew glanced at Dawn, "What about you?" He asked.

"I umm…." Dawn looked at Leaf but May butted in,

"We are going to Leaf's." May said looking slightly annoyed.

Paul raised his brow, "Not your parent's house?" Paul asked, looking at Dawn, not May though.

"We are orphans." Dawn said, glancing at Drew's way. He looked slightly surprised but smoothed down Dawn's hair like it didn't matter to him, which made Dawn smile.

"Oh." Paul said looking slightly irritated. May took a full notice of this and stood up,

"What? What's wrong with being an orphan?" May glared at the plumhead.

"I didn't say anything that means that." Paul replied calmly.

"May." Dawn tried to pull her down to the seat but May refused.

"Well I'm trying to warn that some orphans are more dangerous than you think." She glared at Paul who seemed to be ignoring her.

"True, true. My mother's the sponsor there and told me that when this woman came to adopt May she said something like 'Get the hell out of my face or I will rip your eyes off.' Something like that." Leaf said like it is nothing but the boys looked pretty shocked and scared.

"I said, I'm not offending you. What did I do to make you that irritated?" Paul asked, standing up, slamming the table.

"Um, guys?" Leaf said.

They ignored her, "Oh now you are denying what you did. You looked at Dawn like you were disgusted the fact that we are orphans! Well guess what, I didn't choose to be one! My fucking mother abandoned me. Is that my fault?" May asked, well practically screaming.

"Well maybe you were that troublesome. What did you do to make her abandon you?" Paul asked, crossing his arms.

"NOTHING! I was abandoned at birth. So far what I figure her sleeping with random person had made me." May looked like she wanted to kill him.

Even the girls-except for Dawn and Zoey who already knew it- looked surprised. It was their first time hearing her past and reason for being stuck in the orphanage for half of her life. Paul didn't respond to this and headed out, "You have fine time. I'm out of this fucking place." He said and glared at May then gave Dawn one second glance then left. Reggie excused himself and went after his younger brother.

The singers went out after a moment, even Ash lost his appetite. Which was something that you don't see everyday. Leaf paid for the bill and they said goodbye to each other. The girls took taxi to return to dorm.

When the girls returned to the dorm it was almost 10. "We need to pick one more song. Remember? We need to prepare one more song." Said Dawn making Zoey turn on her laptop.

"Before that, we need full explanation." Leaf said taking the laptop away from Zoey, who protested trying to get her #1 treasure back but Leaf had already passed it to Misty.

"What do you want?" Zoey asked.

"Not from you, from Dawn and May." Misty said pointing at the two orphans.

"Why didn't you tell us about your past? You don't trust us or something?" Marina asked.

"We do. We weren't ready. I blurted out my past because I was angry and now I have nothing to hide. I feel like dropping a huge rock that was on my shoulder." May said.

The girls turned to Dawn who flinched and shook her head.

"It will take more than me to give you girls her past." May said as she changed her clothes. "Don't force her. You will be sorry and regretting it when you force her to say."

"Yeah it took us 2 years for her to open up and six extra months to tell us." Zoey said and the girls looked up.

"What? I got adopted. My parents aren't my real parents. I was in the same orphanage as them until I was 13. Got a problem?" The girls shook their head but looked like they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Dawn, we are not going to force you but I hope you can open up soon." Misty said as she got into the bed. Dawn whimpered as she entered the bathroom for a shower.

Christmas Eve came soon and the girls started to pack. Since that day they, I mean May didn't talk to others a lot. Dawn acted like nothing happened, Zoey act same as usual and the others tried their best not to hurt their wounds. "Oh I forgot to tell you that my mom is finally done with your room. She designed all the furniture and everything." Leaf told May and Dawn. Her mother is interior designer and practically adopted Dawn and May and adored them. Dawn and May thanked her and thought of her as their real mother, sometimes wishing and thinking that Leaf was their sister.

When they arrived at the mansion near Alamos Town. "I can't get used to see this place." May complained. "Oh don't be so ridiculous." Leaf said as they walked to the door and opened.

"Oh an idiot is here." Leaf rolled her eyes as she spotted her brother.

"Who's idiot here? You are more dumber than I am. How are you going to run this company when you graduate your stupid university?" Leaf retorted back.

"At least I don't get Bs" Her brother said.

"Hey I got one B this year! You got C last year Red." Leaf said but Red rolled his eyes and walked away. "I am going to kill him later." Leaf growled under her breath.

May and Dawn shrugged.

**Next chapter is Christmas!**

**Oh and I have to say sorry that for a long while it's going to be Belleshipping. No drop your weapons.**

**It is Ikarishipping and Contestshipping story, don't worry.**

**I wrote a oneshot, if you are interested please read; Ikari no Monogatari**

**Current Character Relationships**

**Dawn-likes- Drew**

**Paul -likes?- Dawn**

**May -grasshead- Drew**

**Jimmy -likes?-Marina**

**Gary -likes- Leaf**

**Leaf -pervert- Gary**

**Misty -idiot- Ash**

**Ash -weird and scary- Misty**

**May -hates- Paul**

**Zoey -?- ?**

**So overall Dawn and Drew likes each other**

**Paul likes Dawn but doesn't even know that he does, he's jealous of Drew for her liking him and angry at him for liking her**

**May and Drew are currently nobody to each other, just friend's boyfriend-to-be and friend of a girl I like**

**Jimmy is interested in Marina for she resembles Leah, his ex-girlfriend and Marina thinks he likes her, and is interested in him**

**Gary likes Leaf, not love, just like and Leaf thinks of him as a pervert**

**Misty thinks Ash is an idiot and Ash thinks she is scary girl with a mallet**

**Paul and May, they just basically hate each other for no practical reason**

**Zoey, hers is unknown but this fic contains Shootsdown shipping people**

**Please review!**

**Next chapter is about their holiday, Christmas just that and bit of singing**


	11. Chapter 11 Holidays

Divine Diva

Chapter 11

Holidays

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone!**

**To the ones wondering about who Adelheit is: She is a character I got idea from this webtoon called The Pale Horse. She is more of an antagonist but I thought she would make fine aunt for Paul so I kind of put her in my fanfic. Pretty much the only thing she shares with the original character is her name and hair color.**

**For those of you who keep telling me to put Ikarishipping fast, well at least a moment, there is a moment I planned.**

**Also if I skip to the Ikarishipping part around this moment it means that I have to skip about 6 months and it means skipping some Oldrivial shipping moments, plus skipping how their relationship turns and hardens. So I am very sorry but you will have to wait patiently for it. **

**+When Kenny comes up in this fanfic it means that Belleshipping is going to be over soon so look for him**

Mrs. Green welcomed the girls and told Leaf to get dressed up, Leaf groaned and complained but Mrs. Green scolded her that most of the Green Family will be here. And then she told Dawn and May kindly that there is a room right next to Leaf's that the two will share. Dawn and May thanked Mrs. Green and followed Green upstairs and went into their new room. The room was fairly big. It had a curtain pole in the right middle so they can have their own privacy if in need, on May's side, the left, had red oak floor with soft red carpet and had ivory colored bed with red bed sheet, red and orange pillow. Next to the bed was the desk, it was brown and had a huge window right in front of it so she can stare out if she wants to.

The desk was connected to bookshelf and in front of the bed's end were another bookshelf and a closet. It had a bathroom door right next to it, which Leaf, May, and Dawn will all share. Right next to the door at May's side had red couch with long stand lamp next to it. And a small tea table. May loved Mrs. Green and her sense of decorating the room.

Dawn's side of the room was exact the same but it was like a mirror version of the room so without curtain it looked like a reflection of the room. Of course, Dawn's side of the room had white oak floor-she had no idea how Mrs. Green managed to do that- with pink carpet spread in the middle. Right next to the room was a pink couch with stand lamp-also pink- but it didn't have a tea table so Dawn figured she and May will have to share the table. Her furniture were white, unlike May whose was all brown. In addition there was a mirror right next to Dawn's closet. On Dawn's bed there were pink pillows and bed sheet and blanket. Dawn smiled.

"Don't you love it?" May asked.

Dawn nodded and the girls jumped into their bed.

"Too bad our beds are really far away from each other. It will be really quiet when we go to sleep." May said.

"I think its fine. Sleep is peace you know." Dawn said with a giggle.

"Meanie. I like wild before going to sleep." May said hugging one of her pillows.

"Hey, we can still see each other when we put the curtain away." Dawn said.

"True. But still…." May looked at Dawn with a smile.

"I'm going to change." Dawn said as she started to strip her clothes off and put them in the laundry basket next to the bathroom door. She then walked to her suitcase and took some comfortable clothes, pink sweater and beige pants. "I think I need to change too."

May took off her clothes and threw them in the basket then opened her suitcase, pulling out red loose t-shirt that looked as old as she is and a pair of training pants. They put them on then Dawn looked at herself in the mirror.

"I look nice." She said, giving herself a twirl.

"I'm pretty sure that the grasshead of yours will agree." May said with a teasing smirk.

"Will you ever stop teasing me with Drew?" Dawn said, frustrated but her face was bright red.

"You should see your face now; it is red as my blanket." May cracked up.

Dawn blushed even more and then turned to see herself in the mirror and sure enough, May was telling the truth. She hid her face and drew the curtain to hide herself.

"Well we all learned that curtain will be very useful." May said as she stood up from the bed and walked to Dawn's side of the room.

"Dawn, it's only joking. You know that, right?" May asked as she sat down next to Dawn.

"Yeah, I know. But I still don't like it." Dawn answered with a pout.

May smiled and hugged her friend, "Come on, let's go find Leaf." She said and the girls headed into the bathroom and walked to the Leaf's room's entrance.

"Eek! Knock, you two! Can't a girl have a privacy?" Leaf shrieked, covering her body with some clothes.

"Since when you were a girl?" May asked with a laugh.

"Now you sound like Gary. Those boys are having a bad influence on you May, especially Gary and Paul." Leaf said as she put her T-shirt on.

"Don't talk about that Paul. I hate that freakin' jerk." May growled, crossing her arms.

"He is a jerk but you probably could have just ignored him yesterday." Leaf said.

May glared.

"May's sensitive at 'orphan' things. We got ignored and were made fun of by others since we were young. I am used to it but May hates it." Dawn explained.

"That doesn't mean she could just do that." Leaf pointed out.

"Fine. I'm sorry but I still hate that guy." May humphed and looked away.

"I didn't say you have to like him. But please apologize to him later." Leaf said

"Why should I? And why are you taking his side? You like that Oak guy not Shinji." May said.

"Who, who said I like Gary? He's just a friend. And a pervert." Leaf said, though she didn't realize that her face was getting bit red. Dawn laughed at Leaf for getting red.

Leaf glared, "Well let's see on your face when I tease you and Drew." Leaf said with an amused smirk on her face.

Suddenly a door slammed open, "Dawn has a girlfriend?" Red asked.

"Get out Red!" Leaf said as she took off her shoes and threw it at him.

"But Dawn, you have a boyfriend? I thought we will be together!" Red said with a hurt expression.

"That was when I was 9." Dawn answered, sweatdropped.

"Will you get out?" Leaf said, taking off Dawn's watch and threw it at her brother.

"That's my watch!" Dawn said walking up to Red.

"But Dawn…." Red whined as he hugged her tight.

"Will you let go of me?" Dawn asked and even before Red could answer May did a flying kick at Red's face.

"No one touches Dawn except for me, Misty, Marina, Zoey, Leaf, and maybe Drew." May said, looking down at defeated Red.

"Who's Drew?" he managed to groan out the question.

"Drew Hayden, guitarist in BLACK ROCK SHOOTER. Though he can be an idiot sometimes 200 times better than you are." Leaf said.

"I shouldn't have let you girls enter Sinnoh Idol." Red groaned and he tried to get up but earned another kick from May.

"Never mess with Dawn, capiche?"

Red nodded and stood up but earned another kick.

"What?" Red stood up immediately, definitely annoyed.

"I just felt like kicking you." May said. Red groaned and sighed in frustration then headed out of the room.

"Sayonara! Never come back again!" Leaf said.

"You do know that he lives here." Dawn pointed out.

"Never come back to my room!" Leaf added and flashed a smile.

"You do know that my family's coming today, right?" May and Dawn nodded.

"My parents are going to introduce you guys as their daughter. So from now on, you are my sisters!" The three girls screamed and shrieked and laughed and almost cried. "We are sisters?" May asked and Leaf nodded. They hugged each other and then the door opened and Red came again.

"You guys are my sisters?" Red asked, looking horrified.

"Will you ever get the message? Get out of my room!" Leaf and May literally kicked him and closed the door.

"I seriously have to kill him later." Leaf said.

**Few hours ago Veilstone City**

Reggie drove the boys to the airport. While Paul and Reggie's parents lives in the Veilstone City the other boys' parents live somewhere else. For they are all from different regions.

"We will come back after Christmas." Gary told Reggie before they entered.

"Sure you will. You guys are all dying to see your girlfriends play at Sinnoh Idol."

"THEY ARE NOT OUR GIRLFRIENDS!" Drew, Jimmy and Gary said. Except for Paul who didn't have anything to misunderstood and for Ash he was too busy eating everywhere.

"Right, right. Are you seriously expecting me to believe that? Gary is flirting with Leaf all the time, Marina looks like Leah, and finally, Drew is practically dating Dawn. Too bad… Dawn looked like she could be fine with Paul." Both Paul and Drew kicked and punched Reggie.

"I'm seriously not making meals for you two…." Reggie groaned, his knees on the floor, for he was hugging his belly which was punched by Drew.

"Yeah, I don't think you would want your brother to die from hunger." Paul answered dryly.

Gary looked at the time and dragged the others in, leaving Paul and Reggie behind. They waved their hand, I mean, only Reggie did and they soon walked out of Veilstone Airport and drove back to their house.

While driving back, Reggie accused his younger brother the true reason he kicked him.

"I told you, I don't like people playing match makers." Paul said.

"Since when? I used to make fun of you and that girl, who was she? Never mind her name, and all you did was to glare, not kick me in the back. It still hurts!" Reggie said, rubbing his back.

"Concentrate on your driving." Paul said and still refused to answer. Reggie glared at his brother, even though Reggie rarely glares and looks kinder than Paul, one of the only things that they shared was death glare.

"You like Dawn, don't you?" Reggie finally asked.

"No." Paul answered.

"Liar." Reggie shot a glare.

"That's one thing I don't like about you Paul, you try to hide your emotions. You have to show them to make people like you."

"I don't want to and I don't care if fangirls like others, not me. They make my head hurts." Paul answered, and put on his headphone to avoid answering.

"You are so mean. I swear to God that I am not going to make you a dinner tonight." Reggie shouted.

Paul pulled out his headphone, "You know Mom's cooking tonight!" Paul glared.

"No she isn't. Dad is." Reggie snickered. Paul groaned and felt like he wanted to kill this ponytailed brother of his.

**With Zoey in Snowpoint City**

Zoey stared out the window, she was in her room. She thanked her step-parents for letting her go to a school that was so far away from here and also the fact that they adopted her. Even though she does have a step-brother who is 13 now, and an older sister who is 20, they treat her like their real daughter.

"Zoey! Come down, you father has something to tell you." Zoey heard her older sister, Candice and walked downstairs.

"Father?" Zoey asked when she reached downstairs, living room.

"Zoey, sit here. I want to tell you something." He said with a warm smile.

Zoey sat across her father with her hands on her knees.

"I watched every Sinnoh Idol since you told me that your friends are entering there. And the first time, they sang your song." Zoey blushed a little.

"I really liked it, I knew it since you were little you liked writing songs but I didn't know and had no idea that you were that good. So your mother and I decided to support you the best we can do to make you a music producer/composer." He said and Zoey beamed at her father. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly, "Thank you." She said with tears welling up. Her father hugged her back.

**With Marina and Misty, Sunyshore City**

Misty and Marina were practicing their parts when Misty's sisters came in.

"Hi girls!" They said.

"Um, what are you doing in my room?" Misty asked.

"To see you girls practicing. If you girls have any songs you need choreography, just ask us, you can do that, right? I will plan out some for you." Daisy winked. Daisy and Violet were majoring in choreography and Lily was majoring in dancing so they could be a help when it comes to it. Misty and Marina looked at each other then called Zoey.

"Zoey Noy here." Said Zoey from over the phone.

"Zoey! Can you send the lyrics and music files that we are going to sing?" Marina said.

"Sure. Why?" Zoey asked as she turned on the laptop.

Marina passed the phone to Misty, "My sisters said they can do the choreography for the songs that needs dancing." Misty said.

"Well there are only 3 songs so I don't need to send them all." Zoey said and sent the e-mail.

"Okay, I sent it. Well, I need to go, bye."

The phone clicked and the call was off.

"None of the dancing songs this week. So until next week?" Misty asked as she transferred the files to Daisy's USB. "Sure. Which of them is next week?" Lily asked.

"This one." Misty pointed at the song and Daisy frowned.

"Nice title." She commented.

"I will tell that to Zoey." Misty said with a small laughter.

Misty's sisters walked out of the room and the girls started to sing again.

**Back to Dawn/Leaf/May Christmas morning**

Leaf slammed open the girls' room and she threw herself on May's bed, making her awake, screaming.

"Merry Christmas May!" Dawn woke up as well.

"Get off of me!" May shrieked.

"Hehe, I like it when she shrieks." Leaf said as she got off of her bed and stood next to them.

"Merry Christmas Leaf." Dawn said as she handed her homemade green sweater.

"Aww, thank you! This is my 3rd sweater made by you." Leaf said and hugged her dear friend.

"Tell me about it. I got 7." May said.

"I made you a scarf this year." Dawn said as she handed a long red knitted scarf to May. May shrieked in excitement and hugged Dawn.

"I was feeling cold these days." May said and hugged Dawn once more.

May then handed Dawn a small box. Dawn opened it and saw blue piercings. Dawn beamed and hugged May tightly. Then Leaf handed her a necklace with heart diamond and earned even tighter hug than May's that she almost choked and died.

"Okay, that was enough." May said as she handed Leaf a hairpin that shapes like a leaf.

"I always get things like this because of my name." Leaf said with a chuckle then put it on her.

"It looks fine on you." Dawn said.

Then the door opened and Red came in.

"Will you stop coming in like that?" Leaf shrieked.

"It's not even your room. And I came here to give sweet Dawn my gift." Red said and handed Dawn a small box. Dawn carefully opened it and found a ring.

"Will you marry me?" Red said and even before Dawn can answer both Leaf and May literally kicked him out of the room with May snatching the box from Dawn's hand and threw it at Red's head.

"Dawn's taken you know!" Leaf said and slammed the door shut.

"What's with your brother?" May asked

"Umm, hello? He's your brother too, you know." Leaf said and both May and Dawn groaned.

"They are going to bother us to hell." May said.

"And flirts with me. Does he know that your parents adopted us?" Dawn asked

"Yes. And since we are not blood-related you guys can marry if you want to." Leaf said as she cleaned the wrappers lying on the floor.

"That's a shame." Dawn said and heard her phone buzz and picked it up.

"Hello, Dawn Berlitz here." Dawn said.

"Hi Dawn." Dawn smiled as Drew's voice said.

"Hi Drew. Merry Christmas." She said. May and Leaf smirked and left the room to give her some 'privacy.'

"Merry Christmas for you too. How's it going?"

"Not bad. Leaf, May, and I just handed each other presents."

"Well tell Leaf that we are paying a visit to her house. You can do that, right?" Dawn's eyes widened.

"Yeah, but when?"

"The day before TOP 5." Drew answered

"Where are you? Veilstone?"

"LaRousse." Drew answered, "My hometown and this is where my parents are living."

"Oh, I see. Oh, guess what?"

"I give up." Drew said with a chuckle

"Meanie. Leaf's parents adopt May and me! Leaf, May, and I are now sisters!" Dawn said with an excited shriek.

"Really? Congratulations. Now you have father and mother."

Dawn's smile faded. "Oh, yeah. Um, Drew, I gotta go. I will talk to you later, okay?"

Drew raised his eyebrow at sudden comment but said 'okay' and with a click sound the call was over.

Dawn sat on her bed. Tears started to roll down her cheek. Leaf and May opened the door at sudden silence and when they spotted Dawn crying they ran up to her and asked what's wrong but Dawn was too busy crying that she didn't answer. May heard a word and frowned and hugged her.

"Is it Drew?" Leaf asked but Dawn shook her head.

"It's okay. Don't cry Dawn." May said and patted her back.

"_No."_

Dawn stopped crying and stood up, making May jump. She wiped her tears and changed her clothes from pajamas to simple black T-shirt, that Leaf didn't even know she had one, and simple blue jeans. She put her usual golden clips off and put on the black ones.

"Do I look okay?" Dawn asked.

"You do but why black?" Leaf asked and even before May punched Leaf, Dawn answered,

"My mother died today. I forgot about it." Dawn said with small smile. Leaf felt guiltiness in her heart.

"It's okay. Now it's just a small tradition I have for myself. Now I can see that I go well with black as well." Dawn said with a smile and twirled. May hugged Dawn once more and changed into red sweatshirt and white pants.

"It's Christmas!" May said.

Leaf grinned and she went to her room and after a moment she returned with white sweatshirt and green pants. "We match!" Leaf said and May smiled. Dawn pulled out a white cardigan jacket and put it on. "Let's go." She gulped, "Mom and Dad are down there, right?" Leaf smiled and nodded.

**Dinner**

Green Family were all there-almost all of them- and almost everyone asked who May and Dawn are when they saw them chatting with Leaf and Red flirting with Dawn, or at least trying to.

Only one answer came, "They are our daughters."

Dawn and Leaf told May to control her temper when they ask her about where she came from.

"I will I will, stop telling me!" May said.

"Well I saw how you yell at Paul so I won't stop nagging until dinner." Dawn said as she crossed her arms.

"Paul deserved it." May said.

"Well here they all know that you guys are orphans so don't get too angry. They are mostly sponsors for orphanage and don't think of you as someone to avoid." Leaf said.

"I get it, I get it." May stuck her tongue out.

During dinner while chatting the topic changed into the one that May and Dawn prayed not to happen.

"So May, are you from Hearthome Orphanage?" May flinched but nodded.

"I'm glad you are now one of us. Even though they have good sponsors I heard that it wasn't really much a great place." The man said. May forced a smile.

"What about you Dawn?" The man's wife asked.

"I'm from the same orphanage as she is." Dawn answered.

"How in the world such a sweet girl like you end up there?" She asked.

"Um, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't answer that question." Dawn said and the woman nodded.

"My daughter was adopted 18 years ago. She is now Green." She said as a girl with pink hair waved. Dawn remembered that lots of the members in Green family are adopted, even though May and Dawn chose to keep their surnames they were considered Green right now, this moment.

Leaf silently prayed for having a pleasant and peaceful dinner but her prayer almost failed as a small boy said "I don't like orphans." May tried to control her anger as Dawn glared at her. May took a deep breath and exhaled. An adult scolded the boy but after dinner when the kids and teens were hanging out in the living room the boy came up to May and Dawn and stuck his tongue out.

"Can I swear?" May asked Leaf and earned a punch.

"No." Leaf said but she was irritated by her cousin as well.

"Why can't you live with your own parents?" The boy asked and his older sister shushed him but that didn't stop him.

"Why are you living with someone else's family?" Unfortunately half of the people in the living room were adopted, much to his luck.

May sighed, smiled and placed a hand on the boy, "Because my family didn't want me." May answered. The boy's sister pulled him away and took him to the kitchen.

"Glad that brat is gone." A boy said.

"He is always like that so ignore him. He's not true Green." A girl said and comforted Dawn.

"Thank you." Dawn answered.

**That night**

"Are your family all like this? So formal…" May said.

"Most of them. I don't like it either." Leaf said, "I'm so glad it is now over."

They were sitting on Leaf's room's floor playing cards.

"Dawn?" Dawn looked up to see May.

"I'm glad I went to that orphanage. I met you there. You are the most precious gift I had in my life. Even if I get a boyfriend or get married someday I will think you as more precious person to me." May said.

Dawn smiled with tears. "Thank you." She said.

**The day after when Divine Diva all arrived at the mansion in Leaf's room**

"Any news?" Leaf asked.

"My sisters volunteered to do the choreography for us." Misty said and the girls smiled.

"My parents agreed to support me the best." Zoey said and the girls congratulated them.

"What about you guys?" Marina asked Leaf.

"Leaf's parents adopted us!" the girls all shrieked and hugged and congratulated each other.

"I'm so happy for you girls!" Zoey said.

"Yeah, I know." May said.

The door was about to open but May kicked the door closed and a painful cry came from out of the room.

"What was that?" Marina asked, sweatdropping.

"Red, my brother." Leaf said.

"So he's name is Red Green?" Misty asked. Then the girls realized how funny it is and burst into laughter.

"That's your brother's name you are making fun of!" Red said from outside.

"Shut up and get lost." Leaf and May said.

"Why?" He protested.

"You are probably here to flirt with Dawn, that's why." May answered.

"Oh no he didn't! Dawn's Drew's." Marina said.

"I am not dating Drew!" Dawn said.

"See!" Red protested from outside.

"That doesn't mean I am going to date you Red." Dawn said.

"He proposed to you, Dawn. Don't ever accept that." Leaf said.

"I won't." Dawn answered and they heard painful 'NO!' from out of the door.

"I wonder what's in his brain." Misty said.

"Um, girls? Practice?" Zoey asked and the girls stood up, realizing the purpose of why they were all here.

While the girls were practicing they heard Mrs. Green calling them down.

"Coming!" They opened the door and saw Red then slammed the door shut.

So they headed to May and Dawn's room and escaped, then headed down to the living room.

When they reached they saw BLACK ROCK SHOOTER standing there. "Leaf!" Gary said and hugged her tightly.

"Mom's watching us! Mom, he's not my boyfriend. Don't misunderstand this situation." Leaf said.

"Of course you are not." Mrs. Green said with mischievous smile.

"Not you too!" Leaf groaned.

Red saw them and headed downstairs as well, quickly standing next to Dawn and glaring at them.

"Um, what happened to _my_ overprotective brother? Aren't they all supposed to be like that?" Leaf asked.

"Dawn's more important to me." Red answered as Drew glared back at Red.

Dawn quietly and swiftly slid over next to Drew and looked up at him. Drew beamed and hugged her. Red turned to a rock as May dragged him upstairs to his room.

They all laughed at the sight, except for Paul who was too busy eyeing Dawn and Drew together. He looked away to avoid them. When May came back the girls practiced and the boys helped, giving them advices and things like that.

"You can always ask for help when you need it." Gary said with flirtatious voice.

"I don't want grandchildren at this age." Mrs. Green joked and Leaf flushed, "MOM!" Leaf pushed Gary away and muttered why her family's not on her side.

"But you are always my sweet Leaf." Gary said with a small peck on her cheek. Leaf quickly pulled out Misty's mallet and hit him with it. "How dare you!" Leaf said then started to punch him until May and Misty pulled her away. Ash and Drew pulled him out and gave him a comforting pat. "Why…?" Gary groaned.

Paul muttered something like 'idiot' and glared at Dawn. Well maybe he was just looking at her because he was practically always glaring. Dawn looked aside and sat next to Drew and leaned close to him and closed her eyes.

**Another chapter done!**

**Whenever I write May's words and things like that she reminds me of Johanna Mason from the Hunger Games. She kind of acts like one in my fanfic**

**And Red, unfortunately turns out to be a weirdest character of all^^**

**Anyway I got 8 reviews for this chapter, I thank you all.**

**Please review! Umm, 10 maybe? Please? With cherry on the top? I will give you cookies~~!**


	12. Chapter 12 TOP 5

Divine Diva

Chapter 12

TOP 5

_**This chapter is really short. Sorry about that, please do forgive me**_

**Apology to all Red fans**

**Hope you aren't mad at me for saying that at the last chapter, but Ikarishipping moments will come up even though it is still Belleshipping so please don't be mad or angry or sad. Please?**

**Songs used: Momentary Trip (GUMI), HYBRID (kradness) Gensouka (GUMI or Nobunaga)**

**Gensouka means Song Playing Illusion but if you type English title I doubt it will appear so if you want to listen to it type Gensouka instead.**

**Gensouka, HYBRID, Momentary Trip translation from Google though I did some in HYBRID**

The girls all went to Mrs. Green's car. "From TOP 5 it will be at Jubilife City." Leaf said.

"Who are you talking to?" May asked. Leaf shrugged and looked out the window.

"It's been a while since I visited Jubilife." Leaf said.

"Me too. I came here when I was 7 I think. I remember it because it was so huge." Misty said, recalling memories.

"Are you girls sure you won't freeze to death in that outfit?" Mrs. Green asked.

"Yes we are sure." Marina and Leaf answered.

Dawn had red sleeveless shirt and short jeans, May was wearing white T-shirt with peace sign in the middle and a pair of black jeans, Leaf was in black T-shirt with long blue jeans, Marina had grey shirt with blue jean jacket and long pale blue jeans and finally Misty was wearing pale yeloow shirt and black jorties.

"I meant your other costumes." Mrs. Green said

"We are not going to freeze to death mom." Leaf said with May and both of the girls giggled.

"Yeah, I'll make sure they won't so don't worry Mrs. Green." Zoey said.

"Mom, did you prepare that piano?" Leaf asked. Mrs. Green nodded, "Don't worry sweetheart. It will be fine."

"Not fine for me, why am I here again?" Drew asked.

"Because you are the only guitarist we know." The girls all answered in union.

"There's Paul too. And Gary." Drew said with a sweatdrop

"Do you really think they fit into this song after hearing it thousand times?" The girls scolded him, and Drew, deciding it will be safe for him to just stay low didn't ask anymore.

"Did we brought that another stage costume?" Dawn asked, checking it and sighed that they did.

"Drew you will be showing up in our second performance, playing off stage in our first. But until then, practice hard." Dawn said and Drew nodded with a wink, making Dawn pink.

The girls were third out of 5 in the first round and the last in the second round.

"We will have to be in 3 of them to make it to the TOP 3." Leaf bit her lips and told herself.

"Don't worry, these song will be awesome." May, who heard it said.

"You heard that? Oh, I guess I was saying it out loud."

Dawn returned to the room, "What did they say?" Marina asked.

"They said it is okay but we will have to hurry with that." The girls nodded and sighed, worried a little.

After that the girls watched others play and when it was finally their turn they headed up to stage.

The crowd cheered when they saw the girls and the girls flashed a smile at them.

"Hello everyone, ready to hear us singing?" Dawn asked and the crowd cheered with 'yes' and 'yeah' coming from everywhere.

Paul, Ash, Gary and Jimmy were sitting in the audience ready to film when Drew comes out.

"Okay, hit it!" the music started to play and the girls grinned, loving the fact that they were standing here.

Dawn sang, "1, 2, are you ready?

On 3 and 4 let's kick out."

Isn't it okay to just do things spontaneously?"

May sang, "It's not like anything is going to change regardless.

Push forward! Alright, firing to the future!"

Interlude

Leaf sang, "Yeah! Uncertain steps, why is it so melodic?

Even if you get lost there's no helping it, right?"

Misty sang, "Stop, dare, at least be sure, intoxicated, but it's still not enough."

Marina sang, "The phrases just burst out.

Look, the person who has fun wins!"

All five sang, "I'm going to search for that momentary trip,

It's not like I can't fly.

I'm gonna dive into the secret's heart once again! Dive!

Without looking away, here comes the contest!

It's severe and congested but I won't withdraw"

Dawn sang alone, "The girl who lives fully

Awake or asleep tames this moment"

Leaf sang, "Soon enough, my symptoms will be at its limit."

All five, "So I'm really crazy about this immediate trip."

May sang, "It's still fluffy, just a little more fluffy.

Behaving spoilt, oh my

You did it now baby."

Misty sang, "Surely there won't be developments every day!

You're really obstinate…."

Marina sang, "As though fast-forwarding the days pass

I still want to indulge in doing whatever I want."

All five sang, "It can't be helped, I'm an imperfect trip girl.

Change, change, will make reality explode. Bang!

Resist, surely there is a trick

The colors of the night hide the maze."

May sang, "The youthful girl of tomorrow

Pretending to sleep, I'm free

Plugging my ears; 'Ah, I can't hear you~!'"

Marina sang, "A sweet Bambina, the dreaming girl

Believed that eternity was present there."

May sang, "If you just work hard you lose,

At least that's my guess

In your lifetime,

The cards you've been dealt"

Dawn sang, "If you are weak it's over,

It determines your future

It can't be avoided!"

All five sang, "'Ah! That's enough! Guitar!'"

Powerful guitar sound filled the hall, Drew, behind the stage was playing it, and was echoing throughout the whole auditorium. The crowd cheered while the guitar was playing. The guitar sound died.

Dawn continued, "…I know that it's just my excuse.

The hands you are dealt are only dependent on yourself."

May sang, "How long can you keep running away in your dreams?"

All five sang, "Isn't it already time to wake up?

Awaking from my momentary trip,

It's not like I can't fly, I will dive into this

Glittering reality now!

Without looking aside of running away, the contest!

I definitely won't propose withdrawal

Because I've decided to live without ever losing!"

Another powerful guitar sound blasted through the hall and soon ended the song. The crowd stood up and cheered loudly. The girls bowed and walked out of the stage. They met Drew and they hurried to their waiting room. They slammed the door in front of Drew. "Hey!"

"We gotta change." The girls said.

Dawn changed into scarlet spaghetti strapped dress with white frills surrounding top of her arms and across the top of the dress. Marina was wearing a white dress shirt, grey vest and dress pants with a black bow tie. Leaf kept her outfit and May changed into similar outfit as Marina's except it was black, and finally Misty changed into one strapped pale yellow dress and let her hair lose. They let Drew in and his mouth gaped open.

"Wow, wait till they see you." Drew said with a smirk.

"Now, you change." The girls pushed Drew into the room, shoved some clothes into his arms and walked out. Drew grumbled and started to change.

The girls entered and smirked at Drew's outfit. "You look nice." Dawn said. Drew sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror he did look okay but he didn't really like wearing black. He was wearing red shirt and pair of black jeans.

"I hate black." He said.

"Same goes for me." May said.

"But you look so cute!" Dawn said as she slightly pinched Drew's cheek who blushed and smiled.

"Cut it you two!" Marina said.

"Oh, look, the scores are out for the first round." Misty said as she pointed at the screen.

85 out of 100. The girls cheered and hugged each other.

"That was pretty high!" The girls squealed.

"The next song will be great but since Drew's helping out I doubt we will get really high score than we sing by ourselves. So we have to sing really, really good. You got that?" Dawn asked and the girls nodded then high-five. "Let's do our best, girls!" "Yeah!"

Three singers sang at the second round, and the 4th singer was the Stray Kats.

"Hello, today we are going sing something that are not ours." Judy said, smirking at the camera

"Yes, the lyrics, song, doesn't belong to us. Please mind that." Saddie said and they started to play.

Hard guitar filled the auditorium with dream and keyboard, more guitar. Drew frowned.

"It seems that my eyelids are sliding down.

I want to take a long nap in the pocket." Judy sang.

"That's my song." Drew said with a frown, wondering why they were using it, the song that was in the same album with WAVE.

"Call, them the truth lying here

So it can be mixed with the desire into one." Jake sang.

Judy and Saddie sang, "Show a hybrid me

Act craved with dynamic love

Have a romantic dream

Blend with it, drown within its voice

Show a hybrid me

Show a hybrid me

Look at hybrid me

Lalala lala lala lalalala! Be"

Interlude came and Drew tilted his head, though his fangirls out there were cheering. He smirked.

Liam sang, "It feels like my body is still paralyzed.

I'm dizzy like I'm in the rocket

Try listening, a person is here

'You take the medicine after a meal'"

Liam and Jake sang, "Play a hybrid music

Inside a dynamic noise

Have a romantic dream

Blend with it, drown within its voice

Drink the hybrid medicine

Drink the hybrid medicine

Drink the hybrid medicine

Lalalu

Laalalu

Laalalu

Lalala."

All four of them started singing, "Struggle inside the spinning beat

Made to listen to the headache set and voice

That thing's 5 pack nirvana and

Blend with it, drown within its voice

Look a hybrid me

Look a hybrid me

Look a hybrid me, un

Lalalu

Laalalu

Laalalu

La la la

La la

La la la"

The music stopped and the girls, which most of them were BLACK ROCK SHOOTER fans cheered and screamed. "They didn't cheer that much when we sang WAVE." Leaf grumbled. Drew nodded too.

"But I have to say that they sang better than you guys did when it came to those two songs, they both require strong and powerful voices. It was hard for me to sing too." Drew said.

"Oh, I almost forgot that your singing voice is bit of high pitched." May said. Drew slightly flicked his hair and frowned at her.

"That I have high pitched voice during singing is none of your business, June."

May turned red, "It's May! M-A-Y May! Didn't you learn how to spell in kindergarten?" She practically screamed at him and he scratched his ears like there was a bug buzzing in his ears.

"I'm talking here!" May said.

"You guys fight like old couples." Leaf said and earned glare from May, Drew, and Dawn.

"And you know that Dawn and Drew acts like old couples." Misty said making a grossed out face. May, Misty and Marina picked up violins and pointed at the screen.

"That was mean." Dawn said with a pout and they all walked out. Drew stopped in front of the entrance and told them good luck as the girls climbed onto the stage. The crowd looked pretty confused when they saw May, Misty and Marina, each holding violin and there was a grand piano, and drums.

The audience, especially the guys' jaw dropped open when they saw what the girls were wearing, except for Leaf who hadn't changed. Dawn sat in front of the piano, Misty, May, and Marina positioned themselves in front of the mikes that was in the level for the violins and Leaf sat in the drums.

"This time we are going to do in live, so please enjoy!" The girls said and everyone clapped.

Leaf and Dawn started to play and soon followed by the violins

Marina started to sing, "I melted into sighs with ten fingers in anachronism.

I stirred in luxury said that girl crying after freedom."

Faint guitar sound filled the room

Leaf sang, "Oh sounds of insects, don't stop, a cry as response from the edge of the window

At the end of the moon, a dancing silhouette is already fading in this fleeting world."

Dawn sang, "The scent, the invitation, taken away again."

Misty stopped playing briefly and started to play, "Sad and fun was the string melody."

Marina sang, "The color of the leaves is gently stroking an illusional tone."

May sang, "So that even a withered flower of love shall bloom."

Play of violin and piano filled the air, enchanting everyone. Paul gaped at Dawn, playing the piano with grace and for Gary, he would never thought Leaf would be that hot. The others just stared at the violin players.

Marina sang, "I'm stealing in barefooted on the black and white carpet every night for those blue eyes

I dressed up mysteriously in the light the man said"

Piano, guitar and drum sound played

Leaf sang, "I'll entrust you with my sounds, tear-stained by the wind of thousand years

Engraving fingers, a bow is especially furious"

Dawn sang, "Lightly laughing with this world's absurdity

Embraced by the footsteps of winter"

Leaf sang, "Even so, meetings and partings won't stop

The string of love of the whole story is an eternal dream"

Violin, piano, and guitar sound filled the air along with drum.

Then when the guitar solo part came, Drew, the grasshead stepped onto the stage, earning shocking screaming from the crowd and probably the ones who were watching the show.

Misty did violin solo and Drew stood next to her.

Drew quietly sang into Misty's mike, "Your sound, tomorrow for sure I murmur a prayer outside the window

A single leaf on my fingertip—"

He then sang more strongly, "Only with the falling petals I forgot my tears"

Dawn sang with her charming voice, "The cricket cries to the moon, to the snow

As if I could hear you somehow

Play a song for spring, for the flower of love"

Everyone sang, except for Misty who kept on playing the violin, "Suspend it, entangle the string of love

Metting and parting meet at your back

How sad, how sad and lovely the string melody is

Put some clothes on the withered flower

Maybe it will carry a lovely fruit

Let me sleep to your warmth"

The piano sound and the violin's music filled the air as the crowd was already clapping and bursting into cheering. The staffs started to put the grand piano and the drums away while the other competitors floored into the stage, waiting for the final result to come up. While that the MC came up to the stage and started to interview the girls and Drew.

"Mr. Hayden, do you know them personally?" She asked.

Drew flicked his hair, "Well yes. Very good friends of mine and the rest of the members in BLACK ROCK SHOOTER." He answered winking at Dawn.

"What made you do the collaboration?" The MC asked Dawn.

"We wanted to do this song in live but unfortunately none of us knew how to play guitar so we asked him and he actually agreed to do it for us." Dawn answered with a big smile.

"Oh, look!" The competitors looked up and saw the scores up in the screen. Divine Diva; 82. The score was summed up leaving our girls with score of 167 out of 100. The Stray Kats were 168, and the other two were both lower than the girls so it meant that the girls made it to TOP 3.

"We made it!" The girls cheered and the camera stopped filming soon after and other competitors, with the girls exited the stage. Coincidently Dawn and Drew were the last on the line. While Dawn's friends were chatting excitedly about it, when they turned right and Dawn was about to follow them through the narrow stairway but Drew grabbed her wrist, pulling her to his side.

"Drew?" Dawn said, taking a step down so she could follow her friends but even before she could pull her hand away from Drew's grip, Drew leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. Gently yet passionately.

**Oh yeah, cliffhanger! (Running away like maniac)**

**Please review! I got only 3 last chapter T.T**

**Forgive me all you Ikarishippers, but please remember that this story really is Ikarishipping story and eventually all this Belleshipping will end and this is for making a better story line. You kind shippers are going to forgive me, right?**


	13. Chapter 13 Choice

Divine Diva

Chapter 13

Choice

**Hehe I actually got more reviews than Time-travelers!**

**Hope someday I will get more than Trump did, my TMNT fic which got 108 reviews.**

**And thanks for 2,000 views!**

**Ugh, too many kisses….. I sometimes really hate myself.**

Dawn blinked her eyes as a pair of soft lips gently pressed against hers. Her first kiss, stolen by the handsome, popular, tall, and hot grasshead. She was too surprised to kiss him back so she just stood there. He parted away and looked down at her, "Didn't you like it?" He asked, worriedness in his voice.

"Well, I…" Dawn said, looking down. "First time?" He asked softly and she nodded. She was about to say something but Drew lifted her chin once more, cupped her cheeks and kissed her again. This time more passionately, his tongue licking her lower lips for entrance. Dawn felt her mouth opening as Drew slid his tongue into her mouth and explored inside. Dawn felt herself smile as she kissed the grasshead back, she slid her arms around his neck, he smirked and kissed her even harder, two kissed each other happily, savoring and enjoying the moment that they were sharing..

"Eek!" They parted away and saw Marina standing.

"You guys weren't coming, so I volunteered to get you, and, oh no…" Marina hurried off to find her friends and Dawn followed her quickly, with Drew right behind her back.

"Marina!" Dawn grabbed her friend's wrist.

"What?" Marina asked, slightly annoyed.

"Don't tell them, please." Dawn said with pleading eyes.

Marina blinked and looked at her friend for a moment, "Um, okay. I don't know why but okay."

"But why?"

"May will start a plan to murder Drew." Dawn said really quickly.

Marina laughed and promised then the three quietly walked to the waiting room.

"My sisters will come to your house so we could practice dancing for the whole week. It's a shame we can't have our Christmas break with our family but I guess spending some time in rich family's mansion won't hurt." Misty said and saw the three entering and greeted them.

"What took you so long? You guys were gone, we were worried that you guys were kidnapped or something, of course with Drew by Dawn's side we wouldn't have to worry about that but you don't just slip away from the group, Dawn." May started to scold Dawn like a mother.

"May, you are not my mom…." Dawn said sheepishly. May looked hurt a little but sighed,

"Fine, I know that. But be careful, you do remember what your father said." Dawn glared at her best friend and turned away to face Drew and gave him a sweet smile and hugged his arm. Drew looked surprised by Dawn's action but smiled then patted Dawn's head. May didn't look too happy about this and neither did Paul when he entered the room with the rest of the members of BLACK ROCK SHOOTER.

"Way to go Drew!" Ash whistled and earned a smack from Paul.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ash asked but shut himself up when he saw death glare from the grumpy.

"What are you two doing?" Gary asked, suppressing the snicker.

"Nothing!" Drew and Dawn both said out loud and parted away from each other

Gary glanced at Paul, "Look who's jealous." Gary said quietly so only Paul, who was next to him, could hear. Paul shot a glare at the brunette but they both knew that it doesn't really work on Gary. Paul looked at Dawn, smiling shyly but happily at her friends and Drew. Paul felt something inside that he had never felt before and looked away from the group.

"We should get out of here, we haven't really properly celebrated Christmas together so let's go out!" Ash said.

"Yes! To Leaf's house!" Marina said her fist up in the air.

"Why mine?"

"Um duh, yours is the biggest and rest of us live far away from Jubilife." Jimmy said.

Leaf groaned and rolled her eyes. She looked at Dawn and May who shrugged so Leaf called her mother who was waiting for them out in the hall. The girls pushed every men in the room out so they could change into the outfit they came with and stuffed the stage outfit into the bag. Leaf didn't need to change since she hadn't changed any of her outfit. Dawn looked around, saw that everyone had changed and opened the door to let the boys in but when she saw there were fan girls everywhere she quickly shut the door.

"What wrong?" Misty asked.

"Mob of fans." Dawn answered. The girls sweatdropped and looked around, worried about the poor boys.

"Guys, let us in! We are going to suffocate to death if we stay here one minute ACK-!" Ash's voice yelled.

"Should we?" Dawn asked.

"You are worried about Drew, that's it. Don't. They will get to us as well."

"We love you Leaf and May!" The girls sweatdropped. "Dawn's the best!" The girls looked at each other. They nodded and Misty hung the bag with costumes over her shoulder and bravely opened the door. The fans saw Misty and screamed, launching themselves at her.

"Stop!" Misty and May said. They listened, surprisingly.

"Listen, we know that you guys really like us and everything but will you please be a dear and wait until the Sinnoh Idol is all over? After that we will open a booth, giving autographs for you guys, so please? Will you let us go?" Dawn asked politely. The fan girls seemed to calm down until one raised her hand.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Two is fine." Dawn answered back, snickering and quiet laughter coming from around her.

"What's you girls' real relationship between you and the boys?" The girl asked and the other girls screamed, demanding for the answer.

"Friends." Misty answered with a bluntly.

The fans raised their eyebrow at them, eyeing Dawn and Drew. May and Misty noticed this and smirked,

"Oh these two? Don't worry we will rip them apart if they start their relationship. Right May?" Misty said with a wink. May giggled.

The fans looked at the two blushing teens and walked away.

"Why did you say that?" Dawn asked her friend, as red as a strawberry.

"You do realize that there are some lip tint stains on your lips Drew. Wonder what happened?" Misty asked with teasing voice and the teens all turned toward Drew, who was wiping his lips to see if there really were but didn't get what Misty was saying. No marks or stains.

"I don't see any marks." May said, glaring. Then they all realize that they were blushing madly.

"I made that up. But I guess my guess was right." Misty said with a quiet chuckle and Dawn almost lunged toward to kill Misty when Drew and May grabbed her.

Dawn was all red from top to bottom, and Drew, he was only red on his face but it was visible to everyone, even for colorblind. The secret was blown. They all snickered and laughed at them. Everyone except for our favorite grumpy, Paul. He was red too, but from anger. He hid face by turning away from his friends. He walked away.

"Hey Paul! Where are you going?" Ash called out and the group soon caught up to Paul.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked but Paul didn't answer. Ash thought about making him answer but decided to just chat with the others since teasing Drew and Dawn was more fun than trying to have conversation with Paul.

They got into Mrs. Green's black limo and they still all teased Drew and Dawn.

"Are those two dating?" Mrs. Green asked with teasing tone. She loved how teenagers gossip, it always amused her.

"Not you too, Mrs. Green!" Dawn whined, her face was burning from all the teasing.

"Can we please stop this chit-chat of their relationship?" Paul snapped and everyone turned silent. And for the rest of the ride they were really quiet, except sometimes when someone coughed or snored.

When they arrived they immediately started a party in the living room. Red quickly joined them and started to order food with Ash and May.

Mostly they talked about music and their relationships until they decided to play truth or dare.

"Who would like to go first?" Leaf asked and May shot her hand up.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Ash smirked, "I dare you to eat some raw eggs." He said.

"Isn't that too easy?" May said going to the kitchen, brought an egg, made a hole with a chopstick and drank it down.

"Kyaah! I really like this taste." She said and everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Okay, Red, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"How much do you like Dawn?" May asked with a giggle. Dawn frowned at her best friend then soon realized Red was in front of her, on one knee and was holding Dawn's hand, "Until the end of the world, I love you." He said with flirtatious tone.

"Eh, no thanks." Dawn said and Red immediately looked down that they actually felt slightly sorry for older Green.

"Fine. Misty, truth or dare?" Red asked the carrot top.

"Dare!" Misty said with huge grin.

"Go to my dad's library and there will be a stone in the middle, can you get that?" Red asked.

Leaf turned to him and glared.

"Umm, seriously? Isn't that too easy?" Misty asked.

"No it's not. Don't go." Leaf said.

"It's not? Okay I will go." Misty said jolting upstairs. Soon after she was gone they heard some loud bangs and whacks and screaming (?) and soon Misty actually returned with the stone.

"What happened up there?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing much." Misty said but her hair was in mess and there was a bruise on her cheek. Red gaped at Misty's hand.

"Okay, I will bring that back to the library, you guys continue." Red said as he headed upstairs.

Misty looked around the room, looking for her victim and beamed at Dawn.

"Dawn, truth or dare?"

Dawn blinked, "Truth."

Misty's smile got even bigger, "Did you kiss Drew? Was I really guessing right back there?"

Dawn blinked, her face slowly turning red, "Buh, buh, buh…. Um, uh…. Eh… Hmm…. Ah…."

Misty tapped her foot, annoyed. Paul and Drew both looked annoyed as well. Dawn glanced at Drew who shrugged. Dawn then nodded her head violently. Misty smirked and hugged her friend.

"Uh, my turn?" Dawn said and looked around.

"Marina, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Marina answered.

"Have you kissed a boy before?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. Now can I move on?" Marina asked and Dawn nodded.

"Okay, Gary, truth or dare?"

Gary thought for a moment and said truth.

"How many times have you got laid?" Marina asked, suppressing a laughter.

Everyone turned to Gary, and looked at him with smirk or a face that was about to laugh. Gary blinked hard and glared at Marina, "What was that for?"

"Tell us the truth Gary. This is Truth or Dare you know." Gary looked like he wanted to kill Marina and buried his head into his hands, about to rip some of his hair out.

"Twice, happy?" Gary asked, glaring at Marina. She nodded. The other girls in the room looked at him with frown, especially Leaf for Gary's sake.

Gary needed someone to revenge, desperately. He looked around and smirked,

"Paul. Truth or dare?"

Paul glared at Gary but answered 'dare'.

Gary's smirk even grew wider like Misty's did and then told him what to do in his ears. Paul's eyes widened a little then was about to punch the brunette but Gary dodged the punch and ran to hide behind Red who came back. "Go away Oak." Red said.

"What if I don't want to?" Paul asked.

"Oh then you will have to clean up the whole pizza box yourself." Gary answered. Paul looked at the mess, it was really gross and he wasn't really friends with them. He sighed and walked up to Dawn. He sat down next to her, grabbed her shoulders and gave a small peck on Dawn's lips. Dawn blinked at Paul who hurriedly returned to his original seat.

"Are we going to continue?" He asked, glaring at Gary.

"Yeah, sure." Leaf said.

"Alright, Hayden, truth or dare?" Paul asked.

"Truth." Drew answered, not wanting to do anything that Paul dares him to do, probably going to dare him to bang his head in the wall. Definitely not something that he wants to do in front of the certain blunette.

"What's your most embarrassing moment so far?" Paul asked, glancing at Dawn.

"When you dared me to kiss Ash." Drew answered simply, glaring at the plumhead.

"Dude. Seriously? That's your most embarrassing moment?" Ash asked.

"Yes, now, Ash, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ash said, his eyes twinkling a little.

"I dare you to pretend to be a Tarzan for 5 minutes." Drew said and everyone cracked up, even Paul smiled a little.

"Dude, that suits him so much!" Jimmy said, wiping his tears off, he literally had tears in his eyes.

Ash stood up, glaring at Drew for making him do this and he then started to jump around the sofas accidently making a vase tip over and crack.

"So much for Tarzan." Jimmy said.

"Shut up! Drew, why did you make me do this?" Ash said, looking like he was about to cry.

"Alright, Truth or Dare is over. We need to clean this mess before mom sees this!" Red and Leaf said, looking around worriedly. The boys started to clean up the broken pieces of the vase and the girls cleaned up the food wastes.

"Oww!" Drew said, slightly stepping on one of the small shards. He sat on the sofa.

"That's gotta hurt." May said, glancing at the grasshead.

"Not my fault! You made me act like a Tarzan." Ash said.

"Hey! If you were more careful it wouldn't have happened." Gary said.

"Oh, so it's my fault?" Ash asked.

"Yes." All of the teens answered, glaring at the raven haired teen. Ash sweatdropped and crossed his arms.

"Hurry up." Paul said and Ash quickly went back to his job, cleaning duty.

"Are you okay?" Dawn approached Drew with medical kit.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Drew said, smiling at her.

She knelt down next to him and examined his feet.

"Doesn't it smell bad?" Jimmy teased.

"Not really." Dawn said, tilting her head to the side. She dabbed the blood with a small cotton then applied some medicine on the place where shard was embedded.

"May, can you get tweezers?" May walked to drawers and brought it to Dawn.

"Here you go Little-miss Doctor." May said.

"Whatever." Dawn said as she concentrated hard to pick out the shard.

She did in the end, took her 5 minutes. Drew thanked her as she treated him, Paul was watching them, unknown emotion dominating his mind.

"I think we should leave now." Gary said.

"Yeah, we should." Jimmy said as he returned from the kitchen, he went there to throw some trashes away.

"Are we done getting rid of the garbage?" Leaf asked, looking around.

"There's a really big one here." Ash said.

"Where?" Leaf walked up to him.

"Here." Ash said, pointing at Paul who was glaring at Drew but when he heard Ash he turned and glared at him.

"What?" Ash asked with a shrug and earned a nice good punch from Paul.

"Oww…" Everyone laughed at Ash.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Green asked as she came downstairs. She frowned when she spotted pile of glass shards and realized the vase was missing from its original spot. She sighed and shot a dangerous look at Red, who happened to be the oldest one here.

"Ash did it." Red told his mother.

"Well, since you are the oldest one here and the one who should have been giving them good examples, which I don't think you are good at-" "Mom!" "You will be punished for it. Because the boys need to go now, your brother called me Paul," Paul raised his eyebrow.

"You really should get going. You girls are staying in Leaf's room, right?" The girls nodded.

"Well, then… Red, you follow me and we will see you boys later." Mrs. Green said with a smile and led Red out to the backyard.

"Wonder what Red is going to do?" Misty asked.

"Possibly he will have to feed the fishes out there, there are a lot or clean the pool." Leaf said casually.

"You have pool?" Gary asked.

"In the basement. Why?" Leaf asked.

"Just wondering." Gary answered with a very flirtatious smirk and winked at Leaf, who blushed slightly but turned away from Gary, told the boys goodbye and walked upstairs.

"Well, we will be going then, bye." Ash and Jimmy said, waving their hands and left the house, going out the front door.

"Bye. Tell Leaf to have a pleasant dream about me." Gary said and left, the girls rolled their eyes.

Drew walked up to Dawn and kissed her cheek.

"Good night." He said with a warm smile and walked out. "Good night." She whispered back.

Paul was the last one to leave, he glanced at Dawn who waved at him with a warm smile. He looked down and walked away.

"I wonder what's his problem?" Dawn asked her friends. They looked pretty shocked at Dawn's question, looked at each other and suppressed laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dawn asked. The girls headed upstairs and burst into laughter,

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm tired. Daisy and the others will come tomorrow so let's rest. We will have to practice dancing now." Misty said. The girls all groaned.

"Do we have to?" Dawn asked, complaining.

"Yes. That song was made for dancing." Zoey answered. They sat on the floor of Leaf's room and started to chat.

**With the boys**

Reggie came to pick them up soon after.

"Did you guys have a great time without me?" He asked, driving to the airport.

"Yes." The boys answered.

"You guys are really mean." Reggie said, acting like a drama queen, I mean drama king.

"Whatever. So, what do you think about the girls?" Gary asked.

"Well, let's see…." Jimmy tapped his chin.

"Marina's the pretty one." He said.

"Leaf's the sexy one." Gary said, almost drooling.

"Misty's the athletic scary one and Zoey's the tomboy." Ash said.

"Dawn's the cute one." Drew said, Paul secretly agreed in his mind.

"And May?" Gary asked.

"Funny one? Female Ash?" The guys suddenly felt sorry for May for they had nothing to comment on the girl with bandanna but Paul had an idea,

"A freaking bitch." He said.

"Watch your mouth Paul." Reggie said.

"She is." Paul answered as he crossed his arms.

"You were mean to her as well." Drew said.

"I thought you liked troublesome, why are suddenly taking the bandanna's side as well?" Paul asked with a glare.

"May's Dawn's friend." Drew said and glared at his best friend. "She's a nice girl. You don't have a right to say such a thing about her." the other guys seemed to be agreeing with Drew, not Paul. Paul shot them a deadly glare and closed his eyes, indicating that he doesn't want to talk with Drew or any of his friends anymore.

**With the girls**

Marina scooted over to Dawn. Dawn looked up and glanced at her friend.

"So, Dawn. How does it feels like to be kissed to two men, scratch that out, extremely hot, cute and handsome men in one day?" She asked, teasingly. Dawn blinked. She then realized that in one day she was kissed by both Drew and Paul.

"Well, umm…" Dawn blushed and buried her head in her laps.

"Now that you say it, it is true! Oh my gosh Marina, you are genius!" Leaf squealed. The only one who didn't look too excited about this matter was May.

"Umm, I don't know…" Dawn asked, her head still in her laps.

"Who's better?" Marina asked.

"I only earned a peck from Paul…" Dawn said, reminding the others.

"Aww…." Misty, Leaf and Marina groaned.

"Gary should have told him to give you a French kiss so you can see who's better at kissing." Leaf said, making Dawn get even more red.

"I think that's enough kiss for a day…" Dawn said. "And enough talk about kiss for a day as well." She said, avoiding the topic.

"No it's not. How was Drew's?" Misty said, leaning in.

"You have to tell us everything." Leaf said, leaning in as well.

"Girls, don't bother her that much." Zoey said. She crawled next to the blunette, "So who was better? Just tell us that." She said teasingly. Dawn flushed even more, her memory coming back..

"Well, umm, I, umm…. Drew?" She guessed.

"What's with that question mark in the end? Come on, Dawn, who's better?" Marina asked.

Dawn blinked, even though she tried not to think of it she couldn't help but to remember that pairs of lips touching hers. Dawn flushed as she remembered Drew's tongue in her mouth, Paul's wasn't like that but soft and gentle. Which was very unlike the owner of the lips but possibly because it was only a peck.

"Drew." She answered and the girls squealed, except for May.

"Did you like it?" May finally asked. She didn't look too happy that she was asking it.

"Um, well…." Dawn's face was about to get back to normal color but after May's question she turned into a strawberry again.

"Oh please. Did you like Drew's kiss?" May asked.

"May, are you jealous?" Leaf teased.

"No." May said with a death glare that shut Leaf up from the other teasing moments.

"I kinda liked it." Dawn said with a small voice.

"Oh, how was it?" May asked with a smirk.

"Soft?" Dawn answered.

"Dawn, if you keep answer questions like that I am going to rip you two apart as soon as you two start dating. But if you answer them straight I will consider about leaving you two alone." May said with serious face. Dawn blinked at started to think up a word that will perfectly explain how she felt back then.

"Nice May." Marina said with a grin.

"No prob. Controlling Dawn is my specialty." May said with a laugh.

"Well, it was just a peck at first but I was too surprised that I couldn't kiss back." Dawn started and the girls went closer to Dawn.

"Then he parted away, he asked if I didn't like it, I was still too shocked to answer, and he asked me if it was my first time and I nodded,"

"Then?" Leaf asked.

"Shut it! She's talking you know!" May and Zoey shut the brunette up.

"Then he kissed me again, it was um, eh, French kiss?" The girls started to scream and squeal.

"Our little Dawny finally kissed a boy! Did you kiss him back?" Leaf asked and earned a nod.

"I'm so proud of you." Misty said as she wiped out a fake tear.

The door slammed open and Red came in, "Dawn kissed someone?" He asked with a shocked face.

"Um, weren't you there when Paul kissed her?" Leaf asked her brother.

"I'm sorry but that counts as a 'peck', not a kiss. Sis, you got to improve your vocabulary." Red said.

"If you don't get out soon I will make it look like there was a bloody accident." May said.

"She means it." Dawn said and Red kicked himself out of the room.

The girls then turned to Dawn.

"So Dawn, if you can choose one of them, who will you choose?" Zoey, the second Dawn expert, asked.

Dawn blinked at them, rubbed her fingers and opened her mouth,

"I will choose..."

**With Paul, on a plane to Veilstone**

Paul looked out the window, his head on his palm. He recalled the peck and felt himself heating up. He shook his head, this was so unlike him. He is Paul, Paul Shinji for heaven and hell's sake. Paul Shinji never fell in love with a girl before, the only reason he chose to be a singer was because it was the only thing he enjoys. But the kiss, he felt his heart pound. He closed his eyes, told him to forget about it, it was just a dare.

But how could he? It was his first kiss

**The day after**

The Sensational Sisters came to the Green Mansion.

"This is a nice mansion you got there Leafy." Daisy said.

"Is there any place where we can place without getting interrupted?" Lily asked.

"We just have to kick Red out of the house then anywhere's safe." Leaf said.

"Some place where we can dance, basement." May suggested.

"I thought it was pool." Marina said.

"Well, that's basement #2, there's a gym in basement #1 so we should go there." Leaf explained and the others blinked, wondering how many basements there were in this house.

The underground gym was huge.

"What do you use this for?" Violet asked.

"Um, random things. Usually Red brought his friends over to play basketball but that's history now." Leaf said, sighing.

"Okay, it's a perfect place for a practice. Two songs, right?" Daisy asked.

"Actually, I did sent you two songs for choreography but one's for the final round, that is if we make it to there." Zoey said glancing at her friends.

"I'm sure they will pass." Lily said and Violet nodded in agreement.

"And I read through the lyrics, Zoey are you expert at writing inappropriate songs?" Daisy asked Zoey who looked away, whistling.

"Zoey!" The other girls yelled at Zoey.

"You guys saw it!" Zoey protested.

"We listened to off-vocal and that was it, no lyrics." Misty said.

Zoey glanced at Dawn, "I'm sure Drew will like it." She said and earned a punch.

"It's not a slutty song at all. That's something else." Zoey said with an evil grin. The girls remembered about that 'secret weapon', which was almost erased from their memory but it recalled it.

"Should we kill her?" May asked.

"Is there any way to kill without leaving an evidence?" Misty asked her sisters who shrugged.

"I heard that there's a chemical that will melt the person's body." Lily suggested, Zoey felt chill running up her spine.

"Enough with that, let's practice. Singing first, right? Let's do it!"

**There! An almost-Ikarishipping moment, happy?**

**Okay, the Truth and Dare part really sucked and I am terribly sorry for that**

**Zoey's a pervert, even more than Gary (that's shocking)**

**And in my fic please note that Dawn's a shy character, only here. She has a reason for it.**

**Anyway, are you going to review?**

**I got about 9 reviews last chapter, that much would be fine.**

**Um, please?**

**Ikarishipping moment will be depend on the number of the reviews…. Maybe…..**

**Don't kill me, I want to finish this story and there's something else I'm planning for too, so don't murder me just yet.**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14 TOP 3

Divine Diva

Chapter 14

TOP 3

**Thank you all for reviews**

**Before you start reading I want to ask a question; Do you like green tea?**

**Songs Used: Akahitoha (Luka or Yamai), Dancing Wildly (Divine Diva)**

**Okay, Divine Diva is a group (?) of Vocaloids, Luka as the leader along with Miku, Rin, IA, and GUMI. That's where I got the title and the girls' group name after. Akahitoha means 'Single Red Leaf'. **

**Dawn-Luka**

**May-Miku**

**Misty-Rin**

**Leaf-GUMI**

**Marina-IA**

**But Dancing Wildly was sung only by Luka, Miku, and GUMI please mind that**

**The dance, there's a dance of this song in Youtube with 4 people, if you watch it, I got the idea from of it. Describing dance is really hard.**

"I'm tired!" Misty complained after two days of training. The girls were spending their precious winter break singing, dancing, singing, dancing, and singing. It was no wonder the girls were complaining because Misty's sisters weren't even letting them have a short break. So the girls always waited for the time to eat the meals.

"You should be. Or else how are you going to perform well? We have limited time to practice girls." Daisy said, crossing her arms.

"But still…" The girls complained.

"You do know that you have to practice." Zoey said, sitting on the bleachers, playing video games. The girls glared at her,

"After this is all over we are going to murder her." Leaf said through her gritted teeth.

"Woah, really? That was mean." Zoey said looking hurted, she was good at acting just for those kinds of things.

"Yes."

"Don't worry there is only two more songs you are going to dance along, in the Final Round. That is, if you make it." Lily teased.

"That's mean." Marina said to her cousin.

"If we are done with this we are going to practice the next week's dancing a little so it will be easier for you to do it when we actually pass." Violet said with a sigh.

"What's with the sigh?" Misty asked.

"Well, it's just really weird to see my sister and my cousin going out on the TV and they are going to be, I mean famous in Sinnoh. Pretty much everyone knows you and adores you." Violet explained and her sisters agreed.

The girls were taking this chance and was having a break.

"Hey! Chop chop, get up and dance!" The girls jumped and stood up.

"Can't we take a break?" Dawn asked.

"No."

"Please?" She made a puppy eyes and the girls followed her example and looked up at the choreographer with plead. Daisy backed up a little then sighed, "Fine, one hour. Then we practice nonstop, you got that?" The girls cheered and ran outside of the gym and went to Leaf's room.

"Call the boys." Marina said to Dawn.

"Why me?" She asked.

"You know why. I have something really important to tell Drew." Marina said.

"I don't think it's that important. It's about me, right?" Dawn said, hiding her phone.

"Of course yes. Now hand me that phone!" Marina said, attacking Dawn, getting helped by other girls. Zoey got a hold of Dawn's Galaxy S3 and for she knew Dawn's phone's password she easily broke through.

"Should I call?" She asked.

"Yes." The girls said and a painful, 'no' came from Dawn but everyone ignored it.

Zoey with an evil smirk called Drew.

She put it on the speaker and the girls grinned.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Drew?" Zoey said.

"Oh, hi Zoey." Drew said, disappointment in his voice.

"Are you said that I'm not Dawn?" Zoey asked, May pressed Dawn down, blocking her mouth. The poor blunette whimpered and wiggled.

"Um, no. Where's Dawn?" Drew asked.

**With Drew**

Drew was in the living room and all the guys, knowing who he was talking to, all scooted over to hear the conversation. Even Ash abandoned Reggie's homemade chocolate chip cookies that the chocolate chips were absorbed into the oatmeal cookie goodness. Well, he did brought one with him. Drew sighed and put it on the speaker.

"Dawn's uh," Zoey said and in the background there was a loud sound that sounded like 'I'm here!'

"She's in the bathroom."

Marina's voice came up, "We have something very important to tell you." Jimmy blushed at her voice and the boys snickered at him.

"What is it?" Drew asked, smirking at Jimmy.

"Remember Saturday?" Drew blinked and his face was getting little bit red and now the boys were snickering at him instead of Jimmy. Well, of course, except for Paul that was. His face instantly hardened and his smirk was replaced with his permanent scowl.

"Uh, um, yeah. What about it?" Drew asked, glancing at his friends, who were suppressing a laughter but was with huge grin.

"Well we asked Dawn-" "Stop it!"

"Was that Dawn?" Drew asked.

"Well, yes."

"Is she alright?" Drew asked.

"She's fine. Now, on with the story, we asked Dawn that if she liked your kiss better or Paul's." Marina said with a giggle. Paul turned to the phone, his face red as well along with Drew. Drew got even redder, if that was possible. Paul's was a peck but Drew's was a French so it would've been weird if Paul's was redder.

"Uh, what did she say?" Gary asked.

"Gary? Wow, I can't believe you put it on speaker phone. Anyway-" "Shut up!" Dawn said and the sound came out from the phone was baffling and weird noises.

"She said that she like Drew's kiss better!" Someone yelled and the phone was off. The boys blinked and looked at Drew, burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh. Just ask her out, dude. When did you even kiss her anyway?" Gary asked.

"Oh my God, Drew, Misty was actually telling us the truth!" Jimmy said, laughing his head off.

"Shut up." Drew said. Paul stood up and walked up to his room. Only Reggie and Drew were the ones to notice this.

"Come on, tell us!" Gary said.

"No!" Drew said backing away from the pervert.

Paul walked up to his room and slammed the door shut, loud enough for everyone in the whole house to notice it. He glared at his bed, the window then the floor. He turned around and punched the wall, pain spread through his hand as he saw a small dent in the wall. He glared at it then growled. Was he the only one who liked that? Was he seriously the only one who still remember that moment? For the first time in his life, sadness washed down his body and he fell on his knees. 'Drew gets everything.'

**The girls**

Even during the practice Dawn wasn't talking to her friends.

"Come on Dawn. Please?" Marina said, trying to cheer another blunette up. Dawn looked away from her and kept on murmuring the words in the lyrics.

"You are no fun." Marina said with a pout.

"You aren't either. That was not funny. I was embarrassed to hell!"

"Watch your mouth Dawn." Daisy said.

"Not you too!" Dawn complained at the blonde and sighed out of frustration.

"Stop complaining and get to the serious matter. You can think about your boyfriend after you win." Violet said and Dawn scowled at her.

"Drew's not my boyfriend." She protested quietly, no one heard her.

**Saturday, TOP 3**

"Can you guys believe that after we pass this round it is the Final Round?" May asked her friends, who blinked and realized she was telling the truth.

"Wow, I can't believe we made it this far." Leaf said.

"And it is the first Saturday this year. Hope we are lucky enough to pass." Marina said with a small smile.

"We need luck, that's for sure." Dawn said as she waited patiently.

The girls were going to sing first then dance. Now they were wearing something very unique, Asian traditional outfit.

Dawn was wearing pink kimono with silver embroider, along with deep blue sash around her waist and had black slip on shoes and her long hair was down without a hairclip. "This is uncomfortable." She said with a little laugh. She sighed, wearing this she wasn't able to even take a seat. So she just leaned onto the Japanese umbrella that Daisy brought for her. It was pale pink.

May was wearing red qi pao with golden edges and embroiders. It reached to her mid-thigh and she had a pin with red camellia flower with white flowers decorating around it. Her shoes were traditional Chinese shoes which were black with gold embroiders. "I'm glad I didn't pick up the paper with Japan in it." She said with a laugh. She then spread her black fan that had red roses on it. She looked very attractive in it.

Green was wearing hanbok, her jeogori (top) was deep forest green and her skirt that covered her feet was lime green. On her jeogori was a yellow butterfly shaped norigae, pendant that hung on the ribbon of the jeogori. She had her long brown hair braided into one and had green traditional ribbon. Her shoes were black with lime green, embroidered silver. She was holding a brush made of bamboo. She looked stunning. "I thought mine was uncomfortable but seeing Dawn I need to take it back." She said with a smile. Dawn pouted.

Marina had pale blue long ao dai with white pants underneath. She had taken off her hairband and put non la, Vietnamese hat on her head. She did her best trying to make it not cover her face, and was still working on it. "Stupid hat!" Marina complained. She kept on fixing it until she got frustrated and gave up.

Lastly Misty was wearing ocean blue lehenga choli that had yellow edges and it glittered a little. Her item was a long scarf that she had her around her arms like a shawl. She had her shoulder length hair down. She was in bare feet and looked slightly uncomfortable with it. She looked around, "I guess mine is the most comfortable one next to May's." She said, sighing.

When Zoey opened the door she was surprised to see them.

"What happened to my friends and who are these lovely girls?" She teased, looking shocked though.

"Zoey…" They complained. Zoey laughed and let the others in, Daisy, Lily and Violet.

"Well I don't have anything to say much this time since you guys are only going to sing but I want to say do well and good luck." Daisy said.

"Thanks." Misty told her sister.

"Let's go, it's our turn." May said.

"Uh, little help here?" Dawn said, looking really uncomfortable. May and Misty helped Dawn walk all the way up to the stage, Dawn complained all the way there about never going to wear kimono ever again.

They went up to the stage and the crowd instantly fell silent, seeing what they were wearing weren't the things you see everyday. Dawn, with a slight help of her friends, grabbed a mike and opened her umbrella, holding it over her shoulder, and smiled.

Silent, calm, Asian-like music started playing.

All five girls began to sing at once,

"Swaying in the wind and falling down gently,

There is a red leaf over your shoulder.

If simply cuddling together will allow us to understand each other,

Then my sorrows will just vanish into the sky."

May sang, "As the moon shone in the sky, in the air there was the sound of the flute and drums from the distance."

Marina sang, "When I tried to appreciate this mundane happiness, I realize how wonderful it actually was."

The two sang, "Someday we'll reminisce our joyful first encounter;

back then we weren't even aware of the faint love between us."

All five sang, "Swaying in the wind and falling down gently,

there is a red leaf over your shoulder.

If simply cuddling together will allow us to understand each other,

then my sorrows will just vanish into the sky."

Interlude,

Leaf sang, "The seasons, although indistinct, slowly sneak up to me at the luring of the shadows."

Misty sang as well, "I have stumbled and become lost, but it doesn't sound half bad if I just keep going until my end nears."

The two sang together, "Wandering in my present time, waiting for my wish to reach its destination,

I only end up reciting a dead prayer."

There was a violin playing as the long interlude came, all of them singing this song in traditional Asian clothing made everyone awestruck. Especially the boys. Drew already had his jaw dropped, Jimmy was blushing, seeing how ao dai showed off her body lines, Gary wished that Leaf was wearing something that was more showy but hers was the one that covered her body the most. If she did however, Gary would have his nose bleeding. Ash was busy eating but still he thought that despite how scary she was she was stunning. Paul, being himself still thought that he wanted to help his 'troublesome' who didn't look really comfortable.

Dawn sang quietly, "There is a memory I cannot forget,

and that's the scene of the red cherry leaves over your shoulder.

As they bury the world with their powerful but fleeting color, I will forever offer up my love."

All five sang, "Swayed by the wind, oh gently scatter now,

and dye this dark night in your crimson color.

I merely want to cuddle up to you and remain embraced by you,

until my sorrows vanish into the sky."

The crowd cheered, standing up. The boys stood up as well, clapping.

"We are going to visit them after this is all over, right?" Drew asked.

"Just tell us that you want to see your girlfriend." Gary said, watching the girls exiting the stage.

Drew blushed and looked away.

"The girls said we can't come only after the first round because the second stage is a 'surprise.'" Ash reminded his friends.

"True, true. So are we going?" Drew asked once more.

"YES!" All of them except for Paul answered, annoyed by Drew.

"For the first time in my life Drew was really annoying." Gary mumbled.

**The girls**

As soon as the girls went to the waiting room they literally kicked off their outfits and started to change. "Freedom!" Dawn screamed as she got off of the kimono and dressed to her next stage outfit which was way more comfortable than the kimono she was wearing.

"You did look cute though." May said.

"Hmmph." Dawn said as she tied her hair into high ponytail.

Leaf let her long brown hair flow down again as she changed.

"You guys, don't you think it is too umm, seductive?" Marina asked.

"Compare this to my 'secret weapon', this is nothing." Zoey said and the girls stared at her with their eyes saying, 'Is she freaking kidding us? More showy than this?'

"Yup." Zoey answered with a snicker.

**The girl's turn, second round**

The crowds were definitely shocked by their outfits again.

Dawn had her hair up in high ponytail, hot pink tube top that glittered under the spotlights, white short shorts that was right underneath her bottom. She was also wearing a black high heel, pink heart shaped piercings and two gold bangles. Drew froze on the spot and Paul blinked, not knowing what to think about it.

May had lust red spaghetti strapped top, though it was really showy, showing off top parts of her B-cup breasts slightly. She was wearing long black skinny jeans and black high top. She had her red bandanna around her wrists, not on her head.

Leaf had sports bra shaped top, black, sticking to her stick, showing off her lines, very seductive. She was wearing black skirts as well, really short. She was too wearing a high heel like Dawn and was black. Leaf Green was wearing all black. Gary felt something warm trickling down from his nose.

"Gary, you are bleeding." Jimmy said as he passed the napkin, though glancing at Marina.

She was wearing pale pink strapless dress that only reached to her mid-thigh. Skirt part was ruffled and the top part was simple. Her high heels were pale pink, matching the dress. Her necklace had silver heart on it and crowd went wild, the boys especially, as she winked at them.

Misty was wearing one strapped pale yellow top that only covered up to top of her belly button, her jeans were as short as Dawn's and blue high top. She had no accessories. But she was stunning and sexy enough to allure every guy here.

All the girls were wearing a mike so they could sing while dancing. "Um, anyone under age 13, please don't watch." Someone said.

Catchy, tech music played and a sigh came from one of the girls.

The girls stood in their positions, facing their back to the crowds, Dawn in the middle, May on her right, Misty on her left, and then next to May was Marina and next to Misty was Leaf.

As the music got more intense the girls turned around and walked to the crowds like a model, slowly.

Dawn sang, "Wind these fingers together, hey darlin'." She said as she curled her left index finger while leaning toward the crowd with her left hand on her waist.

May sang, "Not letting out this voice I'm holding back, darlin'." She slid down, one knee on the floor, hand up in her forehead like she was slightly sick.

Misty sang, "This forbidden fun, I think you should just try it." Misty said as she got slightly closer to the crowds, winking and sliding her fingers up her outer thighs.

"Let loose the shackles of your heart, like burning up!" Leaf sang and ran her hand up across the belly, sighing slightly. Gary's other nose started to bleed.

The music became quiet a little.

Marina sang, stepping up to the middle, "Right here, let out everything you held back inside your chest." And with a seductive smile she slightly crossed her legs.

Dawn sang, "Those hidden desires, why don't you show that." She had her hand on her waist, and was backing up a little so she was luring something, or someone to her.

All the five sang, "The truth inside." The girls, now Marina in the middle and Dawn was where Marina was.

"Dancing wildly, yeah, yeah. Give me, give me yeah, yeah!" They all spun their arms and legs,

Leaf stepped up, "Living it up at the limits of your soaring consciousness."

All of them, "Get hot, yeah, yeah, for me, for me, yeah, yeah." They repeated,

May sang, "That will cheer you up." She sang with bright smile slightly lowering her strap.

5, "It's sleeping inside of you, SHOW IT."

Misty stepped up, the rest 4 were singing but she was standing in the middle,

"It's not a temporary kind of thing, so dive into my world

And then feel the joy maybe

And you need to get wings

No matter how you look, I'll reach out my hand

You can do it now!" She sang then stepped to her original position.

Marina sang, "Show me what you are thinking, hey darlin'" She put her index finger on her head, pushing it a little.

Dawn sang, "Give your middle finger a rest darlin'" She said stroke up her thigh with her ring and index finger on the front and the back and middle on the side, she was showing the side of her leg. Drew blushed and looked down slightly. Paul was wondering who wrote that song.

Leaf stepped up, while the others were dancing seductively she stood in the middle, doing a dance of her own,

"Welcome to an everyday full of trouble

Trying not to touch is pointless

So if you dive in, that's fine isn't it?

Whatever it is, we can do it!" She winked at the crowd, saw Gary with both of his nose holes blocked with tissues, she giggled slightly.

Dawn stepped up, walking like a model again, "That it's just an impatient game, if you feel that way, don't be ashamed." She said shaking her index finger at the crowd with a cute expression.

May sang, now next to Dawn, "The game of facing and letting out your truth self," She said as if she was explaining.

The five stood in the position, Leaf in the middle, Dawn and Misty next to her.

"Let it roll off that tongue.

Dancing wildly, yeah yeah, give me give me, yeah yeah."

Misty stepped, "Live it up, dampen that body in this violent beat." She sang as she thrust her body upward few times.

All sang, "Get serious, yeah yeah, for me for me, yeah yeah."

Marina sang, "At the point beyond desire in this daze" she said, her eyes were seductive as Jimmy blushed.

All sang, "Let's surely meet there, SHOW!"

Bridge and the girls were all sitting on one knee, Leaf was in the middle, facing her back to the crowd due to her wearing such a short skirt.

They all stood up, their fingers tracing upward their leg, slowly and up until it met the waist.

"Aah…."

Dawn sang, "What we're wearing right now, let's lose them one at a time" she tugged at her pants, almost making it slip off. She was in the middle now. Drew felt something in the certain spot, he excused himself and walked out to the bathroom. Gary smirked at his friend.

Every girls except Dawn sang, "That stiff expression and behavior,

I'll help you let it go."

All of them sang, "Dancing wildly, yeah, yeah, give me, give me, yeah, yeah"

Leaf sang, "Live it up, feel our sweat come together" She wiped off a corner of her forehead.

All sang, "Slip into your true self, yeah, yeah, for me, for me, yeah, yeah"

Marina sang, "Right now we're at the center of this spinning universe" She swiped her arm and hand to indicate the word, 'spinning'

Drew returned from the bathroom. Gary and Ash snickered at him and earned a glare.

All of the girls sang, "Dancing wildly, yeah, yeah, with me, with me, yeah, yeah"

Misty sang, "Live it up, shake off those limits you didn't even know you had" She shook her body while she bent her knees down a little and quickly standing back up.

All the girls sang, "However many times, yeah, yeah, on me, on me, yeah, yeah"

May sang, "Push it up from within your body, a hot guy, it's on your life" she thrusted her hand forward then pulled it back to her chest.

This time all of them stopped dancing, faced the crowd, "Go to the point that you can feel it with your emotions

Till you get it, that captivated feeling. Yes, it's doesn't have to have meaning

Stolen against my will, you got it

A melting mind, bounce alone

That's what you want to do right? I know" They all turned behind, after they swirled their hand like they were grasping on something. The music was over, the crowd was excited, shocked, surprised. Though they screamed and cheered for the girls. The girls stood and bowed down to the crowd. The rest of the competitors walked up.

**Half an hour later after the result**

The girls all returned to their room and sat down, exhausted from all the dancing and singing.

"That was something." Leaf said, wiping off real sweat this time.

"Very." May agreed, gulping down the whole bottle of water.

"You girls were fascinating!" Daisy squealed at the girls.

"Thank you for planning out that dancing." Misty said with slight sarcasm in her voice.

"Your welcome." Daisy giggled and walked out to wait outside with her sisters minus Misty.

There was a knock on the door and the boys entered. Drew blushed as he saw Dawn still wearing the same outfit.

"Hi Drew!" Dawn said innocently, not even having a clue to what she had done to him.

Drew smiled at her.

Dawn saw a bandage wrapped around Paul's hand. "What happened to you Paul?" She asked as she walked close to Paul.

"Nothing." He answered, he would never tell her that he punched the wall in his room.

"Oh, I hope you gets better soon." Dawn said with sad eyes. Paul blushed slightly, only slightly, it was hardly visible to see.

"You girls were, umm…" Jimmy thought of a word that will suit into the sentence but nothing came up.

"Well…"

"Sexy?" Gary suggested.

"The only word I can think of too." Ash agreed.

"Um, congrats for passing to the Final Round!" Drew said with a smile but as he glanced at Dawn he blushed again and looked away. Dawn tilted her head to the side and walked up to the grasshead.

"How was I?" She asked, her face close to his.

"Fine." Drew said, avoiding her glance. She pouted with a small frown.

"How can you stand to that? Even I can't." Zoey joked.

Drew glanced at Dawn and saw what the red head was talking about. He spread his arms a little and Dawn jumped into it.

"Don't I get a hug too?" Gary asked to Leaf, who rolled her eyes.

"Come on…." Gary said and grabbed her wrist.

"What?" She snapped.

"Want to go somewhere out?" He asked.

"Where?" She asked back, "Mall. For a date. I promise I won't make a move." Gary said.

Leaf looked at him, looking suspicious but with a sigh she nodded.

Few other guys all looked at each other and grinned a little.

"Want one too Marina?" Jimmy asked Marina politely, offering his hand. She smiled and nodded.

"You too?" Drew asked Dawn who nodded.

"Now out. We need to change." Misty kicked every males in the room out.

About 5 minutes later the girls came out of the room. Misty, May and Zoey told them they will head back to the mansion. Paul and Ash said they will wait in the food court. Paul didn't seem to like the idea that Dawn was hanging out with Drew but sadly there was nothing he could do about it. Drew asked her out first and she also said she liked Drew's kiss better.

Gary led Leaf around the huge city of Jubilife and they entered the mall. They looked around the shops, chatted and went to an ice cream shop inside.

"I will pay. Anything you want?" Gary asked as she took out his wallet. Leaf looked around the flavors,

"Green tea." She answered. Gary raised a brow.

"Double size cup with Green tea flavor and chocolate please." He said, waited for their order to come up and headed to an empty seat on the corner.

Leaf happily dug into the green colored ice cream.

"Is it that good?" Gary asked.

"Yes. It's sweet yet bitter. It's like love." She said as she smiled. Gary smirked, eating his own.

"Ever had a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Mmhmm. He was nice. A guy that exactly described what this ice cream is like. Sweet and bitter. I only wanted the sweet though." She said as he licked the blue spoon.

"Why did you break up then?" Gary asked, still glad that they broke up.

"That bitter part." Leaf answered and sighed.

"Do you miss him?" He asked.

"Well not really." She answered and took a spoon of Gary's chocolate ice cream.

"What flavor of ice cream that will explain me then?" Gary asked with a teasing voice.

"Chocolate. Too sweet. Like I said the reason I liked green tea flavor was that there was a bitter side of it as well. If love was all sweet, it will end soon. It has to be somewhat bitter, it will last longer like the bitter taste on your tongue." Leaf said with a smile.

Gary nodded. "If I become like that green tea ice cream, will you then go out with me?" He asked.

Leaf looked at the empty ice cream bowl and blinked. She thought for a moment, looked up at the playboy, "Maybe." She answered. He smiled back at her.

**Dawn and Drew's along with Jimmy and Marina's date will come out the next chapter.**

**Horrible choreography. Sorry about that, never planned a dance before**

**Now I have to plan, write, search for songs, write down the lyrics with parts divided, try to protect from attack of Ikarishippers and Contestshippers. Plus I need to plan out choreography…..**

**Poor me**

**And Poor Paul**

**Eve: you are the one who made him.**

**IE: long time no see Eve! (hugs her)**

**Eve: yeah, yeah. Whatever.**

**IE: Tell the readers to review!**

**Eve: *sigh* Please review readers. Or else this girl would never put an Ikarishipping moment in next chapter**

**IE: I never said that!**

**Eve: Sure sure why not**

**Please review**

**You saw the works I'm doing for this story about few seconds ago, please review**


	15. Chapter 15 Final Round

Divine Diva

Chapter 15

FINAL ROUND

**Just to inform you right now in the story is January. Belleshipping will be over around September and from then onward, even though they stay friends, close friends it will be Contest and Ikari. Contest will come up first I think. It is not main shipping and it has a reason for being in this story rather than just for jealousy. **

**Songs Used: IMITATION BLACK (KAITO, Kagamine Len, Camui Gakupo), Forever (Divine Diva), Koshintantan (Divine Diva), FREELY TOMORROW (kradness)**

**Koshintantan means Waiting for a Chance to Pounce. And for FREELY TOMRROW you can't find it at YouTube that was sung by kradness since it was in his album only so if you are going to hear it, listen to Miku's version. That's the original.**

**Dawn-Luka**

**May-Miku**

**Leaf-GUMI**

**Misty-Rin**

**Marina-IA**

**Translation of forever belongs to me **

**IMITATION BLACK's translation is by Nipah, Amaito, and ShokoraOto. Search it up in Youtube.**

Jimmy and Marina went to bookstore, well Marina was the one to drag the poor boy there. She kept looking through thick, uninteresting looking books while Jimmy just watched her doing so.

"Marina?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes?" She answered, not looking up.

"Can we go somewhere else than stay here? I'm not really that much interested in books as you are seems to be." Jimmy said. Marina closed the book and nodded.

"Where should we go?" She asked.

Jimmy thought to himself quickly, "Just take a walk around?" Marina shrugged and nodded then the two headed out of the store and walked around the mall, Jimmy was happy. Marina may look like Leah, but she was a different individual. Marina was sweeter, kinder, smiles more often and was shorter than Leah….

"Look!" Marina said as she stared at the display case of a jewelry shop.

"They are so pretty." She said. Jimmy couldn't help but to smile at the blunette.

That was when an interest of a boy turned to the love for the girl.

**Drew and Dawn**

Dawn was trying to make all the clothes in the mall hers but unfortunately, and luckily, she only had 50 dollars in her wallet.

Drew followed her around, watching her squealing when she saw cute outfits.

"Don't you think that's too expensive?" Drew asked. Dawn was holding a pure white V-necked one piece dress. It looked expensive.

"Umm…" Dawn checked the price tag and saw the price, 45 dollars. "You think it will look great on me?" She asked.

"Any cloth that doesn't look great on you is not a cloth at all." Drew answered. Dawn smiled at the grasshead and put it on front of her and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I think I will take this." Dawn said as she headed to the cashier and paid for it. Drew had one hand in his pocket and was smiling at the blunette.

"Are you going to wear that during the Finals?" He asked.

"Maybe. We will see about that." She said.

"The kimono looked nice on you." Drew said.

"That was the most uncomfortable thing that I had ever wore in my life! It may looked pretty but it is surely something that I don't want to wear ever again." Dawn said, half complaining, half explaining.

"Well beauty comes after hard work or something like that." Drew commented.

Dawn looked up, "You think I'm a beauty?" She asked. Drew looked down at her, placed an arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"Of course." He answered and Dawn flashed a smile at the boy. She leaned into him and smiled to herself. 'You were wrong.' She thought to herself and sighed in happiness.

**Green Mansion**

Zoey, Misty and May sat around playing card games.

"Want to have a bet?" Misty asked.

"Which one?"

"That one of my friends did something with their partner." Misty smirked.

"Don't want to. I don't think it is nice idea to bet about your friends." May said as she glanced at Zoey who smiled, "Guilty."

"But still, Gary probably knows that Leaf won't like him if he continues to act like a playboy so I don't think he made a move." Zoey said.

"Yeah, he's not that stupid. What about Jimmy?"

"Don't know. I didn't know he was interested in Marina until now." Misty said.

"And for our main, Dawn and Drew?" Zoey smirked.

"We are just going to squeeze it out of her tonight." Misty said with an evil grin.

**That night, after dinner**

"So, how was you girls' date?" Misty brought the topic up. Leaf, Dawn and Marina blinked at their friend.

"What about it?" Leaf asked.

"Come on, you know what we want." May said.

"Why should we tell you? We have privacy you know." Marina said.

"Alright then…" Misty took out her phone and called someone.

"Is that who I think it is?" Dawn asked.

Misty gave the girls some evil grin as she grabbed Dawn and held her down. Zoey did the same with Marina and May did it with Leaf.

"What are you doing!?" The girls grabbed and blocked their victims' mouth as the male voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"What's up Drew? It's me, Misty." Misty said casually.

"Yeah, I can see that. Why did you call? You want me to pass the phone to someone else?" He asked.

"No. I just want to ask how was your date with Dawn. I asked her but she wouldn't tell me." Misty said.

"Keep accusing her. I'm busy." Drew said, trying to get off the call but Misty didn't let him.

"Aw come on. If you don't tell us I, I mean we will think that you did you-know-what with Dawn." Both Dawn's and Drew's cheek flared up.

"What's going on?" Ash's voice said in the background. Some baffled sound was heard from the phone, indicating that it was now in someone else's hand, on speaker.

"Does anyone knows what happened to Drew and Dawn on their date?" Misty asked.

"Give my phone back!" Drew said but the holder didn't let him.

"I know. I witnessed them kissing their lips off." Leaf recognized the voice, Gary.

"Hi Gary." Misty said.

"Are you sure about that? Dawn is not blushing." May said, glancing at the angry blunette.

"I did not kiss Drew!" Dawn said.

"Of course you didn't. Drew kissed you." Said Ash.

"I did not! We didn't kiss at all!" Drew shouted.

"Can we please not talk about their privacy?" Paul's annoyed voice said.

"None of your business Mr. Grumpy." May said, growling

"Whatever." With that the call was off for some reason.

"Aww, we couldn't get some good information from them." May whined, earning the glares.

"We learned that Drew and Dawn kissed again." Misty said.

"No we didn't! It, I didn't!" Dawn protested, though slightly blushing.

"Really? Swear on God?" May asked.

Dawn hesitated, "No…" She mumbled and the others cheered.

_Flashback_

_Drew was holding Dawn's hand as the two were walking out of the mall and to the park. They couldn't look at each other directly and was slightly blushing. The park didn't have lot of people so they were safe from screaming mobs, I mean fans._

"_Dawn?" He called and Dawn looked up._

"_Is it okay if I kiss you?" He asked with a little blush._

"_Hmm?" Dawn's face became red as she closed her eyes, waiting for Drew to make a move._

_He leaned in and placed his lips on her small and soft lips. They stayed like that for a moment and parted away._

"_Thanks." He said and they walked._

_-end of flashback-_

"There, happy?" Dawn asked after very short explanation of what happened.

The girls grinned and nodded.

"So, what about you Leaf?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eyes." She said.

"Dang."

"And you, Marina?" Marina stopped laughing and bit her lips.

"Um, we just held hands, that's it. A friendly hug too maybe?"

"See! Everyone's being girlfriends and boyfriends now. Why can't I have a cute boyfriend?" Misty asked, lying on Leaf's bed.

"Boys are useless. But you can have Ash." May said with a snicker.

"He's too childish. I want someone mature."

"Paul?"

"He's not mature. He's a jerk with no emotion." Misty answered.

"He's not emotionless." Dawn defended Paul.

"Why are you defending him? You like him or something? Drew will be very sad when he hears this." Zoey said.

Dawn blushed, "I don't like him that way! As in friend I do like him. Not in a girl likes boy way." She explained, waving her hands.

"We will see." Zoey said with a smirk.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Dawn said as she went to the bathroom.

**Back to dorm**

Misty's sisters had sent them the dance video with full instruction so they didn't have to go to the dorm and have them do it. "Though we will come there at Wednesday. We already booked a hotel at Solaceon Town so we will visit you after school until Saturday. Girls this is your chance! You do know that Final Round is judges score plus the voting by the watchers. So you have to impress as many people as possible." Daisy explained over the phone.

"I don't think this dance will impress a lot of people." Misty told her sister who only rolled her eyes.

"Well bye, see you at Wednesday. Practice!" The call ended with a click sound and the girls sighed. Since Misty's sisters trained them the whole day on Sunday they knew basic moves and how they should do it. All they had to do is to practice.

"Girls?" Leaf called and the others turned to her.

"Let's win this." She said.

"Uh, duh!" Misty said with a slight giggle.

"We came this far so I think we should win." Leaf said and everyone nodded.

"We are going to win. Don't worry. We will win for sure."

**Saturday Final Round (A/N Going to skip Round 1 for girls. I can't afford two dancing….)**

The girls slumped on the sofa. The first round dance was really tired. "We don't have time for this resting. Though I'm glad we are only going to sing during the second one." Misty said as she sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't believe that there are three rounds. Seriously?" Dawn said with a frown.

"Let's just hope that we don't fail or something." May said and opened the door, there was a knocking on the door.

"Hi girls!" Adelheit entered with a huge grin, she was holding a sheet of paper.

"Hi!" The girls greeted their mentor.

"Before you go to the second round, I am here for an offer." She said as she sat next to Misty on the sofa.

"What offer? Is it something good?" Marina asked as she came closer.

"Of course. You do know that I am one of the people running the company for singers and actors. Right? Zvezda Entertainment, you know it right?" The girls nodded.

"I am offering you this contract. Sign it and I will make you the top singer of Sinnoh." She said.

The girls' jaws dropped open. They blinked. This isn't just an ordinary offer, Zvezda Entertainment is the biggest company for raising stars. Adelheit is from there, BLACK ROCK SHOOTER is also from there and lots of famous actors and singers are all from there.

"Are you serious?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. I got permission from your parents already. Now what I need is your agreement to this thing. What do you think?" The girls looked at each other, excitement on their face. Marina raised her hand.

"Yes?" Adelheit asked.

"You said this was an offer. Does that mean we will have to give you something to?" She asked.

The girls looked at Marina, then Adelheit who blinked then laughed.

"Smart girl aren't you? Well what I want is that you become friends with my nephew. He's a lonely guy you know…." She said with a sigh.

May frowned, "You want us to hang out with that bastard?" She asked.

Adelheit laughed, "Oh, he's a bastard alright. That's why I want you to be friends with him or at least his friends. Anyway, I need to go. Just call me when you made up your mind. And good luck!" Adelheit left the paper on the table, and with a wave she left the room, leaving the girls slightly confused.

"Let's think of this after we finish this. What's more important to us right now is to win this thing." Dawn said and the girls nodded.

The Stray Kats stepped onto the stage, Judy waved at her fans and grabbed the mike.

She was wearing heavy goth make-up, her hair up in bun, a rose was on it and in the heart of her pitch black dress. Her stockings were net like and her shoes were black high heels.

Saddie was wearing black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, long black jeans, black leather boots and had a black beanie.

Jake and Liam were both wearing old fashioned, black jacket, grey pants and white dress shirt. The jacket looked like something you will see in the movie which was set on 15th century though.

"I'm glad we made it here and let's hear Liam singing for the first time, shall we? This time only Saddie is not singing." She said and started to play her guitar,

Liam sang, "Twisted reality.

Love is a painful mystery

My heart is so insincere."

Jake sang, "The world is painted in black

Love is just what my heart lacks

My whole life's covered in darkness."

The three sang, "I've always wanted to tell you

I love you

There is just one thing that I would like to say

These impulses that run through out my body."

Liam sang, "Sooner then you will just end up broken.

To love and be loved,

To the point where I'm losing my mind

This sweet burning kiss that we share is an IMITATION."

Jake sang, "Losing my senses

My consciousness is fading away

These overflowing emotions are making me paint over the world in black"

Guitar filled the air

Jake sang, "The hidden beauty of the moon under the darkness it looms.

As if it's trying to hide away from me."

Liam sang, "To the point of no return

I wish the both of us would just

Disappear into nothingness."

The three sang, "Someday soon I hope I can be by your side

With that promise, I'll let go of my hand

If this is a love that I can't abide by"

Liam sang, "Then again you'll just ned up broken."

Jake sang with Judy singing 'ah' in the background, "Tightly and strongly

Embrace me and never let go

The warmth of our bodies is really an IMITATION."

Liam sang, "If there was no sun

The love we share would never be done

Your warmth be hidden from my view"

The two boys sang, "Please teach me the answer?"

The heavy guitar played for a while until Liam sang,

"The common sense and morals in this world will get destroyed.

Punishments are befitting to only me."

Jake sang, "Those words that you said to me last.

What was it that you said~"

Judy sang alone quietly, "There isn't a day I'm not thinking of you.

The feeling of being held inside of your arms.

So before I melt away into nothing.

All that's left is to give it my best."

The sound of glass shattering filled the auditorium.

The two boys sang. "Take me and hold me

Get lost in this fantasy

All the things that I've told you in the past is an

IMITATION.

The feel of your cold skin

Reminds me of what could have been

My memories fading and slowly

They will get lost into the dark

Forever in silence.

To love and be loved to the point where I'm losing my mind

This sweet burning kiss that we share is an

IMITATION

Losing my senses

My consciousness is fading away

These overflowing emotions are making me

Paint over the world in black."

The crowd cheered for them and the fans were screaming for Liam. It was his first time singing and the crowds were obviously satisfied with it.

"They are always good." May said.

"Hope we can do better." Dawn hoped.

They sighed, wished themselves luck and headed out.

The girls stepped on to the stage, bowed.

Dawn was in the one piece dress she bought with a black tank top underneath with black high heels. Her hair was flowing down.

May was in red T-shirt that was tied above her belly button so it was showing off her flat belly. She was wearing jean skirt and red high tops along with her signature red bandanna.

Leaf had her hair down, black tank top and a white transparent shirt over it with long blue jeans and combat boots.

Marina was wearing marine sweater and long jeans in same color with same colored high top, they were all matching with her hair color.

Misty had yellow tank top and short jeans with brown boots.

"Hello everyone. This is the song wrote by all of us with a help of our friend, Zoey who wrote most of the songs for us." Dawn said right before the piano music started to play.

May began to sing, "The memory that we walked together, what embraced was"

Leaf sang, "Kind, ah, kind loveliness that was sent by warm breeze."

Marina sang, "Still with the ring on the left hand, given to me for forever."

Misty sang, "I am still, ah, I am still shedding my tears for missing you."

Dawn sang, "The road with cherry blossoms, your smiling face and the two shadows are fading.

For reaching you, for reaching you my stretched hand

Had passed you with the wind's touch."

Marina sang, "You were talking by the shore. You were laughing so happily that I was so into you."

Leaf sang, "Forever non-changing time that I spend with you

I thought it would continue forever."

Dawn sang, "The day that suddenly came.

The future we were about to have in our hands.

It was collapsing without sound.

Only leaving the great depression." She sang as a small tear crawled down her cheek.

All five began to sing, "The summer night, we watched the firework.

The warmth that passed through the held hands.

I missed it, I missed it so what I found was the memory with your voice in it."

The girls looked down a little until Misty looked up and sang,

"I want you to call once more

With a kind voice, with your voice"

Dawn sang, "I want to reach once more

I love you. It will not change until the time ends."

May sang with quiet voice, "Autumn scent, orange sky.

Still haven't said the word that I want to

This tear that is echoing inside my heart

Is that I am sorry."

The five began to sing, "With the white snow that is flurrying

'Let's stay together' the days we vowed

So painful, so painful, that it is just making my eyes watered."

Dawn sang alone, "Forever wishing to see you again." The music ended and the crowd clapped, the girls sang it so perfectly that it echoed through everyone's heart.

Drew looked at Dawn, wiping out the tears with laugh. He smiled.

"I can't believe you are doing it Drew. On a day like this." Gary said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." He responded. Gary looked up at Leaf who was smiling along with her friends.

"Wish I am like you sometimes." Gary murmured.

"What about me? An honor to know that there is actually something that the world's biggest playboy is jealous about." Drew smirked.

"You never know." Gary responded.

The girls quickly changed into the similar outfits that they wore the last week.

"Can't believe we are doing the similar dance." Dawn grumbled as she tied her hair up.

"Oh at least they are loving us." Misty said in sarcasm obviously shown in her voice.

"They are?" Leaf asked.

"That was sarcasm, Leaf." Marina said and Leaf giggled.

The girls stepped back to the stage, crowds cheering by seeing their outfit, indicating there will be dancing as well. **(A/N I am not going to write down their dance, just imagine it.)**

"Hope you guys love it and we are pleased to share this moment with you guys." Dawn said and adjusted the microphone on her head.

The music started right after the girls got into the position.

Dawn slid down in seductive way, she was on her one knee, with her hand on her neck.

May was leaning onto Dawn

Leaf placed her hand behind her neck and pulled it up a little.

Misty and Marina, behind Dawn on the center, were smirking at the crowd.

There was a smacking sound and they all stood up, shook their body

Dawn sang, "The comfort within your voice. Is like a magical noise.

A little tricky, like a sweet candy." She licked her finger

Misty sang, "You start a revolution, and leave me in confusion.

I can't escape it, gimme your candy." She swirled her hand, demanding a candy from the crowd.

May sang, "We are in a world that's just for us.

What do you wanna do? Let's be alive

Open your wings together we can Fly."

Marina smiled, "Don't ever think this is a crime.

There's no lies, this love won't lie."

The five sang, "A simple 1,2,3 and now it's you and me

I know that you wanna take it higher, and give it to me harder

Can you feel the passion that's within?

Tonight the sky will be on fire as we burn the nigh

Within a 1,2,3 I've got your eyes on me

We're speeding up our emotions, stopping's not an option

Close to me is where you want to be as you fall down…."

Leaf sang, "Can you believe it's okay. That living clean is a no way."

Misty sang, "What you only need is 'I MY ME', like a sweet candy."

May sang, "We can never make a return and it makes us wanting for more

Our bodies crying. Let's start! You and me."

The music became calm for a moment and Marina sang, "When I look at you , do you feel the vibe?

Echoing wanton in the chime

Every time we touch we go on over drive."

Dawn sang, "If you cannot get all that you want, it's best to say

You could be mine"

The five chorused, "A tempting 1,2,3 is what I only need

To let you have a taste of Heaven, craving in excitement

Ride on me, yeah you're going to be with me until we sweep away falling down…"

Leaf sang, "Make love with me all the night

And make me taste your sweet bite

Wake up to better mornings

So come gimme your candy

Forgetting reasons and daybreak

We stay forever in this game"

Gary smirked up at her, she looked charming.

The girls danced during the interlude.

Marina sang, "Feeling the burning heat your touch gave away"

Misty sang, "My thoughts can't help going but all in your way"

May sang, "We're going in circles and losing our senses"

Leaf sang, "Open a new world and fly in my way"

Dawn sang, "Come and take me by the hand because it's time

Let's give it all and melt away like ice."

The five sang with a bright smile, "A simple 1,2,3 and now it's you and me

I know that you wanna take it higher, and give it to me harder

Can you feel the passion that's within?

Tonight the sky will be on fire as we burn the night

Within a 1,2,3, I've got your eyes on me

We're speeding up our emotions, stopping's not an option

Close to me is where you want to be as you fall down…"

The crowd as the girls danced through the ending rhythm and as the song ended the girls did the final pose similar to the one they started with.

The people all clapped and the girls stayed as the Stray Kats walked up so they will hear the result.

"The vote is going to be over in 2 minutes. Please vote people!" The MC said as the two groups looked at the judges.

"The final scores…."

The girls saw their scores, out of 100, they got 83, 96, and 89. The girls squealed as they saw the second score.

"I knew we shouldn't have sang that inappropriate song." Misty grumbled and the girls grumbled.

The Stray Kats' scores were 85, 94, and 88. The girls blinked, calculating the scores.

The scores for voting came up, DD:SK out of 100, 89:87

The girls blinked.

"The winner is the Divine Diva!" The MC shouted as the girls hugged, squealed and kind of screamed. The crowds clapped, whistled, threw some flowers at them for congratulating.

"Congratulations Dawn. You were awesome." Judy said and Dawn thanked her.

"There is a special guest to give your award." The MC pointed at the staircase when Drew, in black T-shirt and blue jeans walked up as he carried a golden trophy to the girls.

"Congratulations." He said as he handed it to Dawn who smiled.

"Also there is something Mr. Hayden prepared today, am I right?" she asked and Drew nodded. The competitors and MC moved to the side as Drew grabbed the MC's mike and the music came out. And almost immediately Drew started to sing,

"My whole mind, my whole body, all of them are the illusions in my memories.

The real affection started to flow out of my fingertips."

Interlude and he smiled at the crowd, who were clapping according to the rhythm.

"From far away, I was looking at your sad face.

There's the same as the tears from the sky, the large raindrops started to overflow.

You felt my eyes suddenly, you held your breath.

My very cold hands touched you on the cheeks when you were bewildered.

The things I'd forgotten being enveloped by the bustle

Warmth and tenderness were running through my body."

Pause.

"My whole mind, my whole body, all of them are the illusions in my memories

The real affection started to flow out of my fingertips

If we lift our face and smile, that will become a magic to recover our beaming faces

Heart Knock Knock Knock, Mystery Trick Trick Trick,

We can be reborn (Wow Wow) Freely Tomorrow"

He moved around a little and returned to his original spot."

"You were trembling a bit, when you gave me a childish kiss" He winked at the last part.

"Because I don't know the love like this, I want to nestle up to you a bit longer

I couldn't call your name, and fell silent suddenly

The promise that I can't express in words… I've been dreaming of it beyond time

Like stars in the dawning sky,

Sadness and pain are fading away"

"My whole mind, my whole body, this is the soul after throwing off all of them

The passion I'd lost started to flow out of my fingertips

Revolution

If we want something without fear, that will become a revolution to change the future

Heart Knock Knock Knock, Mystery Trick Trick Trick,

Miracles happen (Wow Wow) Freely Tomorrow"

During the interlude he danced with a smile then walked up to Dawn and knelt on one knee and grabbed her hand. He sang with loving look at blushing Dawn.

"My whole mind, my whole body, all of them are the illusions in my memories

The real affection started to flow out of my fingertips

If we lift our face and smile, that will become a magic to recover our beaming faces

Heart Knock Knock Knock, Mystery Trick Trick Trick,

We can be reborn (Wow Wow) Freely Tomorrow"

The music ended, the crowd was already screaming at Drew's action. Paul stood up from his seat, he didn't know about this, neither did Jimmy and Ash. Only Gary was the one knowing this will happen.

Dawn bit her lips as she looked down at the smiling grasshead. Her friends were doing their best to not to laugh and suppressing their giggles.

"Dawn?" The crowd silenced at Drew's voice.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with hopeful look. The audience shrieked. Even her friends shrieked at them.

"Oh my looks like Dawn Berlitz is going to have both victory _and _boy." The MC teased.

Dawn blinked, she looked at the crowd who was surprisingly not glaring at her.

She pulled Drew up to his feet and hugged him tightly, who hugged him back.

"Yes." She whispered, which everyone in the hall could hear. The crowd 'aww'ed at them sweetly. Paul stood up and stomped out of the hall. He punched a wall nearby with the hand that didn't have bandage. He had hit it so hard that he heard a small crack from his hand. He fell on his knees due to the pain but he was too angry to even fill that sharp pain.

Drew returned to the girls' waiting room together. The boys were there, all of them were there except for Paul.

"Where's that jerkface?" May asked Gary. All he did was to shrug.

"Here." Paul said as he entered the room, glaring at Drew. Drew blinked and then noticed his friend's hand was not in a right shape.

"What happened to your hand?" Drew asked and everyone noticed it.

"Whatever. I am going to hospital. Have fun on your date." Paul snarled and walked out.

"Anyway congratulations on your victory!" Ash said and everyone cheered.

"Dawn you got the victory, the boy and an offer to be an actual singer!" Misty said.

"Umm except for the boy part you got the rest two as well." Dawn pointed out.

"What offer?" Gary asked, trying to put his arm around Leaf's shoulder who slapped it away.

"Paul's aunt asked us to be one of the singers in her company."

The boys beamed, "Then we will get to work together a lot of times!" Drew said as he put his arm around Dawn's waist. She flinched at his action but leaned into him.

"We are thinking about it. One choice and it will affect our whole life." May answered.

"Didn't you enter Sinnoh Idol to become singers?" Gary asked.

"No. It was actually for just trying out. We had no idea it would turn out like this. We are happy but we will have to think about it." Dawn answered.

"Aww, I really wanted to work with you girls." Ash complained and Jimmy nodded in agreement.

"We will think about it." Marina promised as she smiled.

"It's over now! Now I can concentrate on something else!" May cheered.

As the girls got on the plane with the boys the only who wasn't happy was Paul. He now had both of his hands injured due to his anger and the girl he think he likes is now in arms of his best friend's. He glanced at Dawn who was sleeping against Drew's shoulder. He silently growled.

Gary came to Paul and sat next to him.

"Don't they look cute together?" Gary asked.

"No." Paul answered, looking out the window.

"That's what you think. I should ask Leaf like that too." Gary said smirking at the brunette doing thumb wrestling with Zoey.

"Whatever." Paul answered as he tried to go to sleep. Gary smirked and closed his eyes as well, "This is going to be fun." He mumbled to himself with a smirk.

**Chapter 15 over! **

**Sinnoh Idol also over!**

**And that Belleshipping moment was planned. And as I said on the top all you have to do is to wait a little (?) and there will be Ikari**

**So don't kill me or something.**

**Now I will have to do OldRival shipping, then Quest, then umm, we will see.**

**Please review!**

**You are going to right?**

**Review for OldRivalshipping! Please?**

**And don't kill me fellow Ikari/Contest shippers**

**I am an Ikarishipper and a Contestshipper myself so don't kill your ally**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Crane

Divine Diva

Chapter 16

The Crane

**Short chapter alert**

**I think I know why I didn't get a lot of reviews but let's not talk about it.**

**I kind of changed my mind and decided to go Questshipping first. **

**Song Used: Seasonal Feathers (Kagamine Rin/Kagamine Len)**

**Translation by me…..**

Paul woke up with a groan. He scratched his hair, his body was flaming and a little bit sweating as well. He cursed under his breath and looked at the time. 9 o'clock A.M Sunday. He groaned as he lied down on the bed again. He was tired from everything and was pretty angry. He shifted under his blanket and hugged a pillow nearby. He blinked and blushed as his dream came to his head. His best friend's girlfriend was in there. Naked.

He sat back up and threw on a plain white shirt and walked out of the room. He cursed under his breath before he headed back in to go to bathroom. After he was done he heard something downstairs and headed there and saw all of the girls there, watching movies. The girls saw him and looked away, blushing slightly.

"Paul, get your pants on. You don't want to get the girls' eyes rotten by seeing your boxers." Gary said as he covered his eyes. Paul headed back to his room and returned with jeans on him.

"Better." Jimmy said and earned a glare from the plumhead.

"What are they doing here?" Paul asked as he sat down on the floor near Drew.

"Came here to think. About the contract." Dawn said she grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the table.

"Contract?" Paul asked.

"Oh, you weren't there right? Well your aunt offered a place on her company. Saying that she would make us to the top." Misty said.

"So you said 'yes'?" Paul asked.

"She's coming here this afternoon. The girls will tell her then." Drew said getting some popcorn from Dawn's hand. "Hey!" Dawn complained but Drew ignored it.

"She's coming here?" Paul asked, horrified. The guys laughed but they looked like they could cry as well.

"What's wrong with Adelheit? She seemed pretty cool to me." May said.

"That's what you think. She's a pure shotacon." Ash said with a shudder.

"Shotacon?" Leaf asked.

"You will see. She will surely bring something to show you what is it to be a shotacon." Gary said with face that looked like his mental was broken or something. The same face applied to most of the guys except for Paul who was mumbling something.

"But sometimes it's worth it." Ash said.

"You only says that when it is food. Like the last time." Gary told him.

"That macaroon was definitely worth it." May's face lit up.

"Macaroon?" She asked.

"Yeah. She brought a whole set, it was good but the process of getting it….. Hah….." Gary sighed in middle of an explanation.

"My pride…." Drew sighed, fake crying and Dawn comforted him.

"Since when did you have one?" Paul asked grumpily earning a glare from Dawn and a punch from Drew.

Paul frowned as Dawn glared at him. He glared back and they were like that for about half a minute until Dawn turned away to Drew and snuggled into his arm. Paul turned away and stared at the movie, trying to calm himself down. He had no more hand to hurt anymore, both of his hands were injured.

After few more movies and wasting time Adelheit came in with lots of shopping bags. Reggie followed in with more. "Aunt Adel, you should do less shopping." Reggie said and everyone stood up to greet the aunt.

"No need to stand up. Now I bought you something…." Guys groaned.

"What? I didn't buy something that useless." Adel said as she took out a small boxes.

"Is that what I think it is?" Gary asked his friends who nodded.

"What?" Leaf asked Gary who gulped.

"Ta da!" Adelheit showed them what was inside.

"Um, doesn't that cost about 500$ each?" Ash asked.

"Yup." Adel answered with a huge grin. The girls were wondering how much she rakes in and the boys were wondering what will she demand from them. Not that they didn't want it, they wanted it.

"What is that?" Marina asked Jimmy.

"Emporio Armani Watch. They are like 500 bucks." He answered and Marina's jaw dropped open.

"Red has them too. Few I think." Leaf said, she obviously saw them before.

"He has like this huge watch collection." She added. Everyone remembered how rich Leaf was.

"Anyway. You know what I want, right?" Adelheit said, smiling. The boys hesitated.

"Aww, embarrassed to do it in front of the ladies?" Adelheit asked.

"YES!" The boys said and Adelheit sweatdropped.

"Just do it." May said, ready to watch. Dawn joined her and soon every girl did.

"Dawn…" Drew groaned, feeling betrayed.

"What? Dawn asked.

Drew didn't say anything but sighed.

"So….?" Adelheit asked, her arms crossed and she looked pretty impatient.

"Shota." Gary mumbled. He walked to her and with a flirtatious smile he winked at her as he swooped the box from Adel's hand. Though she didn't look so satisfied with it she let him go.

"It's okay, what I wanted from was Ash and Jimmy." Jimmy and Ash groaned.

"So, are you getting it?" Adel asked. The girls looked around, though not understanding the situation. Gary was putting the watch on his wrist and tilted his head a little. "You think it looks alright?" He asked Leaf.

"Fine." She answered as she sat down next to him.

"Hmm, can you answer with more detail?" Gary leaned to her.

"It doesn't suit you. Too good for you, happy?" Leaf said, Gary looked down, and sighed.

"Um, anyone else?" Jimmy stood up and did the similar thing he did when it was for macaroon,

"Ane-chan, onegai?" Jimmy asked with twinkling eyes. He felt himself blush in front of Marina though. Adelheit beamed and gave him the box. (A/N means older sister, please?)

"That's why she's a shotacon." Jimmy said as he sat down, still red from it.

"Do that again!" Marina said with a giggle.

"What?" Jimmy looked shocked.

"Please?" Marina said, giving her a puppy dog eyes. He looked nervous then repeated what he did to her and she hugged him. "That was so cute!" She exclaimed, making Jimmy blush even more.

Ash stepped up and gave Adelheit a puppy dog eyes with his knuckles on the both sides of his cheeks. "How cute!" Adelheit exclaimed and Ash returned with his face red from embarrassment.

"Drew? Paul?" Adel called but Paul was gone somewhere and Drew was refusing to do it.

"Not doing it." He said.

"Too embarrassing to do it in front of Dawn?" Adel teased and Drew embraced Dawn tighter to hide his blush from her. Dawn giggled as the grip got tighter, he was so cute. She inhaled his scent and smiled.

"Just tell me when you change your mind." Adelheit said as she walked up to the girls. She tossed a box to Drew who caught it. He put it in his pocket. Adel put another one on the table.

"Stop cuddling Drew and pay attention to me Dawn." Adelheit said and Dawn sat straight up, though they were still holding hands.

"Have you decided?" Adelheit asked.

"Yes. We spent the whole night talking about it." May said, her arms crossed.

"So…. Your answer?" She asked again, about to take out the slip but Dawn placed something on the table. It was the contract that Adelheit left on the table. She picked it up, all five of them had signed it. Adelheit beamed and hugged the girls

"Thank you." She said and the girls thanked the black haired woman back

"I should get going. Have lots of things to prepare." Adelheit stood up, patted Zoey on the shoulder,

"Remember?" Zoey nodded and soon with a wave she left

"What?" May asked Zoey who didn't answer.

"Is she gone?" Paul walked came from the basement.

"She left you that watch." Drew said as he pointed at the small box. Paul glared at it, picked it up then opened it. He looked at the watch, it was nice, it had black band and the clock was surrounded with elaborate touch of metal. He closed the lid and handed it to Dawn.

"Huh?" She asked

"Have it. I don't need it." He said as he shoved it into Dawn and walked upstairs. The girls and Gary smirked at the back of Paul but the rest, that included Dawn didn't seem to know what was going on.

"Um, this is men's watch." Dawn said as she looked inside it.

"You know it's yours. You can do whatever you want with it." Drew said.

Dawn looked at the box, recalling the face of the Grumpy. "I'll keep it." She said as he put it in her bag.

"Are you going to sell it or something?" Ash asked.

"No. I said I will keep it. I will return to him when he wants it back though." She said with a shrug.

**A month after February**

The girls were really tired. They returned from the concert they had and did some interview and finally returned to the dorm, 10:30.

"I'm going to sleep." Misty said climbing on to her bunk and falling asleep immediately.

"Not until you brush your teeth." Marina grabbed her cousin's collar and pulled her into the bathroom.

A phone ran and the girls picked it up to check it, it turned out to be Marina's.

"Hello?" Marina picked up the phone while shoving Misty into the bathroom.

"Marina?" A male voice asked, she checked the number and it was Jimmy.

"Hi Jimmy, what made you call so late?" She asked as she sat on the edge of her bed. The others except for Misty giggled at her and Marina frowned.

"Um, Adelheit told me to tell you to come tomorrow. After school, you got it?" He asked, there was a nervousness in his voice.

"Oh um sure. But why?" She asked.

"Ask your friend. She seemed to be in charge of it." Jimmy said and with a 'goodbye' the phone clicked and the call ended.

"Hmm, Zoey?" Marina called the only not-a-singer person in this room. Zoey looked down from her bunk and looked at her friend.

"Why does Adelheit want me tomorrow? Not you girls." Marina asked.

"Duet. I wrote a duet for you and a member in BLACK ROCK SHOOTER. Happy?" Zoey asked and it was when Misty came out of the bathroom.

"What? Then what about us?" The other girls looked up and complained.

"I haven't wrote yours. I will finish it someday. Not soon though." Zoey said lazily and before the girls started to nag her she decided to go to sleep right away.

Marina and the girls arrived at the Veilstone City and to the house. They knocked the door and the door swung open, showed Paul standing there with a frown.

"Come in." He said and stepped back. The girls walked in and saw Adelheit and the boys sitting in the living room.

"Hello sweethearts! How are you?" the girls answered the singer's question and sat down next to her.

"Did you bring it Zoey?" Adelheit asked and Zoey took out her laptop from the bag along with some sheets of paper.

"Thank you." Adelheit said and gave them to Marina and Jimmy.

"This is your duet. Think you can sing it? Zoey and I already planned out the music video as well. So, what do you think?" Jimmy and Marina read through the scrip of the music video and the lyrics as well.

"I'm not a human?" Marina asked and Zoey nodded. The others were really curious about the song but Adelheit didn't let them see it.

"You guys stay here, we are going down to practice and record this song. Don't sneak peak. This is a surprise." Adelheit others and guided, well almost dragged Jimmy and Marina to the basement.

The others waited there chatting, joking, watching movie, doing homework, and etc.

"What do you think Marina meant by not a human?" Dawn asked Drew.

"Just a song character I suppose." He answered.

Soon after the 4 came up from the studio and Adelheit was telling them to Hearthome City at Saturday. "And you will possibly have to stay there for the whole weekend so either you come at Friday evening or Saturday morning, you got it?" Adelheit said and the two nodded.

"Are you guys done?" Ash asked

"No. We have to try some more when we get to Hearthome. And maybe we have to go there after school everyday for filming." Jimmy said.

"Poor you." Gary mocked. Jimmy frowned at the playboy and turned to Marina who didn't look so tired, instead rather happy.

"It will be tired, just you see." Jimmy said.

"Was it like this when you filmed your other music videos?" May asked.

"Worse." Ash said with a chuckle and the guys smile faded as the trauma came to their mind.

"We are not talking about that." Drew said covering Dawn's ears.

"Of course not."

**2 weeks later, still February**

The girls gather around Zoey's laptop.

"I can't wait. All the students are watching it right now! I just can't believe it. It's going to be awesome! When's the album release?" May asked her friend.

"Tomorrow. Gosh, this is embarrassing." Marina hid her face and looked away from the screen.

"Okay, here I go." Zoey said as she clicked the video.

**-music video-**

Soft music starts to play, showing a small village snowing

_Marina: The soft snow is painting the mountain side white_

_The small town's old house_

_Two, together, close to each other, spends the winter_

The scene closed in, showed Marina in white kimono with red sash, leaning against Jimmy, wearing blue green kimono, in front of the fireplace.

'_It was snowing the first day we met' You whisper to me with smile_

Jimmy says something to her with smile

_I hid my flushing face due to the fireplace into your sleeve's shadow_

Marina, with red face snuggled into her 'husband''s arm.

_The spring visits_

_The breeze's happiness, I sing together with birds_

Marina is on the garden, singing with birds and Jimmy watching her

'_Such a beautiful voice' you said_

Jimmy mouthed the lyrics and it showed Marina with a bright smile at his words

_Just that, those words, I was happy_

She walked up to him

'_If someday, my beautiful voice won't come out,_

_Will you still love me?'_

She mouthed the lyrics and Jimmy laughed and walked to his 'wife'

'_Of course' you put your hand on my cheek with a kind smile_

Jimmy caressed Marina's cheek with a smile

The music became intense and it showed the sky more brighter and bluer

_With shining blue leaf, one summer afternoon, you felt ill_

It showed Jimmy falling on the ground and Marina running toward him

_I couldn't buy a medicine to cure you with poor family's money_

Marina was crying and she had a determined face on her, clenching fists on her heart

_The day after, the day after_

_Just, always weaving cloth_

Marina was sitting on the loom, working

_I will not let your life fall like a plain maple leaf_

She was working and her hand was a mess

_The time flew_

_The bug cries 'ring' signaling the summer's end_

Marina was kneeling next to Jimmy with hot water next to her

'_Such a beautiful fingers' You held my disfigured hand, and the hand, the hand _

_It was so cold…._

Marina looked like she was about to cry as Jimmy grabbed her hand, covered with wounds

'_If someday when my beautiful fingers are gone, will you still love me?'_

She looked down and Jimmy smiled at her

'_Of course' with a coughing the big hand covered the injured hand_

The scene faded slightly with two hands grabbing each other

_Days, night I continue to weave_

_Hurry hurry, I need to get medicine –Jimmy: Aah, the sunset's wind_

The scene showed Jimmy watching sunset and Marina running with a small package on her hand

_Marina: just a little more, little more, before the leaf falls_

_Jimmy: The fruit getting rotten without love_

Marina kept on running

_Jimmy: shakes the lantern and drops_

_Marina: until this hand stops, until this feather is gone_

It showed Marina weaving, and from outside the room a shadow of crane is sitting on the loom and it disappeared.

_Marina: 'If someday, if I'm not a human anymore, are you still going to love me?'_

Marina was alone in a dark room, her hands on her chest, tears slowly flowing down and was mouthing the lyrics

_Too scared to tell you the truth_

_I alone pluck the last feather out_

Marina was holding a feather on her hand, sitting on the loom

Someone hugged her from behind and held the hand with feather on it

_Jimmy: 'Of course' I say with a smile_

_I hugged you who lost your wings_

_I still remember the crane flying beautifully_

_And I will_

_And of course, I love you._

The music video ended with Marina crying in his arms and the title appeared, Seasonal Feathers.

The girls gaped at the screen and turned to Marina who looked pretty embarrassed.

"That was awesome! The voice, the music, just so wonderful!" May exclaimed.

"Where did you even get the idea?" Dawn asked Zoey.

"There's a fairytale. The Grateful Crane. It's about this man who rescued a crane from a trap earned a wife later. And the woman, wife weaved cloth to make money and the man soon realized that it was the crane the woman, crane left the man." Zoey explained.

"Then what about the song?" Misty asked.

"Just because I got the idea from the story doesn't mean that I have to follow its whole plot." Zoey said with a sweatdrop.

"True." Misty agreed.

"I really enjoyed it. I loved singing it with Jimmy. He was always sweet to me." Marina said with a smile.

"Do you like him?" Zoey asked and Marina became red.

"What? No! I mean, I do, as in friends! Not like Drew and Dawn way, just, you know, friends! He is my good friend." Marina stammered and the girls snickered.

"Sure, sure. Don't try to full me cuz." Misty said with her arms crossed and a smirk.

"It's not that!" Marina kept on protesting with her face red as a tomato. No one believed her though.

**With the boys**

"I didn't know Jimmy could be that romantic." Ash said and Jimmy frowned.

"You two look cute together." Drew said.

"Will you stop teasing me?" Jimmy asked.

"No." Gary, Drew, Ash answered.

"You guys are evil." Jimmy said as he turned the computer off.

"We know we are. So are you going to ask her out or not?" Gary asked.

"What does that have to do with me singing with her?" Jimmy asked though he was blushing.

"Yeah, that means that I would have to go out that bitch if I sing a duet with her." Paul said.

"I'm sure you will go out with D-oomph!" Paul covered Gary's mouth and punched his gut so he won't say anything about it.

"One word and you will be headless." Paul threatened poor brunette.

"Back to the topic, do you like Marina or not?" Ash asked Jimmy, eating a bagel.

"No." Jimmy answered

'_I love her'_

**I warned for the short chapter!**

**Alright first music video**

**As much as I wanted to make OldrivalShipping come first the plot I made bothered me.**

**I really need to follow the plot I planned.**

**September will come first, I'm sure of it.**

**I love the song I used, you should really listen to it**

**Please review! You will, right?**


	17. Chapter 17 1 and 2

Divine Diva

Chapter 17

1 and 2

**Major Quest shipping chapter! I skipped Valentine ironically when it's close to Valentine's Day.**

**It is almost March in the story, time flies, literally.**

**One duet down and 4 more to go**

**I planned out the duets for every main shippings, which means that there's one for Ikari and Contest as well**

**IE: Now I will need to work on perfect duet songs for all of them, I only couldn't find Pokeshipping.**

**Eve: That's because you are too idiotic to find one.**

**IE: Oh yeah? Then how can you explain that I found 4 of them?**

**Eve: Those kids were easy to find.**

**IE: I'm sure Misty and Ash are easier.**

**Eve: Whatever.**

**I got this chapter loosely based off on a Webtoon I read. **

It was a boring Saturday and Jimmy was lying on the sofa, looking through his phone. He blushed at the thought of Marina. She was really beautiful in the kimono although she complained all the time how uncomfortable the thing was. But to his eyes she was the most beautiful girl in the world. This is very subjective point of view but he didn't care at all. He thought up of an idea and his heart started to pound really fast as he did it.

Marina was having a lunch, it was Sunday so no cafeteria open, so the girls had to go somewhere else and today they chose to got to Mountain Hut Maid Café. Everyone in the café recognized the girls and asked for autograph and things like that. Especially Marina who recently released an album one of the most popular boys in Sinnoh. The girls had hard time before they could actually sit down and order.

"I would like to have curry with MooMoo Milk." Leaf ordered.

"Same for me but make mine extra-large." May said with a smile.

"Pork cutlet with water please." Misty ordered.

"Chicken salad with green tea." Dawn ordered

"Omelet and milk please." Zoey said as she handed the menu back to the waitress.

"Rice porridge with water." Marina finally ordered and the waitress, Autumn went to the kitchen to tell her sisters.

"Phew, we can finally relax and eat." Marina exclaimed.

"I don't think we can do the 'relax' part. There are our fans everywhere." Misty said with a sweatdrop, pointing at the boys almost drooling at them.

May shifted closer to Dawn for protection. Not for May herself but for Dawn.

"Um, can we get your autograph please?" A guy came closer to May and asked with a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Sure." May shrugged and scribbled something on the paper and handed it back to the boy. He smiled, thanked her and walked away.

"It's tired to be popular, isn't it?" Zoey asked, she was the only one that wasn't bothered.

"Yeah, it is." Dawn said with a small laugh.

Something buzzed and the girls took out the phone and it was Marina's that was ringing.

"Look, it's from Jimmy." She said and read the text. The other girls leaned close to read the message but Marina did good to hide it even from her cousin.

Jimmy: Hey Marina, what cha doing?

Marina smiled a little and texted back. The other girls watched her amused, setting their target.

Marina: Oh, I was about to eat lunch. That is, if it comes up.

She waited for the answer to come back, her heart was pounding a little. She never felt this way since that bastard-, let's not talk about it.

Jimmy: So you are out of school now?

Marina: Yes

Jimmy: Then I will pick you up soon. Let's go somewhere, we can do that, right?

Marina felt her face being red, she quickly checked her outfit, brown winter coat, jeans, ugg boots, ocean blue sweater.

"How does my hair look?" Marina asked Dawn, who was sitting across her.

"Fine, did he ask you out on a date?" Dawn asked with an amused smirk.

"Yes!" Marina said, shifting around nervously. That was when the meal came out but Marina suddenly didn't feel like eating.

She texted back 'okay' and he replied he will go to Solaceon as soon as possible.

"Eat. You can't possibly hungry when you go out on a date." Misty said and Marina shoved in the food into her mouth.

The girls watched her, she was worse than even Dawn. And this was not her first crush or boyfriend-if he becomes one- and she was acting like a girl who was asked out by a boy she had a crush on since forever. Well her first boyfriend was hardly a manly man anyway.

"I look fine, right?" Marina asked after she quickly finished her porridge.

"You look fine." Misty said as she handed her cousin a mint gum so her breath won't smell like the porridge.

"Besides it is about an hour drive from Veilstone. You have like an hour to get really ready so let's get back to the dorm-" Dawn was cut off by Marina

"No. I will just go to Solaceon and stay there. I can go to bookstore and wait there." She said.

The girls looked at her, "Are you sure? It will be really boring there and we were going to go back to the dorm." May said.

"Yes! I'm sure. I will wait for Jimmy in Solaceon Bookstore." Marina said as she picked her things up. "I will be going now, see you at the dorm later!" Marina said as she exited the café, after paying for the meal.

"Okay…?" Zoey said and the other girls returned to eating.  
"So Dawn, how's your romance life going?" Misty asked and the girls now started to target poor Dawn.

**Marina**

Marina quickly walked down the road. She felt her heart beating fast, she smiled to herself as she imagined herself with Jimmy. She checked her watch and realized it was about an half an hour later after they texted. She couldn't help but to smile to herself.

**Jimmy 30 minutes before**

Right after Jimmy finished texting he walked up to Gary.

"Um, Gary?" He asked and Gary looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"What kind of presents would a girl like?" He asked. Everyone turned to him, some smirked and some rolled their eyes, cough, cough, Paul, cough.

"Who are you asking out?" Gary asked with a smirk. Jimmy frowned at the smirk, "Marina."

"I knew it!" Gary said with a happy grin.

"What should I get her?" Jimmy repeated the question, annoyed.

"Chocolate!" Ash suggested.

"That's what you want you dork." Paul said.

"Rose." Drew said, as he pulled out a rose out of nowhere.

"Give that to Dawn." Gary said making Drew frown.

"What would Marina like…." Jimmy bit his lips, worrying a little.

"Get her something like a book or something. She loves reading." Drew said.

"That's so unromantic Drew! No girl would want a gift from their boyfriends a book! Is that something you should say? You have a girlfriend!" Gary scolded the green haired boy and everyone else sweatdropped.

"Yeah, whatever." Drew said as he returned to his book.

"What about um-"

**30 minutes later**

Jimmy drove to Solaceon Town, he texted her when he got close. She texted back that she was in the bookstore. He smirked, she really was a bookworm. Maybe it was not a bad idea to buy her a book but he didn't want the first gift given by him to her to be a book.

He parked his, I mean, Reggie's van on the sidewalk and walked into the shop. It was quiet empty so it wasn't that hard to find his date. He saw her reading books on marine biology and walked to her.

"Hey." Marina looked up and beamed.

"Hi Jimmy!" She put the book down.

"Ready to go?" He asked and she nodded. Jimmy grabbed Marina's hand and walked out to the car, Marina recognized it.

"Isn't that Reggie's?" She asked as she sat on the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, it is….." Jimmy answered.

"Did he let you borrow it?" She asked, fastening the seatbelt.

"Well…."

_Flashback_

"_Reggie, I'm borrowing your car!" Jimmy shouted as he grabbed the car key hanging on the hanger._

"_What? No! I am going to grocery this afternoon!" Reggie shouted from the kitchen._

"_Well, sorry but it's only 10mintues walk from here to grocery store so just walk!" Jimmy said._

"_I have lots of things to buy." Reggie said walking over to Jimmy._

"_Well, sorry!" Jimmy quickly walked out of the house and got to the van._

"_NO!" Reggie shouted but it was too late._

_-end of flashback-_

"Well, sorta." Jimmy said, scratching back of his neck.

"So, where are we going?" Marina asked as Jimmy started to drive.

"Movies, you don't mind, right?" Jimmy asked and Marina shook her head.

"No, I don't."

When they arrived to the Veilstone Mall, there were lots of people recognizing the couple but not many to come over and ask for an autograph.

"This is unusual." Marina said.

"They are used to seeing us. That's why." Jimmy said, indicating BLACK ROCK SHOOTER.

"Oh, right." Marina said as they sat on the seats to wait for the time to watch the movies. They chatted about the singing career and learned that Drew and Gary were going to be in this sitcom drama soon.

"Are they good at acting?" Marina asked.

"They are better than us. I mean Gary pretty much acted all the time." Marina raised an eyebrow.

"Acted to like the girls he flirted with." Jimmy smirked and Marina laughed.

"Oh I see. Wonder if Leaf would like it if she hears it." Marina said.

"Of course not. I don't even know how Gary managed to flirt with one girl this long. Almost 5 months, right?" Marina nodded, not believing that it had been that long.

"Time flies." She said, sighing.

"Yeah I know. Oh, it's almost time. Let's go." Jimmy said as he helped Marina get up and hey walked.

As the movie was over Jimmy guided her to a small restaurant.

"Wow, it's really cozy here." Marina said as she sat down on a seat.

"Yeah, I like this place. Pastas are wonderful here too." Jimmy said and the waiter waked over.

"Ready to order?" He asked.

"Olive spaghetti please." Marina ordered and Jimmy ordered meatball spaghetti.

As they ate they chatted and Marina brought up a topic, "So, who's Leah?" Jimmy almost spat out his food when she asked it.

"What?" He asked.

"Um, when we first officially met each other Paul called me Leah. Who is she?" Marina asked, looking at Jimmy weirdly.

"She's my ex-girlfriend." Jimmy answered, giving up in his mind.

"Oh, do I resemble her?" Marina asked. Jimmy looked at her blinking and tilting her head to the side so cutely.

"Yes. A lot." Jimmy answered.

"Oh. Is that why you like me?" Marina asked, looking disappointed.

"Huh? No! Of course not. I like you because I like the way you talk and, um" He dug into his pocket to pull out the gift.

"Marina." They looked up and Jimmy quickly put the box into his pocket.

"Oh, hi Henry." Marina said. Jimmy saw a boy who was as tall as Paul-he was the tallest member in BLACK ROCK SHOOTER- with brown eyes and blonde hair. He was really handsome, even to Jimmy he was.

"It's been a long time since we saw each other right?" He asked and Marina bit her lips.

"Well, it was fine not to see you. What are you doing here? Such a coincidence?" She asked.

"Possibly. See you have a boyfriend." Henry glanced at Jimmy.

"He's not. He's just a good friend of mine." Marina said and Henry smirked at Jimmy. Jimmy put his hand away from the pocket and mentally wailed.

"I saw you at TV, you were as beautiful as always." Henry said with a gentlest smile he can do and put a hand on Marina's shoulder. Marina quickly slapped it.

"Anyway, have fun on your date and we will see you someday again." Henry waved and walked away.

"Bye." Marina said and looked at Jimmy who looked very uneasy.

"Jimmy, is something wrong?" She asked as she continued to eat the spaghetti.

"No. Who's he?" Jimmy asked.

"My ex-boyfriend. You think Gary's a bastard?" Marina asked.

Jimmy shook his head, "He may be a playboy but he's not a bastard."

"Well Henry is bastard and a playboy." Marina said, violently slamming the fork into the olive. Jimmy flinched at her action but continued to eat.

When they walked out of the restaurant it was getting dark.

"I can drive you there." Jimmy offered.

"No, no thanks. I can just take a bus and it will be too tired for you to drive and come back. It's too late." Marina said although she was grateful.

"Then I will wait with you, that's fine, right?" Jimmy said and she nodded with warm smile.

They sat on the bus station's bench and waited for the bus to come. About 10 minutes later the bus came into the view and Marina stood up.

"I will be going then, it was great to spend time with you." Marina said and was about to go closer to the side of the road when Jimmy grabbed her wrist.

"Um, here." Jimmy said as he handed her a small box.

"Huh?" Marina said, looking down at the box on her hand.

"I bought it for Adel but I think it is too girly for her so, you can have it." Jimmy said with hisf ace as red a ripe tomato.

Marina blinked and smiled, "Thanks." She said and stepped on to the bus, waving. Jimmy waved back until the bus disappeared. He got into the car and drove to the house.

Marina opened the box and found a bracelet in it. She picked it up, it had silver heart linked with pink golden heart. They were small and it was also connected by two chains. She smiled and put it on her wrist then she looked at the box and saw the brand. She smirked, 'Definitely not for Adel.'

Jimmy went to home and lied down. Reggie was complaining to him how heavy the things were but Jimmy ignored him.

"So, did you give it to her?" Gary asked pushing poor Reggie away.

"Yes. Oh, and I saw her ex-boyfriend today." Jimmy said sitting up.

"Oh, how was he?" Gary asked and except for Paul who was at the studio, everyone paid attention.

"He was like you." Jimmy said to Gary who raised a brow.

"He was as handsome as me?" Gary asked, posing. Drew and Ash threw cushions at him.

"OW!" Gary complained.

"I meant he was a playboy. He started to flirt with Marina as soon as he saw her." The guys frowned instantly.

Gary put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "Then you should have her as fast as possible." He said and Jimmy nodded.

Next morning, Jimmy woke up and saw a text from Marina.

Marina: Do you like cake?

Jimmy smirked and texted back.

Jimmy: Yeah, why?

Marina: Just wondering.

Jimmy tilted his head and saw another text.

Marina: Which one do you like the best?

Tiramisu

Cream cake

Cheese cake

Chocolate cake

Jimmy texted back Tiramisu and then the reply was 'okay'. Jimmy raised a brow, confused.

In the school cafeteria that she borrowed, Marina tied her hair into ponytail then started to cook.

"Really touching, you know that?" Leaf asked as she watched her friend, sitting on a counter.

"I learned yesterday that Gary stopped flirting with other girls ever since he met you."

Leaf blushed and frowned, "I don't care whether that playboy is going out with thousands of girls a day." She said.

Marina smirked, "Liar." She said as she continued to cook.

"Whatever." Leaf said and gave Marina some advice about making the Tiramisu.

3 hours later Jimmy got a text from Marina to meet him in front of the mall.

"Wonder why." Jimmy said as he got ready, changing from his old wrinkled T-shirt to clean polo shirt. He went out to the mall and saw Marina and Leaf far away.

"Hi." Jimmy said and Marina shoved in a box.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Tiramisu. I baked it. I hope you like it." She said with a smile.

"Aww, you didn't have to." Jimmy said but Marina smiled, "You gave me such a pretty bracelet. It's like a token of gratitude." Marina said and with a wave walked off to Leaf.

Jimmy smiled to himself and walked back to house. Without anyone noticing it he went to his bedroom and opened the box. Inside there was fresh Tiramisu. He took it out and inhaled the scent of it.

"Mm, mm." He smiled and saw two notes in the box. There was numbers written on it, 1 and 2. He opened up the one with 1 and saw something written on it.

'The reason you gave Marina the bracelet was ( )' He blinked and scribbled down, 'Adelheit wouldn't like it.' He then opened up 2 and inside was written, 'The reason why Marina gave you the cake is for the same reason.'

Jimmy raised a brow in annoyance.

"Seriously? She came all the way to Veilstone for this? Really…?" He then looked at the note again. He crossed out what he wrote and scribbled down,

_Because I love you._

Marina was with Leaf in the Veilstone Mall.

"Are you worried?" Leaf asked. Marina nodded with a glum face.

"Don't worry he will call or text you." Leaf assured her friend and picked out a gift for Leaf's mother. Leaf had brought Marina so she could give him the cake and help her find nice gift for her mother's birthday.

"What if he just gave it to me because of the excuse he used? What if he was serious about it?" Marina asked, eyes almost in tears. Leaf sweatdropped and hugged her friend, "Don't worry. He will answer you so calm down sweetheart and don't worry." Leaf said as she patted her friend's back.

Soon the phone began to ring. Marina pulled it out from her pocket and while almost dropping it she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice shaking a little.

"Hey, Marina? Are you there?" Jimmy said and Marina sighed in relief.

"Yes. What's up?" She asked.

"Are you still in Veilstone?" Jimmy asked and Marina answered, 'yes'.

"Good. I will go to the park so you come to. I want to eat this with you." Marina blinked.

"Um, okay." She answered.

"What did he say?" Leaf asked.

"He said to come to the park so we can eat it together." Marina said with a face that looked like she can cry from happiness.

"Go Marina! Good for you! Then should I wait until you are done with your business?" Leaf asked and Marina shook her head.

"No, you can go alone. I will go to the dorm by," She checked her watch, "7." Leaf nodded and Marina left.

Jimmy was waiting at the park. He smiled when he saw familiar blunette running toward him.

"Did you wait long?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No. I haven't eat it, so we can eat together, we can, right?" Jimmy asked and Marina nodded.

They sat together on a bench and with a small plastic spoons Marina brought they started to eat the cake.

"It's good!" Jimmy said with a bright smile.

"Really? It was my first time making it. Well, Leaf helped me a little." Marina said.

"Really? Your first time? Wow, you are good! Maybe you are even better than Reggie!" Jimmy said with a smile and Marina giggled.

"How's it?" Marina asked.

"Um, it's light, sweet, tasty, and…" Jimmy thought of word to describe.

"Then, what about this?" She asked and kissed Jimmy's cheek.

Jimmy's face turned pink as he looked at Marina who was smiling up at him.

"How is it?" She asked. Jimmy looked down, holding Marina's hand, "Um…"

**Jimmy, with his friends**

"So, what happened?" Gary asked, amused.

"Well, I told her that Tiramisu is nothing compared to that." Jimmy said.

"So, continue?" Ash said, waving his hand gesturing to continue

"She told me she likes sweet things too so I was about to kiss her cheek as well, that's when she turned her face."

"So you kissed her lips?" Drew asked.

"Um, no."

"What? You blew the chance? Are you an idiot?" Gary asked, standing up.

"Well, I got scared! I seriously got scared. This was different than Leah." Jimmy said with a sigh.

Gary sat back down, "God, you are an idiot." They all sighed, except for Paul.

"Ask her out for a date later, tell her how you really feel about her, you got that?" Drew said.

"Yeah, I guess…." Jimmy sighed and walked upstairs.

**Monday, after school Veilstone City**

Jimmy called her to meet at the front of Veilstone Mall and for some reason she was already there. So Jimmy went there as fast as possible.

"I thought you would be in dorm now. Have a business here?" Jimmy asked. Marina was in her school uniform, white blouse, green ribbon, green skirt with black stockings and blue sneakers. Her school uniform jacket was replaced with a warm winter jacket.

"Yeah, Henry asked me to meet me here." Marina said and Jimmy's smile faded away.

"Why?" He asked.

Marina frowned, "Why should I tell you? You are not my boyfriend." Marina said and frowned.

Jimmy grabbed her shoulders, "Then will you be my girlfriend Marina?" Jimmy heard himself blurting out. Marina frowned.

"No." Jimmy blinked.

"Do you really think I will say yes when you ask me out like that?" Marina asked, pushing his chest a little.

Jimmy apologized as Marina walked away. Marina walked to the bus station and called Henry that she won't be able to meet him today.

Marina entered the dorm room with a huge scowl on him.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

"Jimmy asked me to meet him and he was like why Henry asked me to meet me here, I told him I shouldn't tell him because it wasn't his business. Also added that he wasn't my boyfriend."

"So?" Dawn asked, hugging her pillow.

"Then he asked me to be his girlfriend."

The girls shrieked, "So you said yes?" May asked.

"No." The shrieking died.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"That means that he only asked me to be one so he could know what Henry wanted with me. To ask that in the situation like that? Was he serious?" Marina said, her arms crossed and her eyes almost in tears. Leaf thought for a moment and grabbed Marina's hand.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

Leaf guided her down to the cafeteria and after a moment she returned with two cups of coffee.

"Here." Marina, who's a coffee maniac grabbed it and sipped then frowned.

"What happened to it?" She asked, "Was the beans really bad one?"

Leaf smiled and pointed at coffee bean bag. Blue Mountain.

"Oh, then what happened?" She asked.

"I roasted it too long." Leaf said with a smile. Marina blinked, looked down at the coffee then put it down.

"I think I know what you mean by now. Can you help me tomorrow?" Marina asked and Leaf nodded with a smile.

Marina called Jimmy to come to the dorm cafeteria tomorrow and also added to bring Drew.

The next day, after school, Drew and Jimmy arrived at St. Agnes' Academy and walked to the cafeteria. The girls squealed as they saw them walking down the hallway. Drew smirked at the girls who sighed and fell down, fainting.

"You should stop doing that. Dawn's here you know." Jimmy said and Drew nodded.

Leaf, Dawn and Marina were waiting at the cafeteria, which was empty.

Marina walked up to Jimmy, holding a bowl of coffee beans.

"Coffee?" She asked with a warm smile. "Huh?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's make one together." She said as she nodded toward the kitchen. Jimmy nodded and walked to the kitchen. The kitchen had a small section for café so you can act like a barista if you want to. Leaf helped them and then helped with Drew and Dawn.

When they were all done, Marina and Jimmy sat on the window seat, which showed a nice view of the wood. The long table was attached to the window so they had to seat next each other.

Jimmy sipped the coffee and smiled, so did Marina. On the other side of the pillar, which was separating the table, Drew had put his arm around Dawn's shoulders. She leaned into her boyfriend and smiled. Leaf was watching her friends with amused smile.

Jimmy sipped and looked at Marina, "Marina." Jimmy said and the girl looked up.

"I really like you. I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm really sorry. I want to ask you officially now, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Marina looked down at the coffee cup, smiled, and leaned into Jimmy.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Yes." Jimmy answered as he stroked her hair.

"I love you." He said and she smiled.

She hugged him and smiled.

**Chapter 17 all over! Questshipping Woohoo!**

**The chapter plot doesn't really belong to me, it belongs to someone else. As I said on the top, I got it from a webtoon called Twenties.**

**You are going to review, right?**

**Just to let you know, next chapter have slight Ikarishipping moment so please review! Please?**

**Also if you go to me deviantArt (link on the profile) my friend drew a Ikarishipping fanart so if you are interested, please go and look! my friend would really appreciate a comment!**


	18. Chapter 18 That Grasshead

Divine Diva

Chapter 18

That Grasshead

**To the Reader who reviewed about Drew and Dawn's relationship;**

I am surprised that you put it that way. I was really shocked. Your guess can imply to Dawn a little but that is only little part of the reason she said yes to Drew when he asked her out. She had experienced something that will make her say 'no' if she doesn't like the person who will ask her out. That means she likes Drew as a boy. If she didn't she would say no because that experience would rather make her hate him instead. And for Drew, he really likes Dawn. Just like Paul does

**To Kurosaki Yukia;**

This is Ikarishipping and Contestshipping story. But I needed Belleshipping for the story.

**To pokemonredshipper;**

Ikari and Contest duets are planned for later. There will be duet for Dawn and Drew though

**I'm glad people are asking questions. That means you are interested in Divine Diva ^^**

**Also thank you for 3000 views!**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

March came. The guys now had two people to tease, Drew and Jimmy. Gary was enjoying his life very much and when he was alone with Paul he teased the plumhead as well, so he had three people to tease, then he would get attacked with Leaf, stating that she will never go out with him. Also earned punch that will leave one-week bruise from Paul when he teases him.

"My birthday's coming up everyone!" Drew said during breakfast, but got ignored by everyone.

"We don't care." Gary answered.

"Fuck you. Now I regret to myself that I gave you that video game last year." Drew said as he ate his scrambled egg.

"Language." Reggie said but he also got ignored.

"You have your girlfriend to give you something." Paul said bitterly.

"Yeah but gift from girlfriend and friends are different." Drew said.

"Whatever, we are not getting you anything." Ash said, stuffing bagels into his mouth, literally. Ash choked and gulped down a glass of water.

"Serves you right." Drew said and stood up, pulling his phone out to call his one and only girlfriend.

Dawn got an unexpected morning call that woke up everyone in her room.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice still drowsy.

"Hi Dawn." Her sleepiness disappeared into thin air as she heard her boyfriend's voice.

"Hi Drew. What's up?" She asked.

"Just wanted to hear my beautiful girlfriend's voice." He said and Dawn heard punching sound and Drew telling them to stop.

"Well you heard it. And what do you want now, I don't think you will call me this early just to hear my voice." Dawn said as she sat up.

"Just in case you forgot I called you early in the morning before." Drew stated.

"And you said you wanted a morning kiss through phone. What do you want now, a hug?" She asked. Her friends were groaning as they sat up.

"Who in the hell will call us this early?" May complained.

"Drew. Or Adelheit. Or Jimmy." Leaf answered, half sleeping.

"Sorry." Dawn said to her friends.

"What?" Drew asked through the phone.

"That was to my friends. Now you want morning hug?" She asked.

"That would be nice. And a kiss if possible." Drew said and Dawn found herself smiling.

She made a kissing sound, "There's my kiss." She said.

"And I will hug you later." She said.

"Can't it be other way round?" Drew asked.

"Sorry. No can do." Dawn giggled.

"Dawn, can I use your perfume?" Marina asked and Dawn nodded.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" Dawn asked.

"Check Wikipedia for my page. Bye." Drew hung up and Dawn tilted her head, puzzled.

She thought for a moment and went to the Wikipedia through her phone. Before she checked Drew's page she checked the other page, she typed Divine Diva. And there it was, info about her and her friends. It was her first time checking the page, she read through it to see if there was anything that was wrong. Fortunately none.

She then typed Drew Hayden and his page came up. She read through the page and smirked, realizing why he asked her to look at the page. His birthday was coming up.

What Dawn thought of her life improving after they won Sinnoh Idol was that Ursula's bullying decreased significantly. Though there were some, other people would be on her side and push Ursula out of the way. Dawn thanked them, she did, really.

"Drew's birthday's coming up." Dawn said during lunch.

"Grasshead's birthday is coming up? Good for him." May said, eating macaroni and cheese.

"That was mean. We should plan a party for him! At his house, we will need the guys' help too." Dawn said.

"That's a good idea. Now Dawn, your job is to distract him. Pretty sure that's all you need to do anyway." Leaf said and Dawn pouted.

"But I love planning party." She whined.

"Then who else would distract Drew out of the way?" May asked.

Dawn didn't, I mean, couldn't answer.

"See, you can help us plan, then you take him to the mall. When is it anyway?" Misty asked.

"This Friday." Dawn answered, still with a pout.

"Okay, then let's start planning."

At Friday Drew's fans came over to Dawn and have her a handful of gift, for Dawn to deliver it to the birthday boy. "Okay…." Dawn said, she did want to deliver it to him anyway.

"We will put that in the house, now remember the plan?" Leaf asked. Dawn nodded.

"I kind of feel like a Santa Claus with all these gifts." Misty said with a giggle.

"I don't think you would make a great Santa." May said.

"I don't want to be one anyway. Who would want to say 'I want to be a Santa Claus when I grow up!'" She said mimicking a small girl's voice. Everyone laughed.

People looked at them weirdly as they carried load of bags to the bus.

The girls chatted about the party while Dawn alone thought of a nice way to keep Drew out of the house without him noticing something would be weird. The girls had already contacted others so they would prepare for the party. The girls headed to the house while Dawn headed to the school the boys attended.

She waited in front of the school. Some people passed by, asking for an autograph from her. She gladly signed their notebook or T-shirt or a book.

She peeked through the people to spot her friends. She was short. Really short, about 157cm. Shortest one when she stood with all of her friends.

"Dawn Berlitz! Wow I can't believe I'm meeting you!" A boy said as he walked up to her.

"Um, hello." She said politely. 'Manners, Dawn.'

"Wow, I am your biggest fan, can I get your autograph?" he asked taking out a notebook and handing it to her with a pen.

"Sure!" She beamed and signed the notebook, her arm was about to get sore due to signing thousands of people's object.

He smiled and put it in his messenger bag.

"Can I get a hug too?" He asked, spreading his arms.

Dawn flinched. "Um…" Dawn said, taking a small step back from the boy.

"No hug?" He asked, sounding disappointed.

"Well…." She said, looking down. The boy approached to her and she felt her body froze. The boy stopped approaching and Dawn saw another boy grabbed the boy's wrist. The boy who was about to hug her looked like he was in a lot of pain due to other's grip.

"OWW! Let go!" He shrieked.

"How about you act like a normal fan. Stop bothering her."

With his wrist released, the boy ran away.

"Thanks." Dawn said with a small voice. Paul grunted in reply.

"Come on, I will guide you to your boyfriend." He said as he harshly grabbed Dawn's wrist. She gulped. Paul's way of being harsh was different than others. She was glad.

When she saw Drew she immediately pulled her hand from Paul's grip-much to Paul's disappointment- and ran to Drew, hugging him tightly. Drew looked surprised but hugged her back.

"What happened?" Drew asked Paul who walked up to him. Dawn was embracing Drew tight and was not letting go of him.

"Avens tried to hug her." Paul said. Drew's expression turned dark.

"I'm going to rip his arms off." Drew spat and patted Dawn's back to comfort her.

"It's okay Dawn. No one's going to hurt you." He said. Paul watched them for a moment and walked off to his other friends, silently returning home with them.

Dawn looked up after a moment, "I brought you a present!" She said with peppy expression and took out a box. It was pretty big. He opened it and found a green knitted sweater.

"I made it myself, do you like it?" Dawn asked, looking up at her boyfriend with cute look. Liked it? Drew smiled and hugged her. "I love it Dawn, thank you so much." He said and after folding the sweater carefully and putting it inside his backpack they walked to the mall for their date.

**With others**

"Alright, we are throwing a backyard party so boys you go set up the tables, barbeques and other things that are on the list. While we girls cook that is." Leaf said.

"We are decorating it green!" Marina said.

"We got it. But are you sure we don't need Misty for carrying tables and stuff? I'm sure she's stronger than four of us combined." Ash said and got hit with a mallet.

"You seriously think that's a thing to say to a lady?" Misty shrieked.

"You were a lady?" Ash teased, still on the floor. He got hit again.

"Ugh! But for once I agree, I hate cooking." Misty said and the other girls sweatdropped.

"Okay, go on. Have fun decorating the backyard." Leaf said. It would sound easy but their backyard was huge. It even had a swimming pool but it was empty because it was too cold to swim.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Misty said as she guided the groaning boys out to the backyard.

Misty was dictating over them to decorate and arrange the tables. There were three tables, since Adelheit, Michael and Reggie were joining them too. Reggie was helping the girls cook. After 3 hours of nonstop working the backyard's tree was decorated with green sashes with purple letters, 'Happy Birthday Drew Hayden' The tables were set besides the pool in line, the barbeque cooker was next to the table in the middle. Michael had agreed to put water and the water was green. Reggie made sure they didn't mess up with his garden where he grew vegetables for his cooking.

"Is it only me or does it feel like St. Patrick's Day?" Ash asked and the others agreed.

"Maybe we should've done it in purple." Gary said but Paul glared at him.

"Sorry." Gary said and helped Jimmy carry another table.

"Why does it have 8 tables? We only need three and we only have three, where did you even get the others?" Paul asked Misty.

"We borrowed them. Besides, we need place to put food. It's a buffet style plumhead. Get used to it." Misty said with her arms crossed.

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed when he heard the word 'buffet'.

"We are not doing this for you Ash! We are doing this for the birthday boy." Misty commented and Ash looked down.

**Meanwhile**

Drew and Dawn were walking around the mall until Dawn stopped in front of jewelry shop.

"Wow." She heard herself exclaim as she looked around the huge collections of rings and necklaces.

"Want anything?" Drew asked as he put his hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"Nothing. Just looking." Dawn quickly said as she dragged Drew to leave. Drew glanced back at the shop and followed his girlfriend to the nearby ice cream shop.

While they eat, Dawn excused herself to go to bathroom. Dawn went to the bathroom, saw it was packed with people so she headed to other floor, found it was packed and she went up 3 floors up to go to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, waiting for Dawn, Drew was getting worried that she might got lost. He glanced behind and realized that the bathroom was less than 5 meters away from the shop.

Drew stood up and walked to the bathroom, saw it was full he smirked. He then walked off from the bathroom, deciding to get her a little surprise.

Dawn returned after 10 minutes when she saw the seat she was sitting with Drew now occupied by someone else. She looked around, worried.

"Um, have you seen Drew Hayden?" She grabbed a random person and asked.

"He was there." The woman pointed at the direction where Dawn walked along. She thanked the woman and soon bumped into the grasshead.

"Dawn! I was looking for you." Drew said as he handed her a small black box. "What is it?" She asked and without waiting for an answer she opened it. She gasped when she found a small diamond ring with silver band. She was speechless. Drew smirked and picked it up, slid it into her ring finger. Dawn felt her eyes water. She saw the same ring in his finger as well.

"You don't like it?" Drew asked, worried a little.

"No, I love it. Thank you." Dawn said as she hugged him tightly.

**Later**

After 2 more hours they were finished with everything. May sent a text to Dawn to bring him over. About 10 minutes later the couple arrived. Dawn tried to cover Drew's eyes but failed every time she attempted to due to her height.

"I will cover my eyes…" Drew said, trying not to laugh. Dawn pouted and while he covered his eyes with his hand she dragged him to the backyard. Everyone was there, waiting for them. She slid open the door and when Drew was outside she pulled Drew's hand from his face, showing the party everyone had prepared for him.

Drew's eyes was wide.

"Surprise!" Ash, Adelheit, Misty, May, Leaf, and Marina shouted. Drew smiled, not smirk, smiled.

"Thanks. I'm really touched." He said as he went to hug all of his friends, though Paul pushed the birthday boy away.

While the girls pushed him to the seat and brought out the cake-chocolate with roses and green 'Drew Hayden' written on it- Dawn saw Paul who went back into the house. Drew blew the candles and they shoved him the gifts.

"There are about 50 more in your room from your fangirls." May added.

"Thanks. For the gifts, not delivering it." Drew told them who smiled. They were all eating and Dawn realized that Paul was still not there.

"Should I get Mr. Grumpy here?" Dawn asked Drew, who noticed his friend wasn't there and nodded.

Dawn went into the house and she heard TV on, and walked into the living room. She saw Paul watching the sitcom that Gary and Drew were in. Drew was currently yelling at Gary for something. She walked up to Paul, who was watching it, looking amused.

"Hi." She said as she sat next to him. He didn't reply.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"None of your business. Get back to your boyfriend already. I'm having a fine time here." Paul said with harsh voice. Dawn frowned and stood up.

"Come on, let's go." Dawn said as she pulled Paul's arm. But let's see, Dawn was a petite girl with height of 157cm, Paul was tall muscular boy with a height of 186cm. Did Dawn had any chance of dragging Paul to the backyard? None. She had none but she still pulled. Paul watched her pulling his arm, amused by it. She was trying her best yet he hardly budged.

Paul pulled his arm back and she fell on him immediately. Paul smirked and flipped over to be on top of her. He wasn't crashing her, thanks to Dawn. If he did Dawn would suffocated to death.

"Um, Paul? Please get off of me." She said, uncomfortable by the situation.

"Hn?" He asked, looking amused. His face was close to her and she felt herself blushing. She frowned, pushing his chest.

"Paul? What are you doing on top of my girlfriend?" Paul looked up to see Drew, looking angry, annoyed. His voice, Dawn and Paul could tell that he was trying his best to sound calm. He did good at it though anger was shown on his face.

"Hn." Paul got off of the blunette and walked out to the backyard. Drew walked to Dawn and helped her get up.

"Um, whatever you are thinking, it was not like that." Dawn said.

"I know." Drew said as the two walked out.

When they were out Dawn saw Paul eating some cake and the other guys came over to officially give Drew birthday noogies. Dawn laughed and walked to her friends.

"This turns out better than I thought it would." May said, looking very satisfied.

"I know. We should do this to them about like every time?" Leaf suggested.

"They better do it for us too. My birthday is next month." Dawn said with a laugh.

"Don't worry. I will make them if they don't." Misty said, almost taking out her mallet.

That was when Drew ran toward them, hiding behind Dawn.

"Get out of the way Dawn, we are not done giving him birthday noogies." Gary said.

"That's mean." Dawn commented.

"Whatever, Drew you are being a scaredy cat and hiding behind your girlfriend." Ash said, suppressing a laughter.

Drew hugged Dawn from behind and stuck his tongue out at them.

Gary smirked at Drew's action and he started to drag Dawn close to the pool, dragging Drew toward it during the process. Gary then slightly pushed the couple into the pool. With a huge splash the couple was wet with green water.

"Eeww what did you put in this water?" Dawn gasped as she came to the surface.

"Spinach. It's healthy." Reggie answered with a laughter.

"We are lucky it wasn't lime." Drew said as he helped his girlfriend to get out of the pool. When Dawn climbed out of the water Drew followed her. "I need to change." Dawn groaned.

"You know you guys can stay here overnight. Like a huge sleepover." Reggie suggested.

"Really? That would be awesome, right?" Leaf and Marina squealed.

"You want to sleep next to me that much?" Gary asked Leaf as he slid his arm around his crush.

"No! I am sleeping next to Marina!" Leaf said as she hugged her friend. Marina flinched a little.

"Don't tell me you want to sleep with Jimmy." Leaf said to her friend with a pout.

"No! It's not like that!" Marina said with her face in bright red.

Leaf smirked at her friend's action, "Sure sure, why not." Leaf said as she released the hug.

"Fine, I will sleep with May and Misty. You couples can snuggle into each other." Leaf said, hugging May and Misty. Zoey backed up a little. Leaf caught another victim, pulling the redhead into group hug.

"I'm not sleeping with Drew." Dawn broke the silence.

"You don't trust me?" Drew asked.

Dawn blinked, looked aside, "I don't like the idea yet." She answered and Drew sighed.

"I will share my room with Paul, you girls can sleep in my room." Drew answered and they nodded, not bothered by this idea at all. Though Paul seemed to be bothered and annoyed. No one sensed this though.

All the girls, except for Marina, were gathered in Drew's room.

"Damn Marina. She chose Jimmy over us! How could she?" May said, dramatically. It actually convinced others that she was hurt, she wasn't.

"That makes me wonder, Dawn why aren't you going to Drew?" Misty asked.

"Um, this is his room, remember?" Dawn said.

"Besides I don't want to sleep with him. Not that I don't like him, or I don't trust him, but just I don't want to. Maybe later." Dawn said and looked at the door. The other girls glanced at the door to see what Dawn was looking at but saw nothing.

What the girls were wearing was an extra outfit the girls brought just in case, in case their clothes gets dirty, except for Dawn. She didn't need to bring them in the first place so instead she was wearing Drew's clothes.

The girl chatted and Dawn quietly slipped out of the room and to downstairs. She saw Paul, Drew and Gary sitting on the living room. "What are you doing here?" Drew asked when he spotted her.

"I was thirsty." Dawn answered as she headed to the kitchen and drank some water.

"Dawn." Dawn turned to see Drew right behind her. He spread his arms. It was the same action she saw before earlier that day but it was different. That action meant to do something bad, this wasn't. She spread her arms too and put it around his waist. She felt him put his around her body. She smiled.

"I love you Dawn." Drew whispered softly.

Dawn looked up at Drew, "Me too." She answered and hid her blush into his chest.

"Happy Birthday."

**Please tell me you liked it**

**Oh and just to tell you this,**

**Counting the importance of the role, Dawn gets the biggest role among the female (of course) and you will suspect Paul to get the most important role among the guys, but you are wrong. Drew is. His role turned out to be really important. Not that this is Belleshipping story, I said sometimes before it will end around September, it's March now. **

**Please review!**

**That flipping part was kind of Ikari, right?**


	19. Chapter 19 jewel

**NOTICE**

**Before I start I need to say something. **

**I read few reviews, and I think some of you are actually misunderstanding something.**

**I think I made a mistake of saying that Ikarishipping will start at September and so will the Contest.**

**Well, it's half true and half wrong.**

**What I meant was that Belleshipping is over at September and I will start working on their emotions from then not just immediately starting it. **

**I am apologizing deeply for making you confused.**

Divine Diva

Chapter 19

jewel

**100 reviews! Thank you!**

**Song Used: jewel (Divine Diva)**

**Translation: From Google**

Dawn woke up and realized that she was in the boys' living room. She found Drew right next to her. Over the night she was snuggling into him. She smiled, she was thankful because of this boy. She loved him a lot. She snuggled into his chest but it woke him up.

"Dawn?" He asked-groaned.

"Hm?" Dawn answered as she crawled close to his face. He blushed by her action and so did she. She giggled, he leaned in to give her a small peck on the lips. She giggled more and he hugged her.

"You are a jewel to me." Drew whispered to her.

"Mmhmm." Dawn smiled.

"Sometimes I want to eat them. They are so pretty but you are even more beautiful." Drew smiled.

"I am the luckiest guy in the whole world." He whispered to her. Dawn smiled a little and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for thinking that way." She whispered.

"You don't need to thank me, it's the truth." Drew said into her ears and shifted a little to make her sit on his laps. She put her arms around his neck and they shared a kiss.

"Eew." They broke and looked up to see May, frowning at them.

"Dawn, I know I agreed to let you date with him but seriously?" May crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"What are you, her mother?" Drew frowned.

"Sort of." May answered while going into the kitchen and shrieked.

"May? Is something wrong?" Dawn asked as she stood up and walked into the kitchen, Drew followed her in and laughed.

"What is he doing here?" May asked, pointing at Ash who was on the floor, sleeping.

"Probably came out here for midnight snack, gotten too sleepy and fell." Drew guessed, "It happened before." Drew said

"I kind of pity the one who will marry him later." Dawn said, kneeling down to wake him up.

"Yeah, me too." Drew said as he crouched down and poked him.

"Ash, wake up!" May yelled, but he didn't budged.

"Ash, if you don't wake up now, I am not leaving you any waffles." Dawn said, joking but it worked, Ash shot up from the floor, looking around for waffles.

"Where is it?" Ash asked Dawn. Everyone in the kitchen sweatdropped at Ash.

"I was only trying to wake you up…." Dawn said, laughing nervously.

Ash groaned and dug into the refrigerator looking for waffles.

"What is everyone doing here?" They looked up to see Jimmy and Marina coming down from upstairs.

"Um, Zoey, Paul, Misty, Gary, and Leaf aren't here." Drew pointed out. Jimmy looked around, realizing that the green haired boy was right he said, "Oh." Jimmy scratched back of his head and Marina giggled.

"Where are they anyway?" Dawn asked.

"Well, Zoey, Misty and Leaf are in Drew's room, possibly sleeping." May said.

"Gary's in his room. I heard snoring." Jimmy said.

"And Paul?" Drew asked. Everyone looked at each other, shrugging.

"I'm here. Looking for me?" They turned to see Paul coming up from the studio.

"Kind of. We were just wondering where you were, that's all." Dawn said and earned a scowl from the plumhead.

"Will you stop frowning? I'm sure you will look better if you smile." Dawn added.

"Paul? Smile? Now that's one thing I will pay to see. It will be priceless." Gary said as he came down from upstairs.

"I'm not smiling." Paul growled at the spiky brunette. He crossed his arms. He looked down and saw the blunette staring up at him.

"Smile!" She said as she put both of her index fingers on the tip of Paul's lips, pushing upward. Gary and all the other girls tried not to laugh as they saw Paul blushing. Others laughed except for Drew, who slightly felt jealous. Though he had to laugh when he saw crooked face of his best friend. Dawn smiled up at him. Paul grabbed both of Dawn's wrist and pushed it down.

"I think that was enough of humiliation." Paul said as he pushed her slightly to the grasshead. Dawn stumbled backward and fell into Drew's arms.

"Oh you guys are already awake! Good, who wants pancake?" Reggie asked and Ash and May shouted 'me!'

**A week after, Paul's house**

Paul yawned as he watched the sitcom.

"Will you please watch something else? It's pretty embarrassing." Drew said.

Paul smirked and turned the sound louder.

"That was mean." Gary said but Paul didn't care.

"I know I'm mean." Everyone sweatdropped.

"I heard that the girl filmed music video." Jimmy murmured and everyone turned to him.

"Who told you that?" Drew asked.

"Marina." Jimmy answered.

"When?" Drew demanded.

"Yesterday, dude, chill out. Just because Dawn didn't tell you doesn't mean that she doesn't care about you. She might have want to keep it a secret. And make it a surprise." Jimmy suggested.

"But…." Drew pulled his phone out and called Dawn.

"Hi!" Cheery, bubbly voice came out. Drew couldn't help but to smile.

"Hi Dawn." He said.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Uh, Jimmy told me you guys are filming music video. I was wondering when is it going to be over." Drew said.

"What? Marina, I told you not to tell Jimmy!" Drew chuckled.

"Well you will see… Sorry but it's kind of a surprise." Dawn said, apologizing.

"It's fine." Drew said and with a 'bye' Dawn was off the call.

"Marina wasn't supposed to tell you." Drew said.

"Oh, is she in trouble?" Jimmy asked.

"Yup. Dawn's angry." Drew said and Jimmy laughed.

"Hey, anyone messing with Dawn is messing with Drew, May, and Zoey as well." Gary said. Jimmy gulped and glanced at Drew who shrugged.

After few hours the girls paid a visit.

"Marina wasn't supposed to tell anyone. It was a surprise." Leaf pouted, crossing her arms.

"You look very lovely when you do that." Gary said, sitting next to her and sliding his arm around her waist.

"Let go of me!" Leaf pulled on Gary's hair but it didn't stop him from flirting.

"Aww, you know you love me." Gary said as he hugged her and she hit his shoulder with her elbow.

"That gotta hurt." Drew said. Gary couldn't say anything due to the pain and Leaf escaped to sit next to Zoey.

"Oh, Zoey, when's your boyfriend coming down?" Misty asked and Zoey flinched.

"That redhead had a boyfriend?" Ash asked, surprised and earned a smack from her.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just a close, very close of friend of mine." Zoey said, glaring at Misty and Ash. "And is it _that_ surprising if I have a boyfriend?" Everyone nodded and Zoey sweatdropped.

"Well, I don't and I do not want one." Zoey crossed her arms.

"Sure." May said with obvious sarcasm shown in her voice.

Zoey groaned and walked away, well to the kitchen.

**End of March**

"April's coming! And so is my birthday!" Dawn screeched, the girls blocked their ears.

"She's good singing voice, but screeching is really terrible." Zoey commented and Dawn stuck her tongue out at the redhead.

Dawn then forced the redhead to turn on the computer.

"Come on, let's see how good we look in our music video." The girls smiled and told Zoey to turn it on.

"And our new album! Jewel!" Misty shrieked as she held it up.

"Tomorrow's the release and the fans in our school will possibly ask for an autograph." May said, looking tired already.

"Oh, let's look!" Zoey said as she started the video

"You know, you should really stop writing inappropriate songs." Dawn added and Zoey rolled her eyes.

"At least we didn't wear that showy outfits." Misty said.

**-Music Video Scene-**

The black screen appeared, with the song's title; jewel

The music started with Dawn in a room, wearing a plain white T-shirt and jeans.

Dawn sang, "Don't let me down, just make me love, baby never let me down.

Could you turn that frown, this is not enough, won't cha rip my messy gown."

She smiled and was walking down the downtown street, singing.

"I don't get things like love

Living to what my heart desires , a devoted LIFE, all right?

Using lofty words, complex things are just boring." She smirked while doing that.

Leaf appeared, she was wearing black sunglasses, white T-shirt, black leather jacket and black jeans with combat boots. And while Dawn walked away, secretly handing her a small diamond, she took her place and the camera was following her.

"I hold it in my mouth, the jewel

I'd rolled in my palm

And then after that, myself never seen SO

It bears its fangs and begins to rampage.

Instincts." She sang coolly and with a high-five, she passed a small diamond to Misty. Who was wearing similar outfit as the others.

Misty stopped at her place, entering somewhere and the interlude played for a while.

"I hear your voice

Being invited to the other side GO AHEAD!

Our gazes meet and our mouths connect,

Moving towards your inside." In the building she saw May and with a big hug, she slipped the jewel into her pocket and with a smirk Misty walked out to the other exit of the building and May walked out of the building. May had same outfit as Leaf, but instead with red sunglasses and her bandanna was gone.

May sang, "You understand it, don't you?

This sensation spreading throughout your body

You can't get back any longer

Desiring and desiring changes those eyes." May walked to a mall and in a mall an small hall, every girls were there. She walked to them to join her friends.

All the girls sang and walked together, "Now in ecstasy

Telling you to hold out everything

Your instinct smiles

On the tip of this heartbeat about to explode, we rendez-vous AH."

Marina sighed, "Ah…"

May sang, "Now,"

Misty sighed, "Ah…"

Leaf sang, "Now."

The five girls sang, "What began was the sparkle facing towards awakening."

The girls separated and while Leaf headed upstairs, Dawn went back, Misty went down and May, handing Marina the diamond disappeared and Marina walked out the mall.

Dawn's voice filled the air, "Don't let me down

Just make me love

Baby never let me down.

Don't you act so tough

Cuz you make me laugh

You are just a boring clown."

Leaf sang, going upstairs, running from someone,

"Love and things like that are just in the way, aren't they?

What I want is a wonderful NIGHT

This moment, TRY with everything I want

And do it efficiently, please." She winked. And she kept going upstairs.

Misty, who was in the basement floor of the mall, which happened to be food court.

"Hold it in your mouth,

The jewel you rolled on the tip of your tongue, Come on, swallow.

Your excited white premonition

Drags in everything and obtains a smile

Maddening and maddening changes those eyes."

She too looked like she was running away or distract someone.

The screen divided into five, showing all of them at different places but all of them were singing,

"Throughout your body, your instinct shouts to hand over both heart and mind

As you desires, draw everything you can do."

Marina sighed, "Ah…."

May said, "Now."

Misty sighed, "Ah…."

Leaf sang, "Now."

All five sang, "What you tried to take is a sparkle towards revolution!"

Through the interlude it showed Marina walking off, going into a tall building and telling a desk lady something and go into the elevator.

As the interlude was over she entered a chamber with display cases on the wall, diamonds everywhere.

Outside it showed the other members together, smirking at few men.

May sang, "Our overlapping fingertips

Feel the blood flowing through the other's veins

I know….

You know….

I know…."

Back with Marina she walked around the huge chamber, touching the display cases while doing so,

"Come on, don't be afraid

You can entrust your body to me

See, right now, right now, right now…"

Back with the rest, this time Dawn was singing,

"Come, take it, this one

Jewel; within your inside, melt down now!

Swallow it, swallow it

No taking it out!"

The music became quiet,

Leaf sang, "Your instinct desires all of this body."

Misty sang, "Within those nerves, yes, feel it."

Marina sang, of course, alone, "Desiring that sensation of release"

May sang, "Come, I'll give you satisfaction."

All five sang, "Losing yourself in ecstasy."

"Telling you to hold out everything,

Your instinct smiles

On the tip of this heartbeat about to explode, we rendez-vous"

Marina sighed, "Ah…"

May sang, "Now."

Misty sang, "Ah…."

Leaf said, "Now."

All five sang, "What began was the sparkle facing towards awakening!"

Dawn sang, "Don't let me down,

Just make me love,

Baby never let me down.

Could you turn that frown,

This is not enough,

Won't cha rip my messy gown.

Don't let me down

Just make me love

Baby never let me down.

Don't you act so tough

Cuz you make me laugh

You are just a boring clown."

Marina put the diamond into a display case in the middle and the image shattered like a glass with the sound of a glassy object shattering into pieces.

**-Music Video Over-**

The girls blinked afterward, "It wasn't that bad, right?" Leaf asked.

"I hope people thought so as well." May said through her blinks.

"Yeah, I have to call Jimmy." Marina said taking out her phone.

"Tell him to say to Drew that I said hello." Dawn said with a nervous laugh.

"No, you do it by yourself." Marina said as she stuck her tongue out.

**With the boys**

Jimmy picked his phone up and talked to his girlfriend for a moment and told everyone to gather.

"What?" Paul asked.

"The girls music video is on YouTube." Jimmy said and soon everyone gather around.

"Come on! Turn it on!" Drew said and Jimmy went to YouTube on his phone and they watched the music video.

When they were done watching they blinked.

"Spies?" Gary asked and Paul nodded.

"Possibly. But that's not important."

"Marina looked cute." Jimmy commented and the others rolled their eyes.

"Dawn looked better."

"No Leaf did."

"You do realize that it is a pointless fight, right?" Ash asked.

"Don't care." The three boys answered.

**With girls, few days later**

The girls were sitting on the waiting room for the Sinnoh's most popular talk show; Paris Show. The host is Paris, the famous actress of Sinnoh. The girls were pretty nervous, since it was their first time to show up in TV except for music videos, since Sinnoh Idol.

"Act like pro!" Their manager, which Adelheit got them, Asita said.

"Yes ma'am." The girls giggled.

"You girls do realize that it will start soon, right?" She asked.

"We do." May said and the make-up artist told her to stop talking.

May mumbled something and the artist shot her a glare.

"May, if you haven't talked it would've been over by now." Said Marina who was done along with her cousin, Misty.

"I haven't talked." Dawn said.

"You are just, um, you know…." Misty said, not finding a right word.

"Fashionista." May said.

"Thank you." Dawn said as she stood up from the chair. She was wearing knee length aqua blue halter neck dress with a silver necklace and white high heels. Her hair was nicely done, curled on the end but keeping her straight silky locks. She had the ring on her finger.

"How do I look?" Leaf asked, posing.

"Fascinating." Asita said with smile. Leaf had sleeveless black turtle neck top with long blue jeans with her trademark combat boots. Her earrings were leaf shaped and her hair was kept down.

Marina had thin white jacket, pale pink shirt, jean skirts, blue high tops and her hair was in ponytail instead of her usual pigtails.

Misty had her hair down as well and had long sleeved white blouse, black vest over it, red/black check pleated skirt, black stockings and red sneakers. Finished with a black tie. "I don't really feel comfortable in skirt but I do look." Misty said as she put a small pin on her hair.

"You look so pretty!" May gasped at Misty and stood up, finally done.

May was wearing red spaghetti strapped top, short pale blue jeans and red high tops. Simple yet it suited May so well and with a light make-up she was definitely pretty.

"Are you ready?" A staff came and asked, the girls nodded.

"Hello everyone! I am Paris, and today we have 5 special guests! You all know them, the Sinnoh's goddesses, Divine Diva!" As Paris said the girls entered. The stage was surrounded by staffs only, no crowd.

"Hello girls!" Paris said and the girls said hi to the actress as well.

"Please take a seat." Paris said to the girls, pointing at the red sofa with her right hand.

They all took a seat.

"Okay, I want you girls to tell a little about yourself. It has been almost 3 months since the Sinnoh Idol was over yet we only know so little about you." Paris said.

"Starting with the leader." She said. Dawn made a shy smile.

"Well, you all know my name; Dawn Berlitz. I am the leader of Divine Diva. That's what you all know. I don't know what to say….." Dawn said with a little laughter.

"Well we also know that you are Drew Hayden's girlfriend." Paris said.

"Ah, yes. That too."

"All the girls are jealous of you. You are beautiful, charming, cute, popular, sings well and you have Drew Hayden as your boyfriend!" Dawn blushed at the compliments.

"Well, I think I need more time to tell you about myself. Hope you can wait a little?" Dawn asked and Paris understood.

"Next is the main vocal, May."

"May Maple. I was probably born in Hoenn but I somehow got ended up in Sinnoh. The first memory I have is to be without my parents." May said and Paris gasped.

"You are an orphan?" Paris asked with a sad expression.

"Well, yes. Don't apologize though, you haven't done anything wrong." May said with a smile. The girls looked at her, she sure was a shameless girl. (A/N no offense intended)

"Leaf?" Paris asked the other brunette.

"I am Leaf Green. I am from the Green Group. Um I think that's all I need to say." Leaf said.

"No, there's one more." Paris said. Leaf tilted her head a little, "What is it?"  
"You are the one and only girl who stole the heart of our favorite playboy!" Paris said and Leaf's eyes widened. She exactly knew what that meant.

"No! I, um, no!" Leaf said, stuttering and waving her hands.

"Aww, how cute! Right?" Paris asked and Leaf's most trustable friends nodded in union.

"Come on…." Leaf whined a little. Paris laughed at the girls, she was definitely amused by the new celebrities.

"Next, moving on to Misty and Marina. You two have same last name, are you two related?" Paris asked.

"Yes we are. We are cousins." Misty answered.

"Ah! Well Misty you look like someone who would enjoy sports more than singing, care to explain?" Misty smiled,

"I love singing as much as I like sports. I love swimming." Misty said and Paris smiled.

"And you, Marina?"

"I prefer reading than sports. And I do love singing, just telling you not to get any wrong ideas." Paris nodded, "And your boyfriend?" She asked.

"I like him a lot." Marina answered, she was radiating 'I-am-so-happy' aura around her.

"We can see that."

"And your talented friend, is she here?" Paris asked, indicating Zoey.

"Yes! She's here with us. I'm sure she will follow us everywhere unless it's unnecessary." Dawn said and waved at her friend between the staffs. The camera turned to show Zoey in the view who waved sheepishly.

* * *

The girls returned to the dorm and without even talking to each other, they fell on their bed and fell asleep. Even after the interview they had to go to some other places as well. If I tell you they weren't tired at all, I am a big fat liar.

The next morning a morning sun's ray sneaked into the girls' room and knocked on their closed eyes. Dawn was the first one to wake up. She groaned as she dragged herself to the bathroom. She did her hair, brushed her teeth then changed into her uniform. Soon her friends all woke up and did the same things that Dawn did. They had a toaster waffle for breakfasts and with a very sleepy look they headed to their first period class.

At lunch an uninvited guest paid a visit to their table.

"What do you want Ursula?" Dawn asked without even looking up.

"Look who got arrogant. The popularity and now you think you own the world?" Ursula asked. She was bothering Dawn less but from time to time she would come and just bully her.

"Seriously, I'm too tired to face you. So would you please me come and bother me tomorrow?" Dawn asked, she looked like she would fall asleep any second.

Ursula scoffed and said something but Dawn didn't hear it because her head hit the table and soft snoring was heard.

"Get lost Ursula. You have no business here." Zoey glared and the peach haired girl walked off, saying something about arrogant pop stars.

A phone rang and Dawn's head shot up.

"Hello?" she picked it up.

"Good afternoon skat." Drew's voice said.

"Good afternoon." Dawn answered.

"Sleepy? You sound really tired. How did interview go anyway?"

"Fine. Just watch it at Saturday. I'm too tired to even talk Drew." Dawn whined.

Drew chuckled, "Well you will get used to it, don't worry. Oh, I gotta go. Paul's extra grumpy these days, bye." Dawn put the phone back into her pocket and sighed. 'At least he called'

**Chapter 19 over**

**Skat, used by Drew means jewel or gem. It is used at Denmark and it is usually used to call their lover.**

**Random facts;**

**Dawn Berlitz: 157cm A**

**May Maple: 164cm B**

**Leaf Green: 171cm C**

**Misty Aqua: 169cm A**

**Marina Aqua: 162cm B**

**Zoey Noy: 167cm B**

**Paul Shinji: 186cm**

**Drew Hayden: 179cm**

**Gary Oak: 182cm**

**Ash: 177cm**

**Jimmy Gold: 178cm**

**Kenny Ice: 177cm**

**Kenny hadn't appeared yet but still….**

**The alphabets next to the girls are their breast size**

**Anyway I need your help**

**I am thinking of a new name for a band, Divine Diva and BLACK ROCK SHOOTER combined.**

**I can't think up of a good name! Please help!**

**Oh and I apologize once more for causing misunderstanding and confusion.**

**IE is out with another apology; I am very sorry. ****정말 죄송합니다****. ****앞으로는 그런일이 없도록 하겠습니다…****..**


	20. Chapter 20 Diamond Birthday

Divine Diva

Chapter 20

Diamond Birthday

**Chapter 20 already! I am so glad!**

**And to Disaster Butterfly; I thank you a lot. My brother and I laughed our asses off while reading your suggestions and comments. No offense intended, it was just to hilarious. Well I thought up of one and I am going to mention them, thank you.**

**Song used: Birthday Song for Miku (KAITO, MEIKO, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka), 1925 (Nobunaga Acoustic vers.)**

**I parodied the first song into Birthday song for Dawn.**

**Lyric translation Birthday Song for Miku I used one from Google and from deviantArt by The Second Quincy. Give the fella some credit**

**1925 translyrics by Ashe, YouTube Singer.**

Dawn woke up, groaning. She looked at the calendar and realized her birthday was coming soon. She smiled.

"Good morning!" She said but realized that everyone else was asleep. She sighed, dragged her body to the bathroom and got ready for the school. The school now allows students to wear summer uniforms. White short sleeved blouse with laced collars along with green check skirt. She looked out the window, sunny enough and decided to wear it.

"Summer uniform? Is it that warm?" May asked as she got up.

"I think so." Dawn said buttoning the blouse.

"Go out and check." May said with sleepy voice.

Dawn walked out the dorm room and returned, changing out of the summer uniform to winter uniform.

"Thought so." May grumbled and got up.

"Is it morning already?" Leaf got up, mumbling something about how much she hated morning.

"Yes, it's morning already so wake up!" Dawn said and all of her friends shot up from the bed, wide awake.

"Dawn's moment came. Her becoming over-excited." May said.

"You mean her birthday?" Marina asked.

"Okay, then I'm going to write a birthday song for her." Zoey said. Dawn was fortunately in the bathroom, getting her hair done. You know how her hair is, right?

When they were all done they headed to their classes, Dawn walked with Zoey to her first period. While the others, Marina with Leaf and May with Misty, they discussed about the party for Dawn.

"Should we throw it at the boys' house like we did for Drew's birthday?" May asked.

"Won't that make it too obvious?" Misty answered.

"Is there any other better place?" May questioned and Misty shrugged.

"I doubt it will be much of a surprise anyway. It is her birthday. Oh, it's Saturday. We can wake her up like really late and prepare for it while she is asleep!" May shrieked.

"So we are sleeping at theirs again?" Misty asked.

"Why? Problem?" Misty shook her head.

"Don't tell me you have a crush there." May giggled.

"I don't." Misty said with dead-serious expression and voice.

So until Dawn's birthday came the girls secretly practiced the song for their friend's birthday while telling guys to help them out.

"Again?" Ash groaned and got hit with Misty's mallet.

"Then no birthday party for you." Misty threatened. Ash whimpered a little and nodded.

Drew smiled, already thinking of what should he buy for his girlfriend. Gary said he will decorate the living room, since Dawn prefers inside they decided to make it inside party.

_Group chatting (excluding Dawn)_

_Gary: Pink?_

_Jimmy: blue sounds more like it_

_Drew: pink and green?_

_Zoey: that's what you want, grasshead_

_May: Yeah!_

_Drew: shut up airhead_

_May: who are you calling airhead?_

_Drew: you_

_Marina: stop fighting!_

_Misty: Yeah, we got more important matter! Dawn's birthday, ring any bell?_

_Ash: rings my bell_

_Jimmy: so pink?_

_Zoey: pink and blue. No green._

_Drew: awwww….._

_May: hey, we got late St. Patrick's Day, remember?_

_Drew: whatever_

_Marina: so at living room, pink, chocolate/strawberry cake, what's next?_

_Misty: outfit_

_Drew/Gary/Ash/Jimmy: what?_

_May: um, hello? This is a girl's party, not a random lousy party you all go to. _

_Gary: for your information we never went to lousy parties. We only go to where we can find hot chicks._

_Leaf: eeeeeewwww_

_Paul: nice going Oak_

_Ash: Paul! You were alive!_

_Paul: you expected me to be dead?_

_Jimmy: you were dead silence!_

_Paul: not funny. I'm outta here_

_May: what about Dawn's b-d?_

_Paul: don't care_

_-Paul exits chat room-_

_May: that cold hearted freakin bastard!_

_May: I am going to rip his eyes off_

_May: and his throat_

_Zoey: that's enough._

* * *

Asita came to pick them up at Friday.

"Where are we going?" Dawn asked as she looked around.

"Do we have schedule?" She asked.

"Well no. I'm going to drop you off at Veilstone. Anyway, early happy birthday Dawn!" Asita said as she handed Dawn a pale pink teddy bear with same pale pink ribbon.

"Thank you!" Dawn said and hugged the bear.

"Your welcome!" Asita smiled as she drove. She dropped the girls off at the entrance of the Veilstone City and the five walked to the boys' house. The door opened even before they knocked and Paul, as always was standing there.

"Early happy birthday troublesome." He said as he let them in.

"Thanks Paul!" Dawn flashed the plumhead a smile and he blushed. Only slightly but Leaf noticed it and giggled.

They sat on the living room, chatting about random things and the girls' recent song.

"I liked that song, it also reminded me of what I told you." Drew said, looking down at Dawn.

"Yeah, I told Zoey and she instantly wrote a song of it." Dawn said as she nodded at Zoey.

"Yeah, I'm amazing." Zoey chuckled and the girls laughed. As the boys distracted Dawn the girls snuck into the studio. They quickly went into the room, put on the headset, cleared their throat and with a help, a big help, from Reggie they were able to make it. "Nice song. And on the first try you were good." Reggie commented.

"Just good?" Leaf asked-flirted as they walked upstairs.

"Hm, best." Reggie answered with a pat on Leaf's head. Gary saw this and everyone could swear that he was on fire when he spotted the moment.

"What are you doing to Leaf?" he asked as he sprang up from his seat and hugged Leaf from behind.

"Let go of me you freak!" Leaf said.

"I was only talking to her." Reggie said with a smile.

"Yeah, like I would believe that." Gary said with a glare.

"Let go of me you pervert!" Leaf elbowed Gary's pit of the stomach. Gary fell to his knees, not even screaming. It was not because he was okay, it was too painful that no sound came from his mouth.

"Ouch, are you okay?" Zoey asked as she helped him up with Misty.

"Nnnnnn." That was all he could say. Drew and Paul came over and dragged, literally, Gary up the stairs possibly to his room.

"I kinda feel sorry for him." Dawn said.

"I don't. He thinks he can have all the girls with that dashing smile of his." Leaf said as she sat on the couch with her arms crossed.

"So you think his smile is dashing?" Jimmy asked.

"What? No!" Leaf was red.

"I thought Leaf was supposed to be green yet she proved me wrong." Drew commented as he made his way downstairs.

"Where's Gary and Paul?" Misty asked.

"Paul's taking good, um, possibly good care of him. I don't know, they started to chat as soon as I walked out but I don't know what it is. I don't care really." Drew said as he made his way to Dawn.

**With Paul and Gary (just in case you are wondering)**

"That's why you shouldn't flirt with girls." Paul commented.

"Mostly girls love it when I do it. And so will they if you do it." Gary said, as he was still lying on his bed.

"I don't want to." Paul answered, looking at his friend.

"Why? Is it because of Dawn?" Gary smirked.

"No. I don't like her, what gave you that idea?" Paul said although he could feel something hot in his face.

"I see your blush. You like her and you are jealous of Drew. Aren't you? I never thought a cold hearted bastard, jerk, idiot, moron….." Paul's face got darkened as Gary commented. A word, darken, another word, again.

"Mr. Know-it-all, heartbreaker-" "Stop it before I rip your mouth off." Paul growled.

"Jeez, just talk. Before I start all over with what kind of person you are." Paul thought about strangling him and shut him up but he just stayed still.

"Fine. I like her. Happy?"

Gary smirked, "What happened to your ego?" He asked.

"Not important." Paul answered.

"Ah, you like her that much?" Gary said, now able to sit up straight, he sat up and looked at Paul.

Paul didn't say anything.

"If you are thinking about telling her how you feel tell her when they are done." Gary said.

"I think then I will have to wait until afterlife to tell her I like her." Paul answered.

"Who knows? They may break up later. Listen, I don't want to hurt them but you can be the cause for the breakup. No hurt for Drew intended but still, it's your choice. Please don't tell him I said that." Gary added quickly the last part. Paul blinked. A smirk formed on his mouth as he stood up. Gary felt a chill coming up his spine as he saw his friend's infamous smirk.

"Thanks." Paul said and walked out. Gary blinked, "What have I done?"

Paul headed downstairs, frowned as he spotted his crush and his best friend making out on the couch.

Jimmy threw a cushion at them, "Stop that! Even Marina and I don't do that!" Jimmy said.

"Dawny, sweetheart, please tell me you are still a virgin." Leaf said coming over to her friend and grabbing Dawn's face. Paul scowled, May rolled her eyes, Zoey bit her lips, and Dawn flinched.

"If you are asking if I had a sex with Drew, I didn't. And I am not having sex until I get married." Dawn replied coldly.

"Phew, thank God!" Leaf wiped out fake sweats and hugged Dawn while narrowing her eyes at Drew.

"Oh, hi Paul! Is Gary fine?" Drew asked with a smile.

Paul grunted, "He's fine. Just got up, ready to flirt with Leaf again." Paul answered and Leaf groaned.

"Anyone but him." Leaf said.

"Me?" Ash asked.

"Well not you. I want someone like Drew, sweet and charming." Leaf said.

Dawn embraced her boyfriend, "He's mine, too bad." Leaf rolled her eyes.

"I said someone like him, not that arrogant grasshead." Leaf said and Dawn stuck her tongue out at her friend. Drew smoothed down her hair with a loving smile.

"Oh, it's getting late. Dinner!" Reggie said and headed to the kitchen.

"Can I help?" Dawn asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Sure!" Reggie said with a grin.

"Can I too?" May asked.

"Are you trying to food poison us?" Leaf asked.

"Sit back down." Zoey pulled her friend's arm down.

"Are you sure you two are from the same orphanage? What did they teach you while they taught Dawn to cook?" Misty asked.

"They taught her how to behave. Unfortunately it wasn't so effective." Zoey said and May punched Zoey's arm.

"Thanks." Zoey said sarcastically.

**Next morning**

Dawn woke up, she blinked and realized she was alone with someone on the bed. She pulled down the blanket and saw Drew, shirtless. She shrieked mentally and checked if all of her clothes were on and luckily they were. She then recalled the last night's memory.

'Oh yeah, I agreed to sleep with him.' She looked down at the sleeping boy's face and smiled. She pulled his arm slightly and cuddled into his chest.

"Dawn?" He groaned as he woke up from his sleep.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked.

"Nope." He answered and put his strong arms around her and held her close to him.

"Do you want to stay like this?" She asked and he nodded sleepily.

"Okay then." Dawn slid her arms around his neck and stayed still.

May peeked through the door and gave the others 'okay' sign and then they all headed downstairs. May stood in front of the stairway just in case Drew fails to distract her.

Everyone except for Paul was cooperating with decorating the living room.

"Paul! You grumpy head, I told you to put it in the center! It's tilted a little." May said.

"Yes madam." Paul said with boring and sarcastic tone and did as May said but slightly not the way May wanted it to be.

"Give me that." May said as she put the ribbon right in the center, just the way she would want it.

"There! Dawn would love this." May squealed happily and then went to others to help.

"No! We do not need your help here!" Leaf said as she pushed May from the kitchen.

"I just wanted to taste few things." May pouted.

"Well no way. This is Dawn's birthday, not yours. Sis, get back to your guard dog duty." Leaf scowled and May scowled back.

"Fine!" May humphed and went to the stairway and walked upstairs. She sat in front of Drew's room, listening if she hears anything suspicious she will kick the door open.

Unfortunately for her there was nothing heard from that other side of the door.

She peeked through the keyhole and saw that Drew was doing his best to make her go to sleep. May sighed, she was worried. What if Drew make a move and do you-know-what-I'm-talking-about-seriously? She bit her lips and sat down on the floor again.

"Psst!" May looked side and saw Misty, gesturing her to come down. May walked downstairs and saw that it was all ready.

"That was faster than I thought." May said with a smile.

"Yes. I got my laptop ready." Zoey said, her work was to make a video.

"You done?" Leaf asked and Zoey nodded proudly.

"Okay, I will wake them up." Gary stood up and walked upstairs. Paul secretly wanted to go, he wanted to see Dawn right after she wakes up.

**About an hour ago**

Dawn sat up and stared out the window. She could see the backyard and she smiled, recalling the party they had less than a month ago.

"Hey Dawn." Drew said, sitting up. She was about to turn around but Drew put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. She could feel his warmth from the back. She smiled as she looked out the window. Then she felt something cold and looked down.

"Happy birthday skat. I love you." Drew said as put a necklace around her neck. She looked and saw sterling silver chain with a heart hanging on it and smiled.

"I love you too." Dawn said.

**Now**

Gary opened the door and saw Drew changing his clothes.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Gary asked.

"Bathroom. Morning shower I heard." Drew said as he buttoned up his white dress shirt. Gary could then hear a water from Drew's bathroom.

"Okay, the girls said it is okay to come out now." Gary said and Drew nodded.

Dawn came out fully clothed. Her hair was wet though.

"I need to dry my hair." Dawn said and with a nod Gary exited and headed downstairs to tell them that Dawn needs to get her hair done. May and Zoey groaned and went upstairs.

"Can we come in?" Zoey asked as they entered the room. They saw poor blunette in panic due to her hair and Drew trying to help her.

"Yes. Please help me!" Dawn shrieked. She was nicely dressed up. Wearing knee length white sweetheart dress and a new necklace that she got somewhere, a charm bracelet that she always had and a white strap sandal.

"Dawn, you look gorgeous." May gasped.

"Although I don't find it necessary to dress up like that right after you woke up." Zoey said and Dawn frowned.

"Today's my birthday. I want to look beautiful the whole day." Dawn said as May and Zoey helped.

"You are already without trying anyway." Drew commented. May and Zoey made a grossed out face.

"Thanks." Dawn said with blush. When the girls were done curling only bottom of her long silky blue hair. She looked like a princess.

"Dawn, happy birthday." May said giving Dawn a light hug. Dawn hugged her back, "Thank you May." She said and made a sad smile. Zoey sighed and told them they should go out.

May and Zoey quickly returned to the living room and Dawn appeared, holding Drew's hand as she came downstairs. "This is more celebration than mine." Drew muttered.

"Happy Birthday Dawn!" Everyone shouted and Dawn bowed a little, thanking her friends.

"Dawn, before we start…." Zoey said as she brought up a laptop. Dawn sat on the couch, holding the laptop on her lap, everyone gathered around.

It was YouTube with a video, Dawn clicked play and it showed her friends, May, Misty, Marina, Leaf and Zoey standing in front of the camera. It was the studio downstairs.

"Happy Birthday Dawn!" they shouted and the music started. And the video appeared with pictures of Dawn and her friends as young. Dawn gasped looking at the picture of her with May and Zoey when they were in 3rd grade.

All of them sang, "Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

To you….

Happy Birthday

Happy birthday

To you…."

Misty counted, "3, 2, 1!"

Zoey sang, "Ready?"

May sang, "When a program is awakened

She becomes so much more

And breaths a sigh."

Misty sang, "The number of the created music is a message of celebration"

Marina sang, "I really wanna see you"

(Right now, Right now)

Zoey sang, "I wanna be by your side"

(Always, Always)

May sang, "What is it that you like?"

(What do you love? What do you love?)

All five sang, "We say these things and just hope

That our feelings reach to you…"

"When we hear the sound of your voice within the air

The world completely changes-Happy Birthday!"

"We dream of you when we're young; we'll dream of you when we're old

Congratulations to-the-ang-el (Congratulations!)

Even when we feel lonely

Like the world is against us

You're always here with a song ; Dawn, thank you!

Misty sang, "You and all of your friends

Who will love you to the end"

May and Marina sang, "We wish to unite for just one day

With you..."

Misty sang, "People will go beyond the time

And limits to meet you

Do you really know

How much you affect us?"

May sang, "It's rather small, but

This song is just for you

We really hope you like

This present…"

Zoey sang, "When we hear the sound of your voice within the air

The world completely changes-Happy Birthday!"

All five sang, "Walking upon the path of history is only the beginning

Congratulations to-the-ang-el (Congratulations!)"

"When you sung out the words

We always wished to hear

Our hearts completely melted; Dawn, thank you!"

Misty and Leaf sang, "You and all of your friends

Who will love you to the end"

Marina and May sang, "We wish to unite for all eternity

With you..."

All five of her friends sang, "Teardrops of emerald, to you…" The song ended with the picture of the six girls standing on the stage when they took a photo after the Sinnoh Idol's over.

Dawn felt tear streaming down cheek.

"Happy 17th Birthday Dawn. You know we love you right?" Misty asked.

Dawn nodded and hugged all of her friends including Reggie, who was in the credit for mixing and arranging it.

Paul was the last one who she hugged. She noticed his body stiffened as she hugged him.

"Something wrong?" Dawn asked looking up at him cutely. He looked away and shook his head.

"Don't wear that thing." Dawn said as she pulled his hood, which he was wearing, down so she could get a better view at his face.

"See, better!" Dawn said and flashed a smile. Paul looked down and walked away.

"Hey!" Dawn shouted, crossed her arms and pouted. Gary smirked and the girls giggled, thinking Paul was actually not so rough and tough as they thought he would be.

"Dawn, come on! You have to blow the candles, and make a wish, then present time!" May said as she spread her arms that made Dawn giggle.

She sat on the couch and Reggie brought a huge chocolate cake.

"The frosting and icing is pink but it is chocolate cake." Reggie said, "Just for the birthday girl." He winked and Dawn smiled.

The cake was covered with pink with red edible roses and green icing saying 'Bless Dawn Berlitz'

"Who thought up of that line?" Drew asked.

"I did. She needs it." May said.

"It's kind of like a tradition for us three. All of us lost someone we love at our birthday." Zoey explained.

"Oh." Drew cursed himself for asking but Dawn didn't seem to mind.

"Don't ask." Dawn said. She frowned as she wiped the cream off of the cake.

"We won't." May said and threw a crumb into her mouth.

"Dawn, don't you trust us?" Marina asked.

"I do. I think this is something different." Dawn answered sipping her tea.

**That night**

They chatted. I mean, they accused the orphans to tell them about their past.

"I said, it's different." Dawn said, annoyed now.

"Still, there's something you can tell about you. Something minor?" Ash asked. Drew was annoyed because Ash and Jimmy were bugging her but he was curious about Dawn's past too.

"Fine. One, only one. What do you want to know?" Dawn said. May and Zoey sat on her sides, looking bit nervous.

The guys, Marina, Misty and Leaf gather and discussed. It took them five minutes.

"We know that your mother died at Christmas. Then what about your father?" Leaf asked carefully. Dawn's eyes widened. She dropped the cup she was holding and it shattered to pieces. Drew and Misty quickly came and cleaned the pieces up.

"Um, sorry. Never mind what happened." Ash said, scratching back of his neck.

"No, I was just shocked. Anyway secret, it will be more fun if you learn little by little." Dawn said with a small smile.

"He's alive." Dawn said. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"I miss him so much." Dawn said with sad eyes. Drew sat down next to her and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Nothing to be sorry." Dawn said.

"Where is he?" Paul opened his mouth.

"One at a time." She replied, her finger on her lips. Drew pushed it over and kissed her lips.

"Again, happy birthday." He said and Dawn leaned into him. Paul gritted his teeth silently and sat down next to Zoey.

**Sunday, a day after Dawn's birthday**

Leaf woke up. She was in the guestroom of Shinji House.

She blinked and decided to go down to studio. Zoey had promised her something and she is going to keep it soon.

"Hi Leaf." Zoey said. She was already at the studio.

"I was about to wake you up. Come on." Leaf smiled she practiced the song for a moment.

"No music video?" She asked.

"Simple. No need to worry I guess. Just sing, it will be nice." Zoey assured her. Leaf sang few more times to make her voice sound nicer.

"Here I go." She said and soft jazz like music played through the headphone.

"A calm and cooling motion

It's shaking off my tension

Surprise, surprise

It's called being alive

"The answers to my questions

Repeating; Have I mentioned

I lied? Don't like the way I'm being tried

"A lonely heart is what I'm slowly aiming for

Forget what you see; leave it to me

I'll lead you there"

She clapped as she sang.

"It's not about the money

But the world doesn't agree

A bribe, a lie, a trick

We'll hide the truth

And they won't see

As long as you have changed your mind

Your soul belongs to me

We have got no pride

And no honor to be seen"

Guitar played and she clapped along it with a smile.

"A little; just a little"

A lie or just a riddle?

Appeal, I feel

But only if it's real

"It works in this direction;

Let's take another exit"

You cheat, I see

You're not the one for me

"The happiness of people

Is such a fickle thing

To bend and break

The give and take

Is too much for me

"Love is just the gum

That we replace without a care

Had your heart forever

Now another day is here

The puzzle pieces

Of our life will rarely make a fit

But we take our chances

And go along with it"

She sang softly,

"The pouring rain fills up your brain

Again...

It takes so much to weigh down your regrets

This life is drifting on the open sea...

This boat is not enough for you and me...

"Building up your fences to avoid the best you can

All the laws and morals understood by fellow man

If I could be on the other side then I would be

"Oh, hello!" I'd say, but you'd never look at me

"If you ever bother asking me if love is really true

I would stare you in the face and say it's looking right at you

If I really understood you better than you know yourself

Then I know I'm perfect for you and nobody else"

She finished and ended it with smile.

"Lovely. The music video will be simple, don't worry." Zoey said and smiled, "You are the first one to do the single." Leaf blinked and looked down.

"Honored." She said.

"I still think Dawn should-"

"Hey, I haven't wrote a nice song for her yet. I guess we will have to wait." Zoey said, "Besides this song is made for you." They turned and spotted their friends, Dawn, Misty, Marina, May, Drew, Ash, and Gary.

"Leafy you were awesome!" Gary said and went to the studio to hug her tight.

Leaf dodged, causing Gary to fall down on to the floor. "Ouch." He mumbled. Gary was getting used to this.

"Will you ever stop it?" Leaf asked.

"Nope. Not until you go out with me." He said as he stood up.

"Leaf the song suited you perfectly!" Dawn said with a hug.

"Thanks. I still think the leader have to release the single first." Leaf said.

"Hey! I'm your friend! Please don't consider me as your leader, please?" Dawn groaned.

"Right, right." Leaf said with a smile and hugged Dawn.

"Another meaningless song done! Next is a duet." Zoey warned and walked out of the studio.

"Duet?" Leaf asked.

"Like mine and Jimmy's?" Marina called but no answer. They shrugged.

**Um, the group's name? Can anyone give me a fine name?**

**If you won't then I would just squeeze my brain and think of a name.**

**20****th**** chapter…**

**Current character relationship**

**Dawn and Drew are dating, they are in love**

**Paul's crush on Dawn got stronger along with his jealousy**

**Jimmy and Marina are dating, Questshipping done!**

**Leaf's developing interest in Gary though she is still tsundere and not sure about how she feels.**

**Ash and Misty haven't changed much since Chapter 10 though**

**Zoey is still… um…. Let's wait**

**May and Paul still hating each other to the end**

**May and Drew are friends, that's it.**

**SO REVIEW?**

**You are going to review, right? I only got 4 last chapter (whines)**

**Sorry about that, but please review! Please?**


	21. Chapter 21 Black Divine

Divine Diva

Chapter 21

Black Divine

**Boring chapter alert!**

**Special thanks to XxCherriesandChocolatexX for the name of the band**

**Songs Used: cLick cRack (Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, GUMI, Hatsune Miku)**

**Witch (Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Camui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku)**

**cLick cRack translation belongs to someone in YouTube, Witch translation belongs to JubyPhonic P and some for me.**

After Dawn's birthday, Dawn was called by a magazine company. Her company was Leaf so the two girls headed to Hearthome City after school and went to the studio.

"Wow, this is cool. So, why did you want us here?" Dawn asked the producer.

"Well, you are here to model, isn't it quiet obvious?" The producer, Ms. Hansh said.

"Oh right." Leaf giggled a little.

"You are going to model for some teen clothes for spring." Ms. Hansh explained and showed them how they should wear each outfits that they are going to wear.

"Wow, it sounds bit more tired than I thought it would be but after all we are getting paid for this." Leaf said with a nervous laugh.

"Well I knew you are not used to these kind of things so I brought a partner for you lovely young ladies." Ms. Hansh said, "They are not here yet. Please change inside."

Dawn went to her dress room. 'Aren't I too short to be a model?' She asked herself but changed out of her clothes to a pale pink one piece dress that had pale blue ribbon on the waist. White high heels and a sun hat with blue ribbon. She checked herself in the mirror, cute!

She stepped out and saw Leaf, she was unbelievably sexy. Leaf had a black t-shirt that stick to her skin and only reached up to top of her belly button, showing off her lines and her flat belly. Grey skinny jeans and black high heels. Boys were going to drool when they see her, that was for sure.

Dawn noticed that Leaf was talking to someone, she walked toward her friend and shrieked a little when she saw Drew.

"Hi Dawn." Drew said with a smile.

"Hi." Dawn said and hugged him.

"So you and that grumpy were our companies?" Leaf asked.

"Yes. We are here to model like you two." Drew said with a frown.

"Leaf, come here!" They heard a voice and Leaf walked toward it, then her photo shooting started.

"Drew, pair up with her!" Drew frowned. Dawn realized he had changed into something that will make him and Leaf look like a couple. Black t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Good luck working with Paul." Drew kissed top of her head and walked off.

"Huh?" Dawn asked, confused. She heard a door open and turned around to see the plumhead teenager walking out of the dressing room. He had a white button up dress shirt and dark jeans with black sneakers.

"Hi Troublesome." He said.

"Stop calling me that! You know I don't like it!" Dawn said looking up at the tall teenager.

Paul didn't answer but smirked at her. He then guided her to the photo shoot and together they took numerous amount of pictures.

Drew looked at Paul in jealousy, he wanted to be with Dawn yet that damn producer paired him up with Leaf. Well not that he didn't like Leaf but he wanted to take photo with Dawn, that's all.

"Paul, pick her up." A photographer said. Drew, Leaf, and Dawn frowned at him but Paul, without complaining or saying anything picked Dawn up in bridal style and Dawn, instinctively put her arms around Paul's neck. The photographer looked very satisfied with it and smiled.

'Please let it be over.' Dawn pleaded.

After it was all over, the four teens decided to hang out. They went to mall, obviously and did some window shopping and ate few snacks. When they were at ice cream shop they had a chat about Zoey's plan.

"Adelheit told her something. I just don't know what it is." Dawn said.

"Something to bother us possibly. She loves doing that and now Zoey's in it too." Dawn would have thought Paul had said it but it was Drew.

"It would be great for her if she doesn't make us act like a child though." Paul said with a monotone voice.

"If Zoey's in it, it would be with songs." Leaf guessed.

"Possibly. But I just hope she's trying to make us friends with you guys, that's it." Dawn said.

"Adelheit can see things." Paul said and the three looked at them.

"Huh?" Drew asked.

"Adelheit can see through it. She knows something that even the specific person doesn't know. That's why she only picks out the ones that can actually succeed. She saw something in you girls that is why she chose you five. Plus one, that songwriter." Paul said. The others blinked.

Paul sighed, "She can see the potential, possibility or chance in a person. That's why the ones in Zvezda Entertainment are all successful. If she's planning on something it is probably something good." He said.

"I've never seen you talk so much." Dawn said and Paul frowned. He pulled his hood up and covered his face.

"I told you to put that thing down!" Dawn shrieked as she stood up, reached over to put the hood back.

"Stop it!" Paul said.

"Dawn, let him be." Leaf said and Drew agreed. Dawn muttered 'fine' and sat back down, finishing her ice cream.

**Few days later**

The thing that Paul said was proven to be somewhat right.

"What do you want?" Paul grumbled.

"Shut up. It's important." Adelheit glared at her nephew. Paul rolled his eyes.

"I asked Zoey to write something and you two will be combined." Adel said. Some of them looked confused.

"I am going to combine you two bands." She said and now they looked like they understood.

"But why?" Dawn asked.

"Some reason." Adelheit replied with a smirk

"So go on and pick out the names." She said and the singers exited the office and went to Shinji House.

"So, any idea?" Drew asked.

"Ooh, ooh, how about Black Divas?" Marina asked.

"Marina, we are guys. Men, we can't be divas." Jimmy pointed out.

"Um, Divine Shooters?" Ash asked.

"You can't be serious." Drew said and Ash crossed his arms.

"Divine Rockers?"

"We are not rockers, airhead."

"Don't call me airhead!"

"You two break it up." Leaf said.

"She/He started it!" Everyone else sweatdropped at the two, you know who they are, right?

"Divine Rocks?" Ash asked and the others stared at him, not believing what they heard.

"What, rocks can be divine. Rocks at Olympus or Asgard can be divine." Ash protested but no one paid attention to it.

"Rock Divas?" Misty asked.

"Not you too Mist." Dawn whined.

"Hey, rocks can be divas." Misty complained.

"Just stop it already." Paul said and brought out a paper, he ripped them into ten notes and passed it to his friends.

"Write down the name you want and we will just pick it out." He said as he sat back down in his original seat, between Gary and Drew.

"Smart move." Zoey complimented.

"Whatever." Paul said as he glanced at Dawn who was writing something down with a smile. He smirked and wrote down what he wants.

Jimmy took off his hat and walked around to gather the folded papers and headed to Paul, "You brought up this idea." Jimmy said and with a smirk Paul pulled out a paper and unfolded it.

"What does it say?" May asked.

"Black Divine." Paul read.

"Huh?" Everyone looked around and Dawn raised her hand.

"Is it okay? I just thought of a random combination and, I hope it's okay." She said and everyone smiled.

"It's fine." Paul and Zoey said.

"I want to look at the other names." Marina said as she picked up one, "Team Rocket?" She asked and everyone burst into laughter. "I did it." Jimmy raised his hand and Marina rolled her eyes.

"And look at this, I can just know who wrote it." Leaf said.

"What?" May asked.

"Who in the world would write this down in a serious matter like this." Leaf tossed the paper and May caught it, bursting into laughter.

"Oh my God Gary, I love Leaf? Seriously? I am actually glad that grumpy picked out something else." May said through her laughter.

"Shut up." Gary said with a blush.

"I will call Adelheit and tell her that we have decided on the name." Drew said as he stood up and called Paul's aunt.

Few days later they gathered around.

"Alright, you guys are separated into two. Each five of you are all singing different songs. One is written by Zoey and other is from someone I hired." Adelheit said.

"I am guessing that childish looking picture of the song belongs to Zoey." Dawn guessed and Zoey frowned but didn't say anything.

"I was right! Yes!" Dawn said with a bright smile.

"Jeez…." Zoey said and sat down.

"Five of you are going to sing cLick cRack and other five will sing Witch." Zoey said.

"Witch? Like witch doctor?" May asked.

"No, it's more of witch hunt." Zoey said with dull face.

"Ooookay…." May said and they looked at the lyrics and after half an hour they decided the song they were going to sing.

"Anyone singing cLick cRack?" Zoey asked.

"Me!" the five raised their hand and she wrote it down. "So the rest of you are singing Witch…. Good luck. The music video seemed pretty hard to film." Zoey said and pulled her crew to somewhere else.

The others waited for Adelheit to come back and followed her.

"I can't believe I am a 7-year-old kid." Misty mumbled.

"Me too!" Ash said with his huge grin.

"Very funny. So they are going to dress up as a 7-year-old in music video?" Gary asked.

"No. There are going to be child actors." Gary, Drew and Leaf groaned in disappointment but Ash and Misty seemed pretty happy that they won't have to embarrass themselves in front of the whole wide world.

"Okay, let's practice."

With the others it was pretty awkward. "A Prince?" Paul asked and Adelheit nodded.

"My nephew's the prince! Yay!" Adel squealed as she hugged the plumhead teenager.

"Let go of me." Paul said as he slightly pushed his aunt away.

"Meanie." Adel pouted.

Dawn and her friends sat down on the dorm's floor, waiting for the music video to come out. It had been two weeks since then and now they were pretty tired from everything.

"I'm kind of glad that I wrote down everything. I mean the video was practically directed by me!" Zoey said with a proud smile.

"I wonder which one will come up first." Leaf said and heard a click and they saw the video.

"Damn." Misty said. It was hers.

**-1****st**** MV-**

An intense music started, the film showed a fairytale book and a gate opened with a flash of light and there were two kids on top of the train. Though it was them, Ash and Misty's voice was singing. The two children were twins, both had short blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes. The girl was wearing violet bunny hood jacket, along with red skirt and looked around the age of 9. The boy had a green hood with bear ears and jeans.

Ash and Misty: "Riding on the night train

We aim for our 'secret'

Pleasant fellows wait for us

Welcome to Wonderland!

A darling white songbird

A compass with its needle gone wild

Without getting lost, full speed ahead!

Triumphantly, here, ring it!"

A cheerful, yet childish music played through and showed the multicolored train going through cities and showed the title of the song, cLick cRack

It showed the twins in the city now, off the train and they were looking around.

Ash: "Blow the whistle, raise our triumphant voices

With a light step we have arrived at

MERRY MAKING CITY!"

A clown, Drew, appeared with colorful outfit that made Dawn burst into laughter.

Misty: "So let's take each other's hand, this town where dawn does not come"

Drew, Misty and Ash: "Let's dance, shout and sing a song!"

Misty and Ash: "This place is."

Ash: "A secret fairyland?"

Drew: "No this place is very fun, so every day is a noisy festival!"

Drew, the clown and the small twins were now at the party with everyone smiling, laughing and enjoying theirselves with delicious food and circus entertaining them.

Misty: "Jumping into a mirror, led by a green clown."

Ash: "With a strange companions, we drink a toast! DANCE DANCE DANCE!"

Drew: "Sing songs, drink alcohol, free and easy."

Ash, Misty, Drew: "This night is a special dreaming, a Fantasy night like magic."

Drew was handing the kids cups filled with juice and the kids were staring at the party in awe.

Drew: "Your destination? A secret land that does not grow old."

Misty and Ash: "We can be children forever, this kind of, Yes! Wonderland!

Glittering stars, the moon also cheerfully sings

Without getting lost, full speed ahead, a secret only between us."

Leaf appeared in the throne of the hall, dressed up in all black and had a golden tiara on,

Leaf: "Absolutism? Authoritarianism? If I command it, you will bow, okay?

At will, as I please

Everyone will be at a loss."

She sang, she was standing up now, her chins up, her eyes looking down.

Misty/Ash: "Anger as I please, admiration.

A fiery queen, an angry heart"

Leaf had her arms crossed, looking disappointed.

Leaf: "You will reply, 'Yes' or 'Yes' or 'Yes'!"

Ash/Misty: "An unforgiving queen!"

Leaf: "My territory, get out of it immediately!" Leaf sang, pointing at the camera, her other hand on her hips and then winked.

The scene changed to outside, near train station. The twins were walking around, still looking happy like a 7-year-old should be.

Misty/Ash: "Gathering stride

Everyone, get into a line and walk!

Put on a happy face, here

We arrive at the secret country."

Drew was following them for a moment then disappeared.

Ash: "My dream."

Misty: "My dream."

Ash/Misty: "How shiny, this world

I wanna continue to be a child

With wonderful companions

Even so."

Gary appeared, he was in a formal attire and was telling the kids something.

Gary: "Like this, you won't meet your mama anymore."

The boy frowned,

Ash: "I don't want that, I love mama!"

The girl looked up at Gary,

Misty: "I won't meet papa anymore too right?"

Gary looked down at them sadly,

Gary: "A promise in the wonderland, well which will you choose?"

The scene now only showed two kids, thinking and pondering over the matter.

Ash/Misty: "What should we do, hey, what should we do?

I love papa and mama, but I wanna be a child, but

What should we do, hey, what should we do?"

Gary appeared,

"There's no time left, if we don't hurry, the arriving train will come."

The scene showed the multicolored train that brought the kids with all the singers singing,

"The night train arrives at the station, the departure time is 0 midnight"

Misty and Ash: "So what should we do?"

Gary showed up, telling the kids,

"Before the door to the next world no longer opens, fly from this world!"

The three sang, "Let's go!"

It showed two kids on the top of the train, returning to their home

Misty and Ash: "Riding on the night train

We aim for our world

A warm house and family awaits us, Welcome back!

I'm home!

A sagacious darling songbird, seems to be laughing happily

Wave our hands, depart and advance, sing with pride!"

Drew appeared, "Coming out from the mirror, the two mischievous twins' 'secret'"

Leaf appeared, "In a pleasant world, everyone drink a toast! DANCE DANCE DANCE."

Gary appeared, "The stars are shining, the signal of ringing hands."

All three, "This night is a special dreaming, a fantasy night like magic."

It showed a vision of the five in a ball room having a party of their own.

Leaf sang, "With a high singing voice,

Ash's voice came out, "A toast to our secret night!"

All five shouted "Ganbai!"

Gary sang, "Just like a fairy tale, the twins' 'secret'"

Drew sang holding a glass, "A secret to everyone, a lovely pleasant Fantasy night!"

Misty's voice came out and the girl was holding a glass as well, "The stars are shining today is really Fantastic"

Ash's voice sang, "The stars, they are shining, today is fantastic like.

The party disappeared and the boy showed in the screen, "So let's start the story."

The girl appeared as well, "So, let's start the story."

All five sang, "So let us start the story."

Gary sang, "So raise our hands, cLick cRack!"

The sparkling disappeared and showed the twin lying in a comfy bed, asleep.

**-MV over-**

The others who didn't sing this song clapped.

"It was nice. But a shame that Misty and Ash didn't dress up like a kid." May said.

"Not you too!" Misty said with a blush.

"Why are you blushing?" Dawn asked with teasing voice. Misty groaned and buried her head into the cushion she was holding.

"Who are those kids anyway?" Marina asked.

"Some child actors we hired. They were so adorable!" Leaf squealed making everyone else sweatdrop

"This is a song for kid, I got the idea from Alice in Wonderland and Peter Pan." Zoey said.

"Mentioning of alcohol didn't really seemed like a song for kids." Dawn pointed out and Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Let's see how you guys were good at it." Zoey said as she clicked another video.

**-2****nd****MV scene- (edit needed)**

Intense, strong music filled the air and it showed back of a girl with long blue hair.

It showed the title in Hanja (A/N Kanji if you prefer) 魔女**.**

The scene was rather old fashioned, everything, the color was slightly close to brownish yellow, making it impossible to tell the exact color apart.

A cathedral showed and Marina, on the right side of the screen, appeared, she was facing the middle of the screen so only her left side was shown. She was wearing a dress with frills on the top and a ribbon in the middle of it. The color was hard to tell but possibly green or blue.

Marina: "Come now, gather around

Behold such a saddening tale

Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief

It will keep you well."

Marina disappeared and Jimmy appeared on the left side, facing the cathedral in the middle. Jimmy was wearing something that waiter would wear, a dress shirt, vest and a tie around the neck.

The scene also shifted to show Paul with small ponytail and dressing like a noble and Dawn was there also simple dress.

Jimmy: "One time, long, long ago,

There lived a young witch in the land.

Ah yes, she came to love a young prince.

So the story goes."

Dawn/Paul: "No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel."

The camera closed up, showing Dawn, smiling happily at the prince who was looking down at the young girl with a loving smile.

"Love, bounding through every hour joy lights a new day."

It showed May in a hood and wearing a necklace with cross hanging onto it, witnessing Dawn and Paul.

The scene showed, Dawn's hair chopped off to ear length and was hanging on the cross, looking up at the sky and her cloth was tattered.

Dawn: "Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky."

Everyone except Dawn: "Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!"

Dawn: "If I pray who will hear? I am drowning in the cheers."

Everyone Except Dawn: "Opus transit in otium."

The scene shifted and showed May, holding a long staff. She looked like she was ordering something.

Dawn: "If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed."

Everyone except Dawn: "Penitenziagite, Penitenziagite."

Dawn: "Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your spite."

Everyone except Dawn: "La mortz est super nos!"

Marina appeared, now facing the camera and on the background showed Dawn on the cross, crying.

Marina and Paul: "Come now, open your eyes.

Look up to the flames in the sky.

Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge."

Marina disappeared and Jimmy showed up, it showed silhouette of Paul and Dawn embracing each other.

Jimmy and May: "One time long, long ago

There lived a young witch in the land

Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story goes."

The scene showed May, her hood down and talking to Paul, looking down at her.

Paul and May: "She kept all the magic out of sight

How else to achieve what you feel?"

May showed Paul a poster, wanted poster to be exact with Dawn on it.

"Love burning the final hour."

Paul stared at the poster blankly, not believing what he was seeing.

"She'll light a new day."

The scene showed the back of the cross with Dawn hanging onto it, the crowd of people were watching her.

May: "Hear the witch crying louder as she's tied up to her eyes!"

Dawn: "Penitenziagite, Penitenziagite!"

May: "Right before shouting curses that may take away your life."

Dawn: "Virtus migrat in vitium."

The scene showed Paul, his face in pain as he looked up at the young woman he loves.

Paul: "If you judge that crime of black magic."

Dawn: "Nunc cuncta rerum debita."

May was standing next to Paul, commanding something to the crowd. Possibly announcing Dawn's 'sins' since she was holding something that looked like a bible.

Paul/May: "Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right."

Dawn: "Exorbitant a semita."

Dawn was crying, still looking up at the sky, her face not believing the situation she was in.

Dawn/Paul: "The foolishness of empty-headed people."

May/Marina/Jimmy: "Penitenziagite, Penitenziagite."

Dawn/Paul: "Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die"

May/Marina/Jimmy: "La mortz est super nos!"

The scene showed Dawn holding her hair as the wind was blowing hard on her.

Her headdress flew away and she was looking up at it.

A hand caught it and gave it to her, which was Paul. May was watching all of this behind a corner, her eyes in pain as she watched them smiling and laughing.

Then it showed May kneeling down, holding a cross, praying.

She looked up with a determined look.

Dawn/Paul: "No need for a magic to stop time, no spell I can achieve what I feel."

It showed Paul handing the headdress to Dawn who was smiling so brightly.

"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day."

It then shifted to Paul, tears flowing down his cheek as he was holding a long midnight blue hair tight in his grip.

It then showed back of Paul, sword swung and her hair cut. It was in his hand.

Dawn was looking down, shocked at his action as her hair flew everywhere.

The scene returned to Dawn hanging on the cross

Dawn: "Tied me tie to a cross, I look longing at the sky!"

All except Dawn: "Penitenziagite, Penitenziagite."

Dawn: "If I pray who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers!"

All except Dawn: "Opus transit in otium."

Dawn looked down, her face dark.

Dawn: "If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed."

All except Dawn: "Nunc cuncta rerum debita."

Dawn looked up at the sky, screaming, tears flowing down her cheek.

Dawn: "Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!"

All except Dawn: "Exorbitant a semita."

A huge black wing shot out from Dawn's back

Dawn/Paul: "Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky."

May/Marina/Jimmy: "Penitenziagite, Penitenziagite."

Dawn/Paul: "Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry."

May/Marina/Jimmy: "La mortz est super nos."

The wind gushed, May blocking her face but Paul staring at the source of the wind.

Paul looked up, seemed to be shouting Dawn's name, trying to reach out for her but nothing was left on the cross but the black feathers that were falling down from the sky. High up in the sky was a black winged figure.

A feather fell into Paul's hand as he grasped on it.

**-2****nd**** MV over-**

The ones who didn't sing demanded an explanation from the ones who sang.

"All right, all right. We didn't meet the producer but Adelheit explained pretty good." May said.

Dawn cleared her throat and started, "So there was a witch, she was in love with the prince. The nun who liked the prince got jealous." She said looking at the 'nun'

Marina continued, "The nun told the prince that his lover was a witch. It is middle age Europe so he actually believed the nun and thought that his love was really a witch."

May explained, "They used to believe the magic was stored in one's hair so the prince cut the witch's hair. And the nun was about to burn the witch alive but you all saw how it end, right? The scenes were like the witch having flash backs. Marina and Jimmy were narrators." May said.

"Wow, this song is awesome! Who wrote it?" Zoey asked and the girls pointed at the credit.

Lyrics/Music: Penguin P

"Who's he? I think I've heard of him." Zoey said, biting her lips.

"Doesn't matter. The first group album is going to be success, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, it even has that song we sang long time ago, remember the song about casino?" Misty asked.

"Hope it turns out greatly…" Dawn sighed and lied on her bed.

"Oh, and Dawn?" Dawn sat up at Leaf's voice.

"You actually looked cute in short hair. Just cut it."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I am so glad that was the sig Paul cut off, not my hair."

**For those of you who skipped the music video scenes I recommend you to read it. Please?**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Thanks again for suggesting the name for the combined band.**

**Can anyone guess what IE stands for?**

**And please review!**

**Oh, and Kim Yuna is performing soon! I can't wait! /^^/**


	22. Chapter 22 The Vacation

Divine Diva

Chapter 22

The Vacation

**Alert: Major time skip**

**I put the songs I used on my profile. There are links when you go down, I put all the versions I used.**

**Sorry for not crediting the names I used last chapter.**

**The ideas belongs to Disaster Butterfly. Thank you for making us have a good laugh while reading!**

**And I wrote an oneshot, care to read?**

**Song Used: Mayday! Mayday! (BoA)**

**Translation by AJ Rich in YouTube**

**4000 views, thank you!**

Dawn looked up at the sky. She couldn't believe her 11th grade just ended. In about 7 months, she became famous, popular, became a singer, earned a boyfriend and told her friends part of her secret.

She headed to the dorm and saw her friends packing their things.

"So, where are we going again?" She asked.

"Um, Leaf's house, duh." May replied stuffing her clothes into the suitcase.

"Right." Dawn said as she started to pack as well.

"Remember that we are going to camping with the boys. You got that?" Leaf asked and the girls nodded.

"You are so eager to go to that camp. Can't wait to meet Gary?" Misty teasingly asked making Leaf bit red.

"No. why would I be eager to meet that perverted playboy?" She asked.

"Well maybe because you like him?" May asked with a giggle and a pillow hit her face.

"Ouch!" May grumbled throwing it back to its owner.

"Serves you right." Leaf said catching it.

"Whatever." May said as she finished hers then started to help Dawn with her packing.

"Thanks." Dawn said with a smile.

"No problem. Anyway, how's it going with Drew?" She asked.

"Not bad. He's been saying 'I love you' a lot these days though, I wonder why." Dawn said, stopping the packing to think.

The other girls giggled.

"Is there anyone being really nice to you these days?" Misty asked coming toward Dawn. She was done with her packing.

"Well, Paul's being really nice these days. But I seriously want him to stop calling me Troublesome." Dawn said.

"Maybe Drew's jealous?" Marina suggested. The girls started to giggle.

"Nonsense. Then he should be jealous at Ash and Gary too. Besides, Paul doesn't even like me." Dawn said as she returned to her packing.

The other girls sweatdropped, can't believing how dull this girl was.

"Uh, yeah I guess. Did Paul give you anything?" Marina asked.

"Mmhmm. A box of chocolate. I really like him, he's a good friend and I trust him." Dawn said with a warm smile.

The other girls sighed mentally while pitying Paul. Dawn's not dull but only dull when it comes to things like this. 'Poor Paul. His crush doesn't even have a single clue about his love for him.' Leaf thought and sighed.

Leaf, May and Dawn returned to their home, their rooms were cleaned nicely and there was perfume sitting on each girls' desks. Dawn had a pink heart shaped bottle, May had red square bottle, and Leaf had green cylinder shape bottle. On the note next to it said, 'Congratulations of passing the 11th grade! One more year left, way to go! –from Red'

Sometimes Red can be pervert and all but he was really sweet when it came to this kind of thing. That's why Leaf didn't hate her brother but like him. Leaf sprayed it on the air and went under the sprinkles, enjoying the scent. She put it on her dressing table then went to her friends', I mean sisters' room.

"Red gave me a bottle of perfume!" May shrieked.

"What's he up to? Tell me Leaf, tell me that he's not planning something evil!" May said grabbing Leaf's shoulders and shaking the soul out of the poor girl.

"Le, e, et, go, o, o,v, meeee!" Leaf said and pushed May away.

"Red's not that much of a pervert. He's nothing compared to Gary and all the boys are like that, even Drew." Leaf said.

"Leaf, Drew's not a pervert." Dawn defended her boyfriend.

"All the boys are. Even some girls, you saw Zoey." Leaf said, her arms crossed.

"Well I do admit that Leaf's boyfriend is a huge pervert and-"

"Gary is NOT my boyfriend!" Leaf protested-yelled at the short haired brunette.

"Oh, right. He's not your boyfriend." Dawn said, May blinked and smirked.

"He's your husband." May and Dawn said with a smirk and getting red, Leaf was about to storm out as Red broke out, "Leaf, you are married?" He asked, Leaf face became same as her brother's name and she stomped out of the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Red asked his step-sisters.

"Nope. You did fine." May smirked and Red smiled.

That night, after dinner the girls were at Leaf's bed doing Skype with their friends.

"Wish I can be in Green Mansion. But I missed my family too much to actually dare to go there." Zoey said with a smile.

"You will come to the camp, right?" May asked.

"Actually I don't know. I want to but at the same time I have something else to do. I think I will join you at, um, about the third day of the camp, but I'm still not sure." She said.

"Awww, please come as fast as you can though." Marina said.

"Right, oh and I am now official producer!" Zoey said and the girls squealed.

"Way to go Zoey!" Misty said, waving her fist in the air.

"So your producer name is…?" Leaf said, gesturing the redhead to answer.

"Goa (Go Ah) P." Zoey answered.

"Nice name. It sounds pretty." Leaf said. Zoey smiled and looked behind. The girls saw Zoey's step-sister coming in, she waved at the girls and whispered to Zoey in her ear and walked out. Zoey glanced at the webcam then sighed.

"Girls, I need to go somewhere. I will see you soon, bye." With that the screen for Zoey got turned off and the rest of the girls groaned.

"I wonder where she went." Marina said.

"I think I know." May said. Dawn perked up and giggled.

"Yeah me too." Dawn said with a slight giggle.

"Huh? You do?" Leaf asked, leaning toward the blunette.

"Tell us!" Misty shrieked into the camera.

"Sorry, I can't tell without Zoey's permission, and she's not here to give me one!" Dawn said with a grin.

"You are a big fat meanie." Marina pouted.

"I am not big and fat. I am small and petite." Dawn said. Being the shortest girl in her class she felt pretty special about it. But she did want to get a bit taller.

"You know what I mean. At least Drew loves the way how small you are." Marina said. Leaf whispered something into May's ear who giggled.

"What's so funny?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, nothing." May said. Leaf was texting the other girls something and when they all got it, they giggled too. Well Misty was laughing her ass off.

"Meanies. You girls are big fat meanies. Tell me!" Dawn whined a little but the girls kept her mouth closed and lips sealed.

Dawn groaned in annoyance and crossed her arms. She pouted a little and then thought up of something to tease her friends.

"Mrs. Oak is not being nice to me." She said and Leaf turned red.

"Ha! You turned red! You like him, don't you? You are in love with him so much." Dawn said with dramatic tone. Leaf playfully pushed Dawn down and they all laughed.

**A week later, Resort Area**

The girls gasped as they saw a huge villa, belonging of Hayden Family.

"Thanks Drew!" Dawn said planting a kiss on his cheek. She had to jump a little for it. He blushed with a smile and hugged his girlfriend.

"So where are we going camping again?" Leaf asked.

"You see the forest? That's where we are going to camp out for about a week then come back here and spend the next week in the villa, relaxing." Gary said, putting his hand on Leaf's shoulder. Leaf quickly slapped it away and nodded.

"So let's get unpacked. The butler will take care of the villa while we are gone so don't worry." Drew said leading his friends into the house.

"Thanks." Other said. Paul quickly walked passed him. Drew was not stupid. He could sense that there was something with him. He was being extra nice to Dawn but mean to him. Drew shrugged it off and followed Paul into his villa.

Drew led the girls to their room, one huge room with two beds so they will have to share.

"Don't tell me you guys are sleeping together too." Leaf said, giggling at the thought.

"We are sharing too." Ash said.

"But two-three. Gary and I are sharing and rest will share together." Drew said, pulling Gary.

"Actually, can I share with Paul? I have something to talk to him with." Gary said. Drew frowned but switched with Paul so Gary and Paul can share. Paul wondered what Gary wanted to talk about but he was glad that he can at least have a quiet roommate.

The girls were giggling and laughing, talking about how they will spend their summer when Drew, Ash, and Jimmy entered the room.

"Did we clash your party?" Ash asked. The girls shook their head.

"Alright then." Jimmy said as he sat down next to Marina and pulled her close.

"Geez. Break it!" Leaf said.

"Should I call Gary so you can do it too?" May asked with a giggle and everyone except Leaf burst into teasing laughter. Drew sat down next to Dawn and hugged her tightly. Dawn giggled and leaned her back to his chest.

"You too Dawn." Leaf said with a little frown.

"Too bad." Dawn said as she stuck her tongue out and Drew kissed her cheek.

"Ugh. But where are Gary and Paul?" May asked, wondering more about Gary than Paul.

"They are talking. I don't know what they are talking about though." Drew answered.

"Should I get them?" Dawn asked.

"You don't want to clash their party." Jimmy said.

"Come on, I will go." Marina stood up and walked out of the room and skipped toward the room that Gary and Paul shared.

**Paul and Gary**

"I told you, you have to wait for the chance." Gary said.

"And when is it?" Paul asked crossly.

"How am I supposed to know? Paul, you just have to wait or make your chance." Gary said.

"Says the one who can't even ask the woman of his life out." Paul scoffed.

"Hey, she practically hates me and we made a promise so it's none of your business." Gary said with a frown.

Marina, outside the room stopped and listened.

"Well at least she doesn't have a boyfriend. Do you even know how it feels to watch them make out? I mean, it's my best friend who's kissing her, not me or someone I don't even know their name. Have _you_ ever experienced that?" Paul hissed at Gary.

"Well, no. But life is full of something unexpected. Was Dawn expecting to you? Why do you even like her, she's a total apposite to you. You are like cold hearted, antisocial, hikikomori-"

"Hey, if I really was a hikikomori I wouldn't even have come to this camp." Paul said.

"Okay! Fine, scratch that out but it doesn't change the fact that you are cold hearted antisocial jerk but she's a bubbly, peppy, bit shy girl who is also the fact way shorter than you are." Gary finished.

"Her height has nothing to do with it." Paul growled at Gary.

"Geez, so any plan?" Gary asked with a sly smirk.

"Not now. I don't want to break her heart." Paul answered with a sigh and looked up when he heard knocking.

The door opened, "Um, do you guys want to come over? I came here to pick you two up." Marina on the doorway said.

"No thanks." Paul said but Gary stood up.

"Leaf's there, right?" Marina nodded.

"You know, you should stop flirting with Leaf. She hate's that. That's why she's avoiding you, try to care about her and show that. Not just flirt." Marina gave Gary a serious advice and walked away.

Gary blinked and Paul smirked at his friend's and counselor's action. Paul stood up and followed Gary out the door.

When they reached the room Paul frowned as he spotted Dawn in Drew's arms. She was smiling brightly. It broke Paul's heart, but as much as it hurted him, he didn't want to hurt her.

Paul sat down next to Gary who was sitting next to Leaf. Leaf was pretty surprised that Gary hadn't put his hand on her shoulder or tried to hug her.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Leaf asked, leaning over to Gary, touching his forehead to see if he has temperature.

"No, I'm fine." Gary said as he blushed a little.

"You sure?" Leaf asked, suspicious about his sudden calm action.

"Yes, I am." Gary said as he grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand from his forehead. He gave a quick glance at Marina who smirked.

"Well, don't get me too worried. It's not like you when you don't give me that flirtatious smirk." Leaf said with her arms crossed.

Gary smiled, no smirk, smiled, "See you are acting like tsundere. You like me." He said. Leaf frowned, "I do NOT!" She shrieked and looked away. Gary smiled and hugged Leaf from behind. Not those flirtatious or playful hug that he always did but genuine hug of love. Leaf felt her cheek getting red from it and stayed still for a moment. Gary whispered something that made Leaf slap his hand away from her.

The next day they headed to the forest. It was a huge forest. Dawn stayed right beside Drew and Paul walked behind them just in case.

"Are we there yet?" May whined.

"Almost. Now stop whining." Drew said.

"I'm sure Dawn is tired too." May said and everyone looked at Dawn who looked really tired.

"Oh." Drew said as he grabbed her hand for a support and have her a apologizing smile.

"Seriously, we've been walking in this hot, moist forest for about an hour. Are we there yet?" Misty asked, her hands on her hips.

"We are here." Drew said and they saw a huge field in middle of the forest with a lake nearby.

The girls gasped as they ran in to the field. Dawn looked especially happy she threw her bags off and started to roll in the grass. Everyone seemed shocked to see Dawn like this. Even May who knew Dawn the most here.

Dawn rolled around in the grass screaming in delight.

"Dawn?" Leaf and May came over and helped her get up. Dawn was laughing, a genuine laughter of happiness.

"What is it?" Drew and the boys came over to ask.

Still laughing, Dawn answered, "I was just too happy to see a plain like this." After her laughter was over she explained, "I was born in Twinleaf. Everywhere is like this in there." Dawn said.

"Ah, then should we go to Twinleaf later?" Dawn shook her head at her boyfriend's question.

"Why not? You seemed to miss your hometown a lot." Leaf said.

"I can't go there." She said with a sad smile.

"Why not?" May asked.

All Dawn was to dance as she walked away from the crowd, looking at the sky, she shouted something that others couldn't understand.

"Um, what language is she speaking?" Drew asked.

"I don't know." May said.

Dawn was still shouting the same thing over and over; "Umma! Abba! Sarang hae yo!" (A/N It means Mom, Dad, I love you in Korean. I feel more genuine when I use my mother tongue…)

Drew walked over and hugged her. She had tears flowing down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked as he walked up to them along with others.

Dawn blinked and sang something. More like humming but it was beautiful.

"Dawn?" May called and she looked toward her best friend.

"May…." Dawn smiled and looked up at the sky.

May walked over and Drew released her then May replaced Drew and hugged her.

**Few days later**

Zoey dropped her bags off at the villa and walked to the campsite alone. When she reached there what she found was pretty cute. Leaf and Gary were nearby the lake, having a pleasant conversation. May was watching Drew trying to impress Dawn by swimming. She was laughing at Drew though, sitting next to Dawn. Dawn giggled next to her. Paul was watching them from the rock. Marina and Jimmy were in the field playing by theirselves and she then saw Misty and Ash cooking their lunch. Well it was mostly Misty trying to cook and Ash trying to eat what Misty cooked.

"Guys!" Zoey called out. Her friends turned and smiled when they found her friend.

"Zoey!" The girls ran to her and tackled her down.

"Guys, it hurts!" Zoey said and got up.

"Right. Well what made you come so late anyway?" May asked.

"Never mind that. I brought you something, May." They backed away as Zoey, sitting on the grass, pulled a music note out.

"It's a gift from my friend." She said handing it to the brunette. The boys came over, Ash holding the sausages. Misty scolded him to put it back to its original place.

"A song." May said. Zoey nodded. "Zoey, I came here to rest, not work." She said.

"Since when was the singing a work?" Zoey asked. May groaned and together they sat on the grasses and practiced. The rest returned to their original place, Dawn had gotten into her own swimsuit; blue bikini, and joined Drew. They swam around the lake happily while Paul watched them in silence.

On the last night of the camp Paul was not having a pleasant night. He had a nightmare and woke up. He groaned, sat up from the ground and looked around. He then spotted Drew and Dawn sitting on the edge of the lake. Drew had his arms around the girl and she was leaning against his shoulder. Paul stood up, and as silently as possible he walked to them.

They weren't talking, but behind the rock, Paul could see Dawn's face a little. It was nothing like when she looked at him. To him she only gave her the friendly smiles she gave to anyone she sees. Drew was different. It seemed similar but it felt different. Paul could feel anger building up in him. Why can't it be him? Why can't it be him who she smiles so happily? Why? What did Drew do to be more better than him? Nothing! Paul watched them kiss, hug and snuggle. He growled under his breath, walked back to his sleeping bag, trying to calm himself down but it didn't work.

His heart began to fill with jealousy and anger

The camping week was over. Drew had studio on the attic of the villa so May could record it immediately.

"We are going to record it again when we go back to Veilstone. Reggie will help us out." Zoey said as May stepped in front of the mike and put her headphone on.

"I just can't believe that I need to sing when I'm in vacation. Why did you do this to me, Zoey?" May asked.

"I didn't write it. For your information this is a song written by Penguin P." Zoey said as she started to set things up.

"Okay, since when were you two friends?" May asked.

"Since long time ago." Zoey answered, May smirked and nodded.

Everyone could hear it so they silenced themselves down when a very soft music began to play.

"As the rain stopped and the clouds,

Began to slowly fade

As if all the pain I felt, would just disperse.

Nervously I bite my lip, and slow down my breathing

Thinking about the memories, I walked away from.

Will I ever find peace, I just wanna fly away.

As I open my heart,

I can't stop the tears from pouring down."

May closed her eyes,

"Screaming Mayday out,

Far away

High above

The world that I once knew.

Falling down

At the thought of you,

Can't we just, move on from our past?

I know now, no matter how, I try so hard.

To always forgive you

What's done is done.

The memories, will fade with, all of your promises."

She opened her eyes again and glanced down at the lyrics.

"Each day just feel the same, memories still hold tight.

Finally I open my eyes, to face reality

I know that the pain fades, time will heal all the wounds

Though I try to laugh now, somehow I'm always brought back to pain."

May sighed a little.

"Screaming Mayday out, far away, high above, The world that I once knew.

Falling down, at the thought of you, can't we just move on from our past?

I know now, no matter how, I try so hard to always forgive you.

What's done is done, the memories, will fade with, all of your promises.

I wondered endlessly, hoping my voice would be finally heard

Hoping that you would change.

But this is reality, and I gotta spread my wings!"

She sang a little louder,

"Screaming Mayday out, far away, high above, the world that I once knew.

Falling down, at the thought of you,

Can't we just, move on from our past.

I know now, no matter how, I try so hard, to always forgive you.

What's done is done, the memories, will fade with all of your promises."

She sang softer, "Now I know, pain endured, makes us strong, and for that I'm thankful.

At some point, the sun finally shines through.

And it's over now~"

The song was over and Zoey signaled it is okay to break into the room and hug the living soul out of May. And the girls did.

"May you are awesome! Why do you have to be so awesome?" Dawn asked squeezing her friend.

"Yeah, thanks. But please let go of me, I'm going to eek!" May shrieked as Leaf squeezed her.

"Seriously! Let go of me!" May slightly gave Leaf a push but when she thought it was over Misty and Marina hugged the living daylight out of her.

"Poor girl." Drew and Jimmy said.

After the squeezing was over May and the other girls headed downstairs and the boys stayed in the attic for a moment and headed downstairs.

"Guys! Let's play a game!" Ash said as he came back from a store.

"What did you got this time….?" Misty asked with sarcastic tone and frowned when she saw what he was holding. Cans of beers. Everyone, some sitting on the floor, some on sofa, stared at him.

"What, we can drink if we want to." Ash had obviously made Drew's butler to get it for them.

"What game?" Gary asked, he didn't look that much surprised when he saw this.

"Truth or dare, duh! But you have a choice, if you don't want to do it you have to drink down beer. In that cup." Ash said as Jimmy brought out a big beer cup.

"The whole cup?" May asked.

"Uh, yeah, duh!" Ash said.

"One shot!" Gary shouted and Drew and Paul groaned.

"Seriously? Remember the last time, Ash got drunk and he emptied our refrigerator." Drew said.

"That's my drunk habit, I eat when I'm drunk." Ash said.

"Dude, you have a medical problem." May said.

"What does that has to do with this?" Ash asked.

"Whatever, let's just do it." Gary said and checked the time, 9 o'clock p.m.

"I will start! Let's spin the bottle." Jimmy said as he poured a one bottle down to a cup and spun it, which landed on him.

"Yes! Jimmy, truth or dare?" Ash asked.

"Truth."

"Did you get hooked up with Marina?" Ash asked. Gary snickered and Marina turned red.

"No." Jimmy said glaring at Ash.

"Fine, spin the bottle." Jimmy spun it and it landed on Gary.

"Gary, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Gary said.

"Drink a cup of beer." Ash said and they burst into laughter.

Gary looked at Ash weirdly, "That means I just have to drink it no matter what." He said.

"Duh." Gary grumbled and started to gulp down the whole cup and wiped the foam off when he was done.

Gary spun the bottle and it landed on Leaf.

"Leaf, truth or dare?" Jimmy asked.

"Dare!"

"Kiss Gary." Drew said. Leaf stared at him weirdly, Gary made a kissing face, smacking his lips. Leaf made a grossed out look, picked up a cup and gulped down the whole of it.

Gary buried his head into his laps, and Ash patted his shoulder.

Leaf spun the bottle, which landed on May.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." May answered.

"Who do you think is the most hottest guy in this room?" Jimmy asked and Marina shot him a look.

"Does the butler count?" May asked.

"Well, no." Drew said.

"Why, is it the butler? But he's like 40 something." Ash said and the butler sighed.

"No. Hmm, Gary." Gary did a 'Woo Hoo' and earned a glare from Leaf which made him sit back down immediately.

May spun the bottle which landed on Gary.

"Truth or dare?" May asked.

"Truth." Gary said

"Who are you going to choose, mob of sexy chicks or Leaf." Drew asked. Gary went to his thinking mode and walked to Drew and whispered something at him. Drew smirked and told him to spin the bottle.

"What did he say?" Dawn asked but Drew shook his head.

"I can't tell you." He answered and watched the bottle spin, landing on Dawn.

"Oh, Dawn, truth or dare?" Asked Ash. Dawn figured if she answer 'truth' she will have to answer something about her past which she didn't want to do so she said 'Dare'.

The girls gathered and whispered to each other, then giving Dawn, Paul, and Drew a mischievous look, they said, "We dare you to give a lap dance to Paul." Dawn's jaw hit the floor, Drew was red in anger and Paul was red from embarrassment.

"Do I really have to?" Dawn asked and the girls handed her a mug filled with beer. She gulped, glanced at Paul then the beer then Drew. She repeated the glancing then stood up walked up to Paul, who was sitting next to Drew-he was next to Dawn- and sat on his lap. She started to rub herself a little on his body, he immediately flushed and Dawn reached up to touch his face but when it was a millimeter away from his cheek he pushed Dawn to Drew's lap and ran upstairs.

"Ookay, does that counts?" Dawn asked comfortably leaning onto her boyfriend. Drew looked at her weirdly, jealousy and anger in his eyes.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Giving him a lap dance? You have your boyfriend alive here and you give him one?" Drew asked, completely pissed off.

"I can't drink. I'm underage and I don't want to. I hate alcohol." Dawn said with a small pout. She then looked at her friends, May know that she can't stand alcohol, maybe they did it on purpose but why?

Anyway the rest of them were laughing their asses off. "That look on Paul was priceless. Why didn't I think up of taking a picture of him?" Gary asked himself while laughing.

"Not funny." Drew said.

"For you. But for us it was a lifetime chance. Oh my God that was awesome." Jimmy said wiping his fake tear off.

"Whatever." Dawn spun the bottle without warning and it landed on Drew.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." He said, not really enjoying the game anymore.

Even before anyone could speak up Dawn said, "I dare you to tell me to say 'I love you'." Drew blinked and with a hug, "Tell me that you love me." He said.

"I love you." Dawn said with an embrace. The girls smiled at her friend. May noticed Paul standing on the stairs, glaring from the dark. May turned and then saw Drew kissing Dawn on the cheek. She felt happy for her blunette friend but it felt weird. She had been knowing Dawn for a long time and she could tell,

Drew is not for her

Someone is for her, but who?

**Chapter 22 over**

**About 4 more chapters until Kenny will make his appearance.**

**The part with Dawn crying out her love to her parents is one of my favorite parts in this fic^^**

**Oh and I watched DP in Japanese, I watched 'The Gruff Act to Follow' and smirked at the Ikarishipping moment, recognizing more.**

**You all know the part where Dawn tried to break Paul and Ash from fighting right? I will translate what they said in Japanese;**

**Dawn (Hikari): What is it?**

**Paul (Shinji): Who are you?**

_**Volcano explosion**_

**Dawn (Hikari): That was rude! It's Hikari, Hikari, we've met before!**

**Paul (Shinji): I don't remember.**

_**Planet explosion**_

**Dawn (Hikari): Seriously? You are not cute at all! That was very rude! –and blabbering goes on-**

**Anyway, you see? Dawn expected Paul to be cute! Yes! Another Ikari moment found!**

**And another thing is that Paul's lines; the expression he used was 'Omae' not 'Kimi' or 'Anata'. They all means 'you' except used in different situation. The word Paul used was usually for talking to someone lower than the speaker so it's a rude expression yet it is a expression a husband says to his wife. Well in those situation it contains sweet and loving meaning instead of rudness... ^^ get what I'm trying to say here?**

**Um, I was watching Kim Yuna's performance while writing the first part of this chapter, I almost cried, seriously this is her last short program! And I'm writing this, currently, about 2 hours later will be her Free skating. Well too bad that it is almost 2 a.m. right now, I need to sleep….**

**You are going to review, right?**

**Please? I even had little bit of Ikari moment and the thing with Ikari stuff-eck what am I blabbering about?**

**Please review if you want to stop this annoying blabbering.**


	23. Chapter 23 Magnet

_Adios Kim Yuna_

Divine Diva

Chapter 23

Magnet

**Second Duet**** coming out in this chapter**

**And this chapter is short.**

**Song Used: Magnet (Megurine Luka/Hatsune Miku)**

**Although I need to say that I like Pokota/Nero version the best and since I used it for like NL couple not BL or GL I think you Kagamine Rin/Kagamine Len version is good too.**

***Belleshipping over means Kenny has to appear, not mention talking. Appear like really.**

Leaf woke up, she looked around and realized that Gary had his arm around her waist. She flushed while coming out from it and heading to the kitchen to grab a drink of water. She saw Zoey sitting on the dining table, staring into her laptop screen, next to her was a notebook filled with scribbles. Zoey had her favorite mechanical pencil hanging on her mouth. She remembered that thing, it was her gift for Zoey few years ago and it cost about 100$. At least she uses it a lot.

"What are you writing?" Leaf asked coming over to the redhead friend.

"Writing something for you to sing when we go back." Zoey answered.

"Really?" Leaf asked as she walked to Zoey holding a yellow mug in her hand, filled with coffee.

"No peeking!" Zoey said covering the lyrics.

"Why, something seductive? You are expert at it." Leaf teased.

"Yes." Zoey answered with a smirk and typed something in. Leaf got used to this.

"Oh, what am I now, a slut? Wait, I always am when I'm singing your songs." Leaf said.

"You are not one this time. And it is seductive but not that much, don't worry. And it's a duet, you will enjoy this." Leaf frowned at the word 'duet'.

"Don't tell me I'm singing it with Oak." Leaf said.

"Who knows." Zoey answered and told Zoey to go away.

"Fine." Leaf humphed and walked back to the living room, sipping the coffee. She saw Dawn, Drew, May, Ash, and Misty still asleep. May was snoring, her head on the couch but her body on the floor. Misty and Ash were on the floor too leaning onto each other. Drew was lying on the sofa, on top of him was Dawn. Leaf smirked at this and turned to see Gary who was on the floor.

"Wake up Oak." She said as she nudged the boy with her left foot.

"Mmhm…" Gary groaned as he wiped his eyes and got up.

"What is it?" He grumbled as he sat up.

"Just wanted to wake you up, what? I can't even do that?" Leaf asked with a definitely teasing voice.

"You act like a wife waking up her husband." Gary commented with w smirk.

Leaf did not blush, what she did was to kick Gary's back.

"Ouch! What was that for? Seriously? I know that you don't like me but that was mean." Gary complained

"For flirting with me, duh! I'm not an idiot." Leaf said and heard Zoey chuckle.

"Zoey, seriously?" Leaf complained at her friend, which woke up everyone in the living room.

"Good morning." Dawn groaned as she wiped her eyes.

"Don't push too hard on my chest." Drew complained.

"Sorry." Dawn said quickly getting off of Drew, landing on the floor.

"What's going on?" Misty said as she woke up and May got up as well.

"Nothing. Gary's flirting with me in 10 in the morning so I kicked him." Leaf said like it was nothing.

"Okay, but (yawns), don't you think you kicked him too hard?" May asked glancing at Gary's face.

"Yes!" Gary yelled.

"No, I don't think so." Leaf said as she put her mug down and crossed her arms.

"Stop arguing! We just woke up and first thing we are hearing is you two fighting like a husband and wife." Drew said and Dawn nodded in agreement.

Leaf went to the kitchen with her mug and Gary stomped upstairs.

"Why do people always fight about stupid matters?" Dawn asked.

"Same goes for you too." Zoey said her eyes still glued onto the screen.

"I do not fight about stupid matter!" Dawn said with a pout.

"Whatever. Stop bothering me, I'm writing a song for Leaf." Zoey said as she typed in something.

"Do you have piano here?" Zoey asked Drew who responded that there's one on the attic. Zoey dragged Dawn up to record piano sound.

**Few Days later**

As they returned to Veilstone they rested from the long trip and then Gary and Leaf were dragged down stairs. People were resting when they heard scream coming from downstairs. The singers stood up and ran to the studio, when they opened the door it showed Gary and Leaf arguing and Zoey trying to break the two apart.

"What's going on?" Paul asked.

"None of your business!" Gary and Leaf hissed at him.

"Well this is my house, just in case you forgot, you better tell me what is going on or both of you will never come into this house again." Paul said, his arms crossed.

"Fine! Zoey got us a duet," Gary said and there were 'ooh's feeling the air.

"Shut up! And this brunette here is telling us that she won't sing it because it's a duet with me!" Gary said.

"I'd rather have a duet with Mr. Grumpy than you." Leaf said, looking up at the spiky brunette. Paul frowned.

"No offense." Leaf said and Paul grunted.

"What's the duet about?" Dawn said going over to Zoey. Zoey handed her the sheet and Dawn read through and smirked, "This song is perfect for you two. Why not just sing it?" Dawn asked and earned a low growls from her friends.

"Sing that song with _him_? Are you kidding me Dawn? I am not going to sing it with him!" Leaf practically shrieked.

"Too bad, you are going to sing it. I wrote this song just for you two and you are rejecting my favor."

"No one asked for the favor."

"Well I wrote most of the songs that you sang!"

"I said, no one asked you to." Leaf crossed her arms.

"Fine! Either you or me-"

"Stop!" They turned and saw Dawn screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I said stop! Stop, stop, stop!" If this was not the condition it would sound like a five year old kid screaming, but the situation told that it she's not.

"Both of you stop fighting. We need both of you, and because of your selfishness we were on the brink of breaking apart. Do you seriously want that? If you don't then stop fighting. If you want this to be over then one of you get out." Dawn said with anger in her voice.

Zoey and Leaf glanced at each other. They blinked, looked down.

Leaf was the first one to open her mouth, "I'm sorry. I will sing that song." She then turned to Gary, "I'm sorry to you too. I was a brat, right?" She asked with nervous laugh.

"Yeah you were." Gary smirked and hugged her. Leaf hugged him back.

"Aww…" Other people swooned and earned a glare from the two brunettes.

"So, is it settled?" Zoey asked, seemingly in much better mood.

"Yeah, I guess…." Leaf said as Gary released her. Gary then put his hand on her head, patting her head.

"Stop that Oak before I break your wrist." Leaf said and Gary immediately put her hand off and put his hand on his back.

"Okay, now everyone out! Shoo, shoo, we need to get this done!" Zoey said and everyone else walked back to the living room.

"You know she said 'duet' it means two people singing. And she said we are all going to sing it. That means Marina and Jimmy, Gary and Leaf, and then who? I wonder who I am going to sing with." May said.

"Thinking about it I wonder who I am going to sing with." Dawn said.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry, you will possibly sing with Drew. That's for sure." Misty said.

"And you?" Dawn asked. Misty looked around the boys; well there were actually two left; Paul and Ash.

"Actually on the second thought I would rather not have duet." Misty said.

"HEY!" Ash protested. Paul didn't seem to care.

"I wonder what I am going to sing." Dawn said thinking happily, imagining her and Drew singing a love duet together. She smiled at the thought, Paul realizing why she was smiling he frowned.

"Who knows? It's up to Zoey to decide who and who will sing with, not us. You saw Leaf and Gary." Paul pointed out. Bright smile on Dawn's face faded away. May tilted her head, glared at Paul.

"That was a very unnecessary thing to say." May commented and walked away.

Paul rolled his eyes at the brunette.

**Few weeks later**

Leaf returned from bathroom and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Ready?" Dawn asked and Leaf and May nodded. Dawn clicked the button and the music video came out.

**-MV-**

The scene showed pitch black room, there was nothing in the room.

Soft music started to play and it became louder. The piano music filled the air.

_Leaf: "A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my hear; without my knowing it spreads into burning passion._

_My butterfly flapped about aimlessly, leaving behind some power on your hand."_

Leaf was singing in a black room, wearing a black headphone with green butterfly wing attached to it. She was also wearing pitch black spaghetti strapped dress that reached right above her knees.

_Gary: "Pulling apart our intertwined fingers, moving from our lips to our tongues, what we are doing might be unforgivable and that's precisely why we are so fired up."_

Gary was in a different room, same dark and black. His headphone had brownish orange butterfly wings attached to it. He was wearing black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, long black pants and black shoes.

_Together: "I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. Please make me believe that this is not a sin._

_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body, I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm."_

The scene showed a wall between Gary and Leaf, they were both facing the wall between them, Leaf had her hand on the wall singing desperately. Gary was looking down as sang sadly.

_Gary: "Please restrain me and want me. If you love me then show me some fidelity. I can't help but like 'weird' things so let's just go as far as we can go."_

Gary was having his hand on the wall and punched it. Sang as he wanted the girl on the opposite side the most in the world.

_Leaf: "With a heard that has gone astray, we will melt so easily, that there's no free time for us to even feel the tenderness."_

Leaf was now kneeling in front of the wall, crying as she was singing, scratching the wall with her fingernails.

_Together: "What has been repeating is not our dream_

_But the unmistakably, us in the real world_

_I know as soon as we touch we can't turn back_

_But that's fine, for you are my one and only love."_

Both Gary and Leaf started to hit the wall between them. Leaf was crying, still on her knees as she weakly punched the walls while Gary forcefully punched it, desperately wanting it to break down.

_Leaf: "As dawn breaks I become uneasy. And end up crying in tears, _

_You whispered "its' okay' to me. But why are you also crying?"_

Leaf looked up as she stood up, tears still flowing down her cheek as she punched the wall fiercely.

_Together: "I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. Please make me believe that this is not a sin. I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm"_

Then soon the wall broke down. Leaf faced Gary and Gary was facing Leaf. They smiled at each other, tears flowing down both of their cheeks.

_Together: "Draw me closer, embrace me like we are two magnets._

Leaf walked to Gary and Gary walked up to her.

"_Even if we separates we will meet again someday."_

Gary held out his hand as Leaf grabbed it.

"_Please touch me, it's okay even if we can't turn back and retreat."_

Leaf walked close to Gary's chest who hugged her tightly.

"_That's fine._

_For you are my one and only love."_

Leaf looked up at Gary and as the song ended Gary leaned and kissed Leaf on the lips.

The scene faded showing the title of the song, _magnet_ in cursive.

**-MV over-**

"Oh my God you kissed him! You kissed Gary!" May squealed.

"Actually it was him who kissed me." Leaf said, looking annoyed.

"That does not matter at all. The important thing is that you two kissed! So, how did it feel?" Dawn asked the brunette.

Leaf looked aside, thinking, then finally answered, "Don't tell anyone. I think I like him a little." Leaf confessed.

The other girls started to squeal and scream.

"Since when?" Dawn asked.

"I thought you hated him!"

"Like a lot? Like the way you like a boyfriend?"

"When did you fall for him?"

"Stop it! One at a time!" Leaf said.

"I think I fell for him while we were filming the music video. He kind of did keep the promise but I need to wait and see if he really love me, or I'm just one of the slut that he wants to get into her pants." Leaf said.

"Well he liked you for about 8 months, isn't that pretty long and proves it?" Dawn asked.

"Not enough." Leaf answered.

"Well, okay." May said with shrug.

"Was the music video okay?" Leaf asked.

"Well-" the Skype call was on and the girls answered, it showed Marina and Misty.

"We watched it! You were pure awesome! Anyway you and Gary kissed! Was it okay?" Marina asked.

Leaf eyed here sisters and shrugged.

"Maybe. I'm not sure, it was just an act anyway." Leaf answered coolly.

"True but you know Gary really likes you." Misty said.

"Don't care." Leaf said carelessly.

"Well, if you say so."

The girls talked for about an hour then when the call ended Leaf was blushing.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Gary. That's what's wrong." Leaf said hugging her legs. Dawn and May comforted her and hugged her tightly.

**The boys**

They were done watching it and then started to accuse Gary who kissed who.

"I kissed her okay?" Gary said, annoyed.

"Okay, how was it?" Ash asked.

"Fine." Gary answered.

"Just fine? Are you sure you like that girl?" Jimmy asked.

"Listen, she didn't kissed back. She hardly did! Do you really consider that as a kiss? I wanted her to kiss me back… And I do like her, a lot. You remember the answer, right? I would choose her over any hot chicks in the world. Even if I have to give up on all of them, Leaf is much more beautiful, sexy, smart, and witty than all of them." Gary said.

"Still, my guess is that she likes you a little." Ash said.

"Since when you were not dense about this thing?" Jimmy asked.

"Having girls around me changed me a little." Ash answered.

Paul rolled his eyes.

"You know you should just ask her out. All you were doing was flirting, not properly asking her out or telling her that you like her. You do like her right? Then do it properly, I don't think Leaf is a girl who likes to get flirted by a guy." Drew said.

"I know. But flirting is in my genes and I just can't help it! I…. ugh." Gary ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"You are impossible." Paul said and a phone started to ring.

Paul picked it up, "Hello?

Kenny?"

**Chapter 23 over! About 2 or 3 more chapters left until Kenny comes out, really.**

**And trust me, this is not the story you think it's going to be. I want to be more realistic and Paul's anger and jealousy is about to reach its climax.**

**Umm review?**

**Please?**

**If you haven't posted review on the previous chapter, please do, I got less than I expected….**

**Please?**


	24. Chapter 24 The Thing with Her Him and Hi

Divine Diva

Chapter 24

The Thing between Her, Him and Him

**Sorry to say this again but this chapter is short but very very very very very very very very very very very very X1000000 important chapter. Please don't complain. **

**Oh and Kenny's going to come out (finally) next chapter.**

**This story is progressing faster than I thought….**

**To pokemonredshipp;**

**Yes, they do know each other. Also the storm, you guess it right. There is going to be a storm, which lasts about um, 9 months?**

**Anyway, people, just review! I am getting less these days!**

The song; magnet was a huge hit. Everywhere Leaf went was that song coming out.

"I can't believe they are playing this song in an ice cream shop! There are kids here!" Leaf said, pushing her sunglasses up higher.

"Keep it low, they will hear you." Dawn warned, she then sighed.

"I can't believe I gave up the freedom just to sing in front of people. Not that I'm regretting it just I miss the old days sometimes." Leaf said with a long sigh.

"Me too. But I really like my life." May said with a smile.

"How so? Any boy that caught your attention?" Leaf smirked and earned a genuine frown from May.

"No. In fact I will have to tell you that I think boys are useless and I hate having loving relationship. I just hate them." May said.

"You seemed to get along fine with Ash and other guys." Leaf pointed out.

"They are friends, not a guy who likes me or something."

Leaf nodded, understandingly, "True, true. So are you guys ready for the last year of high school? It's only a week away." Leaf said and the other two groaned.

"Why did you have to bring that out? We were having a fine time and then with your 'magic word' our happiness got ruined!" May said like it was the end of the world.

"Jeez, such a drama queen." Leaf said and Dawn giggled.

"Everything fine with Drew, hun?" Leaf asked Dawn.

"Well I guess. He's being really nice to me these days and I am happy for it." Dawn smiled at the thought of her boyfriend.

"No, no, no. No offense but he's not a man for you, I can feel it." May said shaking her index finger.

"What do you know about romance? You don't even watch romance movies or romance novels." Dawn said with a frown.

"Well I have this feeling, he's not for you. Someone else is. I bet 50$ that you will be breaking up with him in 6 months." May said.

"I bet not. 60." Leaf said with a smirk.

"You guys are nuts." Dawn said and they all laughed.

**Misty/Marina**

The two cousins were sitting on the beach of Sunyshore, looking at the view of the wide ocean.

"I can't believe school is going to start soon." Misty said as she returned the fan who she just signed her book.

"Me too! It feels like just yesterday when the vacation started. I can't believe we will be going to college next year? And…." Marina looked down slightly.

"No need to say that. We all agreed on that." Misty said still looking at the horizon.

"Whatever. I wonder if Jimmy and I will be still dating next year. I hope we do, I am really happy with him. He's the best guy I've ever met!" Marina exclaimed and sighed.

"I thought Drew was your favorite member in BLACK ROCK SHOOTER, why the sudden change?" Misty asked.

"When I looked at Drew it was more like idolizing him. He was like the star that I could never reach, someone I look up too and destined to do. Drew still feels like that now, but Jimmy, he's a star too but the star that glows less, but glows only for me. Only me and no one else." Marina said with a smile.

"Really? Huh, you must love him a lot." Misty said.

"I do. And, I heard Gary and Paul-. Never mind what I just said." Marina said.

"What about them? Is something wrong?" Misty asked, looking at her cousin.

"Nothing wrong. They are really a great friends, aren't they?" Marina asked with a calm smile.

"Well Gary is nice except when he's flirtatious and Paul's nice when he's not grumpy." Misty said.

"That means Paul's always not nice. He's always grumpy." Marina smirked and Misty laughed a little.

"I hope I can see Jimmy everyday. It would be nice if he moves school." Marina said.

"We can move." Misty said.

"No dorm, remember?" Marina reminded Misty and she replied, 'oh yeah.'

"I think something's wrong with Paul." Misty commented and Marina flinched, recalling the conversation that Gary and Paul had. Why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be her who knows the secret and takes responsibility to it?

Should she tell Misty? No then she would accuse Paul and he would be with his angry face that she was scared of.

Should she tell May? No she wouldn't even accuse Paul she would kill him instantly.

Leaf? No. Zoey? Same with May. Dawn…. She was the one who was in this but she doesn't know about Paul's feeling toward her. What was she supposed to do? Marina felt like her head was going to explode but she knew that if this keeps going on Paul would explode and hurt someone. Drew? Dawn? Both? Or maybe even himself.

"Marina, is something wrong?" Misty asked her cousin who had a hard grip on her hair.

"No, I was just, um, never mind. We should go, I have to finish that stupid summer reading." Marina said as she stood up and without even waiting for her cousin, Marina she hurried to her house. Misty was getting suspicious of her cousin but said nothing.

**Veilstone**

"Are we sure about this?" Jimmy asked.

"If you want to stay then you can." Drew said, who just returned from Hoenn.

"I never said that. But you know, I'm just double-checking." Jimmy said.

"There's no need for you to double-check." Paul grumbled.

"Stop with the grumbling Paul. You are being weird these days." Drew said and Paul shot him a deadly glare. God, how annoying.

"Mind your own business, grasshead." Paul spat and walked to his room.

"Seriously, what's with him?" Drew said, annoyed by his best friend, or perhaps used-to-be-best-friend.

"Who knows, let's just get going." Gary said, feeling slightly guilty and sorry about Drew.

"So, next week?" Ash asked.

"Yes, get ready." Drew said and returned to his room to start packing.

**The day before new school year, St. Agnes Academy**

"We are back! But not our crappy old room, to our brand new room!" Leaf said with a loud squeal and so did other girls. Being the senior, they get the top floor, plus the room is a bit bigger. Only a bit but it was a lot to the girls.

"Let's start to get unpacked and go to eat something." Dawn suggested and they all agreed. After they were done with unpacking their books they went out of the dorm to the convenience store to get something to eat but saw a crowd of people gathered in front of the Boys' Dormitory.

"Wonder what's going on." Dawn said, her hands inside her pink sleeveless hoodie jacket's pocket.

"Let's check it out after we get the food." May said and after they got the snacks they walked t the boys' dorm but like a Moses' Miracle or something they students made a road for them.

"What's going on?" Marina asked, looked up and dropped her snacks. She immediately ran to the entrance of the boys' dorm and hugged her boyfriend standing there with suitcases next to him.

Dawn brightened up when she spotted Drew and ran to tackle him down to the ground.

"Dawn! I missed you!" Drew said giving her a peck on the lips. Paul growled silently. Dawn giggled and pecked his cheek as well.

Drew sat up while having one of his hand around her waist. "You missed me that much? To tackle me down? Wow, I'm really happy." Drew said slightly pinching her cheek.

"Yeah I missed you. But what brings you here?" Dawn asked as she got off her boyfriend and rest of her friends next to her.

"We moved our school. To be with you girls!" Gary said and smiled at Leaf who blushed slightly.

Students, especially the girls, squealed in delight when they heard that BLACK ROCK SHOOTER is going to the same school as them.

"Great, getting flirted by the playboy more than once a week was exactly a thing I needed!" Leaf said, sarcasm rubbed on her voice.

"You know how much I love you right?" Gary said as he put his arm around her shoulder. In normal situation she would have just pushed it off but this was practically in front of the whole school! Leaf, without thinking kicked his man pride and ran off. Gary fell on the ground.

"Poor fella, there goes his descendants." Ash said, munching down the doughnut while Jimmy dragged him to the nurse's office with Marina.

"Hey!" They turned around and Dawn mentally groaned. Ursula, the peach haired bitch was coming to them.

"Hi!" Ursula said to them while completely ignoring the girls' glare.

Her sidekicks, Melody and Chocho were already flirting with them. Melody was with Ash and Chocho was to Drew, in front of Dawn. Drew tried his best to ignore the girl and was flirting with his girlfriend.

Ursula walked up to Paul and did a tip toe to kiss his cheek. The crowd gasped at her action while Paul, disgusted at her action picked up his bag and headed inside, constantly wiping his cheek while entering.

"Paul Shinji is mine everyone! MINE!" Ursula shouted while some people whistled, some scoffed and some snorted. The girls were smirking, 'You? You think you have a chance with Paul when he is in completely in love with the blunette you hate so much? Yeah right.'

Paul sat on the bottom bunk of the room and kept on wiping his cheek. Drew, Ash and Jimmy entered.

"Is Gary alright?" Paul asked.

"I guess but Leaf kicked pretty hard. I told him never to flirt with her again but he said, 'the pain is worth it'. It's either he loves her that much or our friend is a masochistic pervert." Jimmy said as he claimed the bunk which was across Paul's.

"There's a bunk left." Drew said, looking up.

"We can call him." Ash suggested.

"Do you really think he will come? Remember all the glorious failures we had to convince him to move in with us?" Jimmy asked.

"Maybe not." Ash said scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry. He will." Paul said with an evil smirk.

"What are you planning, Paul?" Jimmy asked with a gulp.

"Something." Paul said, glaring at Drew, who wasn't noticing this.

_Don't care if she will get hurt now_

_I am breaking them up_

**Few days later, September 2****nd**

The guys were hanging out with the girls all the time. Well not that they didn't make new friends, Drew, being really social made the whole school his friend. Dawn was not jealous though she thought that he had the freedom to make as much as friends he want to have.

"You know, out of Veilstone, it is really nice." Gary said.

"Yeah I was pretty sick of that place, no offense, Paul." Ash said who didn't even reply. He was writing down something on his notebook. Everyone thought it was chemistry homework. Gary glanced at it and gulped, realizing that it wasn't.

"Paul, are you serious?" Gary leaned over and asked.

"Yes." Paul replied and grunted.

"She might hate you after you do this." Gary reminded.

"Don't care." Paul growled as he scratched something out and scribbled something next to it.

"Then why do you need him in this plan?" Gary asked.

"You will see." Paul, being weirdly talkative today, answered.

Gary sighed, returned to his lunch and half-heartedly ate his sandwich while staring at Drew and Dawn, feeling very guilty.

Gary followed Paul to his class, getting all the attention from the students, he caught Paul and grabbed his shoulder.

"What are you doing here? Your class is other way." Paul said.

"Well your plan matters more I guess. Are you serious about this? She will hate you." Gary said.

"Whatever."

"And this plan has lots of flaws. It might not even work."

"I'm doing it anyway, I will need your help."

"For your information, Leaf is in Divine Diva and I don't seriously want to make a bad impression on her. You saw what she did to me few days ago!" Gary shivered and sighed.

"Just to let you know I didn't do anything for you to make a plan. All I did was to say that you can do it if you want to. It's not me who made you do it." Gary said.

"I know."

**Few days later**

Dawn was having a normal class except she could feel Paul's glare upon her.

'What's his problem? Did I do-done- something wrong?' She wondered to herself nervously and as the bell rang, she stood up and walked out of the class as fast as she could when a cold hand grabbed her wrist, she turned around to face Paul.

"Paul? I need to go." Dawn said, trying to pull her hand away. But his grip was strong and hard so she couldn't get out. 'Great, school is over and I'm stuck here.' Dawn thought and looked around, they were obviously grabbing attention from people.

Paul looked around too, when he saw lots of people surrounding them, he smirked,

"I, Paul Shinji, the leader of BLACK ROCK SHOOTER challenge Dawn Berlitz of Divine Diva to a singing battle."

**The last part sounded kinda weird but I hope you all get what I'm trying to say.**

**Well, next chapter is something that I was planning for a loooooooooooooooooooooong time, even before the story itself started so I really can't believe that I am actually writing it~~~!^^ (squeals)**

**And sorry for the short chapter let's just hope the next chapter will be long.**

**Please review!**

**Review for fast update! Please?**

* * *

**Character Profile #1**

**Dawn Berlitz**

**Occupation: Singer, Student**

**Association: Divine Diva, Black Divine**

**Personality: Somewhat shy, bubbly, cheerful, positive**

**Relatives: Mom (deceased), Dad, May and Leaf (step sisters), Red (step brother), Mr. and Mrs. Green (step parents)**

**Height: 157cm**

**Voice: Irony/Megurine Luka**

**She is the leader of Divine Diva. She is bubbly, cheerful, positive and peppy girl who has a dark past hidden. She grew up in the orphanage along with May, Zoey and Kenny and is now sister of Leaf. She is a good singer and likes designing clothes as well.**


	25. Chapter 25 The Challenge and the Fate

Divine Diva

Chapter 25

The Challenge and The Fate

**I'm about halfway through the story and I am starting to plan another story…**

**Song Used: Immoral Actress (Yamai), Love Treasure (√5)**

**Immoral Actress translation by me**

**Love Treasure from random website in Google**

**Paul-Dasoku**

**Jimmy-Pokota**

**Drew-Koma'n**

**Gary-Mi-chan**

**Ash-Kettaro**

Dawn stared up at the purple haired boy with confused look.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Your group and my group. Sing and let the students have a vote who's better." Paul said with a glare.

Dawn looked around, he chose to say it in front of others so she won't refuse. She gulped and nodded.

Paul smirked, "Next week Friday." He said and walked off, his fan girls following him.

"What was that for?" She asked herself and walked to the dorm.

She then told her friends of what Paul said, they looked at her weirdly.

"Okay, he lost it." Zoey said, throwing her arms in the air.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Oh you will see. Just to tell you that he had his jealousy consume him and take control of him." Leaf said with annoyed tone.

"Jealous? Of what?" Dawn looked confused.

"You will see. I, I mean, we cannot tell you." Leaf said and when Dawn was about to question more Leaf glared at her to shut her up. Leaf sighed, threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"I can't believe guys did this to us!" Leaf shouted and some colorful vocabulary came out of her mouth.

"Seriously? What do they think we are? Bunch of girl trying to sing?" May didn't look so happy either. She glared down at the poor floor who hadn't done anything. She clearly looked mad, because of Paul, that plumhead bastard, May's good mood was now gone.

"So, Zoey, any great ideas about the song?" May asked with sarcasm.

"Sorry Miss Maple but I need time. Or you can use the songs I wrote long time ago, I can edit them. Though I need to say they are mostly-"

"Inappropriate? You are an expert at that, I doubt it matters anyway. We are used to it. But don't tell me it's your secret weapon." Misty said.

"I am not letting that happen now! This is rather a small stage you know!" Zoey shouted from her bunk. Like last year the right bunk's top was Zoey's then May, and the bottom was Dawn. The left bunk's top was Misty this time and Leaf then Marina.

"Can we talk about this later? Are you sure the guys know about this too? What if it was only Paul's idea?" Marina asked.

"You are saying that because you want to be on your precious boyfriend's side." May said.

"I like him a lot, just in case you forgot. He _is_ my boyfriend. And Leaf you know you like Gary." Marina teased.

"Yes, I admit it. But that doesn't mean I should forgive whatever he is doing." Leaf said and Marina and Misty looked pretty surprised to hear that out of Leaf's own mouth.

"Wow never thought you would admit it." Misty said.

"Not in front of Gary. Never." Leaf growled as she rolled around in her bed.

"So, now there are three-"

"Two. I am sure Drew and Dawn are breaking up." May said.

"I said they won't! Right Dawn?" Dawn wasn't listening to Leaf though. She was too confused with all the words flying around her that she couldn't concentrate on one thing. Such as her history homework.

"Guys, I'm going to take walk." Dawn said as she stumbled up and walked out the door.

**With the guys**

The guys blinked up at Paul.

"You are insane. Are you seriously expecting us to follow your orders? Those girls are our friends and some are girlfriends! And one of them are a love interest." Ash said.

"Kenny is coming. Is that a deal?" Paul asked.

The guys blinked even more. Paul? Seriously? Well maybe he yelled at Kenny to come or else he would rip his guts out but really? Kenny got convinced? Actually convinced to move school from Snowpoint to St. Agnes? How did he even do that?

"How?" All five asked.

"I told him I need a song, I mean, we need a song and we need full directing instead of cyber directing. I also told him that we are challenging Divine Diva and that made him come." Paul said.

"Wonder why." Drew said under his breath.

"So, if he's coming, when is he coming?" Jimmy asked.

"The day of the challenge. He needs to get packed, sign something so he can move school and other things, remember?" Paul said as he sat down on his bunk, which was bottom one.

"So, our song is that one, right? The one Kenny sent for our album that we practiced and the release is next month." Ash blabbered and the rest sweatdropped but all agreed.

"When do we start practicing?" Jimmy asked.

"Now." Paul said as he stood up, making everyone groan.

"Do we have to?" Gary asked.

"Yes!" Paul barked and they all headed to somewhere where they can practice, the auditorium.

**With the girls**

Marina called her boyfriend but he didn't answer.

"This is the first time he didn't answer my call! How could he?" Marina was frustrated.

"Girl, he can be busy, like doing his homework. Or um, maybe, just you know…." Misty said.

"What if he's not? What if he never liked me in the first place?" Marina asked, looking about to cry.

"He did like you, I can see it in his eyes he must be practicing with Paul and his friends. You know he's a part of Paul's team. He's playing the keyboards." May pointed out.

"What about her boyfriend? Dawn, did you call him?" Marina asked, almost panicking.

"Maybe we should just practice. I will talk to him tomorrow. It's Saturday, I can ask him out on a date." Dawn said doing a stretch. She just returned from her walk and was looking pretty tired.

"Show me the lyrics." Dawn demanded the lyrics of the song from Zoey who handed her a music sheet and frowned.

"What's with Paul? Dawn I'm asking this again, if he is jealous then he could um you know, just tell what he is jealous of but instead he's just putting a challenge? What is he planning." Zoey said.

"I don't know what he is jealous of but I'm sure he can just tell. Maybe Drew knows…."

**Saturday Solaceon Town, Dawn and Drew**

Dawn and Drew walked to the theater in Solaceon Town.

Dawn was wearing a white frilly short sleeved one piece dress and sandals with her pink purse. Around her neck was Drew's gift hanging on it. Drew had his usual black t-shirt, purple jacket and green pants. To Dawn he looked hot on anything. She smiled to herself and straightened up.

"Drew, I have a question." Dawn started.

"It's about Paul, right?" Drew asked, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Well, yes."

"What about him? But for once I don't know what he is planning either. He was just like 'I challenged the girls, you are okay with it, right?' and of course I wasn't okay with it! He was challenging you!" Drew looked upset.

"Drew." Drew looked down at the girl.

"The girls told me that he's jealous, what is he jealous of?" Drew shrugged.

"Dawn, I honestly don't know. It seemed that Gary is the only one who knows about it but he wouldn't tell me. Or any of us." Drew said with an annoyed face.

"But whatever he is planning isn't good. I've got bad feeling about this." Drew said sadly. Dawn looked down and then slid her arm between his arm and his body so she was clinging onto him. He looked down and placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you Dawn." Drew said as they walked down to the theater.

After the movie was over they walked back to the dorm immediately. They didn't talk much, they were holding hands though, savoring every moment they were having. When they entered the school gate they spotted Paul, sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, smoking.

"You should really stop smoking you know." Drew said. Dawn tilted her head.

"None of your business." Paul answered with a glare.

"Besides, it's my first time smoking ever since April. I've been too busy to smoke and I was craving for this." Paul said with a smirk and with a roll of the eyes, Drew walked away, dragging Dawn along with him, which Dawn was thankful of. She just got sick when she smelled the cigarettes.

Drew and Dawn parted away and when she returned to the room her friends asked if Dawn found anything out but Dawn just shook her head.

"Paul didn't even tell Drew. Gary's the only one who knows this but he isn't willing to tell either." Everyone turned to see Leaf, who gulped and laughed nervously.

"Do I have to?" She asked.

"Or we can wait until the challenge is over. We are going to sing in front of the whole school and they are going to vote who is better. Anyway, we can wait until then." Leaf rolled her eyes at Zoey's comment.

"Can't we then just wait?"

"Just because we wait doesn't mean that we are getting the answer out of him." May pointed out and Leaf groaned.

"Fine, I will talk to him Monday." She earned venomous glares.

"Fine! Tomorrow!" The girls then grinned, looking very satisfied with the answer.

She pulled her phone out and called Gary, who answered about after 3 rings.

"Hi Leaf!" He sounded happy that she called her but she could hear tiresome in his voice.

"Um, is it okay if I called in a time like this?" She asked.

"It's not even dinner yet, I'm fine." Gary replied. No flirtatious tone. 'He must be too tired to even flirt. Wow, that's something'

"I wanted to ask if it would be alright for you to take me to a movie tomorrow?" Leaf asked glancing at her friends who were grinning and snickering.

"Really? That's something. Yeah, sure, no I really need to go. Bye." With that Leaf got a schedule on Sunday.

Leaf got dressed in a green T-shirt, orange hoodie jacket and dark blue jeans. She took out a pair of blue sneakers and put them on.

"Don't you think you should wear something more, um, dazzling?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, after all it is sort of a date." Marina said.

"Don't care. I am not showing off that I like him. Now have fun practicing." Leaf said and with that she was gone.

"Are we going to dance in this song?" Dawn suddenly asked Zoey who shook her head.

"Although crowd will appreciate few gestures."

Leaf walked to front of the school building. The dorm were at the both sides of the school building so when students at St. Agnes have a date or an arrangement they would meet in front of the school building's entrance.

She waited until she sat the boy with something like hedgehog on his head. She chuckled at the thought that there is a hedgehog replacing Gary's hair.

"Sorry I'm a little late." Gary said as he scratched back of his neck. Leaf smiled and they walked off.

They talked about a lot of things that Leaf almost forgot the purpose of this date. She cleared her throat, looked up at him,

"Gary, do you know why Paul just suddenly challenged us to this?" She asked.

"No." Gary said almost immediately like he was expecting this question. Leaf quickly caught guiltiness in his eyes.

"But Drew said you know it. Please? Can you tell me?" Gary glanced down and saw Leaf, her eyes like a small kitten and her lips pouting. Now what kind of idiot could resist that?

"Alright, alright, I will tell you!" Gary said blushing furiously. Leaf beamed and gave him a hug, causing him to blush even more.

"Um, will you please let go of me?" He asked politely as possible and she released the poor brunette with a giggle.

They sat down on a nearby ice cream parlor and Gary cleared his throat to start.

"You can know but not Dawn." Gary first said.

"Why not?" Leaf asked.

"You will see." Gary then started,

"I told Paul that if he want to confess his feeling to Dawn he will need to wait until they break up. That started it." Leaf raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Paul's jealousy got turned to anger, he's trying to break them up by himself." Leaf groaned.

"And you are just watching it? You don't care if he breaks Drew and Dawn's heart?" Leaf asked in a harsh voice, trying not to grab any attention as possible.

"I care. But it's not like I can stop him now. The whole school talking about it and I do not want to ruin Paul's plan. He started it and he should end it." Leaf groaned in frustration.

"Are you mad at me?" Gary asked carefully.

"No, I'm fine. It's okay, you are right. He should end it." Leaf said, controlling her anger.

"Don't tell them I said it, and do not tell your friend. Dawn, I meant." Gary said.

"I know. This is something that I would regret telling her." Leaf said with another frustrated sigh.

"Thanks for telling me though." Leaf said with a smile.

"I couldn't resist to that pouting of yours." Gary smiled making Leaf blush.

"Was I that cute?" Leaf asked and Gary nodded. They stood up and walked out of the ice cream parlor and headed back to the school. When they reached the gate suddenly Gary stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Leaf asked.

"Can I kiss you?" Gary asked, very careful.

Leaf hesitated a little. She looked at Gary who was waiting for the answer while looking down. She walked up to him and closed her eyes. Gary smiled and leaned down to kiss the brunette.

"Good luck." She said through the kiss.

"You too." He answered and kissed her some more.

Leaf returned to the dorm room, seeing her friends singing. They stopped immediately when they spotted Leaf.

"What did he say?" They were more curious about his answer than her date.

"Um, he said he didn't know much but Paul was jealous then it turned to anger. That's all he said." Leaf said and glanced at Zoey.

When the practice was over Zoey called Leaf over to have a private conversation.

"Okay, what is it?" Zoey asked.

"Paul's trying to break them to up. I don't know what this has got anything to do with this but Gary said Paul's primary goal is to break the two up." Leaf said quickly. Zoey frowned.

"I am not getting involved into this matter. This is the thing between those three why in the world should we get involved? I mean, they are our friends but romance is something that we should never interfere unless our friend is dating a human trash." Zoey said.

"True true but I'm just worried about Dawn that's all." Leaf sighed and so did Zoey.

"May the odds be ever in our favor." Leaf whispered and the two returned to their friends.

Dawn sighed, 'What is Paul jealous of anyway? Ugh, if only they tell me….' Dawn sighed again and turned the lights off, 'Time to sleep Dee Dee.' She smirked and fell asleep.

**Friday afternoon**

The girls were in school uniform. But they were not their school uniforms, something different, they bought this for it.

Dawn was wearing pale pink short sleeved blouse with white collar and ribbon. Her skirt was grey pleated skirt with thin black stripes near the bottom. Her hair was down, without any hair clips.

May had short sleeved red blouse with pink collars and sleeve ends and had hot pink pleated skirt. May was without her bandanna.

Leaf had black sailor top with white collar that had thin black stripes and scarf of same colors as the collar hanging onto the collar. She had white pleated skirt with two thin black stripes near the bottom of the skirt.

Marina sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing navy short sleeved blouse with white collar and ribbon, her skirt was grey pleated skirt with two thin white stripes near the bottom. Marina had her hair down too.

Lastly Misty had rather simple outfit. Her white short sleeved blouse had nothing, and her skirt was plain black. She looked really nice in it though. Misty rather liked this outfit. She had her hair down this time as well.

"Are you girls ready?" Zoey asked coming in.

"Almost." The girls said, still not able to believe they are in this matter.

"You look really cute." Zoey commented.

"Thanks." The girls said but they didn't really seem to be in good mood.

"Dawn, May, come out. Someone's here to meet you." Zoey said. The girls all walked out of the dressing room and saw a boy with reddish brown hair, he had his back to the girls. He was directing the students what to do and all. He had a green polo shirt and beige pants. He turned around and beamed.

"Dawn, May!" He said with his arms spread in greeting.

"Kenny!" May and Dawn gasped as they ran and tackled the boy down to the floor.

"Hey get off! Drew's here you know!" Kenny said as he sat up.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked as she got up and helped him stand up. May stood up as well.

"Well, I am here because-"

"Kenny!" They heard someone bark and turned to see Paul. Paul was in black button up shirt with top few buttons unbuttoned and black jeans.

"Oh great, anything wrong, your grumpiness?" Kenny asked. The girls looked confused. Leaf, Marina and Misty secretly walked to Zoey and asked who the brunette was and Zoey told them he was their childhood friend, Kenny. Misty chuckled at Kenny's words to Paul, she never guessed someone would have guts to talk to Paul that way.

"No." Paul said and looked at him and then Dawn.

"You guys know each other?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. We are from the same-" Dawn was about to say 'orphanage' but Kenny cut her off,

"Elementary school. We are childhood friends." Kenny said.

"All of you?" Paul asked.

"Well, Me, May, Zoey and DeeDee are." Kenny said.

"What's with the old nickname?" Dawn asked, annoyed.

"I like to see your reaction." Kenny said with a smirk. Paul glared, shook his head in annoyance and walked away.

"Anyway, what's with cutting her off?" May asked.

"Well if he figures out that I'm from an orphanage he will stop working with me." Kenny said in harsh tone.

"What do you mean? He knows that we are from orphanage and he didn't seem to have problem with it." Zoey said walking over to them.

"Really? That's really strange." Kenny said scratching back of his neck.

"Why?" May asked.

"I mentioned orphans once and looks on his face was something that you would never want to see again." Kenny said shuttering a little. May frowned and so did Dawn.

"And you are working together?" Leaf asked, coming over to him.

"Yes." Kenny answered, knowing who she was.

"Wait, working together? With what?" May asked, now seeing that this was a bit weird.

"Um, writing some stupid songs for him? Duh." Kenny answered.

"Wait, does that mean-" Dawn gasped.

"Yes, I am Penguin. The Penguin to be exact." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Wow! You are the producer who wrote the song, Witch? I had so much fun singing that song! Why didn't you show up?" May asked.

"Uh, I was busy. Goa P there did some wicked job with cLick cRack too." Kenny said with a smile.

Zoey blushed a little at his compliment.

"And the producer name…. Very pretty." Kenny added and Zoey blushed a little more.

"Dawn, how's it going?" Drew came over. He was wearing purple button up shirt and navy blue jeans.

"Oh, fine." Dawn said as Kenny called her DeeDee once more and she yelled not to call her by that stupid nickname.

"You two know each other?" Drew asked.

"Actually Kenny, I, Zoey and May are from same orphanage." Dawn explained.

"Oh, I see. Why didn't you tell us though?" Drew asked.

"Paul would kick me out, duh." Kenny replied with annoyed voice.

Drew was about to say something but the student in charge of lights called and Drew walked to him.

"Well, good luck DeeDee, you too May-May." Kenny said as he walked away.

"What's with him and stupid nicknames?" May asked and Dawn shrugged.

"Glad he didn't call mine." Zoey said with a little sigh.

The ten faced each other at the stage.

"Flip a coin, which side?" Zoey asked.

"Back." Dawn said.

"Head." Paul answered. Zoey tossed a coin and caught it.

"Head. Choose the order." Zoey said.

"You girls go first, after all, it's 'ladies first'." Paul said and the rest walked to the back stage. Jimmy glanced behind, smiled at Marina and disappeared to the backstage.

Some students climbed upstage and put the stand mikes on the stage and walked back down.

A music that felt like it was in some kind of movie started to feel the auditorium. The boys were now sitting on the very front row, watching the girls.

Dawn cleared her throat a little and flashed a smile at the crowd and with a mesmerizing voice she started to sing,

"Ready set, I am waiting with cute little lingerie today…" Dawn said with a smile.

May smirked at the crowd, "If not I will prepare red, white, black all of them…"

Leaf sang, the song was getting bit intense, "You want inside me, this fake love between us is just getting thirsty, right?" she asked-sang as she put the back of her hand on her temple.

Misty sang, "Then rather just treat me like a toy, like emotions are useless and fill it with lust."

Dawn sang, "'Hey, let me hear more' the egoism searching for purring.

Pretty obvious we can only live like this." She shrugged.

Marina sang, "'Hey, teach me more' realism searching for form.

Better than I thought, this that other all are dream." Marina did a little twirl.

All five sang into the mike, "Aah, the night is coming."

Interlude and the students cheered and whistled. Paul glared at the girls but none of them noticed this.

Leaf sang, "The gears are ready, barely in line.

Or do you like uniform better?" Leaf asked as she pulled her uniform top a little.

Marina sang, "Wait a moment! This is nervous so don't treat it warm, eat me up." Jimmy frowned at her line. He didn't like her singing these kinds of songs.

Dawn sang with the music getting intense again, "Only sadness, I don't want any story, acting is enough."

May sang, "Then rather treat me like a slave, with realistic melting down,"

All five sang, "Give all the lust."

Dawn sang, "'Hey, save some more' forget me and dance like mad.

If you are hungry, you obviously want it." Drew sighed.

Misty sang, "'Hey, don't leave me alone' cynicism with sudden comeback.

More tired than I thought. Eh? Eh? Something more?"

All five sang, "Just melt into darkness."

The music became a bit quiet as everyone except for Dawn sang,

"'Hey, let me hear more' the egoism searching for purring.

Pretty obvious we can only live like this."

Dawn alone sang, "'More, more, love me more' the heart's wall breaking

This is pretty hard, this, that other all are dreaming.

The night is coming again."

The singing stopped as the girls moved their body along with the beat and everyone clapped and cheered.

"Thank you for listening to Zoey's new song.

'I'm your personal own actress'." The girls bowed and they left the stage. The curtain went down for a moment so they could set up instruments for the boys.

The girls went to take a seat when Drew grabbed Dawn by her arm.

"Don't be like someone who was in that song." Drew said.

"I won't, I will never be." Dawn promised and they shared a kiss. Who would have thought that this was their last kiss….

The boys got readied to play as the girls from the crowd screamed at the top of their lungs. Paul tested his guitar a little and so did Drew. Ash touched the drums and did a satisfied smile.

"Never thought I would do this but I will thank our music producer, Kenny, Penguin P for this." Paul said, well almost whispered into the mike. Kenny snickered at him and nodded.

Paul started to play the guitar, Jimmy played the keyboard and Gary played the base.

The five sang to the mike, "To sail across the love ocean."

Paul sang, "The one that will find the treasure of love"

Ash, "That is hidden beyond the world is Maybe"

All sang, "It's me"

Jimmy, "It's me." (Lady)

Gary, "It's me"

Drew, "It's me."

All five sang, "It will definitely be me!"

"Wow oh… I'm in search of love

Wow oh…

Wow oh…"

Ash sang, "The sound of the wave roaring at five in the morning,

Gotta start off at the single ship's starboard

We jeer that our hands've gone numb from cold.

We've taken a bite of the nasty sand."

(Wow oh… I'm in search of life. Wow oh… Wow oh…)

Silent guitar,

Paul, "It's certain that this world as in the Age of Discovery

Everybody is struggling in the sea of words."

Gary sang, "Even a map doesn't know what the future holds.

Let's boldly stand against the storm with hands exploring out."

Jimmy sang, "Equipped with a weapon of a singing voice

We've gathered under the flag that we call the Dream."

Drew said tough he didn't look too happy singing, "I'll let you take charge destination

Now, raise the anchor!"

All sang, "Love Treasure!"

Paul sang, "We can't just sit still through this.

A headwind

Set the sails

Calamity is the perfect chance."

Gary sang, "So that you won't be lost anymore

A lighthouse will illuminate a path for you

What burns with passion

Is a crimson RUBY."

All five shouted into the mike, "Love Treasure!"

Jimmy sang, "The compass of my heart is pointing to the proper place

Head straight forward!"

Drew sang, "Even if people mock me

I won't doubt myself, no

A wavering stone is a deep blue SAPPHIRE."

Ash sang, "Let's obtain the Love Treasure."

All five chanted, "Wow oh… I' m in search of love Wow oh… Wow oh…

(Wow oh… I' m in search of life Wow oh… Wow oh… )

Ash did a rap, "North ,south, east, and west; which way is tomorrow.

Giving up will lead to THE END.

Wisdom is an aquamarine EMERALD

Let's keep going again and again you and I!"

Silent guitar

Gary sang, "Although we've lived without doubt

That the Earth was a round thing."

Paul sang, "We still don't know a single thing

About what's beyond the horizon."

Drew sang, "If the sea is calm, the ship comes to a stop

But if the sea is wild, chaos befalls on the ship."

Jimmy sang, "It's just like how it is between us and you

Now, let's aim for the New World!"

The five sang, "Love Treasure!"

Ash sang, "It can't be stopped, slowly and gently

Fight with full force the fate that's been chosen for you."

Paul sang, "We'll show you a scenery

That you can't see when you're on your own

The inflating trust is a lightning-violet AMETHYST."

All sang, "Love Treasure!"

Gary sang, "Turn over the globe

The captivated common sense is your imagination's shackles."

Jimmy sang, "Even without wings

The wall can be conquered

The energetic courage is a twilight TOPAZ."

Drew sang quietly into the mike, "We'll obtain the Love Treasure."

During the interlude there were cheering from the crowd and the boys were singing 'oh' and 'woah' and things like that if you know what I mean.

Paul sang, "At the end of our hardship was a sandy plain without a single treasure box."

Gary sang, "In the midst of our discouragement, you pointed behind us…."

Jimmy sang with quiet and calm voice, "There it was, a number of our adventures were glimmering brightly just like a jewel."

Ash sang, "Within them all, you were there."

Drew sang, "You were always there for us!"

All five of them sang, "Love Treasure!

What we were searching for

Has been nearby since the very beginning

What was hidden beyond the world

Was an eternal tear's DIAMOND.

You are truly the LOVE TREASURE."

"Wow oh… I' m in search of love Wow oh… Wow oh…

Wow oh… I' m in search of life Wow oh… Wow oh…"

The crowd stood up to cheer and scream. The girls gulped as the students started to vote who was better and who was not.

The ten teens were now on the stage, waiting for the result to come out.

"I've got the result, the winner of this pointless singing competition," Kenny said and earned a glare from Paul.

"Um let's just say BLACK ROCK SHOOTER won-" Crowd cheered

"Oh shut up! Seriously! Anyway they won heep heep hooray! Whatever." Kenny said with sarcasm rubbing off of his voice.

"Um, congrats?" Dawn said since she didn't really care about the competition but Paul started it.

"Why you girls always sing slutty songs?" The hall fell into silence. Zoey ran to the control room.

"I asked, why do you always sing slutty songs?" Paul glared, this was going off the plan but he didn't care.

"Why do you care? It's Zoey who is writing the songs anyway." May glared. The room was filled with murmurs, they knew the fight was going to start.

"You don't have to sing you know, are you guys going off telling people that you are a whore?" Dawn's face darkened but Paul, for his sake, didn't notice it.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked, worried.

"Shut up." Paul said and with that Zoey turned the mike's volume to mute and Kenny made the curtain go down.

"You have no right to call me that." Dawn said with a very shaky voice.

"I have every right to say what I want." Paul scoffed

Dawn stomped up at him and glared at him.

"Take that back." She demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Paul said with his arms crossed.

"Take it back, you called us a group of whores."

"Truth."

And the next five seconds happened in flash, everyone was shocked. The little girl, had pushed down the tall boy to the floor and was on top of him, her right hand on his neck close to squeezing it and her other hand aiming for his face.

"Dawn!" Zoey, who just arrived, ran to Dawn and tried to pull her off of him.

"LET ME GO!" Dawn screeched and everyone in the auditorium turn to the curtain and stopped exiting the hall.

Paul looked up at Dawn, her eyes had tears in it and because of being consumed by anger it was blank. Paul, for the first time in his life, was scared. She was mumbling something really quietly so he couldn't hear it at all. Though the 'silent' whisper was what creeping him out like that.

Kenny peaked from the curtain, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! CAN'T THEY HAVE SOME PRIVACY?" Everyone obeyed to the strange boy and exited the whole school grumbling at his attitude.

Kenny then ran down to lock the door and when he returned the situation was bit serious. Dawn had found some power to remain on top of the plumhead teen and was now having tears running down her cheek. Paul was just too shocked to move; both that she just tackled him onto the floor and she was taking this too seriously.

"I thought you were my friend!" Dawn screeched, losing all of her strength after that, they were draining out of her. Drew managed to pull her off of Paul and picked her up in bridal style and ran down. The girls shot a glare at him especially May and Zoey, those two looked like they wanted to rip him into pieces but they followed Drew. Jimmy ran off to them as well and the others, the boys excluding Kenny helped him get up.

"You better apologize to her." Kenny said and followed the girls. Paul just stared at the way that they went. "Paul, hate to say it but you ruined the chance you got. Every last bit of it." Gary said and Paul got really mad. He punched Gary, leaving a fairly big blue bruise on his face.

"Shut the fuck up! What do you know?" Paul spat at Gary and walked off to the dorm.

"Geez…" Gary put his finger on his bruise, "Ouch." Gary immediately ripped his finger away from the bruise and Ash sighed.

"I wonder why she reacted like that though." Ash said and Gary nodded, still wondering how to get the bruise disappear.

With the girls Dawn was still blank, mumbling something constantly. Drew held her and patted her, trying his best to comfort her.

"Dawn, ignore him. He didn't mean it at all. Shh…." Drew said and the girls watched him doing.

"How can you be so sure?" Dawn asked with shaky voice, venom in her voice.

"He's my friend and I know him, I'm sure he didn't mean them all." Drew said.

"Now you are taking on his side? I'm your girlfriend!" Dawn shrieked. The others exited the room and waited for them to be done in the dorm. They blinked and looked at each other, not knowing what to say. It was pretty awkward considering what they were doing and what they witnessed.

"Sorry." Jimmy said, he hung his head.

"About what?" The girls, confused, asked.

"Paul. I'm sorry for agreeing to actually doing that. He said he will bring Kenny if we corporate and we listened to him." Kenny frowned.

"It is nice of you to like me that a lot." Kenny said with another sarcasm.

Jimmy sighed when the other two came.

"What's going on?" Gary asked.

"What happened to _you_?" Leaf asked.

"Paul punched me." he said and they heard a loud scream from the room. They thought about opening the door but didn't since Drew opened the door and stormed out of the room. He bit his lips. So hard that the girls could see blood coming out a little.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"She broke up with me." Drew said bitterly. The girls gasped, Leaf and May rushed in while Marina, Misty and Zoey tried to make Drew speak but he didn't. In fact he crouched onto the ground and started to sob quietly. The guys put their hand on Drew's back or shoulder for comfort but he brushed their hands off of him. He was definitely not in a mood to talk to anyone nor stay with someone. He couldn't believe they just broke up because of that. Why did Paul even put up this stupid challenge? Was it on purpose? Was this purpose?

Inside the room May and Leaf walked up to Dawn who was also crying softly.

"Dawn, sweetheart, are you okay?" Leaf asked.

Dawn didn't answer but she slightly shook her head.

"Sweetheart, things like this can happen." Leaf added and May slightly nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sad just because of the breakup." Dawn said after a long pause.

"What?" May asked.

"I met my best friend today, I was really happy then on the same day I lost two." Dawn said still sniffing.

"Two?" Leaf was confused.

"Drew, my boyfriend, and Paul, I trusted him as a friend and he could, he couldn't just insulted us in front of the whole school." Dawn's voice was horse and tired.

"Oh, that guy is not worth it. You definitely deserve someone better as a friend. Besides, you and Drew are still friends, right?" Leaf asked. Dawn didn't say anything but in the end she nodded only slightly.

"That's my girl." May said and the two hugged her.

Gary returned to his room to have a conversation with Paul. He opened the door and saw Paul on the bunk, his head hung.

"Paul." Paul looked up to glare at the brunette.

"What."

"I'm sure this is not how you planned it but it somehow worked." Gary said. Paul narrowed his eyes, demanding an explanation.

"They broke up." Gary said and Paul's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"What?" Paul stood up, hitting his head on the upper bunk on the process.

"Ouch!" Paul sat back down.

"They broke up, you broke two people's heart at the same day; yay a new record." Paul glared and looked down, impossible to possible.

**Chapter 25 over!**

**How was it?**

**Okay, put down those rocks, don't throw it at me just yet, oh I didn't mean that you can have your guns and swords or knife or any kind of weapon, just put them down, please…..**

**Review for how it was and prediction of future chapter might be nice. Who's the guessing King/Queen?**

**Please review!**

**Anyway this was supposed to be two chapters but I made them into one.**

* * *

**Character Profile #2**

**Drew Hayden**

**Occupation: Singer, Actor, Student**

**Association: BLACK ROCK SHOOTER, Black Divine**

**Personality: Somewhat arrogant, social, caring, charming, sometimes annoying**

**Relatives: Parents**

**Height: 179cm**

**Voice: Kradness**

**The lead vocal in BLACK ROCK SHOOTER. He likes Dawn a lot and is currently in rivalry (?) with Paul for romance. He is a bit arrogant and likes teasing people, for example, May. Though he is very understanding to the people. It may seem weird but Drew loved Dawn in both girl and sister way. Only one will remain the later though.**

* * *

**Authors's Comment: Challenging Possible to Impossible, Impossible to Possible**

**I'm expecting a lot of reviews from this chapter, please fulfill my expectation (10 reviews)**


	26. Chapter 26 Lustful Pierrot

Divine Diva

Chapter 26

Lustful Pierrot

***short chapter alert**

**Zoey's 'secret weapon' is in this chapter! v^^v**

**Song Used: Mechanical (Karakuri) Pierrot (Hatsune Miku), Pomp and Circumstance (Divine Diva)**

**Mechanical Pierrot, aka Karakuri Pierrot translyrics by Ashe**

**Pomp and Circumstance translyrics by Mes**

**Anyway, thank you all for the reviews**

**To pokemonredshipper;**

**I got the nickname from this book I read a child, the two characters' names were Rose and May-May. And if you remember the part when Paul and May fought Paul didn't look so happy with Dawn and some of her friends being orphans because he used to have a phobia of it, due to liking Dawn it seemingly disappeared though. **

Ever since the incident there were tension between two groups. They didn't eat together during lunch, they hardly ever talked, nor they even look at each other. Well except for Jimmy and Marina they were being like Romeo and Juliet. The whole school didn't quiet hear about Drew and Dawn's breakup though they could sense it was not like they were before.

May sighed, just looking at Dawn like this made her hurt. The last time she saw her like this, when was it? Oh, the first time she saw her. She was boney, tired, and, well just a living zombie. Well she didn't look like zombie this time but she was radiating a zombie aura though.

That zombie Dawn disappeared about a year after she came to orphanage but now it returned now even more creepy because even teachers didn't tell Dawn to concentrate or something.

During lunch when she was blankly nibbling on the carrot stick that peach haired bi-, sorry, shouldn't swear, peach haired girl came to their table. She looked around and scoffed when she and her friends didn't find Paul or Drew.

"What happened to your precious boyfriend Dawn?" Dawn didn't answer, of course, she was blank.

"Are you ignoring me? You lost the competition and now you lost your boyfriend." Ursula scoffed. May and Zoey was about to give Ursula some lesson but Dawn stood up, still in blank expression.

Ursula flinched and backed away slightly as Dawn approached her. When girls fight they usually grab their hair but this was um, different. Dawn stepped on Ursula's right foot and her right hand was grabbing Ursula's collar. The shorter girl looked up at the peach haired girl and whispered something. The action grabbed full attention from all of the students. Drew and the guys came over to see what was happening.

"Let go of me you freakin' bitch!" Ursula shrieked and then she spotted Paul.

"Paulie, help me!" Paul rolled his eyes and eyed Drew who looked surprised.

Dawn's hand that was holding the collar crawled up, now gripping on Ursula's neck.

"Who's bitch?" She asked, the tone giving chill to everyone in the cafeteria.

"Uh oh, she's at it again." May said and together her and Zoey stood up and ran to Dawn pulling her apart from Ursula. Ursula gagged a little when Dawn's grip was released from her.

"You know what? You got what you deserved now please get the hell out of our face." May said as she literally carried Dawn to their table.

The guys looked at her, still blank like she doesn't know what was going on.

Everyone's topic of the day was Dawn's act during lunch. It was strange, they always saw the blunette as cheerful, happy, positive and a bit shy girl not that creep that almost strangled Ursula.

The talk died the day later when Dawn came to the school looking a lot better, much to everyone's relief.

Although Dawn returned to normal something about her changed slightly. Although they couldn't quiet call it, it just was. She was different.

"Dawn, new song, can you sing it?" Zoey asked during lunch.

"Sure! Um, what song?" Dawn asked.

"Here ya go." Zoey carefully gave her the lyrics. Dawn read through it and said, 'Oh.'

"Think you can sing it?" Dawn nodded and flashed her a little smile.

"I guess I can." Dawn stood up, dusted her skirt and walked away. Zoey looked at her confused then realized she took her tray with her, she was finished eating.

Few weeks later Dawn's single album was released, it was on the 1st of every music chart.

"Okay, that was awesome!" Zoey said to herself smiling a little.

'Slutty songs? I will show him what's the slutty song.' She frowned and sat up.

"Girls, prepare for my secret weapon." Zoey said.

"What? Now? Seriously?" Her friends asked.

"Well yes."

"But we haven't even watched Dawn's music video and we are just going to skip to the group song?" May asked.

"You watch it, I was there the whole time so it doesn't really matter." Zoey said as she pulled the laptop away from May's lap and started to edit her 'secret weapon'.

"Meanie." May said as she pulled her phone and accessed to YouTube.

**-MV-**

A spinning sound of toy was heard before the music began. A soft music played and the title;

Mechanical Pierrot appeared on the screen and faintly on the background was red wine curtains. It was going up indicating that the song was starting.

During the interlude it showed the closed curtain and front of it was few toys jumping and dancing around. The music became intense as it showed cards flowing around in front of red curtain and the title, now in more childish way; Karakuri Pierrot with gears on the back spinning.

The curtain went up, showed crowd of people, a clock and Dawn standing in front of it wearing blue dirndl with red ribbons on the top, standing patiently although looking quiet sad.

"I stayed here all alone

As time was passing on

A simple, little date

And that is what I'll say we're on"

The camera moved to the crowd, the face of them were hidden with black shadows or objects.

"The people close to town"

The camera shifted to fake clouds on the ceiling

"The gentle, floating clouds"

The stage got dark except for Dawn

"They share a laugh as I sit

Waiting all day long"

It showed white background, Dawn's side showed.

"A really simple formula

That I don't understand at all

The ticking of the clock

is rushing like my heart is going to stop"

A boy's silhouette appeared in black

"To really, truly comprehend

I have attempted, but I can't"

The boy's face showed but not really clearly

"To think that in your eyes"

Dawn showed, sad and avoiding gaze.

"You really see me as

A clown to just be made fun of"

A clown mask appeared then disappeared quickly on Dawn's face.

Dawn showed, curled up in the middle and the background showed all sorts of gears spinning. In the middle on, the one Dawn was curling on was spinning really slowly.

"Ah, as I spin

As I spin

As I spin

Until I just

Ah, can't breathe in

Can't breathe in

This is the end

Guess this is it

Sorry fate has got me hit"

It showed a dark stage, faint light showed a toy clown that resembled Dawn in front of a horse in white horse with a Prince toy riding on it.

"And now I can't go on going

Knowing you'll never see this"

The light turned on, showing books behind her and the prince toy. The cards started to fly around as the curtain closed.

The curtain rolled up, showing Dawn sitting on the stage with nothing next to her.

"The Earth goes on a trip

I go along with it"

A globe showed next to her rolling a little then disappeared.

"An empty, thoughtless thing

I'm prone to just following"

Dawn was now standing behind was black silhouettes walking.

"And merely for a sec"

The screen became dark except for her.

"Before I lose my step"

The light came back on showing them walking.

"I only stand about

Without making any sound"

Dawn was standing alone, looking down, background showed the gears, spinning as always.

"I didn't mean for this to be

A bit of luck and suddenly"

A mask of clown appeared on the screen like a ripple of water.

"I came to find that all this time

I didn't need to see the light"

The mask disappeared in the same way it appeared.

"Your hand is reaching out for me"

A faint picture of two hands reaching out for each other appeared.

"Your warming touch is all I need"

The two grabbed each other.

"And just a little smile

Would make it all worthwhile

And yet they always cause a little tear in my heart"

The mask appeared and Dawn was clenching on the dress.

The screen became dark while the interlude played. A yellow light was spinning until it formed a gear then yellow lights looking like gear appeared like mirage.

Dawn appeared, lying on the gear again.

Ah, as I spin

As I spin

As I spin

Until I just"

Dawn was now wearing the mask.

"Ah, can't breathe in

Can't breathe in

Can't breathe in

I'm giving in"

The scene shifted into golden background, Dawn was on the bottom middle, the mask on her face, standing she looked small compared to all the objects falling down in the back, mostly toys like balls drums and mini pianos.

"Ah, I can change

I will change

Here's the chance

But I don't know

Ah, I'm just scared

Unprepared

What can I do?"

Dawn was grabbing the mask, about to take it off.

"I'm stopping now

I have vowed

To stay here patiently but

You're the only reason

I'll never make it on my own"

Dawn's mask was off, she was holding it and she was crying. Her face was full of mental pain and the tears were just flowing down.

The scene changed like just before and the golden background was showed again but this time the mask was off and she was crying.

"Ah, as I spin

As I spin

As I spin

Until I just

Ah, can't breathe in

Can't breathe in

I'm giving in"

The camera focused on the mask Dawn was holding.

"Yes, I'm the clown"

A single teardrop flowed down from the mask

"I'm the joke you've always known me as, so"

Dawn was holding the mask on her chest, looking sideway down, her eyes closed. She looked like she was pleading something.

"While I'm your puppet, would you kindly"

Her mouth moved for the first time in the music video.

"Please play with me again"

The curtain went down and showed the cards flying around.

It showed Music/Lyrics by Goa P

And when the music was almost over it showed the toy that resembled Dawn lying on the floor. The screen went dark.

**-MV over-**

May turned to Zoey, "You wrote this on purpose."

"That's how exactly Dawn feels. The crowd doesn't know how she feels but we do. She told him to break up not because she hates him. They still like each other.' Zoey said as she typed in something.

"That is true but was Dawn actually okay with this?" Marina asked.

"Yes." Zoey simply answered and pulled up her headphone to cover her ears and make the background conversation to mute.

Dawn entered carrying lots of small ice cream packs from Haagen-Dazs in a plastic bag.

"Woo hoo! Ice cream!" May shrieked as she snatched the bag from Dawn and dug out chocolate flavor. Dawn sweatdropped as she handed one out to everyone.

"Thanks Dawn!" The girls said with a smile.

"Your welcome." She said as she sat on the bed. The school rule was not to wear shoes in dorm rooms so Dawn took off the socks and got into her slippers.

"I had a talk with Drew." Dawn said.

The girls stopped eating ice cream and looked up at her. They were all on the floor except for Zoey who was on the couch.

"What?" May shrieked.

"I said I had a talk with Drew." Dawn said as she lied on the bed.

"You two are back together?" Marina asked.

"No. I got over quickly." Dawn answered and the girls blinked.

"There's no point of getting back together. We are just staying as friends, well something closer than that now." The girls forgot about melting ice cream and crawled closer to Dawn.

"Then what?" May asked.

"We are siblings now." Dawn said and the others blinked again.

"Uh…."

"Sworn siblings." Dawn said.

"He agreed?" Misty asked.

"Yes." Dawn said, grabbing an ice cream from the mini fridge and eating it.

"I'm glad we can be still close." Dawn said with a sigh.

**With Drew**

Drew returned from his walk and let out a huge sigh.

"Did the talk went well?" Jimmy asked.

"Are you two together again?" Ash asked. Paul glared silently at Drew.

"Well, um no. She said we should stay as friends, I told her that I want to be more than just friends. Then she suggested to become siblings. So I'm pretty much her older brother now." The guys went silent.

"Seriously?" Gary asked glancing at Paul who looked shocked.

"Yes. She said I'm much more a brother than Red is." Drew said with a chuckle.

"I thought you still love her why did you agree?" Ash questioned.

"I do. I just agreed to stay more than friends, just because we vowed to be siblings doesn't mean that I can't date her later on when she changes her mind." Drew said although he seemed to gave up on dating her.

"You still like her?" Paul opened his mouth and made Drew frown.

"Yes. Problem?" Drew asked.

'Yes' Paul thought in his head but shook his head in real.

"Congratulations, you earned a little sister." Gary said with sarcasm and Drew glared. He sighed and lied on the bed then buried his head in the pillow.

**With the girls**

Zoey kept on writing the songs telling girls to shut up sometimes.

"I'm concentrating here you know!" Zoey yelled.

"Seriously, you already wrote them why edit it?" May asked.

"To make it more seductive. I will show them plumhead 'slutty'." Zoey fumed.

"Um, we are the ones who is singing so it is us being slutty." Misty pointed out and Zoey clipped her head.

"Ow!" Misty yelled but Zoey didn't say anything.

"And I am stop writing those slutty songs after this." The girls blinked.

"Is she sick?" May asked.

"Should we take her to hospital?" Marina asked.

"Dear Jesus, what happened to Zoey?" Dawn freaked out and anime vein appeared on Zoey's head.

"I'm fine! But after hearing that from Paul I thought that I was giving you some wrong songs so I decided to give you something else. After this of course." Zoey said with a sigh.

"Zoey, we don't mind what kind of songs you write." Leaf said.

"Yeah, you are a pervert enough." Marina said and Zoey threw a pillow at her.

"Hey!" Marina said and then the six girls laughed.

"Thanks Zoey, for thinking about us." Dawn said.

"No prob. I will give those slutty songs to others." The girls chuckled, Zoey's perverted mind is pretty much unstoppable.

A week passed, the filming was done rather quickly. And Dawn and Drew announced that they were not dating anymore but siblings now. The people were rather surprised at this news but some were happy that they were single now.

"Okay, now with the music video?" Dawn asked.

"Let's watch how slutty we look." Leaf said jokingly, sarcasm in her voice.

**-MV-**

A popping music filled the air, it showed a bright room silvery with mirrors on the walls. The camera showed the girls' hands a bit.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! Ah, ah, ah, ah!"

Dawn's moan filled the air as the music started officially.

Dawn appeared, she was sitting on a couch, that just appeared in the room, she was wearing something that barely covered her body, three men were next to her, two sitting next to her and one behind her, standing behind the sofa.

"Once in a while you can take a bite  
Let me bear in mind how pain feels like  
Like a flood it overflows  
Hey stain me with that, alright?"

She ran her finger up her body while singing the last part.

May appeared, she was in similar outfit except hers was red and Dawn's was pink. She was standing, leaning onto the wall standing between two men who were only wearing trunks.

"From head to toe no hesitation  
You dominate all my sensation  
By your touch I give in  
All my body and heart intoxication"

Leaf sang, biting down her finger a little, she was sitting on a man's belly, "Bite down on a finger but you cannot fight your idealistic desire"

All the girls were in the same room, dancing, "I don't really care what you require  
Neither give a shit to your disturbing pride  
In this pointless world I put aside  
All the meaningless rules and try to find"

"What's been hidden up deep and well - your style  
Strip it all away, into the real we dive  
So then I can figure out what's on your mind  
And wantonly show everyone my fascinating smile"

On the last part Dawn pushed up her sides of the lips to make a smile.

More moaning was heard from the video.

Marina sang, she was on a bathtub, her leg hanging out from one side and a man was next to her. "Breathe together in good coordination  
Blow in my ears with your affection  
In my chest, my cells heating up  
Ready for an explosion"

Misty sang, clinging onto a man, flirting with him, "So let me take off your shirt  
Tenderly tear it up at first  
Forget what you learned  
Get flyin' & dyin'  
Don't you dare hesitate darlin'"

May appeared as she caressed down the man's cheek, "You see in the center of this free world  
Natural instincts are at war"

The girls were in the same room again, dancing, "I don't really care what you require  
Make your blood run cold and ambitiously try  
Don't think with this I'd be satisfied  
The mournful one is waiting next in line"

Dawn bent on the floor, suggestive way. The other girls soon did too.

"Do whatever as you want for life  
It's totally up to you to define  
No I won't hide it up or put aside  
Own you up right in the face with my complacent mind"

Misty sang, "Baby you see inside a world like this"  
Leaf sang, "There's nothing to believe"  
Marina sang, "The truth and certainty lie in yourself only"

Interlude came and the music was silenced a little the girls were dancing in the same room then it shifted to the other scenes where they were alone and flirting with the men in the music video.

Dawn was leaning onto one man's body, tracing up the muscle

May was about to kiss the man she was caressing

Leaf leaned down to kiss the man

Marina pulled the man into the tub

And Misty was climbing up the man's body.

Leaf and Misty sang, the two girls were at shown on the divided screen of the music video, "Now it's bad to shrink or be shy  
And it's always NO TIME! ALL RIGHT!  
Limitation? Full engine!  
Turn it up and let's go Burn! Burn! Burn!  
So you know that's what I want  
All the good feelings and more  
Misty sang, "Maybe go to England and have a DANCE!"  
Leaf smirked, "Whatever you say let's GET DOWN!"

All the girls were in the same room again dancing even more suggestive way if that was possible, "I don't really care what you require  
Neither give a shit to your disturbing pride  
In this pointless world I put aside  
All the meaningless rules and try to find

What's been hidden up deep and well - your style  
Strip it all away, into the real we dive  
So then I can figure out what's on your mind  
And wantonly show everyone my fascinating smile"  
Dawn did the smile gesture again to the crowd.

May sang, in her own room again, "Baby look at this offensive world right now"  
Marina sang, in her room too, "Keeps on spinning round and round"  
Dawn sang, but the scene rather showed her kissing one of the men, "Bursts out its fiery hope and ray you've never found  
Come show me what you got and make more sound!"

The girls were now in the group room, Dawn moaned first, as she slid down on to her one knee, her hand on her neck.

Leaf moaned, her hand sliding up from her feet to her thigh.

May moaned, sitting down and tracing up her body.

Marina moaned, lying down on the floor, half spreading her legs but the scene shifted quickly,

Misty moaned the last leaning against the wall and tracing down her body from her chest to her belly button.

The screen blacked out the title showed up; 威風堂々 below showed Pomp and Circumstance.

**-MV over-**

The girls sighed, glad that it was all over.

"I kind of enjoyed it though, teasing them was really fun." May said.

"Okay, who's the slut now?" Dawn asked with a smirk.

"I said I just enjoyed teasing them, it's not like I had a sex with them." May said with a frown.

"Okay, I was just kidding." Although the girls were having a fairly nice time making a joke about it. This song, was their biggest hit so far. Dawn's solo song went down to about 5th place (that was still high) and this single was now on the top. They were raking it in.

The boys, however weren't so happy with the music video, especially Gary, Paul, Jimmy and Drew.

"That, that freak, he almost kissed my Leaf!" Gary said and it was followed with very colorful rainbow-like vocabulary.

Drew was mad in both 'that freaking idiot kissed the girl I like' way and 'My sister is acting like a real slut' kind of mad.

Paul was mad because even after what he said to the girls they still sang those kinds of songs again! Also because Dawn was having a French kiss with a man that he doesn't even know name.

Jimmy was mad for an obvious reason, Marina flirting with other guy was pretty unforgivable. Even if it was just an act.

"Are we going to talk to them?" Ash asked nervously at the guys who were red from madness and literally on fire.

"YES!" All of them said. Ash couldn't understand why Paul was being mad but gulped.

"Right now?" Ash asked.

"Not now, later on I guess." Paul said with a deadly glare.

**Um Chapter 26 is over and if some of you guessed the secret weapon; Congratulations.**

**And the next chapter is really really really really really really really really really really really important**

**Please review!**

**I got about 8, last chapter (dang, I hoped for more)**

**But it's okay. I got more than I got in previous chapters**

**So please review if you want to see what happens the next chapter!**

**God I feel so evil…**

* * *

**Character Profile #3**

**May Maple**

**Occupation: Singer, Student**

**Association: Divine Diva, Black Divine**

**Personality: Short tempered, proud, high ego, kind**

**Relatives: Dawn and Leaf (step sisters), Red (step brother), Mr. Mrs. Green (foster parents)**

**Height: 164cm**

**Voice: Hanatan/Hatsune Miku**

**She is short tempered girl who is a best friend of Dawn and the one who knows most about her. She loves eating and has a huge appetite. She loves singing and the only thing she cares about the most is Dawn. She doesn't like boys that much.**


	27. Chapter 27 The Truth and The Hatred

Divine Diva

Chapter 27

The Truth, The Hatred

**Hello~ New chapter! Another short but important and one-sided Ikarishipping chapter.**

**My Penname is changed to Imitating Eve (IE stands for that)**

**I wanted to say this but I kind of forgot everytime; Zoey's Producer name; Goa P, Goa means orphan in Korean.**

**I'm just wondering but why am I getting like 40 views per chapter these days? I used to get over 90.**

**And I edited the last chapter, well I only put up the character profile of May because I forgot to. Check if you are interested.**

Paul decided not to go because the girls would kick him out if he goes but the others paid a visit to talk with the girls.

Knock, knock

"Who's there?" May's voice asked out.

"Drew." Drew answered with a smirk.

"I'm not trying to joke here." May said as she opened the door, letting them in.

"Sorry about being humorous." Drew said as he entered and the guys chuckled as they followed Drew in.

May tilted her head and counted the guys, "One's missing. Hmm…" May was in her thinking mode to figure out who's missing. Seriously, she was forgetting about Paul.

"Paul's missing." Zoey said to the brunette who laughed sheepishly.

"Where is he? Wait he shouldn't come anyway." Marina said with a low growl.

"He's at the room, not like he had a choice anyway." Drew said as he took the shoe off and sat down next to the couch. The girls' room had the bunks on the corners away from the door, two desks between the beds, two next to the both bunk's feet part. Book shelves next to them and two closets, the bathroom was at the left corner of the room close to the door. On the right corner of the room close to the door was the 'living room' part with a small table and couches.

"No he doesn't." May agreed as she went to wake up someone.

"Where's my little sis?" Drew asked as he looked around. Gary could sense that he wanted to say 'my girlfriend' rather than 'little sis'.

"I'm waking her up here." Marina said as she shook the one who was sleeping.

"She's asleep?" Gary asked as he took a seat at a couch. The last time he checked his watch, which was about 5 minutes ago, it was 8 and half.

"She said she was tired." May explained as Dawn stood up from the bed, wiping her eyes. She was in her pajama, chocolate brown button up top and pants in same color. The clothes were covered in yellow polka-dots. Due to her height she looked extremely cute.

"Oh, you guys are here?" Dawn asked with a blink. Every guys were staring at her with their jaw open. Ash was the first to stop staring, because May brought a bowl ice cream.

"Stop staring Jimmy." Marina warned and the said immediately ripped his eyes off of the blunette and hugged his girlfriend.

Leaf silently eyed Gary who gained his conscious bit after and started to flirt with Leaf as usual. Drew ripped his eyes from her later and blushed a little.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked sleepily as she sat next to Ash.

"Your clothes." Drew noted.

"Oh, well I was asleep and I was also planning to until tomorrow morning before I go to school." Dawn said crossly with her arms crossed.

"Sorry to disturb your sleep." Gary said.

"No, it's fine." Dawn said with another yawn.

They chatted for a while until Ash brought up the topic why they were here for.

"So what's with your new song?" The girls fell silent.

"What about it?" Dawn asked.

"Well the reason Paul was insulting you girls were because of the songs so why sing it again?" Drew added.

The girls looked at Zoey, the producer for the explanation.

Zoey sighed, cleared her throat, "Well this is the last time I am writing slutty and seductive songs for my girls." She said.

"What? Why?" Gary asked, he was the only one disappointed with this idea.

"Pervert." Leaf commented and Gary shut himself up.

"Well I thought of Paul's (she spat that part) words and realized that I was only thinking of myself. So I will try to write something else than those songs." Zoey said.

"This is my last song and the one I have been preparing for a long time."

"AKA her secret weapon." Misty said.

"Oh, that was that?" Jimmy asked, digging in the ice cream.

"Yes. And unfortunately for us even the music video itself was slutty enough to get all the guys horny." May said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, it definitely got us horny." Gary commented, cooing at Leaf, who was secretly enjoying this.

Dawn looked around.

"Where's the bastard anyway?" She asked.

"That bastard you are wondering about is at our room regretting the words he said to you." Drew said sipping the water.

"Oh really? Well tell him to actually think before he speak. Wait does he have a brain to even think?" Dawn rolled her eyes as she commented. Drew was being smart not to talk this time.

"He has brain to regret." Ash commented, without Paul being around they started to talk about him; how rude, bastard, cold-hearted, antisocial, and a jerk he was. No one took a pity of him and no one felt guilty about what he did to Dawn especially May and Zoey who, if they could, rip him into pieces.

A phone vibrated. Everyone checked their phone except some who turned it off or left it at his room. It turned out to be Dawn's. She frowned while she was reading it and she stood up.

"I'm going out for a moment." Dawn said putting a jacket on top of her pajama.

"Who is it?" Leaf asked.

"Paul." They turned silent at her answer.

"For what?" May asked in a sharp voice.

"I don't know. He said we need to speak personally." Dawn said and put on her sneakers, she turned around, "Do not follow me." She warned and exited from the room.

She walked down the stairway since the elevator was currently out of service because someone jumped around inside it. She made it out and saw Paul sitting on the stairway of the school building's entrance. The streetlights were about 5 meters apart from each other so it was rather dark and the reason she could see it was Paul was because of the cigarette he was holding.

She stood there until he glanced at her. He stood up and dropped the cigarette putting it off with his foot. He walked to her.

"What do you want?" She asked. Paul blinked and realized she was in her pajamas. He smirked although she couldn't see it due to darkness.

"The guys probably asked the same thing up there, what is the purpose of the song?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"What do you care? I can sing whatever I want and Zoey can write whatever she wants. She has a free spirit."

'Perverted spirit.' Paul thought.

"I don't think she would write it because of her ego after what I said. Would you write it after someone tell you that only thing you can write is something perverted?" Paul asked.

"First of all she didn't write it after you said that. She wrote it even before Sinnoh Idol started. So it doesn't matter.

Second of all you gave her a limit to write songs; she declared she will stop writing does kinds of songs after what you said."

"That's a good thing." Paul said.

"No it's not! She can write whatever song she wants and we were fine with it! She was having her dream come true!"

"She can surely have her dream come true by writing songs that doesn't make people out there think of Divine Diva as a group of whores rather than singers." Paul said.

"What do you care? You hate me, that's why you insulted us there." Dawn almost yelled then calmed herself down.

"What am I even doing here? I could just texted you. Or you could have asked the guys about it." Dawn glared up at the plumheaded teen.

"So I can hear it right out of you." Paul said.

"Does that make any difference?" Dawn said annoyed.

"Yes."

"What kind of? I don't think so if hearing out of me would make difference you could've texted Zoey."

"I don't have her number."

"Or texted me to send her down."

"I don't like her." Dawn groaned in frustration.

"What is your problem?" She yelled.

"My problem? I have nothing to be 'problemed' with." Paul raised his voice.

"Then why did you call me out when it's almost 9 and half; do you know how dangerous it is for a girl like me to walk around alone?"

"Alone? I'm here with you!"

"That's what I'm scared about the most!"

"Why? Because I look like a rapist? For your information I never had a girlfriend nor I had a sex with any girl."

"You could be gay and did it with boys."

"What do you think I am?"

"Cold blooded human."

"Oh now I get something unusual out of girls."

"I don't even know why girls like you! You are obviously the coldest guy I've ever seen in this world along with the rudest."

"Girls thinks I'm hot." He smirked.

"Hot? Gary and Drew are more close to hot. You? You are just an idiot and a jerk."

"So now you are insulting me? I don't even get why you overreacted to what I said. the others remained quiet."

"That's none of your business."

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Tell me." He growled.

"I said no! Are you deaf?"

"No."

"Then you should know what I said."

"Actually I don't want to take that as an answer. It's not even reasonable."

"It is reasonable. Don't you have a secret you would not want to tell anyone especially someone who made you break up with your lover?"

"You are the one who chose to break up with him, why is that my fault?"

"You caused us to fight, resulting us to break up. So it is technically your fault."

"I called you that because I was concerned. I was mad, I was annoyed. Do you ever think of what others will think of you after you sing that kinds of songs? They think of you as a real whore. Well at least you girls sang Witch and cLick cRack, if it wasn't for that one of the rapist out there would probably had attempted to rape one of you girls!"

"WHAT DO YOU CARE? WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE? YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT!" She screamed, getting furious at his words.

He didn't say anything, he glared down at the girl for a moment. Dawn was starting to think to go back up but,

Paul did something that he probably shouldn't have done.

It was something more than swearing and insulting.

He cupped her cheek, making her look up at him and leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes widened as he roughly pushed her up to the school building's wall and continued to kiss her, his eyes were closed. She felt her lips stinging because he was recently smoking and she could taste one of the things she hated the most in the world; cigarette.

Dawn felt disgusted by the kiss and didn't kiss back, the only reason she didn't push him was because she was too shocked to even do that.

Paul kept on kissing her roughly and soon broke the kiss. He looked down to see the girl, angry, surprised, shocked, and furious. She slapped him hard on the face while fuming.

He stared down at her, it was not like he expected her to fall for him but definitely didn't guess that she'd slap him this hard. Yeah, he expected something violent out of it while kissing her.

"How could you?" She asked, tears now in her eyes, Paul was confused.

"You really thought I would like you after I break up with Drew? Is that why you did all of this? Is that why you kissed me?" She yelled at him. He blinked.

"Well get this; I hate you. You fight with May and you hate her, she hates you back to but that doesn't matter.

You insulted me and my friends in front of whole school and you probably would have if that was on broadcasting." Paul frowned at that part.

"You like me? You care about me? Then you should know how much that peach haired fan of yours loves to insult me like you did that night and ever since that night, even after I almost strangled her, her insulting and bullying increased. You have no idea how much Ursula is doing to me!" Paul looked down at the girl, still confused.

"Also you are a cruel, heatless jerk! I don't ever want to speak with you again! I trusted you as a friend and you are the one who deserted the trust I had in you. So go blame yourself." Dawn said now tears running down her cheek. "And I hate people who smoke, that's disgusting!"

Paul was about to say something but she turned away and started to walk away.

"Troublesome!" he called out after her and walked to grab her. He did, he grabbed her left wrist.

She turned around to slap him again but Paul stopped it by giving it a hard grip. Now Paul was holding both of her wrists. He looked down, well more of a glare.

As he did she felt fear consuming her, that old feeling was coming up to her again. That smell of cigarette, and…

His grip got loosened a little, she slipped one of her hand off and covered her mouth with it. Paul fortunately realized what was going on and picked her up in bridal style and ran to the girls' dormitory and ran up the stairs to the top-5th- floor. Dawn didn't protest because if she would she would throw up on him, she thought about actually doing it but thought it would be too rude.

Paul kicked the door open surprising everyone. They got even more surprised when they saw them in such a position.

"Open the bathroom door!" He yelled and Ash, who was the nearest quickly open the door. Paul carefully let Dawn down who crawled to the bathroom without even taking her shoes off and started to throw up into the toilet.

May and Zoey ran to her, crying out her name, everyone else stared at Dawn and Paul. When May and Zoey were next to her comforting her and patting her back the rest glared at Paul demanding an explanation. Misty stood up walked up to him and slapped him.

"What in the hell did you do to her?" She yelled.

"I didn't do anything." Paul answered rather calmly, he knew he was lying but it was not like he needed to tell them that he kissed her.

Dawn threw up everything she had in her stomach giving May and Zoey a full view of what she ate. Not that she stopped throwing up, when her body was out of food she was puking out gastric juice. Tears were still flowing down. Drew walked up and knelt down to comfort his sister.

Paul let a soft growl escape his lips. 'That is supposed to me! They are over for heaven's sake and now just because he's her sworn brother he's all acting like that?' Paul yelled in his head.

He then stormed out of the room, no one cared, really, but they were wondering what happened.

"What happened?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing. Paul didn't do anything that wrong." Dawn answered now sitting on her bed. Drew had carried her there. Leaf prepared a bucket just in case she felt sick again. May flushed the toilet and went to sit down next to her. Misty brought her some medicine with a cup of water. She took it then sighed.

Jimmy and Gary left the room to accuse Paul of what happened to make her into a condition like this.

Drew and Ash stayed behind with Kenny to help the girls clean up the mess and take care of Dawn.

"Did Paul do something?" Drew asked after he cleaned up some mess she made in the bathroom.

"No. He didn't do anything and even if he did I don't have to tell any of you." That kind of hurted her friends but she did have rights to keep it a secret of her own.

May and Zoey shared a nervous glance.

"Paul didn't try to do something, you know…. Right?" May asked.

"No. I just…. Old nightmare." Dawn told May and Zoey who sighed and patted her head.

"You should really go to sleep." Dawn nodded at Marina's suggestion and headed off to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get the filthy feeling out of her mouth.

"We will go now." Drew told May as he flicked his hair and looked at Dawn who was brushing her teeth with bored expression.

He sighed, grabbed Ash's wrist and walked out. Kenny followed them and they then headed to their own room.

When they opened the door the sight was quiet violent. Gary was pinned to the wall, Paul's grip on his collar and his fist ready to knock Gary out. Drew ran to them and pulled Paul away before he could commit a crime. Ash and Kenny checked on Jimmy who was knocked out with blue bruise on his face.

"What do you think you are doing? Are you trying to kill him or something? He's your friend you moron! How can you even think of making him like that? Look at Jimmy!" Drew scolded him and Paul rolled his eyes. He glared at the grasshead, full of hatred, anger and jealousy. Drew frowned.

"Paul, we need to talk."

Drew took Paul out to the hallway, Paul crossed his arms and then dug out the cigarette and lit it on. Drew sighed while leaning on to the wall. The dorm was like an apartment, when you get out of the elevator you could see the outside since the hallway was designed to be like balconies connected together except for the fact that it wasn't the bars that was on it and it was high. It was high enough for Paul to lean against it without falling down.

He breathed in and puffed the smoke out making Drew frown.

"Will you ever stop that? It's really, _cough cough_, gross!" Drew said fanning so the smoke would go away.

"I'm stop smoking anyway." Paul said. He tossed the box, well threw it to the forest was more like it.

"Why is that?" Drew asked as Paul rubbed the cigarette onto the wall to turn it off.

"None of that is your matter. What do you want to talk to me about again?" Paul asked.

"What's your problem?" Drew asked.

Paul grunted.

"You broke up with her." Drew frowned.

"Then why do you still act like her boyfriend?" Paul growled and Drew scoffed.

"I still like her and she probably does too. Problem?" Paul could actually feel his anger increasing.

"Yes. Because I like her as well." The two were silent for a moment and Drew chuckled with a raised eyebrow.

"So you were jealous." Drew was not believing his ears.

"Yes." Drew stopped smirking, flicked his hair and looked up at the taller boy.

"You do whatever you want, and I will do whatever I want. The one who gets her heart in the final is the winner. You got that?" Drew asked and even without waiting for the answer to be heard out from the plumhead he walked straight into the room.

"Got that." Paul grunted and swore under his breath, "That goddamn bastard grasshead."

**Next day**

Surprisingly no one heard about that incident between the two. The whole school didn't know and it was, I repeat, surprising. Rather shocking if you put it that way.

Paul was walking down the hall when he spotted Dawn and Ursula on the corner, near the stairway. Now he got what Dawn was talking about last night. He silently walked up to them.

"Wonder where Paul got the idea that you are a slut? Did you do it with him?" Dawn was about to say something but Ursula didn't let her, "Huh? You know what? You are-" Ursula saw Paul and smirked. She tried to slid her arm into his but Paul slipped away.

"Troublesome." He said and grabbed Dawn's wrist. He walked away from Ursula and brought her to the lockers. "Thanks." Dawn said avoiding eye contact with him as she slipped her wrist from his loosened grip.

"No prob." Paul responded with a shrug. She rubbed the wrist he was grabbing on with her index finger and middle finger. They were just standing there uncomfortably, waiting for the lunch to be over.

"Umm." Dawn said and Paul looked down.

"I should get going." She said as she was about to turn away.

"I'm sorry about the last night." Paul heard himself blurt out. Dawn paused on her way.

"Let's please not talk about that." She said and continued her way. Paul sighed and walked away as well.

**One sided Ikari for you**

**This is a lengthened version of the one I wrote like a month ago.**

**Please review and I'm starting to wonder why am I getting so much less views than the other chapters on Chapter 26 and 24. They were like less than 50 and I usually get like over 100.**

**Weird and sad…..(sobs quietly)**

**Now the only way to comfort me is to review!**

**Please review! ^^**

* * *

**Character Profile #4**

**Paul Shinji**

**Occupation: Singer, Student**

**Association: BLACK ROCK SHOOTER, Black Divine**

**Personality: Cruel, cold hearted, antisocial, jerk, bit of softness**

**Relatives: Parents, Reggie (brother), Adelheit (aunt)**

**Height: 186cm**

**Voice: Dasoku**

**He is the leader of BLACK ROCK SHOOTER but more of a hidden leader since he doesn't show it. He likes Dawn but doesn't know how to express it to her and instead let anger control him and broke her heart. He is in rivalry with Drew because of Dawn.**

* * *

**Please review! I did Ikari! Sort of…**

**Please just review!**

**Author's comment: Getting reviews in a language I don't know feels weird…..**


	28. Chapter 28 Do I Really?

Divine Diva

Chapter 28

Do I Really?

**Am I the only one who cried while watching The Rise of the Guardians? Seriously, I was watching this when I was writing this and I cried at the part where Sandman did all those dreaming part. I'm not kidding.**

**Short chapter warning**

**5000 views, thank you!**

**I drew a fanart of Paul on my deviantArt! Please check it, maybe? The link to my deviantArt is on my profile.**

**I also did some Japanese and Korean names for the future fanfic it's on my profile as well, tell me what you think about them if you see it.**

**OldRivalshipping chapter with bit of Pokeshipping**

**To postiche;**

**Well I searched the meaning of Mary Sue (I honestly didn't know what it meant) and from what I found it meant perfect girl, is that correct? Um well it is your personal opinion but I think the real 'perfect' girl in this fic is more of Leaf than Dawn. You will see on later chapters.**

**And I was never good at grammar…..**

**To love me like a rose;**

**Drew doesn't like May yet. He still likes Dawn and May doesn't like Drew yet either.**

**To Eeveexme;**

**Sorry this isn't the explanation you wanted. The explanation will come out soon though, I guess.**

Paul walked to the convenience store. He was getting used to dorm life, it was October already. He entered and saw few students. They were getting used to seeing him around so they were not bothering him that much now. He was glad about that.

He was standing in front of the bread stand trying to decide what to eat when he glanced next, showed the stand with singer albums. He stared at it with interest, he could see BLACK ROCK SHOOTER's, of course and the girls' new album as well. On the next was Dawn's single. He picked it up and looked at it. The cover was the clown mask he saw on the MV and it had a small water droplet coming from its right eye, leaving the marks of water. He blinked at it as he recalled the 'night' and put it back on the stand.

He picked up a random object from the bread stand and walked down to the counter.

"Hi Paulie!" Paul flinched as he heard the voice. He had been trying his best to avoid that annoying Ursula ever since he witnessed her bullying Dawn.

"Are you here for a drink?" She asked in her sweetest voice. Paul glanced down at the counter he was standing in front of. Ursula looked down to see that it was a castella, not a drink.

"Oh, I guess you were hungry." She said and walked down the aisle to pick out something. Paul paid the bill and walked out, when Ursula returned Paul was gone and she frowned.

When Paul stepped out of the shop. Chilly autumn breeze brushed against his cheek. Maybe he should have followed Gary's advice and wore winter uniform instead of summer ones. He will wear that tomorrow.

He headed down to the dorm and saw Dawn having a conversation with Kenny. They were sitting on a bench, talking about something while looking at lots of sheets of papers.

"So, your idea is related to Lupin." Dawn said.

"Technically it's Zoey's idea but I needed to get your opinion. She put me in charge of the music! I can't believe it!" Kenny said in frustration and they were talking until Kenny looked up to see Paul.

"Hey Paul." Kenny said and Dawn looked up to see the purple haired teen.

Paul grunted at them and peeked to see what they were talking about.

"Um, this is pretty much top secret." Kenny said hiding it.

"You showed her." Paul pointed out.

"Well she's the leader."

"And I'm not?"

"You are not the leader of Black Divine."

"Who chose the leader as her?"

"Everyone except you." Kenny said and earned a death glare from him. But Kenny was not scared because of certain blunette next to him. Kenny smirked.

"Anyway, I gotta go. See you later DeeDee." Kenny waved and walked to the dorm, leaving Dawn with Paul alone.

There was awkward silence between them until Dawn stood up, dusted her skirt, picked up the sheets and walked away.

"Hey!" Dawn stopped.

"Um, can we talk?" Paul asked.

Dawn didn't turn around.

"I have nothing to talk about with you, that's one thing that I'm sure of. If you want a talk, go talk with your friend but I am not the one who would talk to you." Dawn said and walked away. Paul thought about grabbing her again but he didn't want to see her with scary big eyes and her throwing up everything inside her.

She kept on walking until someone blocked her path.

"Hello." She looked up and saw a boy with teal hair and glasses.

"Um, hello." She said slightly creeping out his tone.

"My name is Conway and I'm one of your biggest fans, can you sign my, um, book?"

Dawn sweatdropped and signed his book. She wondered why people kept on asking her to sign their book when she's not even the author who wrote that book.

"Um, I should go." She said.

"Wait, um can we meet sometime later?" Conway asked. She had never seen him before neither did she see him in the yearbook and figured that he was freshman. And she didn't want to date a younger man.

"Um, actually I think I will be too busy around here so I don't know. I'm so sorry." She said and Conway frowned a little. She gulped and backed away a little until she bumped into someone. She turned and saw Paul standing there with his arms crossed. She never thought she would think this way but for once she was glad to see Paul there.

"Can't we please?" Conway asked, Dawn couldn't believe the gut of this guy.

"Actually I'm pretty busy with Paul here, we have to do some things Zoey asked us to do." She said and Paul looked absolutely confused.

"Huh?"

"We have to plan out that song and sort things out, remember? I can't believe Zoey is making us do things like this." Dawn said with warning eyes and Paul got it, nodded.

"Yeah, we should better go." Paul said as he pulled Dawn from Conway and walked to the girls' dorm. Paul was silently Conway for this a little.

When they were out of Conway's sight Dawn pulled her hand away and bit her lips.

"Thanks for helping me." She said.

"No prob." Paul said scratching back of his head.

"Well, bye." Dawn said awkwardly and walked into the building. Paul loitered around for a while and then returned to his dorm.

Dawn quickly walked back to the dorm room and sighed.

"Where were you?" Misty asked.

"Zoey gave me a chore to talk to Kenny about new song." Dawn replied giving the sheet to Kenny.

"What did he say?" Zoey asked, looking at the messy handwriting belonging to certain brunette.

"Nice idea, except he thinks it's stupid that he is doing the music not you when it's your idea." Dawn replied making a tea.

"New song? You never told us about that!" Marina said.

"Well it will take a long time to finish that. I have a songs to write by myself and so does Kenny. Besides it is a chorus, 10 people chorus." Zoey said.

"10?" the girls shrieked.

"10. 5 girls and 5 boys. This is a Scenario of the Phantom." Zoey smirked.

"Phantom? Like the Phantom of Opera?" Misty asked.

"More like Phantom Thief Lupin." Zoey said as she typed in something.

"What are you writing again?" May asked.

"History essay. Due next week, remember?" Zoey answered.

"Oh, right. I'm done anyway." Leaf said.

The others blinked and started to write down something on lined paper.

"Guess we were the only ones done." Zoey said to Leaf and started to write something else.

"Dawn." Marina called and the blunette looked up.

Marina nodded toward Leaf who was looking at the mirror. Dawn smirked and stood up.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be doing the essay?" Leaf asked.

"Actually we were thinking about something better than essays. Um, how's it going with you and Gary?" Dawn asked.

"What about that playboy? I said I am not going to admit that I like him unless he becomes serious with it." Leaf said, tossing the mirror away.

"You sure? But you love him, don't you? That's why you want him to be serious with you. You want him to only look at you not any other chicks." Dawn said. Leaf didn't answer and it was because Dawn was right. Dawn was right, Leaf liked, well maybe loved Gary. You know, if you get used to hating feelings it eventually turns to good feelings later on, sometimes. And this was Leaf's case.

"I do not love him." Leaf said.

"Then you like him." Marina snickered. Misty agreed with that and nodded.

"Ugh! How many freakin' times to I have to tell you that I don't like him!" Leaf shrieked and stormed out of the room. The girls looked at each other. They then turned their target to Misty,

"Do you like anyone Mist?" Misty blinked at Marina's question.

"Um, no." Misty said.

"Really? Then we will do the matchmaking for you! Let's see…." The girls gather around except for Misty and searched through last year's year book to find a guy for Misty.

"I said I don't like anyone so you don't have to pick out a guy for me." Misty said.

"So, is there anyone who grabs your attention then?" Dawn asked.

Misty paused, found herself thinking about it and nodded. These were her friends, she can tell them.

"Who?" May crawled closer to Misty.

"Um…." Misty whispered something in May's ear who gasped, squealed and freaked out.

"Who?" Zoey demanded an answer.

"Don't say it!" Misty tried to grab May and pull her down but May was faster.

"Misty Aqua has a crush on Ash Ketchum!" May squealed and ran away from Misty who had her mallet drawn and about to beat May up.

The others, however, gasped and squealed, "You like Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Um, I, sorta, um, kind of like him a little."

"Since when?" Zoey asked.

"Since the camp." Misty said.

"I can't believe you hid that from us for that long time!"

"It has been only 3 months! It's not that long." Misty said with a pout.

"Is it? I don't know it's pretty long for a crush. Crush ends pretty quick I think, that's my opinion that's for sure." May said.

"Well, I kind of do like him but that doesn't mean that I want to date him now or anything." Misty said, hiding her face which was blushing a little.

"Then I will have to do something else as well." Zoey said with a smirk and started to write something.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Misty asked with suspicion.

"Writing you a duet of course. With Ash." Zoey said.

"What?!"

"That's perfect! It's wonderful." Marina cooed.

"I know, he will possibly realize that he has a feeling for you but to dense to realize it. I mean the author was too busy focusing on other things to put it in the story." Zoey said and they blinked.

"Uh, what?"

"Never mind. Anyway he probably have a feeling for you too." Zoey concluded.

"You say a lot of things that will break the forth wall if this was a fiction, I mean, it's not!" Dawn said with a laugh and the girls laughed together for a while.

"I will arrange a date for you and Ash. I mean I've never seen you like any boy except for that someone I forgot the name of." Marina said and earned a sharp glare from Misty.

"He's probably too dense to notice that he actually likes you." May said.

"You guys are kidding." Misty scoffed.

**With Leaf**

She was loitering around staring at the forest to clear her thoughts. She was at the edge of the forest, trying to analyze her thoughts. That is what she does when she is confused or she has to sort things out.

'Do I like Gary?'

'Do I love him?'

'I don't even know, how could they know?'

She pulled her hair out of frustration after thinking of that for 5 minutes. For the first time in her life there was thing that she couldn't clear out. Everything has its first time but it was one thing that she thought it would never happen and she was starting to panicking through this.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she shrieked and turned around. Gary was standing there surprised.

"I was just worried what you were doing here alone, did I freak you out that much? Or do I look that good?" Gary asked.

Leaf blushed in embarrassment, "I was just too frustrated." She said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Something." Leaf answered sitting back down. He sat next to her.

"What were you doing here?" Leaf asked.

"Um, I was trying to get some ice cream and saw you." Gary answered.

"Want to take a walk?" Gary asked and Leaf stood up, nodding. He grabbed her hand and they took a walk around the forest silently.

"It's really nice here." Gary said.

"Yeah, it does." Leaf said, avoiding his gaze.

"Did I done something wrong?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Then can you explain why you are avoiding me." Gary asked looking down at her with soft smile.

Leaf didn't say anything, inside her head was getting even messier. She felt like her head was exploding and crouched down. Gary's eyes widened as he knelt down on one knee next to her and hugged her.

"If something is wrong, just tell me." Gary said into her ears. She looked up and had eyes filled with tears. Gary was confused, wondering what he did to make her cry. She hugged him around his neck and kissed him.

**Back in the dorm**

"You know, I can't find a perfect thing for Misty and Ash." Zoey said.

"You don't have to write then." Misty said, getting frustrated.

"No. I have to." Zoey said, squeezing her brain for an idea.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Just, I have to." Zoey said and kept on surfing around the Internet until there were spark in her eyes and she started to type something down like maniac.

"Found something I suppose?" May asked with a smirk and Misty.

"Yes I did." Zoey smirked and looked up, looking around.

"Where's Leaf?" She asked making others look around as well. Leaf went out around 4 and it was 8. The girls looked around worriedly.

"Why didn't someone notice that she was gone for four hours?" Marina asked.

"I don't know, let's go out." Girls said and they were about to go out to search for the rich girl but the door slammed open and Leaf came in, looking down, and she looked depressed and sad and dark. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched Leaf taking out her pajamas from the closet and walking into the bathroom.

The girls started to move and gathered around the tea table to discuss what's wrong with Leaf. And then they heard crying from the bathroom and Zoey slammed the door open. Okay, Leaf was crying while taking the shower so she was naked. She shrieked and Zoey closed the door.

"Pervert." May said and Zoey frowned.

"I was worried." Zoey protested.

"Riiiiight." Dawn smirked and Marina giggled.

"You hesitated." Misty joked.

"No I didn't!" Zoey growled and soon the bathroom door opened and Leaf walked out. Her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"What happened Leaf?" Dawn asked as she stood up.

Leaf then started to cry even more. She hugged her shortest friend (no offense, Dawn) and cried into her shoulder. She said something but Dawn could not understand it due to being muffled with crying.

"What's wrong?" The girls asked as they guided her slowly to the couch.

Leaf said something through her crying but unfortunately no one understood.

"Uh, what?" Marina asked.

More crying.

"Please tell us, we are your friends. We will do anything to help you." Dawn said. May blinked and gasped.

"Is this something about Gary?" May asked. Leaf nodded while wiping her tears, still crying.

"Did he said something?" Misty asked and Leaf shook her head.

"Did he did something?" Zoey asked as he cracked her knuckles.

Leaf nodded. The girls looked around, now discussing whether to fry this guy or make him into Gary jerky.

"We can make into Gary-dog." Marina suggested.

Leaf's crying got louder and they stopped.

"What's wrong, just tell us already!" Misty was being impatient and was frustrated.

They waited until Leaf stopped crying. Which took her about 10 minutes.

She was hiccupping from crying. Dawn handed her a glass of water.

"Feeling better now?" Dawn asked with a pat on the shoulder. Leaf nodded and managed a small smile.

"Okay, now explain." Misty said.

"What did Oak do?" May demanded.

Through hiccups Leaf whispered something which only Dawn managed to hear. Dawn gasped.

"He did what?!" Dawn asked and Leaf looked like she was about to cry again so Dawn hugged her to prevent that from happening.

"What? What did he do?" The other girls asked.

"He, he, he, um…." Dawn glanced at Leaf.

"I gave him my virginity." The girls blinked. One, two, thr-

"HE DID WHAT?!" The girls yelled.

"Okay, what did he do to get into your pants?" May said as she shook Leaf.

"I thought you vowed to stay virgin until you get married." Zoey said in harsh whisper.

"I did." Leaf said and started to cry.

"Stop crying. Shh, sh, it's okay. I'm sure it's not your fault." Marina said.

"Actually I was the one to…." Leaf said and buried her head into her laps.

"Dawn, you stay here with Leaf and Marina. We are going to kill Oak." Without even hearing Leaf's protest May, Zoey and Misty stormed out of the room and stomped toward the boy's dorm. It was pretty much their first time going to the boy's dorm.

They knocked and waited for the door to open.

"Say the password." Ash's childish voice said. Misty blushed a little.

"I don't know! Just open the fucking door right now or I'll kick your butt!" Zoey yelled. There was a pause and,

"That's the correct password!" Ash's cheerful and they all did anime fall.

Misty stood up as the door opened, showing Paul who was grabbing Ash by the back of the collar.

"Stop with the lame joke." Paul said.

"That's what you would say so it is really a correct password." Ash said and earned a punch in his gut.

"Come in." Ash choked out as the girls entered the room. Paul released Ash who trotted to the living room area.

"What brought you here?" Drew asked. The girls looked around for Gary who was watching TV silently.

"We have business with Oak." May said with her arms crossed. They swore they saw Gary flinch.

"What business? Did he do something wrong?" Jimmy asked, amused.

"Yes, this *(&(#*$((##$#)$(#(*#&*$##($&*# (A/N for your sake I replaced all the colorful vocabulary with these) playboy made our friend to break her vow."

"Why? Was it an important vow, or a non-important vow, or semi-medium-important vow? Because if you came to beat him up, and it's not an important vow, you have no right to beat him up or kill him." Ash said and everyone sweatdropped.

"He had possibility to rape our dear friend, Ms. Green." The other guys blinked and started to tie Gary up.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future-"

"I will be your attorney." Drew volunteered.

"No you won't. He doesn't even worth to have one." Paul said.

Ash continued, "If you cannot afford an attorney, which you probably can't, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish-"

"I didn't rape her!" Gary shouted.

"Oh." They started to untie him.

"Then why is she crying?" May asked. Then they started to tie him again.

"I said I didn't rape her and how am I supposed to know why she's crying?" Gary asked.

"He's the criminal, tie him tighter boys." Zoey said.

"I said I didn't rape her! Well, we both didn't agree on it, it just happened! I did not rape her! I happened to be there comforting Leaf who was really frustrated for some reason. She then just kissed me and that whole thing happened! I did not rape her." Gary said, now bit angry at the girls who were just accusing him without any clear evidence.

The singers except for Gary looked at each other and Ash started to untie Gary.

"This is getting boring." Ash grumbled, tying and untying Gary over and over again.

"Then explain. Are you telling the truth?" Misty asked as she glanced at Ash.

"Yes. I don't really have reasons to lie to you people." Gary said.

The girls looked at each other.

Back with Leaf, Marina and Dawn they were trying to soothe Leaf.

"Why are you crying though?" Marina asked.

"First, I broke the vow. I am not supposed to break it and secondly I didn't want it to happen like that. And I wanted to do it with someone I'm sure of to trust, not just a random guy who I'm wondering to myself whether I like him or not." Leaf said.

"Well that explains a lot." Dawn said as she smoothed down Leaf's back.

The door opened, showing the girls and Gary. Leaf flinched as she saw him.

"Leaf, can I have a conversation with you?" Gary asked. Leaf looked down and then nodded. She stood up and went out to the hallway. The cold breeze made her hair fly and Gary thought she was beautiful.

"Leaf, if you want, we can just think that it never happened. I am sorry. I didn't know about your vow and I should have knew that you will hate me even more after I do that." Leaf couldn't believe Gary was blaming himself for what _she_ did. She just couldn't.

"No. It's my fault. I'm sorry Gary, I shouldn't have kissed you or anything." Leaf said and looked down.

"So, friends?" Gary asked. Leaf nodded.

Few minutes later Leaf returned to the room.

"So, how did it turn out?" Zoey asked.

"Fine." Leaf said, getting into the bed.

"You two dating now?" May asked.

"No. I am not going to date him until he asks me out properly." Leaf said.

"Ooookay." Dawn said and the lights were soon out.

'Those two got along great and that song is working out better than I thought! Great!' Zoey smiled.

**Pokeshipping is major next chapter! **

**Okay, anyone going to review?**

**Please?**

**With a cherry on the top?**

* * *

**Character Profile #5**

**Leaf Green**

**Occupation: Singer, Student, Manager**

**Association: Divine Diva, Black Divine, the Green Company**

**Personality: Sweet, charming, positive, independent, oblivious sometimes**

**Relatives: Mr. Mrs. Green (parents), Red (Brother), Dawn and May (step sisters)**

**Height: 172cm**

**Voice: Nobunaga/GUMI**

**A rich girl who is born to be a model or an entertainer. She is very attractive, sometimes mistaken as a slutty girl now even more due to Zoey's songs, but she's not. She is kind to everyone in the world except for few like Ursula. She likes Gary a lot but doesn't want to admit it and is waiting for Gary to be serious with her. Or at least show that he is serious with her.**

* * *

**Author's comment: The sex was meant to be**


	29. Chapter 29 Another Cinderella

Divine Diva

Chapter 29

Another Cinderella

**Song Used: Cendrillon (Hatsune Miku x KAITO)**

**Translyrics by Kathy-chan and Aru**

**I thought it would be better than Adolescence. Though I like that one better. **

**I got reviews around my height, I'm 167cm.**

**Thank you all for sweet reviews!**

Misty stared. She was staring at the teacher, and staring at the certain raven haired boy who was sitting on the front row, almost asleep. He got his head smacked by the teacher for him to wake up but it wasn't very effective because he fell asleep again 30 seconds later. Misty sighed and took the notes.

When the bell rang she walked out of the class and someone grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. She turned around and saw Ash.

"Hey Mist, can I see your notes? You know I was sleeping during class." Ash said scratching back of his head. Misty would have blushed in normal situation but this was something that she couldn't accept.

"NO!" She said hitting him hard with the mallet.

"Then you shouldn't have slept if you wanted to pass the grade, go copy someone else's." Misty heard herself saying and found herself walking away from him to the cafeteria. It was clearly surprising that Ash didn't run to there right after the bell rang. Who knows? Maybe French mattered to him that much.

Ash stood up and walked to the cafeteria wondering about Misty's reaction and after he got his lunch he sat down between Drew and Misty.

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Zoey's writing a song for you and Misty. I took a sneak peek at it and it was not a happy ending." Dawn said.

"Isn't it Kenny's job to make sad endings?" Ash asked and Kenny frowned.

"I do not make sad endings!" Kenny protested.

"Um, what about Witch? That witch just flew away. And what about Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story? The oni just disappeared." Ash said.

"I can't believe you think my songs are sad ending. I will prove it's not." Kenny smirked and started to write something down.

"Okay, who's going to sing that?" Dawn asked.

"You and Drew." Kenny shortly answered.

"What?" The said two asked.

"I said Dawn and Drew. This is a song about siblings, you two are siblings, right?" The two blinked at the stupid Penguin's word and grumbled something.

"Cool, double duets!" Zoey and Kenny did a high five. Misty glanced at Ash who wasn't really paying attention now, only happily digging into the turkey. Misty frowned, disappointed and hit him again with the mallet.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ash asked, rubbing his head.

"That was for… Something!" Misty shouted and after grabbing her stuffs she stormed out of the room. Everyone blinked except for Paul who was too busy eyeing Dawn and Drew.

Misty ran down the empty hall and crouched down when she reached her locker. She felt tears coming up a little for unknown reason. She wiped it off and leaned against the locker, sighed and closed her eyes to think. If someone breaks her heart, which only happened once, why was it? She was brave, smart, athletic but coward when it comes to admitting and confessing.

The bell rang and she stood up, got her stuff and walked to the class she had with Leaf and Gary. The infamous chemistry class.

When she arrived she got into the lab coat and saw Leaf and Gary talking about something in a language she couldn't understand; science. She could swear if Gary wasn't a singer he would have been a _hot_ and _handsome_ _**nerd**_. Leaf, whatever she wants to do she doesn't really have a choice but to follow her family tradition and run the company. And Misty doubt the elders in Green Family would let her go just because she's a singer.

Misty got paired up with a random girl and when she was done with it she watched Leaf and Gary. How could those two be so peaceful with each other after that happened? It was definitely a mystery. Misty watched them in slight jealousy and sighed.

The school was over and she was heading back to the dorm, and saw every single of her friends there. Dawn was running away from Paul who was trying to get her into a conversation, May and Drew were arguing about something, Gary and Leaf were on a bench, talking about something, possibly nerdy and Marina and Jimmy were making out. Kenny and Zoey were talking too, songs possibly and then she saw Ash who was eating alone. She sighed, walked over and sat down next to him.

"Don't hit me." He said and she smiled.

"I won't. Sorry though." Misty said.

Ash kept on munching on a sandwich. He looked down and offered her one, she shook her hands.

"What do you think our duet's going to be?" Ash suddenly asked.

"I don't know. But Zoey always writes something that wasn't really predictable. She is full of ideas. She tells her story through music." Misty said.

"Yeah, that's right. She's not so good with making sentences but poem and lyrics are different to her. I don't know the difference! Kenny said those kinds of things before too." Ash said.

"I guess most of the producers are like that." Misty laughed a little.

"I guess."

**A week later**

Misty read through the lyrics over and over and frowned. Zoey seriously had twisted brain. Cinderella is a beautiful fairytale for heaven's sake! Ugh, she couldn't believe it but not like she had a choice of it anyway.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, it's not much of a love duet." Misty asked.

"Of course it is!" Zoey and Kenny, who helped her with lyrics, said. Everyone sweatdropped at their reaction.

"I know you two were twisted but not this much." Paul said.

"We are not twisted! Just bit full of imagination." Zoey said and Kenny nodded in agreement.

"The music video is something that I really would not want to watch but is forced to." Leaf said.

"You will have to watch for Misty's sake." Marina said.

"Damn." Few girls groaned.

"So, shall we go record it?" Zoey asked as she dialed Reggie's number.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Ash and Misty said and then the two were gone with Zoey.

When they entered the house they were bit surprised to see almost empty house.

"Aren't you lonely here?" Misty asked.

"Why should he? He probably brought his girlfriend and-"

Reggie cut Ash off, "I don't have a girlfriend, what made you get the idea?" He asked.

"Being away from you for about 2 months." Ash said and Reggie rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. How's others doing anyway?" He asked.

"Well, you do know that Drew and Dawn broke up, right?" Reggie nodded.

"And they are siblings. Yes I know that."

"Other than that, not much." Zoey said, they decided to keep the incident between Gary and Leaf a secret.

"I see." Reggie said as he opened the door to the studio, letting them in.

**A week before November**

The girls and the boys gathered around Zoey's laptop for the song's music video.

"How was the filming?" Dawn asked.

"Tiring work. I had to wear a ball gown! Can you believe that?" Misty asked, still looking horrified and Zoey muttered, 'sorry'.

"Just start it already and get this over with!" Ash complained.

"Got it." Zoey said, starting to type in slow motion and clicking the video. She earned a glare from the raven haired boy.

**-MV-**

Sound of cold wind howling and clock ticking started.

It showed a clock almost going to twelve o'clock midnight. When it reached the clock rang. When it ran about three times, Misty started to sing 'ah' and it got higher later. After the voice caught on the climax no voice was heard.

The scene showed Misty with her hair down and a small diamond pin on her hair, she was wearing long aqua blue dress, she was looking up at the castle building.

Another 'ah' and it showed the view of inside the castle, currently empty and moon shining.

It soon showed Misty in an old peasant dress, in front of her was a woman in mask, handing her a knife. She shook her head but the woman forced her to grab it and the scene shifted.

Misty: "Taking your hand in advance, you and I both start to dance

Keeping to the rhythm of the ticking clock."

It showed Misty entering the hall, looking around.

"Fingers calling to escape, telling me they cannot wait

I follow you, three at a time to keep it in the dark."

She spotted Ash, he was in white formal with blue sash around his left shoulder to his waist. He was smiling, talking with other people. He glanced and saw Misty. He froze and they stared at each other like that.

Ash: "The bitter cold from a carriage.

Now you are."

Together: "Dancing in clothes that will turn back into rags.

And you'll be you in the dawn."

Ash offered to dance with her and the two started to dance. Misty smiled while dancing and she flinched a little when she saw the woman in the mask in the crowd.

"Dancing far away from a stranger.

Someone who leads a small parade.

Tying the blade under your dress to keep it safe, you feel skin against the blade."

Misty smiled as she lightly patted a certain part of the dress, trying to keep the blade safe. She forced another smile and the two kept on dancing.

"Orphans gather inside the castle

Each of their smiles hidden, gone, or fake."

It showed the view of the ballroom, people were watching them and in Misty's point of view, she could only see dark evil smiles when they were just watching.

"The wings of an angel cannot tell you the truth, or say which path you should take."

Misty nervously looked at the clock, eleven thirty. She gulped as she looked up at the handsome young man who was smiling lovingly down at her.

Ash: "The glass slipper, left up on the stair.

Slowly burns into ash and fades into the air."

It showed Ash looking at her and frowned a little when he saw Misty's glass slippers fading black.

Misty: "Knowing you want to go home, I turn my hands into stone.

Seeing this, you glance away to see the time."

Misty sang in Ash's point of view, since she glanced at the time and bit her lips slightly.

"Kicking my glass shoes away, can't say what I want to say

My fingers slowly go up and wrap around like vines."

Misty slowly put her arms around his neck.

Ash: "I tried to remedy her falling sadness."

Ash wiped her tear away and smiled.

Together: "My body feeling like electricity I just cannot handle this."

Ash reached down to kiss Misty.

"Hoping that bell will never ring I cry out my farewell to you.

With the knife in my hand, I ran through your tuxedo I only wish that you knew."

Misty slowly held the knife in her hand and looked up at him, her hand going around his chest who was smiling down, immune to the situation he was in.

"The lone prince in love with the princess

Gunpowder mixed with the scent of perfume.

My iced covered mask soon broke to a million shards

Didn't know it would be this soon."

Misty stabbed his chest with the knife, tears crawling out of her eyes and falling to his body.

Misty: "I still feel his simple breath rubbing up against my skin.

But what a sad dream only once long ago."

Ash: "The silver moon creates the shine around her lovely body.

When she smiles, she really starts to glow."

Short flashback of them dancing, Ash looked down and in Ash's point of view, as the moonlight brushed her skin she looked like an angel who was shining in the darkness.

Misty was running down the stairs, leaving Ash's body on the terrace.

Together: "Rip the dress, you don't need it again

Throw off your crown its past its need.

I quickly look up and connect with you with my eyes, sparking a flame just between."

Misty's flashback showed when she looked up and when he looked down, she blushed and hid her face into his chest.

"You and me now forever truthful

No need to be who you don't want to be

Stopping the need to cry and, forever more,

You will always be with me."

Misty kept on running, crying and reached the palace's garden, she was alone and she could hear screaming.

"I sometimes wish that time would stand still

I want to hold this sweet moment

I want to be able to store it deep in my heart so I know what I felt."

Misty slowly held up her knife and stared at it with tears falling down, she glared at it.

"This sensation fills me with such joy

Our deep love now can never fail

My whole body feels like it's been forever change

Like in a fairytale!"

The scene ended with Misty lying on the grass, blood coming out, her hand held the knife with her and the prince's blood mixed together.

The scene faded and the music was over,

Music/Lyrics by Goa P

**-MV over-**

"Okay, that was something that I would love to see. Ketchum dying?" Paul said.

"That's mean." Dawn commented and Paul zipped his mouth.

"That's a seriously different translation of Cinderella. What is with that freaking godmother? Isn't she supposed to be a good fairy? Like, really?" Marina started to complain about the song because she used to have Cinderella as a role model.

"I never liked Cinderella anyway." Zoey said and crossed her arm.

"So did you like that kiss part?" Dawn smirked and whispered.

Misty hissed at her friend and had her shut up for now.

"We are freaking talking about that matter later." Misty growled through her gritted teeth, making the boys wondering what is going on.

"What's going on?" Drew asked.

The girls snickered and Misty became a color of tomato. The boys looked around and Gary started to snicker, Drew realized what was going on and started to laugh along with Gary.

"Guess they know now." Dawn said through her laughter. The only ones who weren't laughing in the room now was Ash, Misty, Jimmy, and Paul. Well Paul never laughs so there's nothing really unusual about it. He's smart, he's probably noticed it.

"Okay we will go now. Good luck Mist." Drew said as he stood up and along with other guys he left the room.

"Okay, what was that about?" Misty asked as soon as the door closed.

"Just, wondering." Dawn said through chuckle.

"It was not funny at all!" Misty said, throwing her arms in the air.

"I thought it was funny." Marina said.

"It's not like you at all. That's what's the fun about." Leaf said.

"I know that it's not like me, but, it's just that…" Misty looked down.

"How can I end this?" Misty asked her friends.

"Easy." May said. Everyone looked at her.

"Tell him." May said. Misty looked unsure.

"That's the only way you will end this thing." May said.

Misty didn't say anything.

"You girl agree on that?" She asked and the others, glanced at each other, then they nodded. Misty took a deep breath and stood up, dusting her pants and knees.

She then headed to the door, getting into her blue sneakers

"What are you, where are you going?" Zoey asked.

"Doing what May suggested." Misty said with a sad smile and walked outside the room. The girls stared at the door and glanced at each other before standing up, stumbling on the progress as well.

Misty quickly ran down the stairs and saw the boys chatting and called out Ash's name. The boys all turned around.

"Um, yeah, Mist?" Ash walked up to her. The guys looked at the rest of the girls who ran down from the dorm. Luckily for Misty the road was empty except for her friends.

"I need to tell you something." She said. Her face was red, both from running and embarrassment.

"What is it?" Ash asked, looking completely puzzled.

"I, I….." Misty looked up at Ash and looked directly into his eyes. He flinched at this.

"I like you Ash Ketchum. Not as a friend, but a guy." Misty said. Everyone stared at her bold move.

There was an awkward silence between them. Ash was too shocked to say anything. Well it was his first time to hear it, not from a fan.

He blinked, he was gawking at the poor blushing girl. His mouth hanging open. He looked around at his friends for help but all the did was to shrug or make a sorry face.

"Um, I think I need to get my history homework done." That's all what Ash said before he ran off, leaving Misty in shock. Tears starting to form in her eyes as her friends started to comfort her.

"Should we beat him up?" Gary asked and the girls nodded.

Ash ran up to his room and gasped for a breath. Why don't they ever fix that stupid elevator? He opened the door and he climbed to his bunk and closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when his friends entered. About to kill him for making a girl cry.

"Hey, if that's a crime then Paul here would be dead by now. You saw what he did to Dawn." Ash protested. One thing he is good at.

"That's not the focus here you moron." Paul growled. But he didn't really care about Ash breaking carrot head's heart or something. He got his own big fat girl problem, he didn't want to get involved into another one.

"Anyway, why didn't you answer 'yes' or 'no'? Tell me!" Gary said as he dragged the poor boy down from the bunk.

"I, I don't know. I like her but…. I just need time to think." Ash said, he was red a little though.

"And care to explain your facial color?" Jimmy smirked.

Ash didn't say anything. He avoided his friends' glance and sighed.

**Please review**

**Gary Oak**

**Occupation: Singer, Student, Actor**

**Association: BLACK ROCK SHOOTER, Black Divine**

**Personality: flirty, arrogant, proud**

**Relatives: Parents, Grandfather**

**Height: 182cm**

**Voice: clear**

**A playboy who had fallen for Leaf. He tries to tell her how he actually feels about her but fails most of the time. After the incident they've gotten a little closer for unknown reason. **

**Author's comment: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm quiet running out a bit. I think the next one's going to be longer though.**


	30. Chapter 30 Siblings and Jealousy

Divine Diva

Chapter 30

Siblings and Jealousy

**Song Used: Childish War (kradness x Reol)**

**Translyrics by JubyPhonic**

**NOTICE: it's important! Don't skip it! Well, this is going to be my last time to update this a lot. I'm starting school soon and I'm entering High school and if you heard about how strick and hard Korean high schools are you will probably understand the situation I am in. So I can't update this frequently.**

**I'm only upload twice a month, at 2****nd**** and 4****th**** weekends.**

**Now on with the story.**

Dawn's least favorite month, November came. Dawn sighed at the thought and paid attention to what the teacher was saying.

She walked to the cafeteria and someone grabbed her shoulder, she turned around and saw Drew standing there, panting from running.

"Hey Dawn, Kenny said he just finished writing the song for us. It's really, um, strange." Drew chuckled as they started to walk.

"How strange? Hope it's better than at least the duet by Misty and Ash." Dawn giggled.

"Nah, it's not that twisted. It would sound normal if we grew up with siblings." Drew said.

"Oh, it's about siblings then?" Drew nodded at Dawn's question and when they reached cafeteria they saw their friends on one table.

"Dawn?" Dawn looked up.

"Just tell me when you change your mind." Drew said.

"Drew, it's over. We were not meant to be." Dawn said as she walked to the table. Drew closed his eyes, sighed and opened his eyes then followed Dawn to their table. 'At least Paul hardly has any chance.'

He sat down besides Gary and Kenny, across May.

"June, you will probably choke to death if you keep eating like that." Drew said to May who was digging into turkey.

"No I won't!" May protested as she kept on eating but much more calmer this time. Drew smirked and started to eat his own lunch, he brought lunch with him. He didn't want to attend the war in the cafeteria to get lunch.

"How's everyone doing?" Zoey asked.

"Fine." Gary answered.

"Terrific!" May squealed. And the answered were pretty much similar to that except for Paul's who didn't answer at all.

"Asita told me that you guys are going to have a concert at the end of this month." Kenny informed.

"Uh, why haven't we heard about this before?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, we are the one who are singing." Marina said.

"Because they arranged it this morning." Zoey answered, sipping her broth.

"Yeah, and good news is that I finished with your duet, Drew and Dawn! This is perfect!" Kenny said with an evil smirk.

"Very." Dawn said with sarcasm.

"So can we see the lyrics?" Drew demanded. Kenny grumbled and dug into his messenger bag and handed him a file.

Drew walked over to Dawn to show her the lyrics. Dawn and Drew mouthed the words and looked at each other.

"That explains a lot about you." Drew said earned a punch from his sister.

"I am not like this!" Dawn said.

"Actually that girl is made after you." Kenny said and Dawn fling a lettuce at him.

"I. DO, NOT, ACT. LIKE. THAT!" Dawn said stomping her feet a little.

"See DeeDee, you act exactly like-" Kenny got hit by Paul.

"Hey what was that for?" Kenny growled at Paul.

Paul grunted at Kenny and returned to eat lunch.

"Geez." Kenny grumbled and started to explain about the song. Drew's face grew into wide grin, like he was trying not to laugh. Dawn was getting madder and madder every second and her frown got bigger.

"I am telling you I am not annoying!" Dawn growled.

"Yeah, you are not." Kenny said with sarcasm rubbing off of his voice.

"I am not." Dawn growled at her friend once more who looked boring.

"You are so annoying! You are the one who should be singing instead of me!" Dawn said with a growl.

"I'm not a singer and this is a girl, I'm a guy."

"I'm sure you will make a nice high-pitched voice." Dawn said with her arms crossed.

"If you can hear me I do not have a high-pitched voice." Kenny glared at Dawn.

"You look like you have one." Dawn glared back.

"Whoa, calm down you two. Dawn, it's just a song and it sounds pretty fun." Drew said with a grin. Dawn tilted her head and looked around the table and saw her friends were staring at her.

"Well, I guess I did over-reacted a little…"

"A little?" Leaf asked.

"Well, maybe a lot. But he made me sound really immature in this song." Dawn whined. Paul looked like he wanted to comment something but he was biting his lips.

"If you have anything to spill, just do it." Dawn said with a small frown.

"I don't have anything to spill." Paul said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Gary asked.

"To class. Five minutes left." He answered and he picked up his one-strapped bag and walked out of the cafeteria.

"He always acts so cool and stuff when he's not." Dawn said with her arms crossed. May was the only one who actually agreed to Dawn. Others were taking pity on poor Paul and his romance life which was not going so well these days. His crush is hating him!

That weekend Dawn and Drew were sent to Reggie's house, he was pretty glad to see Dawn and Drew in his house.

"Pretty glad to see you two. Are you guys having fine time?" Reggie smiled.

"Home, sweet home." Drew muttered, not answering Reggie's question.

"We are fine, thanks Reggie." Dawn smiled.

"Glad you are, come on, let's get down." Kenny followed the three down to the basement studio.

About a week passed after that, and as the author feels weird about doing this twice, the teens were sitting on the girls' dorm room. Dawn was next to May on the floor, and behind her on the couch were both Drew and Paul glaring at each other. Misty was next to May, Zoey was next to Dawn and the others were crowded behind them.

"Shall we start?" Zoey asked.

"Trust me, this is epic. I just love seeing siblings fight their asses off." Kenny smirked.

"Wow, that's so, weird." Dawn commented as the music started.

**-MV-**

Childish War, showed on the screen in rather cute writing. The letters were appearing according to the rhythm and the short credit appeared as the music got seriously intense. Behind the title was a fork and a knife.

Music/Lyrics by Penguin P

A dark shadow appeared, a girl's figure was standing there, white blouse, white ribbon, black vest and her hands on her waist. Her hair was on a high ponytail, her face was the only one not showing but they knew who it was.

_Dawn: Once upon a time, yes, a very long time ago_

_Lived a family noble whose children were very close_

_And on and on it goes!"_

A shadowy figure of a boy appeared on the left of her, the right side of the screen, he was wearing similar outfit as her and his arms were crossed.

_Drew: "Hey do it right!"_

The scene shifted and the tune changed into catchy and childish song. Now they were in a room inside the mansion.

"_Now to your throne the butler starts the show_

_Ready go!_

_A knife and a fork to point in your face._

_I'll take you anyday."_

Dawn appeared with a smirk. A knife and a fork figure appeared with the lyrics.

_Dawn: "After all we are noble-the middle class_

_Grandest and richest of the families_

_So don't ever look down on us."_

The scene showed Dawn standing alone on a fancy hall, she was looking down a little, but not in a shamed way a confident way.

"_So bow down to us, you peasants_

_Standing here's your prince and princess_

_We're here to call to attention all of your mistakes."_

The scene closed up to her with and she was now looking up, smirking.

_Drew: "Hey hold up, hold up, _

_Aren't you lying again?_

_Whataya bet you can't see through anything I throw at you."_

Drew suddenly appeared, looking annoyed with his arms crossed.

_Dawn: "Right, right, right, right, I'll leave them under you since you want it so bad. (giggles)"_

Dawn said with sarcasm on her face, her left hand on her waist and her right hand on like she was pointing at something with it.

_Drew: "You just are so annoying!_

_God, just so annoying!_

_Acting high and mighty around me like you're the queen."_

They were now on the dining hall, Drew gritting his teeth, his arms crossed. He was looking at the other end of the hall where his sister, Dawn was standing. The background showed shadowy forks and knives shooting upward like they were being fired.

"_Ready aim and fire!_

_Gong that never tires_

_Rioting tonight, it's a war but not a fist fight."_

The scene turned black and white for a moment as Drew shot a dagger with his eyes at his sister.

_Dawn: "Causing so much trouble, see my mischief double_

_C'mon boy, you gotta admit that I do it in style"_

Dawn, across the hall was like she was explaining something, smirking, not being offended by her brother.

"_And for buying at this_

'_Special bargain sale'!_

_I thank you for your precious service, beat you fair and square, Yes!"_

Dawn was standing on the hall, winking at the audience, Drew lying on the floor like he was tired.

The scene shifted to another room

Drew was with his arms crossed, just looking at the camera.

_Drew: "Back to backing away, retreat_

_But I have an idea to beat_

_Giving in to her puerile goals_

_We're head to head and toe to toe."_

Now he was glaring sideways, teeth obviously greeting.

"_Who the hell do you think I am?_

_Yeah, I'm the rulebook! That's a slam_

_Calling me so dumb, thinking that I'll run_

_Maybe humility is not so bad!"_

Drew was smirking at the camera on the last line.

Dawn jumped in, smiling at the camera.

_Dawn: Now, now, everyone come and take my hand please_

_It's only natural that I'm tranquil_

_If you really didn't know I cheat by nature_

_Always reaching for that one thing greater_

_It's in my blood you know we're famous_

_For our war strength."_

Dawn walked around the room, thinking and thinking like she's thinking up of a battle strategy.

"_This one here, that one there, everywhere!"_

She waved her arms like she was frustrated.

"_Yes I've won the fight! Peace sign!"_

She did a V with her finger and smiled/winked at the camera.

Drew appeared, his arms crossed, he was looking at her and the camera with a teasing look that was really charming and annoying at the same time.

_Drew: "Right, right, right, right, guess who earned a gold star for 'very good job'!"_

The scene shifted back to the dining hall with shadowy knives and forks flying.

Dawn was biting on her finger, glaring at her brother, anime vein showing on her head.

_Dawn: "You are just so annoying, _

_God just so annoying!_

_Acting high and mighty around me like you're the king._

_I'll strike even harder_

_Shoot you till you topple_

_Retribution! Punishment!_

_I'll make you feel all of it!"_

The scene then showed Drew, on the other side of the dining hall, giving his infamous teasing look at his sister.

_Drew: "Looking down upon you, seeing through all your moves_

_Chance is for the taking you're dancing to my own beat._

_Got a little messy, missed you by a hair!_

_Oh well, it looks like I'm the winner, beat you fair and square."_

The scene showed Drew in the hall, his hands on his waist, winking at the crowd while on the background showed Dawn stomping her feet.

On the interlude showed poor butlers cleaning up the 'mess' that the siblings just made.

Dawn came out, sighing and explaining like it is just this way.

_Dawn: "But it's you, and nobody can compare."_

_Sei(Dawn) yaa(Drew) too(Dawn) yaa(Drew) u(Dawn) too(Drew) yaa(Dawn) ha!(Drew)_

Drew had his hand on the side, his palm facing the ceiling, he was sighing.

_Drew: "You're the only rival that I can bare."_

_Sei(Dawn) yaa(Drew) too(Dawn) yaa(Drew) u(Dawn) too(Drew) yaa(Dawn) ha!(Drew)_

_Dawn: "Falling to my knees, losing like I'm weak."_

_Sei(Dawn) yaa(Drew) too(Dawn) yaa(Drew) u(Dawn) too(Drew) yaa(Dawn) ha!(Drew)_

"_Would drive me insane_

_So for tonight it's you and me_

_But I'll win Hey Hey Hey!"_

The two siblings were glaring at each other, arguing. Both of their voices spoke at the same time

_Dawn: "Listen up here, brother, you should really thank me more for what I've done for us! You're always so weak so I've always had to step up for you. What kind of a big brother lets his sister to that?"_

_Drew (Same time): "Oh you wanna do this now? Cuz we can do this now. For one thing, you're always running off on your own, and I end up having to clean up after you. I'm not an idiot!"_

Now they were pointing at each other in a blaming pose while the argument was still on going.

_Drew: "I'm just careful, UNLIKE YOU. The house staff agrees, so why, why don't you just chill out for once in your life, okay? Oh my god."_

_Dawn (same time): "I swear, even though you're older, you don't like it! I've decided that I'll be the big brother, okay? Okay?"_

_Together: "HEY COME BACK HERE!"_

The scene blew up a little and then returned to them into the dining hall. With the usual glare, knives and forks flying and gritting their teeth.

_Drew: "You're just so annoying! God, just so annoying!_

_Yelling at me like I'm a dog but you're just all bark._

_Ready aim and fire! Gong that never tires_

_Generation rising the one to rule"_

_Together: "Will be 'me'!"_

They both showed up in the scene on the part, pointing at each other in a demanding face.

_Dawn: "Causing so much trouble, see my mischief double_

_C'mon boy you gotta admit that I do it in style._

_From 1 to 100_

_I'll take whatever's there!_

_And thank you for your precious service beat you fair and square-"_

_Together: "Wait a second, woah, is this a draw!?_

_Huh?"_

It showed the credit and on the background the two were still arguing and complaining until the screen blacked out.

**-MV over-**

Drew and Dawn were hiding their face in embarrassment while the others laughed until Misty was actually crying. Even Paul did a chuckle as the music video ended.

"You guys totally acted like siblings there."

"Why, are you guys sure you are not related?"

They all laughed until Drew yelled at top of his lungs to make them shut up.

"It's bad enough to think that all the students here are going to make fun of us! Stop it!" even Dawn yelled.

"Alright, we'll stop, we'll stop." They stopped for a moment, looked at Dawn and Drew and started to laugh, Paul's case, chuckle, all over again.

"Not you too Paul!" Someone shouted and he couldn't help but to laugh as well. They stopped laughing as they watched Paul laughing. Paul stopped about 5 seconds later as he realized no one was laughing anymore. He immediately set off to his normal serious face.

"Dude, did anyone take picture?" Gary asked.

"I did." Zoey said as she waved her phone.

"What? Give it!" Paul lunged for it but Dawn blocked Zoey and told her to run. That's when the chase began. Zoey tossed it to Ash who immediately ran off while Paul chased after him in the dorm room, Ash then passed it to Gary when Paul grabbed his arm,

Gary ran and as Paul made him slip, he threw the phone at Drew. Drew caught, much to Zoey's thanks, and when Paul lunged at Drew, the others could swear that he was like a tiger launching himself at his prey. Before Paul could grab it he shoved it into Dawn. Dawn looked up at Paul who was about to strangle her but when he realized who she was he stopped himself and looked down.

Dawn tilted her head to sideways, her lips pouting a little, her eyes sparkling. Paul could only blink while the others watched it with amusement.

"FINE! Do whatever you want!" Paul said with his face a bit red. Dawn gave Zoey her phone back and they all shared a good laugh while Paul was sitting at the corner with some raincloud over his head.

"That's my sis!" Drew said as he did a small headlock around her neck and rubbed top of her head. May watched and felt something in her heart. She tried to shake it off but when Dawn laughed and playfully pushed Drew away it hurted again.

May's face was in shock, she bit her lips a little and put her right hand on her chest. She excused herself to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She shook her head hard.

When she walked out of the bathroom the room was unusually quiet, Misty and Ash were looking at each other. May managed to push the pain down and smirk at the two.

"So um Misty, I am seriously sorry I left you like that the other day." Ash spoke up.

"What? Huh? No, it's nothing." Misty said as she looked down and frowned, slightly disappointed at his words.

"So, I wanted to tell you something." Ash said.

"And give you something." He also added digging through his jacket's pocket.

Misty peeked to see what he brought out and it was box of pocky.

"Um, I know it's past Pepero (Pocky in Korean) Day, you know, November 11th, but I wanted to give it to you and, um…." Ash opened the box, plucked one into her mouth, he leaned down, biting down and kissed her lips. Bold moves, I know, it was Gary's idea.

Misty's eyes widened but soon closed her eyes and the two started to kiss.

"That's romantic and gross at the same time." Marina quietly commented and Jimmy nodded in agreement.

After the kiss was over, Ash whispered something to her ears and she nodded.

"So, you two are together now?" Gary asked and the two nodded.

"Congratulations!" The girls group hugged Misty while the guys, all except for Paul, nudged him on the arm.

"It hurts, you know." Ash said with a complain.

"Love is painful." Drew commented as he glanced at Dawn who was laughing along with her friends.

"Dude, you will make it." Gary said and glanced at Paul who was glaring. Gary flinched and gulped.

For the next few days all the students walking past Dawn and Drew acknowledged them, some giggled and some just laughed while some tried not to.

"I know, it's funny. I know." Dawn said with sarcasm as Ursula approached her.

"Yeah, I know. You made a huge fun out of yourself!" Ursula said and one and one with her endless teasing. Dawn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Look, I am trying to go to my next class so I would really appreciate it if you please get out of my way and let me pass." Dawn said.

"Huh? Oh, are you demanding?"

"You always act that way." Dawn glared up.

"Oh, very fun-" She stopped and walked away. Dawn turned and saw Drew and Paul there.

"Would you please just yell at her?" Drew asked.

"Hey, I would get bad reviews over people if I do that." Dawn said with a frown.

"Better than to get bullied."

"This will end less than a year anyway." Dawn said.

"You will still be in Sinnoh. You can meet her." Drew raised his brow. Dawn looked down, "Right."

Drew sighed and patted her head. May was walking past this and saw it, her heart ached again. She blinked, why was she like this? Why was she, it's not like she like that grasshead jerk, she's not lesbian and she hates Paul. May gulped as she watched them and the realization hit her. She saw the three and ran away.

"I like that freaking grasshead…."

**Okay, like I said, um, see you next week!**

**Current Characters relationships**

**Dawn considers Drew as older brother, Drew still likes her though**

**Paul is still longing for Dawn's love although she is pretty much hating him now**

**Drew and Paul are in rivalry for Dawn's love**

**May just realized that she likes Drew**

**Gary and Leaf are in, they have something between them but they are not dating**

**Jimmy are Marina are dating, and so are Ash and Misty**

**Zoey and Kenny's relationship is still well, um, unknown**

**May and Paul hates each other.**

* * *

**Character Profile #7**

**Zoey Noy**

**Occupation: Student, Producer, composer**

**Association: Divine Diva, Black Divine, Penguin P**

**Personality: tomboy, proud, nice, kind, 4****th**** wall breaker**

**Relatives: Candice (step sister), step parents, step brother**

**Height: 167cm**

**Voice: 96neko**

**Zoey is May and Dawn's friend from orphanage. She is born with musical talent and after her success with cLick cRack she earned the title of producer and credits herself as Goa P now. She mostly wrote seductive songs but changed after Paul's words and now writing songs with stories and meanings rather than love. She has a slight crush on Kenny. Her past before coming to orphanage is still unknown although others believes that she was there since infant.**

* * *

**Author's comment: Umm, see you next week and please review!**

**Love ya~!**


	31. Chapter 31 Reunion

Divine Diva

Chapter 31

Reunion

**6000 views! Thank you!**

**And when I said weekends it is Korean time so it will be around Friday or Saturday for you but since I kind of count Friday as weekend too (meaning that I can play games at Friday, my family only allows me to do that in weekends) I am uploading this now. And I need an advice from you as quick as possible, it will be on the end of this chapter.**

**Songs Used: I Don't care Who, Somebody go Out with Me (Kagamine Len), Mayday! Mayday! (BoA), Crescent Moon (KAITO), Waning Moon (96neko)**

**Most of the lyrics are all from YouTube. Yeah, they are mostly the songs I used in the other chapters except 2. **

**Credits to Juby Phonic for the translyrics of 'I don't care who, somebody go out with me'. I never thought anyone would ever bother to sing this in English. I saw Korean version, pretty hilarious it was.**

Dawn was almost falling asleep during the class, she wanted to get out of this stupid place as soon as possible. This is the Friday, she has concert in Hearthome for three days straight! She had to hurry up and go there, and practice.

"Ms. Berlitz, someone called you. You are dismissed. And so are you Ms. Aqua." A staff came and informed. Dawn and Misty literally sprang out from their seats and ran out of the class.

They ran to their dorm room, found their friends grabbing the packed bags after they changed.

"Come on!" May said and Dawn swiftly changed out of her uniform and into black blazer, white and pink striped sweatshirt and hot pink mini skirt. Because it was cold she was wearing black stockings. She put on pink high top and grabbed her bag.

May had changed into blue bandanna, black jeans, grey shirt with white peace sign and winter jacket.

"It's not that cold." Dawn said and May informed that it was.

Misty was wearing black winter jacket over blue jean jacket and red shirt, she had long pale blue jeans and had boots.

Marina was wearing white blouse and over that was aqua blue padding jacket. She had deep blue long jeans and brown boots.

Leaf was wearing black leather jacket and over that was green winter jacket, her shirt was black and so was her jeans. She was wearing her signature brown combat boots. She checked her phone and told her friends that they need to go quick.

When they arrived at the school gate they saw two vans, both black and Asita was standing next to the one on the front of the other one. Michael was standing next to the other one and was obviously flirting with the girls' manager who was trying to push him away.

"Michael, stop flirting with her." The girls turn around to see the boys. May gulped as she saw Drew and turned around immediately. Marina ran to Jimmy and clung to his arm, rubbing her face on his arm. Ash walked to Misty and slowly put his arm around her shoulder, both were blushing.

Paul walked pretty close to Dawn but just stayed there awkwardly, watching his friends. Dawn was glaring at him, and then turned to May and asked her about the songs they should sing. May examined the boys while they were doing it.

To start it, Paul was wearing black windbreaker from North Face over black leather jacket, white sweater and navy blue jeans with black sneakers.

Gary, who was just talking, surprisingly, with Leaf, was wearing blue hood t-shirt and blue winter jacket and blue jeans. His feet had blue low top.

Ash had yellow hood t-shirt, red jacket, pale blue jeans and blue sneakers along with his usual cap.

Jimmy was wearing similar to Ash except his hood shirt was green and his sneakers were grey.

Lastly, Drew, May gulped and observed him talking with Michael. He had navy t-shirt, purple hood jacket over it and windbreaker over it too. His pants were not jeans but it was beige trousers and brown shoes.

"Hey June, Asita is saying that you are singing a solo, know what it is?" May was too into her thought that she didn't hear it.

"Hey! June!" Drew leaned down and waved his hand over her eyes. May blinked and looked up at the grasshead teen, blinking and after feeling her face getting red she hid behind Dawn.

"June? What's wrong?" Drew asked.

"NOTHING! Nothing, nothing wrong…. Hehe, I was, umm…. Never mind." May looked down. Drew frowned but returned to trying to grab Dawn' attention. Dawn sighed, she kind of thought it would be nice if two guys are fighting over you but she was thinking of two 'normal' guys, not your ex-boyfriend and someone who insulted you. Dawn looked at May for help who gave her sorry look.

When they entered the van, they were divided into two. Zoey, May, Dawn, Drew, Paul and Kenny were in Asita's van, and the rest were riding on Michael's van.

The very back seat, available for 4 people and in front were two rows available for 2 people each. A small path was next to the 2 rows. Kenny and Zoey sat on the very back, talking about the arrangement of the concert. Dawn and Paul sat on the middle row, they didn't want to but Kenny and Zoey forced them to sit together. And on the row closest to the passenger seat and the driver's seat sat Drew and May.

"It will be tired for few days, take a break while you can." Asita told them. Zoey and Kenny took it quickly and fell asleep immediately, Dawn was looking out the window, her ear phone in her ears, trying to avoid Paul as much as possible. Paul was doing nothing but to look at her silently.

Drew was trying to get May into conversation but May was only blushing and looking down. Drew found it really odd but it stopped as he called her a wrong month of the year.

"My name is May! M-A-Y, May! Why are you-"

"I was only trying to make you speak. You were hardly talking, right sis?" Dawn glanced at them and without answering returned to staring out the window.

"Uh, right Paul?" Paul grunted in answer.

"Wow he got talkative." Drew commented and May giggled.

"See, I got you to talk." Drew said and May smiled.

"Sorry I was being all weird." May said.

"Hey, it's nothing. Anyone can have a bad day. The only bad day I don't want to see is Paul's. He's creepy enough." Drew said, May laughed and Dawn, who was hearing over the ear phone, heard it and chuckled too.

"You are dead Hayden." Paul growled.

"See! Creepy." Drew did a fake shudder and the girls laughed even more.

"I wonder what's happening in the other van." May said.

"They are practically all dating, it's probably all lovey-dovey down there." Drew said.

"True. Poor Michael." Drew chuckled at May's words.

Paul closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. Dawn did too, she took a nap for about a half an hour and when she opened her eyes she saw May leaning against Drew's shoulder, and Drew's head on top of May's head. Dawn smirked, it would be nice if they are dating but none of them like each other. She sighed and went back to her sleep.

She woke up, she pulled her ear phone off of her ears and looked around. They were in Hearthome so she woke up her friends.

"Guys, we are in front of the hotel. We need to get ready in about 2 hours! Let's get ready!" Dawn said and woke everyone up.

"I will pick you up at 7, since the concert starts at 8. Got that?" Asita asked and everyone else nodded and grunted. That goes to Paul.

"See you!" Asita dropped them off in front of the hotel and drove off. The 6 entered the hotel with their friends. It was 7 star hotel so people there were all rich.

"Oh, look, Dawn Berlitz! And May Maple as well!"

"Paul Shinji is there too! Oh my gosh."

"Marina looks so cute." Marina blushed at that one and Jimmy put his arm around her, overprotectively.

The girls and the boys both divided into two. Like they rode the van.

Dawn unpacked her bags and sat on her bed. The three beds were next to each other.

"May, you were being weird around Drew today, are you on your period?" Zoey asked.

"No." Zoey expected her to explode and yell but surprisingly May was rather calm.

"Then what's wrong?" Dawn asked, taking off her jacket.

"Dawn…." May looked up. Dawn blinked and then sat down next to her.

"I think I like him." May said. Dawn blinked and Zoey did too.

"Like who?" Zoey asked.

"Drew." Zoey and Dawn blinked. Blinked, then blinked then their jaws dropped.

"Like the Drew, Drew Hayden we know?"

May nodded.

"What? You like, who? Drew?"

"Hey, that rhymed." May giggled.

"MAY!" The two yelled.

"Dawn, Zoey, I know it sounds weird. I know Drew still likes you and all but I just can't help feeling attracted to him. I don't want to, I swear! But he likes you and you are his sister. And….. Ugh!" May kicked Zoey's bed in frustration.

"My bed didn't do anything wrong, apologize to it!" Zoey said.

"You seriously have a twisted brain. Are all the producers like that?" May said.

"Nope. Kenny's more normal than I am." Zoey said and the others sighed.

"Back to the topic. I know that you like Drew and I don't like him as a boy. I love him but only as a brother. That's it. Okay? I don't like the two boys who like me. In fact, I hate one of them!" She said indicating the poor Shinji.

"I know, but it's just feels weird. And I feel jealousy." May looked ashamed of her words.

"It's a natural feeling. Let's just get ready for the concert now." Dawn said as she did a stretch.

May felt sorry for her friend, she knew that it isn't Dawn's fault but she just couldn't help feeling jealous about the position Dawn's in. Not the Paul part-she hated him, but the fact Drew was always next to Dawn, trying to earn her attention and things like that.

**Few hours later, near the concert hall**

The cars drove to the front of the concert hall.

"How long left?" May asked.

"It's only 7:05, don't worry. We have enough time." Dawn said as the door opened showed thousands of her fans cheering for Black Divine. "Wow." The girls gasped.

"This is so cool!" Marina squealed seeing how many people are here at their first concert.

"I know!" Dawn squealed.

"_Dawn!"_

Dawn turned around.

"I think I heard my name."

"Everyone's crying out our names." Leaf pointed out.

"_Dawn!"_

Dawn turned around and saw someone in black coat getting pushed away by the guards.

"Dawn!" Dawn blinked and then turned away, ignoring him and then she followed her friends into the hall.

Dawn tilted her head as she recalled the man. He seemed familiar…

When they reached the prep room, they divided to girls and boys and changed into their stage outfit. While the stylist did her hair, Dawn was still thinking about the man she saw outside the hall.

"Dawn, is something wrong?" May asked.

"Nothing." Dawn quickly answered. She wondered off to her thought again and blinked. Her habit when she was thinking.

May was admiring her reflection on the mirror when she heard Dawn mumbling something.

"Dawn?" She asked as the said girl stood up.

May saw her trembling then walking toward the door. "Where is she going?" Leaf asked as Dawn opened the door, the guys standing there, startled as Dawn ran out as fast as she could.

"What the-!" Gary said as Dawn disappeared out of their sight.

"What's going on?" Drew asked.

"We don't know. She just ran off."

"What about the concert schedule? Ash and Jimmy's duet is first, and then it is Dawn!" Asita shrieked.

"And that duet is going to be in less than 3 minutes." Ash said, worried about his friend and the concert.

"We need to re-schedule it. Can we?" May asked. They did a quick rearrangement of the order and except for Jimmy, Ash, and May, who was the next to sing, ran off to find Dawn. Just in case, they put Dawn in almost the end of the list.

Everyone spread throughout the hall which was humongous. It would possibly take about 7 hours to look around the whole building, since this building not only did concert hall's job but it had lots of practice rooms and other rooms as well.

After few minutes, Paul-very luckily- spotted Dawn right on the exit. Paul looked around, hoping to see someone who can actually talk to her without getting ignored but realized he was the only one there. He remembered that everyone didn't bother to go out of the hall. He sighed and then walked to the girl. She was watching, or maybe looking, at something.

When he was about 5 meters away the girl ran down to outside the hall. He quietly chased after her and stopped when she was with the guards and a strange man they were blocking.

Paul walked closer.

"Dawn!" The man said in a relieved tone as he spotted Dawn.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ms. Berlitz, this man is a criminal, please step aside." A guard said.

Paul frowned at this and walked to her.

"Troublesome, what's going on around here?" He asked and Dawn only shot him a glare.

"None of your business." Paul could see some tears in her eyes though. He wondered what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked the man once again. She seemed very worried about the man's condition.

"Yes, I'm fine." The man gave her a sad smile.

"Troublesome, we need to go." Paul said as he grabbed Dawn's wrist but she slapped it away. She shot a tearful glare at him. He decided to see what was going on. He glanced at the man, he had a brown hat on, he looked pretty dirty in Paul's opinion, he was wearing brown cargo jacket, grey shirt that seemed like it once white and pair of tattered black jeans along with black sneakers that looked almost ripped off. He wondered how Dawn know this guy.

"Please let him go. He paid what he deserved by spending in that place for 10 years. Let him go." Dawn growled at the guards. They frowned at her.

"Just because you are a celebrity doesn't mean that you have the authority to order us around." Another guard said.

"Well just because you are a guard doesn't mean that you can prevent a father meeting his daughter after a decade." Dawn said with tears starting to flow out of her eyes. The guards and Paul, shocked, looked at her. The guards let go of the man who went to hug Dawn.

"Dawn, are you okay?" He asked, softly touching her face. Dawn nodded with tears flowing out as she hugged him tightly.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied, crying at the same time. Paul watched Dawn cry for about few minutes until he thought they really needed to go. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Troublesome, I really find it touching that you finally reunited with your father but I believe it is not a situation for it. We just went through the whole new rearrangement of the order just because you ran off." Paul said as calmly as possible.

"Is it okay if he comes with me?" Dawn asked. Paul blinked, realizing that she was asking him for it.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Paul said as he guided the way. Paul glanced behind to see and observed the man. He was short, around 174cm, explaining Dawn's height…. He had blue eyes and blue hair. His really messy and tangled hair had some grey hair that somehow blended in and he had messy blue beard, seemingly he hadn't shaved for a year. He seemed really old, possibly because he was in jail for 10 years. His face was wrinkled a lot. But he didn't look like a criminal to Paul, just a kind old father or a farmer suited him more.

"Were you alright in there?" Dawn asked she was clinging to her father's arm.

"They treated me better than you would think, don't worry." The man answered. Paul had his hands shoved into his pocket and was keeping on walking when he felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned around.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you Dawn's friend?" Mr. Berlitz asked.

Paul glanced at Dawn who looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"Well, kind of…" He answered and Mr. Berlitz grabbed his hand, which he somehow pulled it out from the pocket. Paul was about to pull it away but since he was Dawn's dad and she was right there, watching, he didn't.

"Please take good care of her. She has lots of scars in her heart." He said. Paul blinked, felt his other hand moving to grab Mr. Berlitz's hand.

"I will. I promise." Paul said and the old man who smiled brightly. Dawn rolled her eyes but her father didn't see it.

"Paul!" He turned around and saw few of his friends along with Asita and Michael.

"You found her!" Asita ran to Dawn and hugged her.

"I was worried." She said.

"Don't worry." Dawn said. Paul pulled his hands away from Mr. Berlitz.

"Who's this man?" Drew asked. Mr. Berlitz blinked and then introduced himself.

He bowed a little, "It's a pleasure to meet Dawn's friends. I am Christopher Berlitz, Dawn's father." He said. Zoey pushed herself through the crowd and looked up at the man.

"You are Dawn's father?" She asked.

"Why, yes, young lady. I suppose you are Zoey, right? I saw you on TV with Dawn." He said.

Zoey frowned, "Thanks for recognizing me." She paused for a second, "You shouldn't have done that. You know that, right?" Zoey asked. Mr. Berlitz looked down, looking very guilty.

"I am sorry. I truly am."

"What crime did he commit anyway?" Paul asked. The rest looked at each other.

"What?" Drew asked.

"I was in jail for 10 years. I murdered a person." Mr. Berlitz said. Asita pulled Dawn from him but Dawn refused and stayed beside her father.

"Asita, can you give him a place to rest? I would like to speak to him tomorrow before concert. You too Michael, think you can do that?" Dawn asked. Asita glanced at the girl like she was crazy but Michael nodded.

"I don't think Asita would like to do that. Asita, you stay here and watch over them, I will do what Dawn told me to." Michael said. Dawn gave her father one more hug and he walked away with Michael.

The others turned to Dawn, "Care to explain?" Drew frowned. Dawn shook her head in refusal and walked away. "When's my turn?" She asked.

"Almost the end. Ash and Jimmy are up there."

**On the stage**

Back to when the concert started

Ash and Jimmy stepped up to the stage as the MC finished with his blabbering.

"Hello everyone! Well, it will seem weird that we sing it since we are the only ones with girlfriend in BLACK ROCK SHOOTER." The girls shrieked at the news that now Ash has a girlfriend.

"Well, but, here it goes! It won't suit the others' image anyway." Jimmy chuckled.

Ash started with upbeat music, "Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date

Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date

Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date

Yeah, Anyone is fine with me"

Jimmy sang, "I can talk to guys, yeah we really get along

Talking just to girls is like kicking in the teeth"

Ash followed, "Trauma in my past yeah it really makes it hard

Try not to cry about it every time I think" Ash wiped fake tears with his sleeve.

Jimmy sang, ""Why can't I get a girl to ever date with me?"

"You're such a splendid guy" you smiled happily

"If that's the case, then we are meant to be in love!"

Hey but what's that face you're making like you wanna leave!" Jimmy sang with horrid face, looking sad at the same time, making people laugh.

They together sang and the crowd sang as well, "Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date

Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date

Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date

Yeah, Anyone is fine with me

"Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date

Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date

Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date

Yeah, Anyone is fine with me

"Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date

Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date

Anyone is fine, I just really wanna date

Yeah, anyone is fine with me

"No! I don't wanna die alone!"

The song ended.

"I'm selling Paul in cheap price, would any of the ladies here want that?" Jimmy joked and the girls screamed.

"You know Paul will kill you." Ash said.

"I will tell him that it was your idea" Jimmy said and Ash frowned.

The MC stepped onto the stage as they exited, introducing May to the stage who stepped up and sang the single she released few months ago. She remembered the camp, it was fine back then….

"As the rain stopped and the clouds,

Began to slowly fade

As if all the pain I felt, would just disperse.

Nervously I bite my lip, and slow down my breathing

Thinking about the memories, I walked away from.

Will I ever find peace, I just wanna fly away.

As I open my heart,

I can't stop the tears from pouring down."

May closed her eyes,

"Screaming Mayday out,

Far away

High above

The world that I once knew.

Falling down

At the thought of you,

Can't we just, move on from our past?

I know now, no matter how, I try so hard.

To always forgive you

What's done is done.

The memories, will fade with, all of your promises."

The crowd was falling into the music, her voice, it was lovely. And the lyrics were like she was actually feeling this way.

May opened her eyes again and glanced down at the lyrics.

"Each day just feel the same, memories still hold tight.

Finally I open my eyes, to face reality

I know that the pain fades, time will heal all the wounds

Though I try to laugh now, somehow I'm always brought back to pain."

May sighed a little.

"Screaming Mayday out, far away, high above, The world that I once knew.

Falling down, at the thought of you, can't we just move on from our past?

I know now, no matter how, I try so hard to always forgive you.

What's done is done, the memories, will fade with, all of your promises.

I wondered endlessly, hoping my voice would be finally heard

Hoping that you would change.

But this is reality, and I gotta spread my wings!"

She sang a little louder,

"Screaming Mayday out, far away, high above, the world that I once knew.

Falling down, at the thought of you,

Can't we just, move on from our past.

I know now, no matter how, I try so hard, to always forgive you.

What's done is done, the memories, will fade with all of your promises."

She sang softer, "Now I know, pain endured, makes us strong, and for that I'm thankful.

At some point, the sun finally shines through.

And it's over now~"

The crowd clapped as she bowed.

"You know, I didn't really feel sad back when I actually sang it the first time, but now it does. It is really sad." May said and exited the stage.

**Prep room**

When May reached the prep room she saw Dawn sitting there.

"Dawn! You made me worried, are you okay? Why did you run out like that?" She asked as she grabbed the blunette's hands.

"I saw my father." Dawn said. May blinked, "Your dad? Really?" Dawn nodded and May hugged her.

"Was he okay?" May asked and Dawn nodded.

Drew exited for his turn to sing. Dawn waited for her turn and Paul, who was before her walked out. Dawn watched him exit then watched him sing. It was that song he sang the night they first met person-to-person.

Paul stepped onto the stage, he was wearing the outfit he was wearing at the music video for this song. Typical Japanese commission officer worn at late 19th century. Blue uniform and a hat. He started to sing as the music started to flow out.

"Dimly illuminating the wooden platform of the stage

I played notes on the parquetry.

The beautiful crescent moon disappears into the clouds and I don't have an umbrella."

Although his scowling face didn't matched the song when Dawn closed her eyes it sounded so wonderful, his voice suited into the song like it was part of the music.

Music became stronger,

"Morning comes, as if it were thawing of spring.

If our frozen love someday flows hot,"

"Then I'll embrace you in the endless rain

If you are searching for your answer,

Then I will somehow whisper to you with my unchanging voice,

And at the very least, I'll wrap up your broken heart."

Paul looked down like the last time he sang this song during the concert, he wanted to see Dawn there, she didn't hate him back then. He glanced at the floor but continued to sing.

"Dimly illuminating the wooden platform of the stage

I played notes on the parquetry.

The beautiful crescent moon disappears into the clouds and I don't have an umbrella."

His face was unusually not frowning, but looked like he was pleading.

Music became stronger,

"Morning comes, as if it were thawing of spring.

If our frozen love someday flows hot,"

"Then I'll embrace you in the endless rain

If you are searching for your answer,

Then I will somehow whisper to you with my unchanging voice,

And at the very least, I'll wrap up your broken heart."

"My waning feeling having at last grown in size with all the secrets.

Saying once again, 'Don't change'

And breaking up the rouge on my cheek"

"But the rain, continuing to fall, at last washed it away,

As if it were a brilliantly coloured

Camellia flower in the snow."

"If I someday awaken from this transient dream,

I would search for you, I wonder where I'd head to.

The modest wish I've made, the scenery I look out on, it seems I'm forgetting them."

"Far off into the distance, you leave me, that is very fleeting.

The past, the present, If I trust in them all~"

Paul put his hand on his chest.

Paul sang into the mike, "Then I'll embrace you in the endless rain.

If you are searching for your answer, then on the crimson dyed petals of the snow camellias,

I'll entrust tonight and keep giving in to this temptation."

"Ah ah, ah ah ah ah~"

He bowed to the crowd. The crowd was shocked because it was first time they seeing him actually bow to the crowd. He then walked out of the stage. Dawn was waiting for her turn on the entrance to the stage. Paul walked down and saw her. He thought about saying something to her but that would only ruin her mood.

Dawn stepped onto the stage, wearing deep purple Asian dress that showed her bare shoulders.

A calm, similar music to Paul's song came out. Kenny wrote this song, just like Crescent Moon, the song that Paul just sang. Even the title was similar, Waning Moon. She like this song but she wondered why he wrote this song.

She began to sing softly.

"Various events set sail to go forth and seek a destination.

In the hustle of people whose names are unknown

If you are put to sleep."

"Our eyes lodge

A light which gooms dreams."

"A sphere shaped mirror which reflects

Irreplaceable feelings."

She sang with a lot more stronger voice,

"If I recall a child's mind a waning moon that looked like a cloud

When you chase, one will only be lost in the chasm between white and black."

Soft music played as Dawn looked up, hoping her dad would hear this. She never expected to see him, it was just too shocking, surprisingly, exciting that it didn't feel like it was real at all.

"What it means to be dear, I asked and you answer.

Hiding your confusion

The season of the sensations of late autumn showers had passed

The light that follows our hands

And carries dreams

The stars that flow along I see them from here."

She sang louder,

"If you start to count, there is no end

It is better not knowing anything

If the end day is coming

At the very least, let me make a tribute."

She sang a little softer,

"Sadness will intend to, without warning

Devotedly conceal this sky

The voice of all that shines

Even the meaning of living"

The music became quiet,

"If I recall a child's mind

A waning moon that looked like a cloud

To chase it is to let go again."

She sang now with power in her voice, tears were forming in her eyes,

"If you start to count, there is no end

It is better not knowing anything

If the end day is coming

At the very least, let me make a tribute."

The music played through the hall as Dawn wiped the tear, smiled a little then beamed at the crowd who erupted to cheering. She bowed and walked down and went to the prep room.

**After the concert over, at the hotel**

The others were at Dawn's room to hear a clear explanation but all she did was to give out excuses why she couldn't explain this further. It went on until it was 11:30.

"Hey, stop it! He had a very reasonable reason for Mr. Berlitz to kill that idiot." May said.

"Murder is murder." Paul said as he glared at May.

"You are talking about Dawn's father! You saw him, I haven't met him yet but I know he's not a person who would kill without any reason, or commit a crime without a reason." May glared back at the plumhead teenager.

"Just because you know about her past doesn't give you the rights to talk to me that way or you are right about everything in her past or her present." Paul growled.

"Before things get worse, you two please stop." Zoey said and Kenny agreed.

"And I am still refusing to talk so don't talk to me. And you two stop it, please." Dawn said, she had her faced buried in pillow and she was lying on the bed, her back facing the ceiling.

"Would you three care to give us some explanation?" Drew asked Kenny, Zoey and May.

"No." The answer came right out even without a short hesitation.

"We are not talking unless she gives permission. It's her past, not ours." Zoey said.

"And we are especially not talking when someone she hates with her whole life is here." Kenny added. Paul narrowed his eyes at Kenny and glanced at Dawn who was still refusing to speak.

"Will you please leave me alone?" Dawn's muffled voice said.

"Yeah, get out, seriously. Can't she have some privacy?" Kenny pushed everyone except for Dawn, May and Zoey out of the room. He then closed the door behind him, leaving the said in the room. The left behind two glanced at Dawn who started to cry.

"Dawn?" May asked.

"I want to see Mom now…. I got used to not seeing any of them. Now that I see him I just want to see him now and I want to see mom too." She said through her crying. It was painful.

"At least you know how your mother looked like." Zoey said. Dawn wiped her tears a little but she didn't look too happy and all. She sighed and looked at the clock.

"I'm going to sleep." She said as she gathered her clothes to take a shower. She entered the shower and when the others heard the water running, Zoey and May had a small conversation about the situation.

"You think Dawn will tell them soon?" May asked.

"Perhaps, I want her to make it quick. I just don't want this to drag til we graduate. Please make it before graduation." Zoey said, praying.

"Oh she will, I think." May said.

"Another of your prediction. Anyway, what happened to the bet you had with Leaf?"

"She paid me, I never forget the deal I made. She tried to deny it but luckily she forgot that we recorded it." May said

"And what happened to the money?"

"I put it in my bank account." May said.

"Smart move." Zoey smirked.

"Thank you, thank you." May said as she did a little bow like it was a performance.

Few minutes Dawn walked out of the bathroom and started to dry her hair for 10 minutes.

"Good night." Dawn said and jumped onto her bed.

"Good night Dawn." May said and few minutes later the light of the room all got turned off.

The day after, Dawn walked to a small café. She had her hair down, was wearing black sunglasses. White sweater, long blue jeans and beige coat that reached her mid-thigh. When she entered the café Michael told her to go she soon spotted her father. He had his hair trimmed, his beard shaved and was wearing more formal outfit.

"Dad!" She cried out. He stood up and she jumped into his chest.

Dawn stayed like that for a moment and then sat across his seat.

**Chapter 31 over**

**Can you tell me if you want Dawn's secret to be told in flashback or just explanation by others.**

**If it is done with flashback it will be more detailed and long and the latter it will be simple and short. **

**Tell me what you want.**

**Character Profile #8**

**Misty Aqua**

**Occupation: Student, Singer**

**Association: Divine Diva, Black Divine**

**Personality: Tomboy, reckless, caring, bit violent**

**Relatives: Marina (cousin), Daisy/Lily/Violet (sisters), parents**

**Height: 169cm**

**Voice: Mes/Kagamine Rin**

**A girl who loves ocean and swimming. She likes singing but enjoys sports more, even though it is not shown in the story line. She is rather good at hiding her feelings.**

**Author's comment: .**


	32. Chapter 32 Troublesome

Divine Diva

Chapter 32

Troublesome

**7,000 views, thank you so much.**

**The moment you've all been waiting (?) for!**

**Song Used: Spinning Song (Kagamine Rin/Len)**

**Since most of you wanted flashback I will do flashback and thank you for all of the sweet reviews.**

**And I don't know if flashback will make things more 'dramatic' xX Shining Diamond Xx…..**

**And I already got two reviews about Dawn being 'Mary Sue'**

**I don't even know the hell what it is! Please care to explain what it is so I can fix it later?**

* * *

After Dawn met her father she became brighter in some ways but darker in other ways. Well she didn't show the dark part of her a lot but people could feel the aura radiating out of her. Although she didn't know she was actually doing that.

That happened about few days before Christmas break, the girls were done packing and were ready to leave as soon as the break starts.

"I can't believe it! It has been almost a year since then! Can you believe it? It only feels like yesterday that we were practicing our asses off to win Sinnoh Idol and here we are!" May exclaimed.

"Neither can I. Dawn how's your father doing? Are my parents treating him good?" Leaf asked. Dawn's father got hired in the Green Company. But since Dawn's lawful parents being Mr. and Mrs. Green,

"Yeah, I guess so. He said he's doing well. Just sad that he can't see me more often." Dawn said with a smile.

"Well you can meet him like almost every day once the Christmas break starts." Zoey said.

Dawn shrugged, "I'm sure Adelheit probably planned something out. And you with your songs I need to film videos and stuff." Dawn said.

"Don't you want to meet him?" Marina asked.

"I do, but I got too used to not seeing him." Dawn replied sadly.

"Oh…. Well… I'm sure it will work out just fine with you and him. He wouldn't have come back if he didn't care about you or didn't love you." May said.

"Thank you all, I really want to go to sleep now. Good night." Dawn said as she covered the blanket over her body. The girls, one by one fell asleep. It was peaceful night, until a piercing scream filled the air, waking up all of the girls.

"What's going on?" Leaf shrieked, looking down the from the bunk at her friends then saw Dawn, trembling hard.

"Dawn!" She yelled and the other girls all got off of their bunk to go to Dawn's. May hugged her and smoothed down her back, "It's okay Dawn." Dawn shook her head though. "It's not okay." She sobbed and buried her head into May's chest like the brunette was her mother.

"Dawn…." Misty reached out to pat her. Dawn quietly sobbed.

"What did you dream about?" Marina asked. She knew that Dawn sometimes woke up from the nightmare but she never knew that she screamed or heard about it.

"I, I….." Dawn gulped as she looked up at the blunette with watery eyes.

_**(A/N reference to Chapter 8 and 9)**_

_Dawn was standing, staring at the coffin in front of her. She blinked. She did a tip-toe to see who was in there, and a familiar woman in blue hair was lying there with her hands on her belly. She was wearing white and she looked peaceful._

_Dawn walked out of the chamber, everyone was crying. She stopped in front of the mirror, she was looking at herself now, though it wasn't the teenage Dawn, it was when she was young. More than 10 years ago. She had white one piece dress with a brown teddy bear on her hand. She walked back to the coffin and looked at the dead body of the woman. _

"_Mom…." She managed to say. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder, she looked up and saw her father. He was way younger, was dressed in all black. He tried to look calm as possible but it wasn't working very well since he was on the brink of crying. _

_He knelt down in front of her and held her shoulders._

"_Dawn, my dear, don't trust anyone fully. Do not trust people." He said, biting his lips to stop himself from crying._

'_Dad? Dad? Father?' The young Dawn thought._

_He couldn't help but now he had tears flowing down, he had determined look._

"_I'm so sorry child. From now on, never trust any men. They are using you. Don't trust any man except for me." _

_Dawn blinked. She was now the Dawn in the age of 6, few months later._

_It was her birthday but nobody was around her. She turned on the TV and saw the news, it had her father on the screen. Her eyes widened as she paid attention. Murder? Judge? Court? What are they?_

_She saw a police station and jail cell. She blinked._

"_I'm sorry father. I don't think I can even trust you anymore….." Dawn felt tears crawling down her cheek._

Dawn blinked and her friends were silent.

"Your mother's funeral?" Misty asked and Zoey punched her slightly.

"Is that a nightmare?" Marina asked.

"It is to me." Dawn said as she blankly stared at bed.

The three girls looked at each other then gulped.

"Dawn, please tell us about your past." Leaf said. Dawn blinked and pulled May's sleeve. "Hmm?" May looked down like she was looking down at her daughter.

Dawn mumbled something then May understood what she was meaning.

"You don't mind?" May asked and Dawn nodded. May looked at Zoey and she nodded as well.

"We will explain. It will be too much for Dawn anyway…. She had hard time that's for sure."

_**10 years ago (This is in Zoey and May's point of view, not 1**__**st**__** person's though)**_

"_Give that back!" May shrieked at the poor boy._

"_No way! This is mine!" The boy yelled back at her._

"_Give it back or I will kill you." May growled in low voice that made the people around her shudder._

"_Maybe you should give it back Jack, I'm sure she will give it back to you." Zoey said, wanting them to stop fighting as soon as possible._

"_But-" Jack looked at Zoey then furious May. He didn't want to get killed this early in his age so he just handed the toy to May. May grabbed the toy and went to the corner to play with it._

"_You should start being nice to other kids." Zoey said as she crouched down next to her brunette friend._

_May didn't answer but glared at the toy. She then shoved it at Zoey's chest and sobbed a little. _

"_I hate it when she's having mood swings." Kenny said._

"_Um, she's in mood swing all the time." Zoey informed him who scratched back of his head._

"_I will give that back to Jack." Kenny said and with the toy he walked off._

_May stopped sobbing and looked up at Zoey._

"_Do you think anyone else here is as pathetic as me?" She asked. Zoey was about to answer when the teacher opened the room of the dark playroom._

"_Kids, we have a newcomer. Please greet her, her name is Dawn Berlitz. Dawn, come here." A blue haired girl with a brown teddy bear walked up. As soon as May saw her, she took back what she said a second before the door opened._

"_I take it back." May said and Zoey gulped._

_If there was a real zombie in the world, the girl, Dawn Berlitz was the one. She was bony, literally. Her blue eyes were blank, black eye was practically covering her whole face. There was no sign of beating or abuse but just the expression on Dawn's face gave everyone in the room a shudder. No word can perfectly describe how depressing she looked._

_She mumbled something. The teacher reached out to pat her head but Dawn shrunk and refused to get touched by the woman. The teacher sighed and called Zoey, who was possibly the most normal kid in this room. Zoey walked over._

"_Please take good care of Dawn like you did to May." The teacher said. Sincere worriedness was shown on the teacher's face. Zoey nodded and held out her hand to Dawn who backed up slightly._

"_I'm Zoey Noy. We are all orphans, so don't feel like you are an outsider. Let's be friends." Zoey said._

"_I'm not orphan." Dawn mumbled, still clenching on the teddy bear. Zoey looked up at the teacher, raised her eye brow. Her eyes looked like saying, 'Don't you know the definition of orphanage?'_

"_Zoey…" The teacher, Ms. Carina, sighed and left the room._

_Zoey turned her attention back to Dawn. Dawn was having everyone's attention. If she wasn't so bony and depressing, Zoey thought, she would have been the prettiest girl in the room. Or perhaps the prettiest female she'd ever seen._

_May walked up to them. "Hi, I'm May Maple, nice to meet you." May said. Dawn blinked and looked down. Still blinking hard._

"_Hey, I was saying something!" May said._

"_May!" Kenny walked up and frowned at May. May scowled back and then returned to Dawn with the warmest smile she can ever make._

"_Well Dawn, you are one of us no matter if you like it or not. Let's be good friends, okay?" May said and Dawn looked down._

_Ever since then Dawn hang out, I mean, got dragged around by May. May tried her best to cheer up this blunette. She like her. A lot. But never did she saw Dawn smile. _

_Since May was best friends with Kenny and Zoey Dawn got to dragged by them as well. Dawn always had a teddy bear with her, clenching onto it hard. _

_May, Dawn, Zoey and Kenny were playing on the playground's corner. There was a tree house and it was their play house. Ms. Carina made it for them, she was the kindest adult in the orphanage and the one who cared for them the most. Not like every teacher else were mean though, they were mostly kind and caring. _

"_You know, Dawn, why did you come here anyway?" May asked. Dawn looked up from her teddy bear and for the first time met eye to eye with May. _

"_I don't want to talk about it." Dawn said with a voice so soft that it was barely audible. _

"_May, give up already. For the past 7months we've been trying our asses off to hear her past and you know what we got." Kenny said as he threw his arms in the air in frustration._

"_I'm sorry…." Dawn murmured and Kenny immediately took back what he said, telling her that there is nothing for her to be sorry about._

"_I just can't tell you yet." Dawn whimpered, her words made the others feel sorry._

"_May, come down!" The peeked out the window and saw Mrs. Green, the sponsor of this orphanage along with Ms. Carina. The girls and Kenny climbed down the treehouse and ran to them._

"_Hello Mrs. Green." May, Kenny and Zoey said brightly and Dawn gave her a formal acknowledgement. _

"_Hello children. So nice to meet you, well, May, I have someone who wants to meet you." May tilted her head and followed Mrs. Green inside the building, leaving the rest in the playground. The other kids watched May enter the building._

"_Do you think she will go?" A boy asked._

"_What do you mean?" A girl asked._

"_She's going in there to get adopted. Do you think she will go?" The boy explained._

"_She's getting adopted?" Dawn asked. Dawn looked a lot better than the first time they saw her, she was not bony but the depressing eyes were still in remain._

"_Well, maybe." Zoey answered the question for Dawn. Dawn bit her lips and walked to the building and entered as well. Few seconds after that the two girls came out to the playground. May didn't look like she was in a good mood at all. _

"_What happened?" Kenny asked after he and Zoey ran up to her. The other kids surrounded May and Dawn as well._

"_I am not leaving Dawn here." May said as she crossed her arms. Dawn looked at her thankfully._

"_Well…" The other kids didn't seem to understand May but they just shrugged it off._

_It had been since 2 years since Dawn entered the orphanage. Dawn got a little, only a little bit brighter than back then. Dawn was humming a melody, a soft melody._

"_Wow, I never thought I would see Dawn sing." Kenny said. Dawn blushed._

"_Can you sing the whole?" Zoey asked. Dawn nodded and started to sing. Her soft voice started to echo inside the room._

"_Life cuts across time __  
And while becoming calm,__  
Cuts eternity's records __  
Into two overlapping spirals and dies_

_I'll recite  
This song  
And carve a moment's memory  
Into people's hearts_

_al a re laye  
al a re layo  
al a re laya  
al a reya... (x2)  
_

_Life cuts across time  
And while becoming calm,  
Cuts eternity's records  
Into two overlapping spirals and dies  
_

_I'll recite  
This song  
And carve a moment's memory  
Into people's hearts  
_

_arare raie  
arare raiyo  
arare raiya  
arareiya (x4)_

_al a re laye  
al a re layo  
al a re laya  
al a reya... (x2)"_

_When Dawn finished her friends and everyone else clapped._

"_Dawn, your voice is awesome!" May said. Dawn blushed and smiled a little._

"_My Mom used to sing this as a lullaby." She said._

"_Hey! She smiled!" Kenny said and Dawn looked up at him._

"_You just smiled Dawn! I never thought I would see this day." Zoey said as she wiped off her fake tears._

"_That wasn't really necessary." Dawn said._

"_Oh and she got even more talkative!" May exclaimed. Everyone sweatdropped._

"_Dawn, you are okay, right?" Zoey asked suddenly. Dawn bit her lips, "I need to tell you guys something." Her friends blinked and took Dawn to the bedroom she, May and Zoey shared._

"_What is it?" Kenny asked._

_Dawn took a deep breath and then exhaled. She did it few more times_

"_I am going to tell you about my past. The reason why I am here."_

**-end of flashback-**

The girls were blinking when Dawn stopped May and Zoey who were taking turns explaining and talking about their past.

"I will tell this part from now." She said as she sat up straight and looked straight into her friends' eyes.

"I am going to repeat what I told them." She said. She took a deep breath

"When I was five, I was alone in the playground. That's all I can remember, or most likely what I want to remember and the next memory was that I was in the hospital. My body remembers what happened. At the age of 5 I was raped."

The girls blinked.

"Dawn?" Leaf opened her mouth after almost 3 minutes of silence and Dawn's patient waiting.

"Yes?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn…." Marina crawled over and hugged Dawn. Dawn hugged her friend back.

"How can you say that like it's nothing?" Misty asked with frustrated voice.

"I forgot. I don't remember it, but my body those. That's why I didn't really like it when guys touched me-"

"Dawn!" Misty and Leaf stood up in anger. They looked at her with tears in their eyes and Marina was already sobbing.

"Guys, I'm not done yet. Please get angry after that." Dawn said rather in calm tone but the others knew that there were tears in her voice.

"And after that, well that was November and at December 20th the court declared 12 years for him. My mom committed suicide in frustration and my father was sent to jail at my birthday for killing him." Dawn finished and sighed.

"I feel like I threw a huge boulder off of my shoulder." She said with very faint smile.

"Sweetheart, how could you live with that?" Leaf asked.

"I told you she looked like a zombie back then." May said.

"Yeah, I only have a faint memory of the moment. I don't quiet recall it. I can only remember a devilish smile and cigarette smell."

"Explains why you threw up when Paul, um, never mind." Marina said and Dawn sighed.

"I don't want to remember that incident. Worst thing that happened to me other than….. Well I am glad that you are not mad or-"

"MAD? Why in the whole wide world of Sinnoh would I be mad? You didn't do anything wrong Dawn. It was that man who did something wrong, not you! Him!" Leaf and Misty yelled.

Dawn looked up at her friends and smiled. "People blames the victim for being raped." The girls blinked.

"Huh?" Marina asked, not quiet understanding what she was talking about.

"'You got raped because you were wearing short skirts. That attracts males.' Or 'You got raped because you were being friendly to boys and making them think you like them.' or 'Then why didn't you say no? If you didn't like it you could've said no'." Dawn took a deep breath.

"HOW IN THE WORLD AM I GOING TO GET OUT OF THERE WHEN A MAN 10 TIMES BIGGER THAN ME IS HOLDING ME DOWN?!" She shouted and growled in frustration. She wasn't crying, she groaned and mumbled and grumbled.

"I got used to it but I just still can't believe people think that way." Dawn looked out the window and sighed. The girls just watched her, not knowing what to say.

Dawn lied down on the bed after all of her friends went back to sleep. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling much better now to tell them about her past.

She was in a dark alley. Like that day, she was scared but this time she wasn't a small 5-year-old girl who didn't know what to do. She was Dawn Berlitz of the present, she looked around, she was sure she was in alleyway but it was too dark to see things. She felt something pushing her down, 'Oh no'

She screamed in her sleep, she tried to stop this nightmare from repeating and a small light appeared. Someone's silhouette walked over and made the pushing person, or people disappear. She looked up and blinked. 'Do I know you?'

'Perhaps'

'Perhaps not' She could sense the savior smiling but she was awaken from the dream when the light was about to show the savior's face.

She blinked while sitting up, she looked up at the clock and then dragged herself out of the bed, slouching over to the bathroom to get herself cleaned up before school.

Dawn was walking down the hallway, keeping distance from her friends. She wanted to be alone and just think. Her friends were quiet disappointed at this but when she said this is about her future they agreed and all six got separated for the day. She was thinking about herself, her future, her past, and her career. She sighed when she bumped into the person she wants to see the least. No, it's not Ursula.

"Troublesome." Paul grunted and Dawn frowned.

"You seriously had to say that? You could've ignored me." Dawn said, completely irritated.

"Don't you like the nickname? You are the only one I nicknamed anyway." Paul said with a teasing smirk.

"I don't need one from you. Besides, you call Drew grasshead."

"That was Gary's idea, not mine." Paul retorted.

"But you use it, and I don't care who gave Drew that ridiculous nickname." Dawn shot back.

"What is it with you anyway? I can call you whatever I want to."

"Well I don't care if others did but it is _you_ and I don't want to hear any nicknames from you!"

"Just because of that incident?"

"Yes."

"What are you, a five-year-old?"

"I can be if I want to."

And they spent the rest of the lunch time fighting, arguing and yelling at each other viciously. They had a pretty natural talent for making a small thing into big matter and big fight. People were watching but no one ever bothered to until Drew walked up and tried to break them apart.

"Let go of me." Paul growled at his friend in a low voice.

"You guys are both my friends, I don't want to see you two trying to rip each other apart." Drew said as he pulled the plum headed teenager away from Dawn.

"You just want to protect her that's all. As in boyfriend to girlfriend matter." Paul snarled.

"And I'm trying to stop you from making mistakes." Drew retorted, not believing his friend's words.

"What do you care?" Paul said and realized that he was talking bit like Dawn.

"I'm your friend." Drew said, he was getting seriously annoyed.

"You? Well I have a newsflash for you, I don't think of you as a friend anymore." Paul said, glaring down at Drew. Drew didn't respond to Paul, at least with words, he responded to Paul by punching his chin.

Paul stumbled backward. He tried to attack Drew back when Dawn stood between them. He glared down and she glared up back. They leered at each other for few minutes until Paul turned away and was out of the sight.

"Sometimes I don't get that he likes me." Dawn said shaking her head and Drew walked away as well. She sighed and was about to go to her friends when someone stood in front of her.

"What?" she asked.

"You ruined it." Gary said as he glared down. His eyes were red.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I didn't ruin anything!"

"No you ruined the relationship between them. They used to be really close. Paul's only friend was Drew and Drew still sometimes treat him like he is the only friend he has when there are Jimmy, Ash and I. But now look what you've done. They are fighting over you, and if they were fighting, just fighting, I wouldn't be this angry. They are now hating each other. Despising each other so they could get you." Gary said and Dawn didn't respond. What Gary was saying was right. Paul was showing off that he hated Drew and Drew was doing good job at hiding it but still hates his used-to-be best friend.

"It's them who ruined it, not me." Dawn said stubbornly and walked away to her friends and Gary cursed under his breath. He sighed and looked up. Ceiling, trapped, escape.

* * *

**Sorry for being crappy. Supposed to be two chapters but I just made to one, telling two stories, isn't it?**

**My next chapter is about the new album. Do you want all the 6 music videos or only few?**

**If you want only few, tell me the name of the character you want to see the music video.**

**Dawn's music video is something that I will use.**

**Or if you want to see them all, that's fine because I was planning to upload the rest of them on my blog and deviantArt.**

**So choose~!**

**Dawn's song**

**May's song**

**Misty's song**

**Leaf's song**

**Marina's song**

**Girl chorus**

* * *

**Character Profile #9**

**Ash Ketchum**

**Occupation: Student, Singer**

**Association: BLACK ROCK SHOOTER, Black Divine**

**Personality: innocent, carefree, positive, goofy, joker**

**Relatives: Mother, Father**

**Height: 177cm**

**Voice: Soraru**

**A boy with huge appetite and has a love for eating. He likes Misty a lot and doesn't want to let her down. He was first unsure about his feelings toward her but now he is certain of his feeling. He, like Gary, is in charge of cleaning up the mess Paul and Drew makes, sometimes joining them on making a mess.**

* * *

**I should start planning on the next story, I currently have two plots. Just read and tell me what you think, I don't need it right now but since I don't have enough time I need to have enough time to hear your opinion and plan it with every details.**

**#1 Fate's Play**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Story review goal: over 80**

**planned chapters: 10~15**

**Rated: T**

**Dawn thought it was over, she really thought it was. But when the fate is not letting her have a normal and quiet life. Ikari/Fortune Minor Contest, Poke**

**#2 Yoru Hana**

**Genre: Sci-Fi/Drama**

**Story review goal: 300**

**Planned chapters: ? (it's going to be separated in episodes)**

**Rated: T**

**11 teens created from human being's desire. Separated and reuniting, this is a tale of 11 ghoul children with powers trying to find their own purpose of life. Ikari, Contest, Poke, OldRival**


End file.
